Rogue Jedi
by Broken-Jedi
Summary: Nile Renarus is an aggressive, but very caring Jedi. Newly knighted after Geonosis, she commands a group of clones known as Renegade Company. Nare Rurill, is a headstrong rule breaker. But who is the Rogue Jedi? Follow them in this RPG based story. edit!
1. Introduction

Just after Geonosis, Nile wandered into the medbay on the massive Republic cruiser. Surrounded by dozens of identical faces, Nile could do little more than stare in amazement. She caught sight of a familiar figure with blue markings on his white armor. The Captain that had rescued her from a swarm of Geonosians. He was getting patched up from a few minor burns. She smiled at him and got a nod in return.  
Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the bay. She could sense fear, grief, and almost overwhelming hate. Nile dashed over to see what had happened.  
There was a scream and a medic fled just as a trooper lashed out at him. Nile stared in horror at the scene. A droid trundled over to the trooper. The clone lashed out again, this time slashing the droid with a gauntlet vibroblade. The droid toppled over and the clone turned to a motionless trooper on a bed behind him. He bent over his brother and seemed to be trying to wake him. Another droid wheeled up to Nile.  
"CT- 5017 must be neutralized. He is a danger to other patients." it said.  
"What are you talking about?" Nile snapped. "Neutralized?"  
"Put down."

The clone turned and stared at Nile and the droid with wild eyes. He turned back to his dying comrade and gripped his hand.  
Nile gasped. "He's a person! You can't just kill him like that!" Nile turned to the trooper. He had finally given up on his brother. His wild gaze darted between Nile and the droid.  
"He will not be put down." Nile said firmly. "I'll help him. What is his name?"  
Now it was the droid's turned to be confused.  
"Forget it." Nile snapped. She walked carefully up to the trooper. She cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense beneath her hand. She was partially afraid that he might lash out at her like had with the medics. He turned to face her. Now that she was closer, she could see that the entire right side of his face had been badly damaged during the battle and his eye was discolored from dark brown to yellow, giving him a frightening stare. Nile swallowed. "My name is Nile. What is your name trooper?" she asked kindly.  
The clone hesitated for a moment unsure. "Storm." he said finally.

Nile gently helped sit Storm down on a chair. She knelt down in front of him. He refused to meet her eyes. She could tell he was grateful that she had saved him, but he was still wary and scared. "I'm here to help you and your brothers Storm." She told him. "You have to believe me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Storm nodded, though he looked hesitant. "The Jedi sent me and my brothers to die." He said quietly. "Why did they do that to us?"

Nile put a hand on Storm's leg. "I'm sorry Storm. We're not used to commanding battles. Nobody was prepared and no one knew what they were doing."

Storm shuddered once and hung his head down lower. "How many from Star Company are going to be returned to duty?" He asked.

"Out of the six that we found, four are returning to duty as normally planned for them. You included. I'm going to request to have you all placed under my command."

"Thank you Sir." Storm now met her eyes.

You're welcome trooper." Nile said kindly. "Get some rest and I'll come back later. Right now I have to check on the other troopers that we rescued." Nile got up and left Storm to himself.

Storm was grateful that Nile had stepped in to save him from being terminated. He sat there, sorting through his swirling thoughts.

Nile found one of the other troopers sitting up in his medical bed. A droid moved off after informing Nile that this trooper would be okay with some rest. He had suffered a concussion during an explosion.

"Hello trooper." Nile greeted him when she stood next to him. He looked more shy than his brothers. He was looking forlornly around the medbay. A sense of loss hung around him like a gray mist in her Force senses.

He nodded once to acknowledge that he had heard her, but said nothing. He focused back on looking around the medical bay.

"Do you have a name soldier?" Nile asked, hoping to get him to talk to her.

He turned his attention back to her. "Mech Sir." He didn't seem too eager to say much else.

"I'll leave you to rest now Mech." Nile said as she moved off.

She wanted to visit Shadow again, but he was having surgery done to repair his damaged leg, Nile would have to see how he was later. She got a horrible sense of failure whenever that trooper was near. The battle losses seemed to have affected him the most. But Nile was determined to help him. She decided to check up on Captain Rex then.

Rex was fiddling around with a datapad when Nile came up to him. "I wanted to thank you Captain." She said when he looked up from his work.

"For what Sir?" He asked.

"For saving me from the Geonosians before."

"Just doing my job commander." He said, turning back to his datapad momentarily and entering something onto it.

"We'll thanks anyways."

Rex nodded.

"Nile!"

Nile turned upon hearing her name called. She saw a dark dressed Jedi struggling to make his way through the bustle to get to her. He was dodging troopers, droids, and supply carts alike. In his irritation he snapped angrily a trooper who was limping across his path and being held up by a brother. Both hurriedly scurried out of his way, looked hurt and confused.

Nile frowned, as she recognized her lifetime friend, Narae Rurill. He was a good friend but lately had been withdrawn and touchy. She suspected he wasn't getting along very well with his overly strict master. He came up and frowned slightly at Rex when the clone looked up at him.

"Come on Ni. Leave the clone alone. We've got to show ourselves to the Masters for knighting."

Nile fixed her emerald eyes on her companion. "His name is Rex Nare. He saved me when I got trapped in the catacombs."

"Since when do you ever need rescuing?" Nare asked sharply. "You could have asked me you know."

Nile sighed at her friend. "Don't be so rude. Let's go then." She gave Rex a regretful glance before following Nare out of the medbay.

"Nile, you shouldn't be so friendly with them." Nare scolded as they walked down the hall. "They're just clones. They don't really mean much. They were made for battle. And they're dangerous."

"Nare, they are not going to hurt me." Nile said. "What is your problem anyways?"

"Nothing." Nare grumbled. "Just stay away from those clones."


	2. Mission on Corstris

_**After the battle of Geonosis, Nileen Renarus and Narae Rurill were made Jedi knights and given roles as Generals during the war...**_

Nile formed her own small company of troopers out of clones that she had rescued after Geonisis or ones that were survivors of previously destroyed companies. Her group was known as Renegade Company, a small detachment of the 510st legion. Captain Rex became her co-leader and they often worked alongside Nare.

Nare did not like clones at all, especially Captain Rex. He refused to lead any groups of troopers. However, he occasionally worked alongside and ex ARC trooper known as Tor, if he was forced to work on missions with clones.

_**Two months after Geonosis, Nile, Nare, and Renegade Company were sent deep into the Outer Rim to the planet Corstris. They were to aide the Republic loyalists on the planet. The Separatists had tried to take over the small backwater world and only one-fourth of the population had agreed to allow the Seps in….**_

"Cover!" Nile hissed to the soldiers flanking her on all sides. The clones swiftly scattered into the scraggly undergrowth that grew on the heavily forested planet. Nile had sensed a group of people coming towards them, intent unknown.

They were patrolling the thick woods in search of any Separatist droids they could turn into scrap. The clones seemed not to mind the trees and woodlands too much. They said that the trees provided excellent cover, and were perfect for scouting from.

The locals were divided into Seps and Republic loyalists. But the Republic soldiers had no easy way of telling who was who at first sight so it was better safe than sorry. The locals' weapons were unusual, or just plain old, depending on your point of view. They had two choice armaments; old style hunting rifles that fired projectiles, or deadly bows and arrows.

Nile shape-shifted into a nexu to blend in better in the bushes. Shadow was hiding off to her left. His armor was coated in dirt and moss to hide the flashy royal blue and black markings of his armor. All the clones had done this to their armor. Nile spotted Sniper hiding further down from her position, but he was slightly exposed in his spot, not having enough time to seek proper shelter.

Nile froze as the patrol came into sight. The leader stopped. Nile sucked in a sharp breath. _What had he seen? Steady boys. _She thought. _Don't anybody do anything stupid._

The local grinned slightly. "You should have hidden a littler better there son." He said, prodding a visibly shocked Sniper with his bow. "Come on out of there mate, we're friendlies.

Sniper got up and other troopers appeared from their hiding spots one by one. Nile padded up to the locals still in nexu form. She sensed no malice in these people, just faint amusement.

The locals facing Nile's direction went rigid and their weapons went up instantly. The others spun and were ready to attack whatever had startled the others. The clone raised their weapons at the locals. They knew that the huge nexu was only their general. Tension hung in the air as the nexu formed Jedi quivered and formed back into Nile. The locals and troopers lowered their weapons.

The local leader stepped forward and offered his hand for shaking. "General Renarus I assume?"

Nile shook the man's hand. "Yes Sir." She said with a smile. "Sorry for spooking your men. I couldn't resist."

"That's quite alright General." The local said. "And please, call me Tran."

"Very well Tran." Nile said, brushing some dirt off her custom trooper armor plates. "Were you looking for us, or were you just out on patrol?"

"We were on patrol, we already came across another group of your soldiers."

"Ah Rex's team." Nile nodded.

"I tried to warn them off the path they were taking. Their General did not listen though. They're headed to a common ambush zone. There is a Sep loyal clan dwelling back in that direction. And they are _not_ friendly."

"That sounds like Nare. He's been itching for a fight since we got here less than a week ago. I'd better follow up just in case they need some help over there." Nile signaled for the clones to form up. "Thanks for the heads- up Tran."

"No problem General. We're heading back to our village now. I hope that our paths may cross again."

"As do I." Nile gave the man a slight bow, before trotting off ahead of her soldiers.

~1~

Nile and her troopers hadn't traveled far when they noticed signs of a fight or struggle of some kind. They closely examined the ground and discovered that their other team had indeed been ambushed. They found one trooper lying dead, an arrow imbedded into his armored chest. They were all now on high alert. Nile's sensitive ears were pricked forward to catch any sounds that might warn them, her Force senses were also primed and attuned to her surroundings. She felt each man in her team through the Force. Suddenly, something in her senses flared up in the Force, she could hear someone or something stumbling at good speed through the bushes. She tensed and drew her lightsaber as the dark figure appeared through the trees.

"Nare!" Nile sheathed her blade upon recognizing her friend.

"N-Nile!" Nare stumbled up to her. He was panting and struggling to stand upright. His dark tunic was flecked with blood and sweat.

Nile folded her arms. "What happened? Where are Rex and the team?" She demanded harshly.

"D-dead, we were ambushed." He answered.

Nile motioned for her medic to come forward. "You lead them into a trap, even though you were warned?" Nile raised an eyebrow. "You got my Captain and some of my best men killed because you wanted a fight." She accused her friend.

Nare cowered from Nile's harsh tone. "They were Seps!" He protested. "We were supposed to fight them. I barely escaped those savages as it was."

Shadow, the clone medic, was tightly wrapping a cut on Nare's arm. He injected the Jedi with a painkiller before standing back. He was angry with the other General for letting his brothers, especially Rex, get killed like that. Rex had helped save his and his brothers' lives after the disaster of Geonosis. He owed Rex a lot, or at least her felt that he did.

"I'm going to check out the battle grounds." Nile said, selecting men to accompany her. Shadow was among the ones chosen to follow.

"Why?" Nare snapped. "There's nobody left alive, not even your brave _clone_ captain." He spat out the words.

Nile's emerald eyes flashed angrily and she pinned her ears back at Nare's nasty tone. "I'm going to check anyways." She was somewhat suspicious. She knew that Nare disliked Rex for some reason, and she wouldn't put it past her companion to leave the captain wounded on the battlefield. That's why she had only left five men under Nare's command for the scouting mission. One was dead already, and the other four were not quite accounted for.

After stepping away from Nare and letting him wander back into camp, Nile pulled one of her older troopers aside.

"Chaos, I need a favor, keep an eye on him for me okay? Something's not right here." she said quietly.

"Will do Sir." Chaos saluted and trotted back into camp, instantly mingling with the rest of his brothers like nothing had happened.

~1~

It didn't take them long to find the battle torn clearing in the woods. There were four bodies of troopers intermingled with bodies of the renegade locals. Shadow and his brothers moved among the grim scene searching for any signs of life in their fallen comrades. It took Nile a little longer to locate Rex, his body was off away from the others. She scanned the downed locals near him, not one had a lightsaber wound. Rex seemed to have taken the worst of the fighting, and all by himself. As she got closer to him, she saw that not one, or even two, but three arrows were stuck into his armor. It looked as if he had been trapped while fighting, boxed in and separated from the others, the carefully taken down. All three arrows were on the right side of his body. One in his upper thigh, the other a few inches below his arm, and the other was stuck into his abdomen at an odd angle, as if he had turned just as it hit him. Nile was at his side in an instant. She gently placed her hand on his chest. With the other, she carefully removed his helmet, revealing a pale face, closed eyes, and a pained expression.

"You can't be gone." She bent down close to his ear and whispered. "You can't leave me captain." A single tear slid down her cheek and landed on his face. Nile rested her head under his chin crying silently into his armor.

Shadow looked up from inspecting a fallen brother and watched as Nile grieved for her friend. The fiery medic was touched by her loyalty and compassion toward Rex, and all of them.

Just as Nile started to lift her head, she felt warm breath on the side of her neck. She opened her eyes and lifted her head the whole way. Rex's gold, brown eyes were open, and he was staring up at her.

"Rex…." She breathed. She turned quickly. "Shades!" She called the medic. "Get over here quick! Rex is alive!"

Shadow was on his feet and running towards Nile and Rex in an instant. When he reached them, Nile was holding Rex's head and upper body in her lap. She talked to him in soothing low tones. Rex let out a thin moan of pain as Shadow got his medical supplies out and ready. Shadow could see the agony in his brother's darkening eyes. He was fading fast. The medic was hesitant. What if he failed and the captain died?

Nile sensed Shadow's unease and hesitation. "You can do it Shades." She encouraged the medic. "Rex and I are counting on you."

~1~

Back at the temporary camp that Nile had left her troopers and Nare at, tension was high. The clones watched Nare warily and with unguarded hostility, and Nare snapped angrily at any trooper he came across, or shot nasty looks right back at them.

Storm stood a little ways off, talking quietly with Mech. "That guy is insane. I swear he tries to get as many of us killed as he can." Storm muttered to his companion.

Mech nodded his silent agreement. "We should talk to the General. She'll understand." The shy trooper said quietly.

"What's this?" A menacing voice asked from behind the clones.

Storm and Mech whipped around. "N-nothing Sir." Mech stammered. "Just discussing today's scouting events."

"And maybe good ways to dispose of your General?"

"No Sir." Storm said. "We would _never_ harm General Renarus. _**Ever**__."_

"Really clone?" Nare sneered. "You expect me to believe that? You're a _killer._ You all are."

Mech backed away from the threatening Jedi. Storm stood to his full height, just slightly taller than Nare, and frowned angrily, and since he was un-helmeted, Nare could see his face. "_All due respect." _Storm spat sarcastically. "We are _droid_ killers, General."

"Don't lie to me _clone_." Nare growled. He moved forward and struck Storm. "If you come anywhere near Nile, I'll be running my lightsaber right through you." He threatened.

Storm tasted blood on his lip and could feel a bruise forming. He knew that Nare wanted him to fight back, but he refused to make a move to do so. Mech had caught him as he stumbled back and he now gently pushed his comrade to his feet. Nare struck the trooper again, this time, knocking Storm to the ground. Mech bent down and helped Storm up again.

"Do something Storm." Mech urged him quietly. Storm shook his head 'no'.

Nare used the Force and tossed Mech mercilessly away from Storm and into a small tree. Mech's helmeted head hit the tree, his armor making a dull crack as it hit. He got back up but stumbled as if dizzy or confused, Storm moved quickly to steady his brother and help him sit down. Nare smirked triumphantly.

Storm lost it. He jumped at the abusive Jedi and tackled him to the ground. Nare didn't do much to fight back. He smashed a gauntleted fist into Nare's face. The Jedi cried out as the clone's armored hand connected.

~1~

Shadow took a good look at the nasty arrows that were imbedded into his brother. He had to get the armor off so he could see if it was safe to remove those arrows. He thought frantically on how to remove the armor with the arrows in the way. He spotted Nile's lightsaber dangling from her belt and got an idea.

"General, I'm going to need the assistance of you and your lightsaber." he said quickly.

Nile looked at him as if he had lost his Kuati marbles. "For what Shades?" she asked.

"I need you to cut those arrow shafts down to the armor so I can remove the plates." Shadow got a painkiller sharp prepared and stuck the needle into the captain's neck.

Rex was only semi-conscious and his breathing was slow and labored. A little blood trickled out of his mouth as his chest heaved up and down, fighting for breaths. Shadow could see the light fading from the aggressive trooper's eyes as he struggled for life. He didn't seem to be fully aware of what was happening around him. The pain had greatly dulled his senses.

Nile ignited her deep blue blade. One arrow shaft was sliced clean through easily. She moved on to the ones on Rex's torso. As soon as all shafts had been cut, Shadow got to carefully removing the plates. Blood was leaking from all of the hit areas sluggishly. Shadow assessed that the one under Rex's arm was not going to be easily removed. It had punctured his ribcage and damaged his lung badly. The other two hits were not as bad. The one on his abdomen had simply done some slight damage to the muscle there, probably thanks to him turning just as it struck. The one in his leg might be bad if it didn't heal properly. Shadow was worried about his leg being permanently damaged by the injury.

Nile sensed that they wouldn't be left in peace for long. The Separatist locals were coming back. She looked down at Rex's face, then looked up at Shadow.

"We need to move out of here as soon as possible." She said. "Get him temporarily patched up and I'll work on him when we get back to camp. It's not too far." She signaled for the other troopers to stay alert and keep watch.

Shadow swiftly got to work. Even with the painkillers, this was going to hurt Rex a lot. He braced and told himself that this was the only way to save his brother from death. He looked up at Nile and she nodded to indicate that she was ready. Shadow gripped the arrow shaft in Rex's leg and quickly dislodged it. Rex hissed in pain and jerked slightly, but was okay. Blood poured out of the wound and Shadow was quick to get it bandaged up. The second arrow in his stomach area was next. Shadow shut his eyes and prepared, also giving Rex a moment to recover from the first removal. He slid that one out easily, but it hurt Rex much more than the first had. He yelped and his whole body jolted. Nile was quick to calm him and soothe the pain the best she could.

Shadow was panting by the time it was out. He apologized to Rex for hurting him so much and then started to explain why he had to do it that way when Rex stopped him. He offered Shadow a grim smile. "Y-you k-know what you're doing Shades." He said, then he suddenly went limp in Nile's arms.

Shadow and Nile looked startled. Shadow reached down to Rex's neck to feel for a pulse. After a moment he sighed in relief. It was there, albeit very weak and unsteady. Rex was simply exhausted and completely spent from the day's events.

Nile turned as she heard angry shouts in the distance. The men were starting to shift about uneasily. Right now though, they faced another problem; how to get Rex back to camp without injuring him further? Nile recalled her troopers and prepared to head back to camp.

Shadow was thinking hard, they really needed a stretcher, but they didn't have the time or materials to make one. Nile had an idea. She moved off into the woods, the clones could hear her lightsaber slashing and something snapping and crashing in the brush. She emerged moments later with two sturdy branches. She laid them out next to Rex's body then proceeded to unclasp the thick cape-like cloak that she had worn over her armor. Shadow and the others caught on quickly. They pulled their strong rappelling cables out of their belt pouches and all of them got to work tying the cloak to the branches.

After nearly ten minutes they were finished, and just in time. The locals were nearly on top of them. Nile turned to one of her men.

"Timer?" she called the man's name.

"Yes Sir?" The trooper answered and came forward.

"Set the trap charges." She said.

"With pleasure General." He called a brother to come watch his back while he rigged up the booby traps.

While Timer rigged the area, the others carefully worked on Rex. Two troopers lifted the makeshift stretcher between them, but they stayed kneeling. Shadow and Nile and one other trooper worked to lift Rex very _carefully_ onto it.

As they headed back to camp, the general quiet was shattered by the rigged explosives being triggered by the locals. Nile felt a very 'un-Jedi like' moment of satisfaction that many of those who had attacked her team were now lying dead in the woods.

~1~

They made it back to the chosen camp area. It was eerily quiet there. The troopers in sight stood stiff at their posts. None seemed to be lingering about or chatting as they usually did if not on watch duty. Nile got a sense of fear and anger there that was not normal.

Nare emerged from behind a tent and eyed the makeshift stretcher carrying Rex. Nile saw something flicker over his face. Disappointment? She looked at him more closely and saw that his face was covered in bruises and cuts that weren't there before. Shadow and the others surveyed the camp warily before moving to take Rex to the medtent.

Nile folded her arms. "What happened?" She asked, trying to remain calm with her stubborn friend.

"I caught two of your men plotting something near the back of the camp." Nare said nastily. "I think they were planning to get rid of you Ni. I told you they were dangerous."

"Which two?" Nile raised an eyebrow in question.

Nare moved into the tent he had been behind and he motioned to a trooper that Nile couldn't see. Nare stood back as the troopers in question were forced out of the tent by a brother. She saw that they were none other than some of her closest friends, Storm and Mech. Nile smirked as she identified the man forcing them to come out of the tent. _Chaos_. The very clone she had left in charge of keeping Nare in his sight while she was away. He would have seen everything her Jedi companion had gotten into while she was gone.

Nile sent Nare away while she talked with the 'plotting' troopers. Nare complained until she threatened to give him a trooper escort to keep him away. Grumbling the other Jedi left the area.

Nile looked Storm and Mech over. Storm had bruises on his face and one eye was swollen shut. Mech looked worse off, his eyes were half closed and she saw that he was being held up by Storm. She decided to talk to Chaos first. She motioned for Storm and Mech to sit before pulling Chaos aside.

"What really happened?" she asked him quietly.

"Nare was watching them for a few minutes. They were talking about telling you that Nare was making everyone uneasy and even angry, when Nare came out and demanded to know what they were up to. They told him that they were discussing the day's events, but he insisted that they were plotting on how to get rid of you." Chaos paused.

Nile looked grim upon hearing this. "Go on." She urged.

"Storm informed him that they would _never_ harm you in anyway. And Nare accused him of lying before hitting him. Then Nare threatened them both with death if they ever came near you. He struck Storm again. Mech helped him up after each blow-"

"Then why does Mech look like he's been injured too?" Nile cut in.

"Nare threw him into a tree. Mech suffered a concussion from that. Then finally Storm attacked Nare and they were eventually separated by myself and a few others. Nare did not fight back once Storm attacked."

"Thank you Chaos. You can go get some rest now." Nile was pale with anger. How could Nare be so brutal to those men? He knew the clones were telling the truth.

"You're welcome Sir." Chaos trotted off into the darkness.

Nile returned to Storm and Mech. They were huddled together near the fire where she had told them to sit for the moment. Both looked up, then stiffened when she approached.

"It's okay guys." She assured them. "I know what really happened. "I know you would never try to hurt me for any reason. I'm not sure what is up with Nare, but after this mission I will request that the council deal with him properly before he may return to duty."

Nare's eyes glowed yellowish in the darkness. He had hidden and used the Force to boost his hearing abilities. _So, Nile's assigned me a watcher…._ He thought. _I'll need to fix that. And I'd like to see her get rid of me….._

After sending Storm and Mech to their tents to get some sleep, Nile made her way over to the medtent as quickly as she could to help with Rex. She sensed that he was still fading. But she was certain that she could help him. The Force told her that it wasn't time for him to go yet.

~1~

The whole camp was settled and silent as darkness fell over the woods. There was only the crackle of a few fires and the slight clicking sound of the clones' armor and weapons as the ones on night watch moved around the perimeter of the small camp. Those who weren't on watch either sat by the fires, or were sleeping in their tents in preparation for another day. The slight chill of night had set in and fog was rolling down from the small mountain above the camp giving the place a haunted, eerie look to it.

Nile slipped softly between troopers' tents to get to the med tent and Rex. She entered quietly so she didn't disturb the wounded soldier. She was careful to let Shadow know she was there; it was _never_ a good idea to startle a clone soldier. Shadow looked up as she walked in. he looked tired and worn down with worry. He moved aside to make room for the shape-shifter Jedi. Nile knelt next to the cot that Rex was laid on. He was more professionally bandaged now, but the arrow under his arm remained. She cast a worried glance at the medic.

"I can't remove that without proper medical equipment." He said after a moment. "It will kill him. But it can't stay in there much longer or he'll die anyway. The only chance he's got is if we can get him aboard the _Justice_." He referred to Nile's flag-ship. "And soon. He can't hold out much longer, he's lost too much blood." Shadow watched as Nile's emerald eyes briefly clouded with grief. He hadn't wanted to tell her about Rex's condition, but he couldn't seem to come up with a good enough excuse to keep her away either.

"How much time does he have left?"

Shadow was afraid she would ask that. He hesitated, debating on how to tell her.

"Shades?" Nile prompted him.

"He more than likely won't last the night General." Shadow answered reluctantly. "And we're not expecting another drop ship for at least twenty-four hours."

Nile turned back to look at Rex. He still had not woken up. _What if he never does? No._ Nile scolded herself. _Don't even think like that. Rex is strong, he can do it, I know he can. I know you can do it Rex. _Nile thought to him, striving to create a true Force-bond. She could do it on occasion to people she was close to, something she should not be able to do because the Jedi code forbade attachments, but once Nile formed a friendship, it was not easily broken. It was part of her nature.

Rex moaned once and moved slightly on the cot. He began to shiver. Shadow quickly got up to get another blanket to cover the wounded captain. Out of armor and most of his bodysuit, Rex looked uncomfortable and even vulnerable. Nile stood and took the blanket from the exhausted medic's hands as he approached. She dipped her head in the direction of a spare cot, and Shadow took the hint.

"I'll wake you if he needs something." Nile said.

Shadow nodded and walked away. The weary trooper curled up on the cot on the other side of the tent. He stayed awake for a little while, watching Nile as she kept watch over Rex. She would occasionally close her eyes and Shadow wondered if she had fallen asleep, but she still seemed to be alert enough.

"Shades….?" She murmured.

"Yes Sir?" Shadow started to sit up, thinking that he was needed.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." She scolded the sergeant like a naughty child.

"Sorry Sir." He said sheepishly. He curled up tighter, though his armor made sleeping that way more uncomfortable, he was used to it.

Once Shadow was sleeping, Nile gently placed her hands on Rex. One hand rested over his face and the other was on his chest. She felt him tense, and then shift slightly under her fingers. He was at least conscious of the fact that he wasn't alone.

She bent down and breathed his name in his ear. "Rex….." she felt him respond slightly to his name. Nile moved into the Force around him, melding herself with his mind.

_Nile stood at the edge of a raging battle. _Was his mind always like this? _She did not see Rex himself, but she felt him. He felt betrayed. That instantly worried her and set off alarms as if confirming the nagging suspicion she had hoped was just her restless mind. The battle continued to rage on with no notice of her sudden intrusion._

"_Captain Rex!" Nile shouted the clone's name in hopes that he would respond and come to her as he usually did when called. The battle and its horrible sounds immediately stopped and vanished._

_Rex's figure suddenly appeared, unfazed from within the battle area. He stood at attention. "Yes General?"_

"_Rex, you have to wake up." Nile said. "Wake up and stay strong, things are not going well."_

_Rex turned his head to the side. "I can't." He admitted._

"_You have to." Nile pleaded._

"_He left me to die." Rex said suddenly. "Why would he do that to me? Have I done something to harm him?"_

_Nile exactly who 'he' was that had left Rex to die. "I'm not sure what's going on, there's been some trouble with Nare and the other troopers lately. But we'll deal with that later. Rex you must wake up….." Nile felt the connection slipping away. She fought to keep it to no avail. Rex vanished as she was pulled from her meditation._

Nile opened her eyes with a gasp. She sat up and touched Rex's face again. "Rex?" She again got no response. She was getting worried and frustrated now. She checked the chrono on her forearm plate. Two hours had passed since she had started. She moved her fingers up to his forehead. His skin burned under her fingers. Nile was suddenly alarmed. Shadow had treated his wounds effectively, they shouldn't have gotten infected. She touched her fingers to his chest and neck just to be sure. Double checking confirmed her fears. Rex had a rather alarming fever to contend with now.

Rex muttered something she didn't understand and for a moment Nile thought he had regained consciousness, but it was just the effects of his illness. Nile quickly moved to wake Shadow up. She startled the sleeping medic so badly he nearly fell off his cot as he tried to attack the assailant who had disturbed his peaceful rest.

"Sorry for being so abrupt Shades." Nile said as soon as the trooper's vision cleared and he had calmed down. "It's Rex." Shadow's eyes went wider. "He's gotten worse."

~1~

Chaos was awake now and pulling on his armor, one of his brothers had come to wake him up for his turn on night watch. He watched in faint amusement as his brother, Drali struggled; half awake, trying to get his own armor off. A moment after Chaos was armored up and fumbling in semi-darkness for his helmet, Drali flopped down on his bedroll with a groan.

"Rough day?" Chaos teased.

Drali grunted and rolled over. "Go 'way Chaos." He growled.

"Alright, alright." Chaos said, backing out of the tent, his good humor never vanishing. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Chaos, shut up." Another voice snapped sleepily. Chaos shook his head and walked off to his post.

Chaos walked past the neat rows of tents to get to the camp's edge. He joined up with another trooper on the way out. He recognized the brother by the large, black paw print on his chest plate.

"Hey Chaos." The brother greeted him.

"Hey Sniper." Chaos returned the greeting. "You on watch tonight too?"

"Yeah, Mech was supposed to be, but he got hurt earlier."

"I saw." Chaos said. "I helped separate General Rurill and Storm." He gave a slight chuckle.

"It wasn't funny." Sniper growled. His normally cheerful attitude was gone in an instant.

Chaos held his hands out palms facing toward Sniper in slight defense, but it was mostly a peaceful gesture. "I should think not."

"Then why were you laughing?" Sniper demanded.

"Storm really gave it to the Jedi that time. I almost hated to separate it. That guy got what he deserved."

Sniper's grin returned. "He did indeed. I'm pretty sure he left Rex behind on purpose this time."

"Oh I wouldn't put it past him. I don't know what it is with him but he really hates us. Rex especially."

Neither of the two clones noticed the yellow eyes that watched their every move. Sniper went to his post on the North side of the camp border and Chaos went to the South side. Those yellow eyes never left Chaos as the unsuspecting clone wandered out of the camp. He moved around through the trees, scanning the area for any signs of intruders or something out of place. He turned and looked over his shoulder several times. The clone kept thinking that he'd seen or heard something behind him. He was getting uneasy when suddenly his comlink went off. Chaos jumped and rushed to answer.

"Sniper?" Chaos practically growled into his comlink.

"Yeah that was me Chaos. Scared you didn't I?" Sniper sounded smug.

"Sniper you are gonna have to sleep with one eye open from now on." Chaos threatened.

"Anyways, I didn't call to give you a heart attack; I wanted to ask you something. Have you been hearing things prowling around over on your side?"

"Actually-"

Now was his chance. The dark figure saw the clone startle as his comlink went off. He lunged out of hiding. Just as Chaos was about to answer Sniper, he was suddenly attacked out of nowhere. He never saw or heard it coming. The last thing he saw was a dark shape and then a sickeningly familiar face before his body went into shock and pain, then Chaos felt nothing.

"Chaos?" Sniper tapped his comlink. It sounded as if he had lost the signal. "Chaos?" He thought he heard Chaos again, but then there was nothing, just a pained groan and the sounds of a struggle. "Chaos?" He shouted frantically into the comlink. "Are you alright over there?"

No answer, silence and static washed through the other end of the link. "_Stang_ Chaos." Sniper growled. "This is _not_ funny. Answer me!"

~1~

Back in the med tent, Nile and Shadow hovered worriedly over Rex's body. He shivered and mumbled in his sleep and he was soaked with sweat. Blood stained the neat bandages Shadow had covered his brother's wounds with. Shadow placed a temperature sensor on Rex and waited for it to show its results.

"He's almost to 103." Shadow murmured to Nile. "We have to get him cooled down and keep him hydrated or he's really not going to make it."

"What's the best way to cool him off?" Nile asked. She was not a medic, or even trained as a Jedi healer. She knew a few handy things, but since the war had started, it showed her just how much she was at a loss when it came to giving medical aide. Shadow had become her informal instructor and teacher on how to help the clones when wounded. Everything from how to quickly assess and injury and fix it, to how to remove their armor. He had drilled her so many times on how to remove armor that Nile could practically do it blind now.

Nile got lost in thought for a moment and did not hear Shadow's answer. Shadow wasn't the only one who taught her useful war skills.

_One day, while resting on board the _Justice_ Nile had come into the training area to practice with her lightsaber and several training probes. Rex and a few others were practicing hand to hand combat on the other side of the rather large room. She had watched them for a few minutes, admiring their skill and determination until they became aware of her presence and stopped. Nile had blushed and returned their salutes before telling them to just continue and not worry about her. The clones turned back to their practice and Nile began hers. It wasn't long before she sensed them watching her. Many felt almost amazed or even a bit impressed. That meant a lot to her. She didn't mind showing off a little bit then either. She summoned all five probes into the air above her; all set on her normal, rough and tumble settings._

_The probes rose up and she immediately went into defense. They all closed in, firing and darting about, staying just out of reach. She got one rather quickly, but a second closed in behind her with another coming from the front. Nile waited for them to fire then she darted easily to the side. Another went down and a few of the clones cheered her on. Nile's moves were graceful, quick, and deadly. Her lithe, predator's body moved and twisted in numerous hard moves. A third probe zoomed in behind her. Nile reversed her grip, ducked, and stabbed upward at the probe easily impaling it. That got her even more cheers from the clones. Two probes remained, now in stalking mode, following her every move. They fired off a volley of random patterned shots Nile twisted and moved aside as often as she deflected the shots coming at her. Her lightsaber became a flurry of blue light and she was a dark blur behind it. The remaining probes were done for in a matter of seconds. The clones all applauded and cheered for her as she finished. Now panting and sweating, Nile walked over to join them. They all started talking at once._

_"That was incredible General!"_

_"Great job sir."_

_"You showed those tinnys not to mess with you for sure."_

_"Thanks guys." Nile cut off any more praise from her men, blushing slightly. They went silent for a moment then Rex barked at them to get cleaned up and then they could wander._

_He looked right at her. "That was impressive to say the least Sir." He said quietly. His eyes drifted down to admire her lightsaber hilt. Nile followed his eyes. She unclasped it and held it out. Rex paused. "Go ahead." Nile handed it to him. "See what it's like."_

_Rex cautiously took the slender sliver and black hilt in his hand. It was a little heavier than it had looked. He studied the finely crafted parts and marks on the lightsaber. "It's very nice." He said after a moment. "Did you make it?"_

_"I did." _

_"It's beautiful." He said quietly as he continued to look at it. His fingers found the button and the curious clone captain hit the control. The deep blue blade, not unlike his armor markings in color, blazed to life with a powerful hiss. He flinched slightly at the suddenness of it then simply admired the lightweight blade as it hummed. He was a bit afraid to do much other than stand there with it on._

_Nile watched Rex with an amused expression as he stared at the lightsaber._

_"I- I'd like-" Rex cut off whatever was going to say and looked embarrassed that he'd even spoke._

_"What Rex?" Nile asked, still watching him. "What would you like?"_

_"I was just going to say…" He trailed off._

_"Come on Rex out with it." Nile scolded. "You never hesitated to tell me things before."_

_"Can you teach me how to use it?" He asked, shutting down the blade and handing it back to her._

_Nile looked surprised by the question. "You want me to teach you how to use a lightsaber?" She asked._

_"Yes please General." Rex looked completely honest. "You never know, it might come in handy some day." He shrugged._

_Nile pondered this. Then thought back to watching the clones practice hand to hand. "Only if you teach me how to fight like you." She said at last._

_Rex had raised an eyebrow, his equivalent of surprise or any other expression really. "If you insist Sir." He said with a slight grin._

_"Deal." Nile said, grinning back at him._

"General?" Shadow's slightly impatient voice broke through the fog of Nile's thoughts. "General? Did you hear me?"

"Uh, what?" Nile blinked out of her daze and stared at the medic.

Shadow sighed audibly. "I said we can cool him off by putting a few bacta soaked towels on him. It will also help with his injuries." Shadow was looking agitated by now, probably wondering why Rex was getting worse, and why in the name of the Force Nile had just zoned out while he was talking.

"Sorry Shades, I was just- thinking." She said to the frayed medic.

Shadow looked surprised. "You don't have to apologize to me General…." He looked guilty.

"Yes I do. Now, let's get to work. Rex needs us."

Shadow nodded his agreement. He moved to find the towels and Nile got some water and bacta. When Shadow returned with the towels, Nile picked up a cloth and soaked it in the bacta then wrung it out before gently placing it over Rex's chest with careful hands. She was very careful not to touch the arrow still stuck in his side. Shadow stood by and let Nile cool Rex off for now. She took a smaller towel and dipped it in the lukewarm water and gently washed the blood and sweat off the captain's face.

After a few minutes, Shadow wandered back to his cot and waited for Nile to call him back, she seemed to want to do this herself so he left her to it.

Rex's fevered mind reeled through nightmares and reality, hallucinations and sleep, consciousness and unconsciousness. The pain followed him no matter what state of mind he was in. it harassed him and pulled his sleep away. It tortured him for no reason. Just like Nare hated him for no reason. The cruelty of the way the Jedi had left him to fend for himself haunted Rex as he thought about it. His nightmares replayed the scene in many, different and horrible ways. What had he done? Why had Nare left him to die alone on the battlefield? It was the one thing Rex really feared; being left alone to die. Nare had known he was alive, Rex was sure of it.

He felt something cool and gentle touching his overheated skin. It was soft and comforting. He tried to open his eyes to see who was helping him, was that Nile? Rex wasn't sure in his current state of mind as to what he was seeing for sure. But he thought it was her. He fell asleep again.

_Rex woke up and he was all alone. He called out for Shadow and got no answer. He called out for his brothers, but they didn't answer him either. He called desperately for anybody, wondering what had happened. Had the camp been destroyed? It was getting darker when somebody finally came into the tent. Rex turned to see who had found him. He cried out in fear, as Nare entered the tent. The Jedi smiled coldly at the helpless clone as he came closer and closer. Rex knew Nare intended to finish him off. He tried calling for Nile but she did not answer his pleading cries for help. Rex saw a gleaming flash of metal and felt pain course through his body. He struggled and fought against the killer Jedi, screaming for his missing brothers and General._

"He won't hold still." Rex heard a voice complain. "He's gonna hurt himself more."

_Who was that? Why were they hurting him? Rex's struggles grew more and more feeble as he began to wear down. "What's happening!" He tried to scream out, but no sound came out. "Who are you? Why are you hurting me?"_

"_Easy Rex." A soothing voice tried to calm him. "I know it hurts, but just hold on."_

More agonizing pain flared through Rex's exhausted, beaten body. He then accepted death.

~1~

Sniper had long since left his post. He dashed to where Chaos was supposed to be and didn't find him there. He turned on his helmet spot lamp and searched the darkness thoroughly for his missing brother. Sniper spotted drag marks on the ground nearby and followed them.

"Chaos!" He called again. "Come on, where are you?" His calls got more and more desperate as he wandered through the camp's edges. Then, in the brush, he spotted familiar white armor. "Chaos! Are you okay?" He darted up to the still figure. Sniper gently rolled Chaos over and removed his helmet. Sniper held his brother up. He spotted a burn mark through his friend's chest. Chaos's eyes were closed and there was blood on his lips. His face was pale and he did not respond right away to Sniper. "Come on Chaos." Sniper pleaded. "Say something. What happened?"

Chaos's eyes fluttered open, but were unfocused. He made slight gasping sounds as if trying to speak. "-I-I… h-he did it…" Chaos struggled to tell Sniper of the horror that had happened to him.

"Who Chaos?" Sniper asked. "Who did this to you?"

"He- b-betrayed…." Chaos sighed heavily before going limp in Sniper's hold. The light faded from his, normally cheerful eyes and his head rolled to the side. Sniper was shocked. He gently set Chaos's body back on the ground and let out a low wail of grief. Chaos had been a very good friend and comrade. He would get revenge for his brother's death. Whoever had done this would pay with their own life. If only Chaos had been able to finish telling him what happened.

"Trooper? What happened?" A sudden voice behind him made Sniper turn with his blaster up and aimed in an instant. The figure held his hands up in defense. "I sensed trouble. Is everything alright?"

Sniper recognized that voice at once. _Nare. What would he care if there was trouble? Why is he even bothering to investigate at all? He hates us._ "No Sir." He answered warily. "Somebody killed Chaos." He pointed to the motionless clone behind him. Nare looked over Sniper's shoulder.

"You found him like that?" The Jedi asked.

"No Sir. He-he died a few minutes after I found him."

In the darkness, Nare looked faintly alarmed. If Chaos had told Sniper who killed him then that meant Nile would find out. He scanned the trooper's face for any signs that he might know the truth. Sniper did look suspicious and very wary. He _suspected_ but did not know.

"I'm sorry trooper." Nare said after a moment. "But I think this means that there are Seps in the area of our camp." He said. "You should not have left your post unguarded."

"Yes Sir." Sniper looked downcast.

"Return to it at once." Nare commanded.

"Yes General." Sniper trotted off to his post at the other side of the camp.

Nare watched Sniper leave, before moving to bury the body of the other clone. The trooper had fought him surprisingly hard and Nare had no choice but to dispose of him using his lightsaber. The clones might not recognize the wounds as such, but Nile sure would. And she'd come after him will ill intent if she ever found out that he had killed Chaos. But Nare had too many dangerous secrets to risk letting Chaos tail him all the time, he did what was best. Nare moved off into the darkness of the night to finish his job.

~1~

"Shades!" Nile barked suddenly.

Shadow was awake in an instant. It had been several hours since Rex has showed signs of fever and now Shadow was worried it had just gotten worse. Judging by Nile's tone of voice, things were still not going well for his injured captain. The medic jerked up and out of bed in one quick motion and was at Rex's side in a heartbeat.

"What is it Sir?"

"Shades, he's stopped fighting." Nile said, her voice was now shaky and scared. "He all of the sudden just let go. I don't know what to do."

Shadow tried to hide his alarm. He immediately began checking Rex over.

As soon as Rex let go, he began to feel a little better. He was certain that he was dying. If this was what death felt like, it wasn't so bad. His mind flickered back to everybody he was leaving behind. His brothers, Nile…. Nare! He had forgotten about the Jedi who left him for dead. He had to do something about that before more brothers got killed by the monster. Rex jolted as if trying to get up, but he felt like something was weighing him down. What if he couldn't make it back? Nile had tried to help him before, but he hadn't known what to do.

"_Rex!_ " Somewhere, he heard an alarmed voice cry out his name.

_I'm here!_ He tried calling back. _Where are you?_

"_There's nothing else left we can do for him General."_ Rex heard Shadow's voice far off.

_No! No! I'm still alive! Shadow! Don't let me die! _Rex pleaded. He suddenly got some feeling back in his pain wracked body. His body convulsed violently in response to the pain.

"_You can't let him go!" _Nile's voice snapped at Shadow. _"He's your brother! He's still alive. I _know _he can make it."_

Rex tried again to talk to them or even move to show that he was still alive. His body convulsed in complete agony. Rex then screamed in pain for the first time since he had fallen under the fire of the arrows. Pain consumed his body and threatened to kill him right then. Rex again let go. He stopped fighting and struggling to live. He gave up and let this body sink back into nothingness.

"Nile!" Shadow snapped back at his general.

Nile was so shocked that Shadow had called her by her first name, that she went totally silent.

"He's in _agony_." Shadow said harshly. "We can't let him continue to suffer like this just because you think you just _might_ be able to save him. It's time to let go." He held up a syringe filled with a strong painkiller. He was going to give it to Rex to ease the horrific pain of his passing. He couldn't watch his brother suffer like that anymore. It was hurting Shadow and it was hurting Nile to see Rex thrash about in the thick hold of death and fever.

Just as he was about to do it, Nile took a gentle, yet firm hold on his wrist and pulled him back. Shadow raised an eyebrow. He would remove Nile bodily if she didn't let him help his brother in the only way left to do so. He didn't think she would be such a problem. Nile was a Jedi; she shouldn't even have bothered to come in there and help at all. Jedi didn't form attachments. That's what Shadow had hear dozens of times before. Why did Nile seem to ignore all those rules?

"Let me try this." She said to him. "One more time. I _know _I can do this. The Force already told me that it wasn't time for Rex to go yet. I still need him." She admitted quietly. This admittance shocked Shadow. Was Nile saying that she would not let Rex go? Did she love him?

Shadow looked unsure. "You've tried twice already." He protested. "Sir, you look like you're about to keel over yourself."

Nile gave him a warning glance. Shadow took the hint and backed away. Nile motioned for Shadow to leave the tent entirely. The medic again was hesitant until Nile fairly snarled at him. Shadow surrendered and moved out of the tent and headed for the small fire outside. Several others were huddled around it talking in urgent, but quiet tones.

Nile moved back to Rex. She felt him fade away in the Force, but she concentrated on him anyways. She was going to attempt to create an unbreakable Force bond with him, by pouring some of her own life-force into him. The main risk to that however was if Nile died sometime during the war, the shock of it tearing through the Force around him would most likely kill him as well. She would also employ the extremely rare use of Force resuscitation to bring him back. They claimed it a dark side practice, but Nile didn't care. He wasn't dead, not yet. He still had a fighting chance if she could do this.

Rex drifted, in and out of mental consciousness. He felt suspended, as if floating in water or even a bacta tank. His pain dulled mind briefly wondered if he was alive, or dead. Being dead wasn't very pleasant if this _was_ dead. He felt a sudden ripple, as if somebody had jumped into the water with him. He looked around, but everything was so fuzzy and unfocused. He thought he saw a shape approaching him so he reached out for whoever it was, hoping for some form of comfort or aide.

Nile released herself into the Force. She surrounded Rex with herself until there seemed to be a bluish, white misty fog hanging over the wounded man. The mist flowed into Rex's body, making him glow hazily as it moved deep within him. Nile slowly entered into a deep, sleep-like mediation. The force mist that was Nile flowed back out of Rex, bringing more mist with it, pale gold in color, it mingled with the pale blue that was Nile. Nile's Force mist resolved into a ghostly shape that replicated her perfectly within itself. The golden mist that she had taken from Rex's still body slowly began to resolve into Rex himself. The ghost-mist Nile held Rex's ghost-mist with gentle, steadying hands as he formed up completely. Mist-Nile showed mist-Rex the still body of the actual captain Rex.

"_That is you Rex." She spoke to him, hoping to finish forming the bond._

Mist Rex looked unsure. Nile hoped that he had heard her, if he had, then he would respond back to her, if she could hear his voice through the Force, then the bond had worked.

"_I'm dead?" He asked._

Nile was completely overjoyed. She had finally broken through and gotten to the smallest fraction within Rex that was one with the Force. It was very rare to be able to do that with non-Force users. _"No, not yet. I've have put my very self within you Rex. You can still live. This Force bond will help me bring you back."_

"_You can do that?"_

"_It's not normal, but Jedi can sometimes do that with other Jedi. It's never been attempted, that I know of, to make a strong Force bond with those who are not Force-sensitive."_

"_You're part of me know?"_

"_I guess you could say that." Nile said. "Now I must return you to your normal self and wake you up. I will warn you though; it's going to hurt quite a bit once you wake up. I'll be there to help, just keep fighting and I'll do the rest. Don't give in to the pain anymore."_

Mist Nile reached out and took Mist Rex's hand and guided him back. Both mist forms melted back into Rex's actual body. Nile was back awake in and instant. She again checked her chrono. It had taken her three hours to complete the bond with Rex. She reached out to him through it and felt it quite solidly. She brushed her fingertips over his face lightly.

_Rex. Wake up… follow me, follow my voice…._

Rex suddenly twitched as he responded. _I hear you. I'm following. I trust you._

_I know you do Rex._

Rex jerked awake and screamed in terrible pain as his body was pulled from the harsh grip of death itself and brought back into the light of life. It was the most horrible sound Nile had ever heard. She fought to not let it overpower her as she struggled to ease the agony that was pulsing at lightning speed through Rex's body. Rex cried out again.

Shadow and the others around the small fire started in surprise at the sudden, horrific screams that tore through their camp. Shadow was up in a second and running to the medical tent. The others were scared stiff by the haunting sound of Rex's tortured screams and wails.

Nare also heard the sound and felt the extreme pain rushing though the Force like a tidal wave. He let it wash over him, convinced that very shortly, Rex would be taking his last breath. He would soon be rid of his cursed rival for good. Nile would be his and his alone.

_Easy Rex! _Nile called out to him through the bond. _I'm here. The pain is starting to let up. _

Rex's pain wracked body finally registered that fact that Nile was there and helping him soothe the pain and dull him to it. His terrible cries stopped and he lay there, panting heavily and squirming slightly under the cool touch of Nile's fingers. His fever slowly slunk away in retreat to Nile's powerful attacks on it. Rex himself continued to fight for his life. With Nile by his side, physically and in the Force, Rex was overcoming the pain and the coldness of death as it fought to reclaim him forever.

Shadow charged into the medical tent. "What happened?" He demanded. "What did you do to him?"

Nile whipped around. "Calm yourself Sergeant!" she hissed at the medic.

"Sorry Sir." Shadow was out of breath and wide eyed. Rex moved his head and looked around Nile at Shadow.

The medic's face showed shock and amazement. "He-he's alive…"

"I told you I could do it Shades. I knew I could save him."

"You did it General." Shadow said. "You really did it. You saved his life."

Nile grinned and turned back to Rex. He was weak and exhausted from his fight, but now conscious and much farther away from death. His soft golden brown eyes watched Nile as she moved over to allow Shadow to examine his brother.

_Thank you general. _Rex spoke through the bond to Nile.

_You're welcome Rex. We're gonna get you all fixed up in no time at all._

Rex woke up again several hours later as he felt the morning sun gently washing over him through the partially open flap of the med tent's entrance. Its gentle warmth heated his sore, battered body. He opened his gold, brown eyes and focused on his surroundings. It took him a moment to figure out what happened and where he was. _Oh right, med tent. I got hurt really bad, was it… yesterday? Two days ago? A week? I can't even remember how long I've been here._ He felt a slight chill as the sunlight was suddenly blocked briefly. Rex grumbled disapprovingly and lifted his head slowly to see who was in the way of his warm sunlight. He only got a glimpse of a dark silhouetted figure as it moved swiftly away from the tent's entrance. Rex shrugged to himself and lay his head back down, and wondered if Shadow or Nile were coming back.

Nare moved through the camp to get to the edges. He had just come from the medical tent after checking to see if Rex was dead yet. Nile had not come out of the tent since going in. The medic had come out several times, always looking shaken and worn out. _Alive! No! He was supposed to be dead by now! _Nare smashed his fists into a tree at the camp's border. _Why does that blasted clone never die? He always makes it through everything. Others have gone out to battles and never come back. Why not Rex? Why does he have to return and take my place at Nile's side? I have to get rid of him. I refuse to rest until that clone is dead._

Rex turned slightly to his right, and then he stopped short as a sharp pain in his ribs took his breath away and surprised him. He tried looking to see the source of the pain. He had a hard time getting a good look but he saw a thick bandage a little ways under his arm and the narrow wooden shaft of an arrow showing just above the top of the bandage. It looked as if it had been cut cleanly and down pretty short. _That's not _staying _there is it? _Rex just settled with turning his head to his right to see what was on his other side. He had expected to see the side of the tent over there or medical supplies, but he was surprised to find something _quite_ different, his sleeping general. Rex was slightly startled by her closeness. He moved his lower body so he could see his her better without hurting himself.

Nile had pulled one of the cots over next to Rex's so she could get some rest like Shadow kept nagging her about. But she would still be there if the wounded soldier needed her. She looked very peaceful. Rex wasn't sure if he had ever seen her look so delicate and innocent. He then realized just how beautiful his general was. _Don't even think like that Rex. _He scolded himself harshly. _You are a soldier. She's your general. She's a Jedi. You're a clone . And Jedi can't love. Even if they wanted to._ Rex watched as Nile moved slightly in her sleep. Her pointed ears twitched a little and Rex suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her. He held himself back, not wanting to wake her up, or get himself in trouble. He simply watched, her, never taking his eyes off her as she peacefully rested.

Shadow entered the tent a few minutes later, and spotted Nile on the other side of Rex's cot.

"General?" He said quietly, thinking that Rex was still sleeping as well. "General Renarus?"

"Shhh!" Rex turned and hissed at Shadow.

Shadow stopped in his tracks and looked surprised. "Captain? You're awake."

"Yeah I'm awake. But the general is sleeping. I think she needs to stay that way." Rex vaguely recalled her working by his side almost nonstop to save his life. Just how long she had been at it, he had no idea, but he was quite sure that she needed plenty of rest right now.

"I'm afraid she's gonna have to get up now." Shadow said. "We've got trouble."

Rex looked slightly alarmed. "What kind of trouble? An attack?"

"No. At least not yet. One of our troopers, a man named Chaos, was killed while on watch outside the camp late last night. Sniper found him last night after losing contact. He said that Chaos died in his arms."

"What killed him?" Rex asked.

"I'm not sure. General Rurill buried him outside the camp and replaced his post with two more troopers."

Rex frowned. "Nare? Since when did he bother with us?"

"That's what Sniper was wondering. He's a little suspicious, although I don't think that Nare would go as far as to kill us outright."

"You never know…" Rex growled.

Shadow nodded. "I have to tell her now; I've put it off for most of the night because she was working on you. But she needs to know now."

Rex looked back over at Nile. He was surprised to see that her brilliant emerald green eyes were already open.

"G-general?"

Shadow moved over around Rex to get to her. "I heard Shadow." Nile whispered. "I heard…"

Nile moved to get up and Rex turned to look at Shadow. Shadow shrugged. "I received a comm from the _Justice,_ they will be sending a drop ship in earlier, because hostile ships are inbound and they don't want our supplies to be stopped. I informed them that there would be an injured captain joining the return trip."

Nile breathed a sigh of relief. "Very good Shades. They will have medical care on stand-by for Rex then?" She asked.

"As far as I know Sir." Shadow replied, giving his brother a tired smile. "You're going home for now Rex, and we'll be joining you in a few days." Home was right. The RAS flagship _Justice _had become home for the men of Nile's unit while they were unable to return to their Coruscant barracks. Other members of the 501st occasionally stayed with them when they worked together, but most of the time Renegade Company had the large cruiser to themselves. Aside from the space going clones that worked the ship and fought in the space battles of course, but they kept to themselves most of the time.

"Can't I stay here?" Rex asked. "I can still be useful."

Nile and Shadow both shook their heads. "You are staying on the _Justice_ even if I have to tell the medics to sedate you." Nile threatened.

"You'll be in a bacta tank for most of the time anyways." Shadow said kindly.

Nile thought she heard Rex growl something like 'medics.' She looked at him with raised eyebrows and the captain blushed.

"We need to get you fed." Nile said after a moment. She cut Rex off before he could say a thing. "I don't care if you're not hungry." Rex scowled and folded his arms.

"Some ladies from Tran's village brought food for us." Shadow said. "Some soup and a bit of fruit."

"Perfect." Nile said. "I'll go get some for you Rex. Shades? Do you want some? You should probably eat too."

"I already had some Sir. Thanks."

Nile moved out of the tent to fetch some of the soup for Rex and herself. The sun that filtered through the trees was warm and welcome after the harsh, long, chilled night, fighting for Rex's life. She spotted many of the men in the company wandering about, some in armor, some not. Between a few trees near the tents, there were climbing cables secured and several black bodysuits or dark gray fatigues hung out to dry. Nile smiled; her men knew how to run an efficient camp.

Nare was already at the central fire. There were two large pots of soup suspended over it. He scooped out a bowl and handed it to Nile as she approached. He smiled at her. Nile accepted the bowl a bit warily and did not quite return the smile.

"What?" Nare tilted his head to look her in the eyes. "Why do you keep acting like I'm going to do something awful to you every time I come near you?" He demanded, his tone sounding hurt. "I'm your friend. You never act like this around Rex and he _kills things for a living_."

Nile's bare smile turned into a scowl. "_Rex_ doesn't leave comrades, hated or not, behind to die on battlefields Nare."

Nare lifted his arms in frustration. "I thought he _was _dead!" He spat.

"I know you _wish_ he was."

"You can't prove that." Nare mumbled.

"Either way, your actions around the clones lately have been dangerous and upsetting to all involved." Nile countered. "I think it would be best if your efforts in the war were moved to something else." Nile tried to shoulder Nare aside to finish getting the soup for Rex, when Nare grabbed her shoulder in a hard grip and made her face him.

Nile's eyes widened and she pinned back her ears at him. "Let go of me." She commanded. The clones nearby looked wary and uncertain if they should make Nare release Nile.

Nare ignored her. "You can not get so close to them Nile." Nare warned her yet again. "You're getting too attached to them. It's blinding you to the truth. You don't trust anything I ever say, or listen to my side of the story. You always take up on the clones' side. You even had one of your little clones follow me around the camp while you were away, because you didn't trust me." He hissed; his voice and smile turning into to mischievous menace. His grip on her shoulder got suddenly harder and Nile resisted the urge to yelp. Another hand gripped her other shoulder and Nare took his teal eyes off hers.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Sirs." A clone's voice broke in. "I need to talk to General Renarus." Nile recognized the voice as belonging to Storm.

Nare suddenly released his harsh grip on Nile's shoulder and skulked off.

Nile turned to the clone behind her. Storm still had his hand on her shoulder. His expression was that of an overprotective big brother as he glared at Nare's retreating back. He then released his more gentle grip on Nile's shoulder.

"Thanks Storm." Nile said as she patted his forearm. "I'm not sure what's gotten into him lately."

"That's okay General." He reached down and picked up a bowl and filled it for her. He took the other from her hand and she noticed for the first time, that some of its contents had spilled onto her hand. Storm refilled the spilled bowl and walked back to the medical tent with her.

They entered quietly but Rex was still awake. Shadow was injecting his brother with more painkillers, and antibiotics to keep away the pain and any further infections. Storm looked wary of his medic brother as Shadow stood and walked closer to the entrance to dispose of the spent sharps. Shadow tossed the needles into a small plastiod bin near the tent flap and Storm felt his pulse returning to normal. Nile gave him a sympathetic look and took one of the bowls of soup from him. Storm nodded and left the tent. He had something else he needed to attend to.

Shadow stopped Nile before she gave Rex the food. He took out a few more medications as well as several ration cubes. He dropped the meds and food into the bowl of soup and mixed them in. Rex grumbled his disapproval.

"You'll thank me later Captain." Shadow said. "These meds don't taste very good so it's better to take them in something that does taste good."

"Why'd you put dry rations in it though?" Rex asked.

"Well, while the soup may be healthy and good, it might not have the right sorts of nutrients and vitamins that you'll need lots of to get better quickly."

"You're the medic…" Rex said grudgingly. Nile came over to help him sit up.

"Don't strain yourself at all." She warned. "That arrow is causing dangerous internal complications. It's still a fatal possibility that we have to watch out for. The medics on the _Justice_ will be able to remove that without killing you." Rex went to move his right arm but Nile swiftly stopped him. "No, you can't do that either. Your arm might bump the arrow further in."

Rex gave her a look that could be described as mournful. "I'm right handed." He said. "I need that hand so I can eat."

"So use your left hand." Shadow said.

"Then how do I hold my bowl genius?" Rex growled irritably.

Shadow sighed before getting a vengeful look, which he promptly shared with Nile. The two of them seemed to form a silent plan and agree on it, no words necessary. The sergeant handed Nile the bowl _and_ the spoon. "Then your kind general can make sure you get fed today." Nile grinned at the clone's antics.

Rex's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't." He growled at Nile. "You are _not feeding me._"

"I'll leave you two to work things out." Shadow said as he promptly exited the tent with Rex's eyes blazing furiously after him.

Nile turned back to Rex. "Well?" She still looked slightly mischievous. Rex really liked and disliked that look. Rex only growled in response. "Either I feed you myself, or you can get it all over yourself and be hungry, wet, _and_ frustrated. Not to mention that would still be humiliating."

"I'm frustrated _now_." Rex complained.

Nile handed him a water bottle to hush him up. That he could at least get for himself without hindrances.

Nile heard the sound of ship's engines. "The drop ship's here!" She heard a trooper shout from somewhere.

Rex sighed in slight relief. "I guess I'm going now then?" He said, hoping to get away before anybody tried to actually feed him the soup.

Nile looked at the bowl and frowned. "But you need to eat first." She said.

Rex groaned inwardly. "Well, we can't delay the ship…." He said hesitantly.

"Just a few bites Rex. That will give the others time to unload."

"Fine." Rex growled, and had a look of discomfort and embarrassment on his face.

Storm found Nare lurking around near the south end of the camp behind the tents. He looked up when Storm approached him.

"Trooper?"

Storm stopped just an arm's length from the Jedi. He reached out and grabbed Nare by the top of his tunic and pulled him even closer.

"What is-"Nare began with an outraged tone.

"Don't you _ever_ lay hands on my General like that again." Storm hissed at Nare, giving him a hard shake for emphasis.

"Release me at once clone."

Storm's harsh grip relented and he shoved Nare backward. "You've been warned."

"I could court-martial you." Nare threatened as he regained his balance.

"I could call in an order to have you eliminated for good." Storm countered, before stalking away.

Nare stood there in silent disbelief that Storm had actually dared to confront him like that. _Who does he think he is?_ Nare thought to himself. _I can do as I please. These clones are a nuisance. They glare at me every time I come near one of them or near Nile. This is getting crazy. Nile needs to show them who's in charge around here. She's way too relaxed in her command. She's too nice to them. They're soldiers, not poor rescued pets. _Nare moved to see if Nile had gotten Rex on the ship yet.

~1~

When he reached the med tent, Rex was limping out of the tent between Nile and the clone medic they called Shadow. Rex's eyes were glazed over and the captain looked rather pathetic as he struggled to remain upright. Nare smirked at the clone, and got an angry, but confused glare back from Rex. The captain was drugged and medicated out of his mind. _He's not even worth it_. Nare saw another trooper following after them with Rex's armor plates. Rex had a thick, bloody bandage around his middle and one under his arm, there was a bacta patch covering his right hip and he was favoring that leg. Nile looked at Nare from the other side of Rex and shot him a look.

_Look at him. See what happens? _Nile started scolding him through their Force-bond.

_I can see him Nile. _Nare still had that smirk on his face. _Pretty pathetic. Why waste your time? We've got a battle coming up in less than a day. And you're playing medic to a crippled clone. _He returned the scolding.

Nile rolled her eyes and slammed her end of the Force link shut in his face. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Nare. He scowled at her and moved off to prepare for the upcoming battle. Early drop ship meant a space battle was coming sooner than they had though, and that meant they'd need eyes and ears open on the ground for any threats. And Nile was _distracted. _Nare huffed and went to put on his few protective armor plates. He refused to leave them white and look like one of the _clones_; his armor was black with a few gray markings and only consisted of a chest and back plate, shoulder plates, and gauntlets.

Nile and Shadow gently helped Rex up the ramp of the small supply ship. There was a clone medic from the medbay on the _Justice_ as well as a medical droid waiting for them as they eased Rex down on the repulsor bed in the back.

"Take good care of him." Nile told the medics. "He's been through a lot."

"We'll do ma'am." The clone medic said with a nod. He then turned to Shadow for further medical information while Nile went to stand next to Rex and say good-bye.

"Be careful down there Sir." Rex warned, his voice sounded a little off and drowsy, due to the powerful medications Shadow had recently used on him. "Those locals are deadly shots with their strange weapons."

"I will Rex. Take it easy and we'll come to visit you when we get back." She gripped his hand. Rex gripped hers in return and gave her a slight nod.

Shadow turned to Nile and indicated that they were good to go. Nile gave the sergeant a quick nod before releasing her grip on Rex's hand. Rex closed his eyes as he was already starting to fall asleep. Nile smiled quickly and jumped out of the ship after Shadow.

Others were gathered to watch the ship leave with their captain. Nile made a shrill whistle to get their attention.

"All right troopers!" She said once they were all gathered and paying attention. "We've got a battle to win now. Rex is going to be just fine." The clones cheered, most didn't know how badly injured he was, though most were certain that they almost lost their brave comrade. "I want those supplies all sorted out and packed safely in the storage tents."

"Yes Sir!" The troopers answered as one.

"Recon troopers, report to me after this gathering." Several helmeted heads nodded in the crowd.

The sound of ships engines again broke the silence and everybody looked up. A Separatist droid carrier ship was inbound and coming in low over the treetops. Troopers scattered to armor up as soon as Nile gave them the signal to go. All five scouts made their way over to Nile and stood at attention.

"At ease." She told them. The scouts relaxed. "Sev and Nite, you two go warn the villagers that brought us the food this morning. Tell them to get some place safe, and if any wish to fight, tell them to come to our camp."

"Yes Sir." The troopers moved off to complete their orders.

"Race, Ty, and Candon, you three are going to battle ahead of us." The clones stiffened in surprise. "No, it's not going to be a suicide mission." Nile assured them. "Who do think I am? Skywalker?" The clones all chuckled.

"General Skywalker has quite the reputation." Race spoke up.

"Indeed he does." Nile nodded thoughtfully. "Back to your mission, your job today is to go ahead and find the army and send in coordinates to the best cover locations and firing areas, then once we have that, fall back and lure the droids in. I want them to come to us. Watch out for the Sep locals though. Intel from our incapacitated captain suggests that they are ruthless and deadly lethal shots. They tent to separate and gang up on key troopers and officers. The Seps must have told them what clone officers look like, because that's what they go after the hardest." She looked each man over. "May the Force be with you troopers. Dismissed."

The three remaining scouts moved off to do their job. Nile watched them go then she made her way over to her tent to get her own armor on. Nile armored up and debated on her helmet. She only really used it if the weather was harsh on the battlefield. That way she could seal the suit and have temperature control. She ran her finger over the black slit visor, she missed Rex already. She needed his unwavering confidence, and aggression to help get the battle organized. He knew exactly what to plan for. Nile was still learning how to lead the clones. While she did not lack aggression during a fight, Nile was worried about leading the clones without Rex to help. He always knew the best way to apply his brothers' skills. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch him through their newly created Force bond. He didn't need to be distracted and neither did she. Nile struggled to Force Rex from her mind and focus only on planning for the upcoming battle. Nile emerged from her tent, carrying her helmet under her right arm. She also wore a thick battle skirt, very similar to Rex's _kama_, but her's was longer, coming down almost to her ankles, and it was black instead of dark gray.

Clones turned and stood at attention when she passed them, Nile told them to stay at ease for now. Everybody was ready for a fight, now standing in a marching formation. Nare was standing off to the side wearing his dark protective plates under his tunic and looking over the clones as if inspecting them all. Nile gave him a stiff, but formal nod, which the other Jedi hardly returned.

Nile's comlink beeped and a holochart sprang to life from her wrist comm. Off to the side in the holo, holding the chart was Race. "Here are your locations General." He pointed to rock formation in the image. "The droids are coming past there; you can put snipers in there and hide an ambush or something here." He pointed out further locations and explained their most beneficial uses to the Jedi. The sound of droids marching could be heard from the scouts' end of the link. "ETA to our location, five. ETA to camp, about eleven."

"Very good job Race. Stay hidden and low, we're coming. Move to the ambush zone I'm sending two squads to join you there. Nile out." Nile turned to address her men now. "Okay, Blue squad's one and two, go join Race's team on the ambush area. You know what to do."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The teams barked in unison before moving out.

"Black squad two, you go with General Rurill. Black squad one, you're with me." Nile sensed her other two scouts approaching. She turned to greet them and moved them into their teams. She had hoped to see a few locals coming to join them as well. But what she saw was not what she had hoped. Nite limped beside Sev as they moved into the camp. Sev looked like he was hurt as well. "What happened to you two?" Nile asked as she moved up to meet them. Shadow broke out of his squad to help.

"T-the village was ambushed by another clan, maybe even two." Sev said, his voice was hoarse from pain and exhaustion. "We tried to help them, but there were too many, most were killed. Tran wasn't there. Somebody said he had gone to another clan to get help. Nobody's seen him since he left." Shadow and Nile helped the two weary and shaken scouts to sit. "Nite got shot in the back of his leg with one of those arrows." Sev said to Shadow.

"Shades take care of them before we move out."

"Yes General." Shadow removed his medical pack and rummaged through it.

Nile stepped away to talk with Nare. "I want your team alongside mine as much as possible; we have to look like one big force here. There's plenty of cover, use it well. The clones know what they're doing, we just have to lead and do our job."

Nare nodded "I also know what I'm doing Ni." He said. "Trust me."

"It's not me that needs to trust you this time, it's the troopers Nare. Give them a good reason to trust you to lead them."

"Let's do this."

"May the Force be with you!" Nile called after the other team as they headed out.

Nile left a small team of troopers, including her wounded scouts, behind at the camp in case they needed a place to fall back on. Not that it was much, but Nile didn't want the injured men in the battle and it was good to have a few men saved for later in case they needed fresh soldiers to help them out.

Sev and Nite looked disappointed to be left behind, but Nile assured them that it was okay. They did their job and more to help save the kindly villagers before. Nile hoped Tran's village would be okay.

Nile's comlink clicked as the teams called in from their positions.

"Hurry up Nile. We're waiting and ready, the droids are almost here." Nare said. "And I know you hate to miss your ambushes." He added.

"I'm on my way." Nile said. She signaled her eager team to move out.

They all jogged off through the trees. As they got closer and closer, Nile could hear the sounds of battle droids smashing clumsily through the trees and underbrush. She smirked and heard a few of her men snort or chuckle. One even muttered something about droids being rubbish. Nile had to agree.

She passed one of the teams as they laid in wait to spring out at the enemy. Because of Nile's predatory nature, most of her battle tactics involved hunting down and killing, tracking, traps, chasing, and ambushes. The clones under her command were also becoming similar to her in the way they behaved during and after battle. They were often eager to track down adversaries and eager for a challenge. Many had painted some of the galaxy's most infamous hunting creatures onto their armor somewhere.

One of them men of her team, his name was Nex, named after the dangerous cat-like predator, the Nexu. He had a gaping Nexu mouth painted over his helmet. Nile rather like that touch. She quickly learned that most clones were very good when it came to painting and designing their own armor. They seemed to enjoy it, so she had insisted that everybody in her company paint something on their armor. Many went for the standard stripes down the arms, but some got more creative with it. Like Nex. And Storm, true to his namesake, had black lightning bolts on his armor and helmet.

They were close now, and so were the droids, Nile crouched down and got ready. He men followed sync and hid themselves well. Nile spotted Nare up on the ridge looking down through a pair of binoculars. Nile signaled that they were ready and he signaled back before vanishing into the rocks. Nile hoped this went well.

More clanking of droids and suddenly there was a bunch of crashing and horrific banging and blasters going off. Nile grinned. Nare's team had done their job. Now she waited for the droids to get over to her position. Something flared up in the Force, warning her. She looked over to Nare and his team to see if it was something to do with them, when she spotted it. Why hadn't anybody noticed before?

A band of the rogue locals was hiding deep in the caverns of the rocks, _beneath_ where Nare's team was, they all swarmed out, lunging for the nearest victim. Many of the troopers reacted in time, but a few did not and were killed instantly. Nare whipped around, shouting commands for the clones to watch out and move back. Droids also closed in on them now that they had gotten distracted.

Around her, Nile's men were tense. Nile debated on jumping out right then to help. Nare suddenly pulled his team back they retreated and all remaining came charging directly towards where Nile was hidden with her team.

_Clever job Nare. We're ready._ She thought to her friend.

_See? I can do just as well as Rex when it comes to leading battles. _Nare's reply was slightly smug.

_So you can._

Nare's team darted past like there was fire chasing behind them. And the droids and natives swarmed after them like said fire. Just as the first group of Seps was about to jump right into Nile, she sprang up with a battle cry, ignited her deep blue lightsaber, and slashed right through a native. He crumpled to the ground and her troopers sprang out behind her. The Seps practically screeched to a halt out of surprise and Nile and her team attacked. This gave Nare's team time and the third team time to adjust to the situation and retaliate.

The real fight had begun. Laser fire tore through air with terrifying shrieks and wines. More primitive weapons, such as the bows and arrows, were silent, deadly, and painful. Some arrows merely glanced off the clones' thick body armor, but some shots made it cleanly through. Troopers screamed in pain as the left flank got pelted by a volley of bow fire. Dozens of troopers went down, some for cover, but most because of injuries and death.

Nile cut through a small squad of battle droids; one was headless but still firing. She heard one of her men curse as one of the droid's crazed shots hit him on the shoulder. She turned to see Storm clutching his shoulder for a moment before quickly regaining his composure and shooting the blasted thing. Nile motioned for Storm to fall back slightly and another trooper took his place.

Sniper was up in a huge tree, hiding among the thick foliage with a few other sharpshooters. They were raining down merciless fire on the natives, trying to help their comrades below. Nile spun and impaled another droid.

"Look out!" Somebody screamed. Nile and others duck instinctively. A droid grenade shattered the battle around them.

"Incoming!" Sniper shouted to his fellow sharpshooters. The droids had tossed several grenades up at them after pinpointing the snipers' location. A huge explosion shook the massive tree branch under their feet. All five clones plummeted to the dirt, screaming in terror.

Nile turned to see Sniper and the other clones falling from the tree. Two had already smashed into the ground below. Nile reached out in the Force as quickly as she could to catch the falling clones. She wasn't fast enough to stop their fall, but she did slow it. They hit the ground just as Nile was forced to turn and defend herself. Nare intercepted the threat just as she turned to slice her attacker.

"Thanks!" She shouted over the racket.

"You're welcome!" Nare was back into the fray and fighting valiantly.

Nile was puzzled at how he could be mean and surly one day, and perfectly nice the next. She didn't have time to ponder it much though. More droids closed in to fill the gaps left by their fallen comrades.

Shadow charged through all obstacles to reach Sniper. Mech was watching his back as he ran. He reached the tree that his brother had fallen from and searched through the brush to find him. He found two troopers, both dead. Then he found another lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Shadow knelt by his side.

"What hurts brother?" He asked as he injected the man with a painkiller.

"M-my-leg." He whimpered. "I th-think it's broken."

"Steady." Shadow said. "I'm going to take off the plates for a better look." He got the plates removed and off to the side and examined the leg. His black gloves came back sticky with blood and Shadow moved over to look at the inside of the clone's lower leg. The blood was coming from a compound fracture; the bone had broken the injured trooper's skin. Shadow grimaced and swiftly got the trooper's leg splinted and bandaged. The medic was grateful for the cover of the thick bushes for now. The battle seemed to not be a bother to them right now, though Mech dutifully watched his sergeant's back.

Shadow found Sniper lying closer to the tree trunk alongside another trooper. Both were completely motionless. _Oh no. Not Sniper. I promised to take care of him! He can't be dead._ Shadow was at Sniper's side in an instant. He gently shook the other clone's shoulder.

"Sniper? You okay?"

Sniper moaned and tried to sit up. Shadow forced him to lay still. "Don't move too much." Shadow said. "Not until I can see where you're hurt." He touched Sniper's arm and his brother hissed. "You're hurt here." Shadow carefully lifted the arm.

"You think?" Sniper growled.

Shadow took his comrade's helmet off and injected him in the neck with a painkiller sharp. Sniper winced then relaxed. Shadow looked at his brother's face and saw shock and pain there. He looked back down at Sniper's arm and lifted it gently. He slid off the plates and got the arm wrapped up tight. He then fashioned a makeshift sling to immobilize Sniper's injured arm.

"You stay back here with Jac." Shadow instructed. "He broke his leg in the fall."

"What about Tex?" Sniper indicated the trooper lying next to him.

Shadow examined the still trooper. He tried to locate a pulse, but got nothing. "He's gone." Shadow said sadly.

"Tex was my favorite sharpshooting companion." Sniper said quietly. "He always got the job done."

"I'm sorry Snipes." Shadow got up to leave. "You'll be safe back here for now, the fighting's further ahead." The medic backed out of the thick bushes with Mech following.

Things were looking okay for the Republic team, until more droids showed up on the scene. More than half of the rogue locals had been killed during the fight, but now more seemed to appear along with the droid reinforcements. Nile's team was tired and many were injured but still fighting. The battle seemed to halt temporarily while the new droids and locals arrived. Nile, Nare and their teams regrouped for recovery time.

Troopers were panting and dragging wounded comrades back to the general safety of the large tree Sniper had fallen from. Many were limping, and a few took the time to pull out arrows from their armor. Shadow was helping one man remove an arrow that had sunk into the muscle between his shoulder and neck. It wasn't in deep, it was just hard to get to and painful. The trooper yelped as Shadow removed it.

"We're in for it now." Nare said as he made his way to me. He had one eye warily watching the new advance to their dwindling lines.

"I need to contact the _Justice_." Nile said. "They should have been able to repel anymore invasions from up there." Nile tapped the controls on her comlink and waited for her flagship to acknowledge her call.

"General Renarus." A trooper replied. He tensed and image shook a little on his end. "Are you done down there yet?"

"I'm afraid not trooper. Fetch Admiral Clyton for me. I need to speak to him."

"Yes Sir."

Moments later Nile's admiral showed in the hologram. "General, this is going to have to be very short. We've got too much going on up here right now."

Nile partially ignored the admiral's comment. "We just had an entire new droid battalion land Admiral." She said. "You're supposed to be blockading them from getting anymore through. We're getting brutalized down here."

"General, we have _one _Republic ship up here and now three Separatist ships on our case."

"Contact the Jedi Council; tell them to send reinforcements for us." Nile said. "Actually, patch that link to me. I'll talk to them myself."

"Yes General. It may take a few moments."

"Get it as fast as you can, we don't have much down time left here."

Nile fidgeted for five minutes, until her comlink showed a hologram of Master Windu. Nile held back a scowl, she had never really gotten along with the Jedi Master, he acted like she was something dangerous and unpredictable.

"Master."

"You are being ordered to pull back by the Chancellor." Windu informed her. "The senator of Corstris has informed us that the majority wishes to move with the Separatists. We must remove our forces."

"But-"

Master Windu cut her off. "No, that is a direct order, get out of there _now_."

"Master, there are people here who want to remain loyal to the Republic. What about them? Nearly a whole village was killed by the Seps. They helped us, we should help them."

"There is nothing you can do to help Renarus. Don't make me order you again. Regroup at Dantooine." Windu's voice was sterner than before.

"Yes Master." Nile growled and closed the link. Now Admiral Clyton was back. "Send down gunships to our camp Admiral, we'll meet them there. Hurry."

"On our way General." The link closed.

"This is stupid." Nile growled. "Stupid. We can't abandon Tran and his village. They helped us. It's our turn to help them."

"But Nile, you heard the Master. He'll expel us if we don't listen." Nare protested.

"Nare, he told us to leave, we will, he never said we couldn't take them with us."

The clones shifted restlessly. The droids were gearing up to attack. They could sense it. Tensions were high around them.

"Sneaky… I like it." Nare said. "It's just like we're Padawans again. He grinned.

Nile shrugged. "Okay boys!" She shouted to the clones, grab your injured brothers, we're going to stop by Tran's village on the way home.

"Retreat!" Nare shouted.

Sniper and Jac heard the call to retreat. Sniper hoped they didn't get left behind. Moments later, Shadow and Mech reappeared in their hideout and pulled both clones to their feet. Shadow was supporting Jac and the trooper hobbled between the medic. Mech helped Sniper. Nile was waiting for them when they came out of the thick brush.

"What's going on General?" Sniper asked.

"We've been ordered by the Chancellor to retreat." Nile explained with a slight scowl. "We're getting picked up at camp."

"Oh."

The trip back to camp was fairly silent. The gunships were waiting when they got there. The team that had gotten left behind was already on board. Nile and Nare were the last ones on the ship. Nile jumped in after Nare and the ship lifted up into the air. Nile moved to the front to inform the pilot of the plan. He nodded and informed the rest of the gunships' pilots.

Nile's grin was feral, showing her several sharp teeth. "We can let them stay on the ship until we find a good planet that they can stay on safely. Someplace neutral." She said to Nare.

"I hope we can find a planet fast." Nare said. "We can't have civilians running around a warship. Especially during a battle, they'll panic."

"True…." Nile looked thoughtful. "I'll get to work on it right away."

"And fast." Nare said. "We're ordered to regroup."

Nile nodded and looked out the open bay of the ship, searching for the missing people from Tran's village. Suddenly, she spotted movement in a small clearing.

"Down there!" Nile shouted.

"I see them Sir. I'm gonna land on the far side of their camp."

The gunship slowed and made its way down. They had to be quick, before the Separatists were on to them. Nile jumped out of the ship before it even set down the whole way. She walked up to a young man who stood with an older woman and a younger boy. "Are you from Tran's village?" She asked him.

"Yes. We were attacked." He answered.

"I'm sorry, we tried to warn you in time, but the attacks came sooner than we had anticipated." Nile said. "Is Tran here? My scouts couldn't find him before."

The young man stepped aside to let Nile pass him. Nile saw Tran; he was lying on a makeshift stretcher with another female villager bent over him working intently.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nile stopped short, not wanting to interfere.

"Can you help us?" The young man asked Nile pleadingly. "Please, he-he's dying. He's my father."

Nile looked down at Tran, who was pale and obviously struggling. There was blood all over the ground around him and the healer. "The Republic has ordered us to leave at once." Nile said. "Your senator has informed the Senate that the planet wishes to join the Separatists. We have to leave now."

The man looked angry. "How could they do this to us?" His voice rose. "They're abandoning us when we need them."

"I know, and I don't agree." Nile said. "I'm taking you all back to my ship. I will find a good planet where you will be safe and able to live in peace."

The young man clasped Nile's forearm. "Thank you." He looked stunned and amazed.

"Now hurry; tell your people to take what they need and load onto the gunships. We don't have much time. You will all get proper medical attention on board."

All of Nile's uninjured men, and even a few of the injured, jumped out of their gunships and helped the village people get on board. Nile had never seen anybody so stunned or even happy, considering what was happening to them.

As soon as the last trooper and villager were loaded, the gunships zoomed off planet and weaved through the remains of the space battle to get on board the _Justice. _

There were two healers on the gunship with Nile, one was a male, the other was a female, and both were working hard to save Tran's life. Nile tried to use the Force to assist but she knew it wouldn't work. Tran's injuries were too great.

Nile crouched next to the dying man. "I'm taking your people someplace safe." She told him. "I'll find a good place for them to live happily and in peace. They won't have to fight anymore."

"Th-thank-you General…." Tran whispered.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you in time Tran."

"It's not your fault. Now if you don't mind Sir, I'd like to say good-bye to my family."

"Of course." Nile backed away, and urged the healers along with her. They nodded in understanding and stood back. Nile watched sadly as the small family talked quietly with their dying father and husband for the last time.

Nile briefly wondered what having a family was like. Then she realized she shouldn't have to wonder, she had the clones. They had taught her more about family in several moths, than the Jedi had in her whole life. And her men accepted her as one of them. They _were_ her family, in every meaning. They watched out for and cared for each other. They were all ferociously loyal, and fiercely protective. While Nile was thinking, she felt Tran's Force signature slip away. The woman let out a thin wail of grief, and the female medic moved in quickly to comfort her. Nile and the troopers bowed their heads in respect.

The gunships docked in the hangar bay and everybody on board jumped out. The refugees stayed in one large group once they got out. Nile estimated that there were no more than fifty of them. They huddled in one big group. Nile sent troopers who were still fit to fetch the medics and get food and water for them. Nare wandered off to the bridge to make sure they pulled out of this place as soon as possible.

Nile really wanted to go see Rex, but these people were her responsibility, she had to take care of them before she could do anything else. Medics were now moving in, some helped a few people to the roomy medbay on the ship, while the others stayed and helped out with the minor injuries and got the people comfortable. Nile moved among them, helping as she could. Nile reached out a trooper medic and the clone paused to see what she wanted.

"Do you have any word of the condition of Captain Rex?" She asked the man.

"No Sir." The clone answered. "I have just started my shift. I was not aware of any information regarding the Captain."

"Thank you trooper." Nile said, hiding her disappointment. "Carry on."

The medic nodded and turned back to the family he was helping.

After an hour, that seemed more like and eternity, Nile was able to leave the refugees and see how Rex was. She also had to see all the other men who had gotten injured, and ask how many were lost during that pointless, wasteful battle.

Nile strode down the fairly empty hall to the medical bay. She stopped when she reached it, feeling the pain and loss. That was just one more reason to hate medcenters. Nile shivered and went inside.

The large medical room was bustling. There were troopers and villagers alike getting various wounds tended to. From blaster burns to arrow wounds, there were all sorts of injuries in there. The Nile could hear the pain as well as sense it. Groans, whimpers, yelps, and even the occasional scream, sent shivers down Nile's spine. She wandered among her men, seeing if any of them needed help, or just someone to talk to them. Many were too drugged up to reduce pain and infections, that they didn't give her much of a response. She apologized to the conscious ones for dragging them into a pointless battle.

It took her another hour just to get to Rex, there had been so many of her men injured that day. Rarely had some many been in the medcenter at once. After stopping a med droid and asking, Nile was informed that Rex's surgery had been fairly uncomplicated and quick, and he was being removed from his bacta tank in moments. Nile decided to go help out with that. She knew how much Rex hated bacta tanks.

The droid guided her to the proper area and Nile soon spotted her captain floating almost lifelessly in the tank. She shuddered. Seeing him like that was unsettling to say the least. She watched as the clear, bluish liquid was slowly drained out of the tank and Rex looked even limper than before. Medical droids moved in as the tank lowered, and Nile followed them holding a large towel to dry him off with.

The droids hauled him out of the special harness and removed the breathing apparatus from his face. Rex was moving feebly and groggily.

_Easy Rex._ Nile soothed him through their Force bond. _I'm here now. Everything's okay. _

_I'm cold._ Rex's voice was clear, but sleepy sounding in her head. _And what's grabbing me? It's cold too. And I'm wet._

Nile chuckled slightly to him. _Those are the med droids, they're helping you stand. You're wet because of the bacta, but I'm coming to dry you off now. _Nile stepped over once the droids held him securely between them. She rubbed the towel gently over Rex's bacta slick body, drying him off and warming him up as she did so. She carefully rubbed the bacta off his face and out of his eyes so he could finally open them.

Rex opened his eyes slowly and adjusted them to his surroundings. He saw Nile, standing in front of him, and holding a damp towel. She looked beaten down and worn out completely. _She should be relaxing for Force sakes, not helping a clone soldier dry off after spending the night in bacta._ The next thing he noted was the med droids on either side of him; they were now guiding the groggy clone to a medical bed, which he gratefully slid onto with some help from the droids. They covered his mostly bare body with a thin white sheet. _Fierfek it's cold in here._ Rex thought as he started to shiver.

"Hey Rex." Nile said, she slid next tom him after the droids moved off. "Are you feeling okay now?"

Rex literally had to keep his teeth from chattering when he answered. "I'm feeling much better Sir." He answered honestly. "I owe you one."

"Nonsense." Nile said. "What else are friends for?"

"So, I take it the battle didn't go well?" Rex asked cautiously.

"How'd you-"

Rex cut her off. "For one, you look completely worn down, but I don't see that victorious glow in your eyes this time, so you're not happy, second, why else would you be back so soon?"

Nile looked confused for a moment before answering. "Yes, we lost." She said miserably. "We were practically betrayed…. We lost so many brothers today. Nearly the whole team of sharpshooters was killed in an explosion."

"Not Sniper?" Rex asked hopefully.

"No, he broke his arm though, and Jac broke his leg. Storm took a hit to the shoulder, but it's minor, Shadow and Mech are okay. We lost most of the men to arrows and a few got hit bit the projectile weapons too. The droids are working on removing them. I have yet to hear how many men we lost. I'm thinking somewhere around twenty though, and at least that many were injured."

Rex frowned a little, looking gloomy. He wondered how many brothers were not going to be around anymore. "I should have been there." He growled quietly.

Nile placed her hand on his arm. "Rex, you couldn't have done anything, you almost died yesterday. The med droids said you were a very rare case. Not many survive injuries like that unless they get immediate, proper medical help."

"You saved me. You did what even medics couldn't." Rex shivered again and looked around. "Why is it so kriffing cold in here?" He growled.

"I'm sorry Rex; do want me to get you another blanket?" Nile started to stand.

Rex grabbed her arm. "No, please General, just sit down. You need some rest. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Nile sat back down fully.

"Yes."

Nile didn't look convinced; she could still see him trembling, though he tried hard to suppress it.

"Rex, you're-"Nile was cut off by a sudden yawn. "-shivering." She finished.

"And you're yawning." Rex countered. "You really ought to go back to your quarters and get some rest Sir. Let the med droids finish taking care of me now."

Nile looked reluctant. "Rex I don't want to leave you in this cold place all alone." She gripped onto his hand and squeezed it gently.

"General, it's a medcenter, not a torture chamber." Rex said calmly, thought it might as well have been. Rex hated medical centers with a passion. "Now please, go get some rest."

"Alright I'm going." Nile still hesitated and held his hand as if debating something. She suddenly leaned down to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

Res stiffened at first in complete shock, then he soon found that he enjoyed this. The fact that if this was ever found out, could get both of them in trouble, never really crossed the wounded captain's mind. Nile's lips were soft and gentle, and the strange, new sensation made Rex shiver with pleasure. He tilted his head just slightly and returned the kiss.

After a moment, they pulled apart, both pink-faced and stammering their apologies.

"I-I'm sorry General." Rex stammered out first. "I was out of line."

"Don't be Rex." Nile said quickly. "That was entirely my fault." She slowly backed away from him and made her way to her quarters.


	3. Interlude Onboard the Justice

Nile walked down the hall to get to her quarters. She walked as fast as she could without running. She didn't wish to be stopped; she had far too much on her mind to get into any conversations. She had done something completely wrong according to the Jedi code. _Stupid Jedi code._ But did she feel guilty? Not one bit. The question was what had Rex thought of that? He had felt guilty and just slightly scared by what she had done. Nile knew now that she really, truly loved her captain. But did he share the feeling? Sure he remained glued to her side since Geonosis, gladly taking blaster fire if it meant he was keeping her safe. But was that just the loyal clone soldier in him? Or was it something else? So many questions and thoughts buzzed through Nile's mind at hyper speed that she was rapidly wearing herself out. Saving Rex's life, creating the Force bond, and fighting a pointless battle had finally begun to take its toll on her. She started to feel faint and weak.

Nare found Nile as she walked down the hall to the officer's quarters in the ship. She was walking rather quickly and she appeared to be half dazed. She nearly ran into a cleaning droid as she moved to her quarters. She got closer and closer but didn't even seem to see him, until she smacked right into his solid frame. She nearly fell backward from the impact and the shock, but Nare caught her quickly by the arm and pulled her up.

"Nile?" He shook her gently by the shoulders. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Nile blinked rapidly. "Uh, sorry Nare. I was just thinking, and I'm really tired, and everything's so…." Nile trailed off as her eyes rapidly drooped shut. She shook her head trying to wake herself up enough to finish the journey to her room, but blackness was quickly consuming her vision. She barely registered Nare's far off sounding voice asking her if she was okay. She tore herself back into consciousness.

"I'm going to bed…." Her voice was soft and distant.

"Nile? Should I take you to the medbay?" Nare's voice showed concern.

_The medbay…. Rex…. No! I can't go back there yet!_ "No… I need to go to my quarters." She tried in vain to get Nare to let her go so she could continue on her way. "Let go of me Nare…. I can do it…"

"Like the Force you can." Nare said with a smirk. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her rest of the way. She was pretty lightweight, though her custom armor dug into his chest and stomach uncomfortably. _Why does she feel the need to wear this stuff? Jedi don't need the same armor as the clones._ Nare shifted her body so the carrying was more comfortable. Her head rested near his neck and Nare shivered as her breath slightly tickled him. Despite the armor and her battle scarred face, Nile looked incredibly, soft, and innocent to him.

He arrived at her door in minutes and keyed it open. He took her inside and the door slid shut behind them. He carefully laid her out on the small bed in the corner. He eyed the armor plates again, he'd have to get them off for her, or she'd wake up all sore and stiff later. He fiddled with the clasps, trying to figure it out. After a good fifteen minutes, all the armor was stacked neatly on the floor neatly by her bed. Nare sighed irritably. _Stupid armor._ Nile stirred and she opened her eyes just slightly as if she had heard him. He covered her with a blanket and stood back, looking ponderous. He bent back down by her side and gently kissed her. He pulled back after a few seconds. _I've wanted to do that for so long. Why did I wait such a long time? I really do love her. Why can't she see it?_

Nile's sleep clouded mind had just barely registered Nare's kiss as something that seemed just slightly out of place, but she was too deep into her sleep to even think much of it at the time. She finally drifted into full, deep, unconscious sleep. Nare walked quietly out of the room, leaving Nile to her much needed rest and heading off to get his own.

Rex fidgeted and squirmed in the medical bed. Droids moved in and out of the partially secluded bacta tank room. There were a few brothers in the tanks, but none actually in the room with him, and that left him alone with his crazily swirling thoughts. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing though. Just minutes before, Nile had been in here with him. Her very presence was warm and comforting to him, like a helmet spot lamp a dark, hostile cave. She had saved his life, and for that, Rex was extremely grateful. She had done everything for him, and pushed aside all barriers to pull him back from the cold hands of death. Rex shuddered; he recalled it all too well, that had been the most terrifying fight he had yet experienced. But Nile had been there, comforting, encouraging, she had given him her all and it was only right that he returned the favor to the highest of his abilities.

But something else nagged in his mind; the quick, but loving kiss that she had given him before she departed. It had left him with strange feelings he had never encountered before in his short life. She seemed to truly care for him, more so than seemed proper for a Jedi. Wasn't love forbidden for them? Where did that leave him? Would he get in trouble for loving her back, as he so wished to do? Would he get her in trouble? None of those things was something that the captain wanted. He wanted her safe, and protected. That was his job.

So Rex squirmed in his bed, nervous, uncertain, and worried. Things he'd never really felt before. A droid moved over and gave him more painkillers. Rex was starting to hate all these blasted painkillers. They slowed his mind, made him drowsy. How was he supposed to sort his scrambled thoughts out if he couldn't even think straight? Rex sighed audibly and shifted under his thin blanket. The droid moved away from him and brought back another droid. They pulled back his blanket and the cold air hit Rex's nearly bare body like a shockwave. He tried to reclaim his stolen blanket, but the droids had set it well out of his reach. _Stupid droids._ Rex growled irritably and tried not to shiver. The effects of the last painkiller were setting in and he was starting to get drowsy now.

The droids scanned his chest carefully, searching for any faults in the healing. Rex twitched slightly every time the droids poked at him with their cold appendages. The second one was prodding at the slowly healing wound to his upper leg and hip area. That one had been painful, causing some internal damage to the bone beneath. They had assured him though, that he would still be able to walk with a very minimal limp. Rex was glad for that, he had no clue what would happen to him if he wasn't fit for combat anymore. While the captain was lost in thought, the droid poked a little too sharply at the still _very_ tender and healing wound.

"Yeow!" He yelped indignantly and pulled away. "What the _stang_ was that for?" He growled.

"We had to test and make sure that there had been no nerve damage Sir." The droid droned. "There is none."

"You think?" Rex snarled sarcastically.

The droids ignored Rex after that, though the irritable captain repeatedly complained and snapped at them. At least until the meds kicked in the whole way. Rex was rapidly drifting off into to the blissful nothingness of drug induced sleep, when he finally realized something; he really loved Nile, with everything in him, he loved her. Surely she must feel similar? After all, she had started it by kissing him. As Rex finally succumbed to sleep, his last conscious thought was _how to tell Nile how I feel?_

Shadow wandered wearily through the huge medbay. So many brothers had been lost today. Fortunately, his three closest brothers were still safe and sound. Sniper had a concussion and a broken arm, Storm had a minor blaster wound to his shoulder, and Mech was just fine. He wished he could say the same for all the brothers who died during that pointless battle. _Stupid politicians._ They had been practically betrayed that day. Shadow was getting more and more aggravated as he thought about it. He decided it would be better to get some sleep so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. But then, the medic was still wary of sleeping too. He was still ambushed regularly by nightmares. They never gave him a moment's peace. Nile had done all she could to help him, but he still experienced night terrors very often. Shadow shuddered just thinking about it, but he walked off to the barracks to get some rest anyways.

Sometime several hours later, Nile finally awakened from her unconscious sleep. She sat bolt upright, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing she could seem to recall was Nare carrying her back to her room. She looked around; her armor was off and stacked neatly on the floor. Something else nagged at her, a vague, fuzzy memory of awakening during that time. Nare had been so close to her, so close… Nile inhaled sharply. _He didn't. _

Nile debated on confronting her friend. Should she? She had just come back, flustered after the events with Rex, and her own friend had kissed her too. Had he seen her in the medbay? She thought back to the moment in the medbay, trying to focus and recall is anything was out of place there. But she kept getting lost in the forbidden moment. The feel of the stolen kiss that she'd shared with him. The first kiss she had ever been part of. She shook her head to clear it. She had to go talk to Rex now. She'd probably left him baffled and confused at the very least.

Nile got up and pulled on her soft black boots and utility belt before heading out of her small quarters. She passed Nare's quarters on her way. She felt his presence emitting strongly from within, mixed emotions, slight frustration, and some anger. She knew he was sleeping though. She wondered briefly how he could sleep with all that going on in his mind. She shrugged to herself and continued to the 'lift so she could go visit Rex.

Nile entered the bacta tank recovery room very quietly. She didn't know if anybody else was in there trying to rest besides Rex. Much to her relief, the beds were all empty; Rex lay peacefully on one bed exactly where she had left him just hours before. She got closer and saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Less than twenty-four hours ago she would have done anything to see him breathing freely and not struggling for life. But he was going to be okay now, the Force had assured her when he had first been wounded that it was not yet his time to go. She still needed him. She sat in a chair next to his bed and fidgeted slightly as she waited for him to wake up. Hesitantly, she reached out and gently brushed her fingers on his cheek. He reacted, at least in her Force senses, to her touch.

Rex felt something cool and ever so soft and gentle on his face. at first he figure that he must have been dreaming. But as he clawed his was out of a deep sleep, he discovered the feeling was all too real. It made his body tingle was a strange new sensation and he sighed heavily before opening his eyes to see just what was making him feel so strangely happy. He startled and jerked suddenly in shock and surprise.

"G-Genera! Sir." He stammered in confusion at first, then his mind flashbacked to secret kiss he had shared with her hours before. "I-uh, wasn't expecting you Sir. My apologies if I scared you."

"It's quite alright Rex. That was, again, entirely my fault." Nile said absently. "I came to apologize for my actions before. I should not have done that to you and I am sorry if I scared or confused you. I will not do that to you again." She noted that his face fell just slightly and he looked vaguely disappointed. She also felt him in the Force; he was in a strange turmoil, debating something almost.

"Rex?" She looked right at him, but he seemed to be off somewhere else.

_I can't tell her, I can't tell her. _Nile heard his anxious thoughts over and over through their Force bond. _What would she think? Or say? Can't tell her._

_What Rex? What is it?_ Rex registered alarm through the Force bond.

_You could hear me?_

_Yes. I'm sorry about that. It's one of the effects of the Force bond._

_Oh._

_Now what can't you tell me?_

_I-um- I-I just, always want to be around. T-to keep you safe. I don't want you to ever get hurt Ni._

Nile's breath caught at his mental, affectionate use of her nickname.

He continued. _I don't want you to have to apologize for what you did. I liked it a lot. But I know Jedi aren't supposed to do that. I don't want to get you in trouble Ni. I love you, I want you safe._

Nile was stunned into silence. _I don't care about those stupid rules Rex. I care about you. I was just afraid to truly admit it. I thought that you might not like it. I didn't know if you felt the same._

"I do Nile." He said out loud. "I really do." He reached up and pulled her down so he could kiss her.

Nile sat with Rex until he fell asleep. She gently kissed him one more time and stroked his cheek before getting up. As much as she wanted to stay right by his side right then, she still had many responsibilities as General. She had to take care of the people who were stuck on her ship for now as well as find a good place for them to stay. She walked out of the medcenter deep in thought, until she was disturbed by somebody shouting.  
"Leave me alone!" The voice sounded like an angry teen boy. "Just get away!" Nile walked a bit faster to see what the trouble was. She walked around the corner in the hall and saw a boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen struggling in the impossible grip of one of a trooper she immediately recognized as Nex. "Let go!" The teen hissed angrily. He suddenly raised a hand and the clone went tumbling backward. Nile was just as surprised as Nex was. The boy fled down the hall before Nile could stop him. Nex jumped to his feet and tried to go after the boy. Nile held him back.  
"I'll take care of him." She said to the trooper. "What happened?"  
"I found him in a restricted area." Nex explained. "He wouldn't come out so I had to drag him out myself Sir."  
"Thank you Nex. Carry on."  
Nex saluted her. "Yes Sir." He walked off down the hall.  
Nile walked quickly to catch up with the teen. She was very interested by him. He was Force-sensitive that was for sure. But how come nobody had ever found him and brought him back to the Temple? It was too late now, and besides, Nile did not wish to ever take on a padawan, especially not during a major war.  
Nile caught up with the boy and found him hiding in another room.  
"Come on out kid. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Yeah, that's what they all say." A snide voice floated to her from somewhere in the back as the teen stepped out where she could see him.  
He had scruffy black hair, one blue eye and one green, his was tall and thin, but muscled from years of farm working and training for defending his family. He stared warily back at her, studying as well.  
"What is your name child?"  
"Stryka Coyt."  
"Do you have family on this ship?"  
Young Stryka's gaze darkened instantly. "My father died. My mother and older brother Jorda are around here somewhere and so are my cousins Dasha and Nikana. They are healers."  
Nile put two and two together. "Tran was your father wasn't he? I'm so sorry." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched when she touched him and was obviously struggling not to cry in front of her. She could feel dangerous emotions swirling in the boy. When she reached deeper, she saw trouble in his future and, alarmingly, it seemed to cross paths with her own future.  
"Yeah."  
Nile thought for a moment then changed the subject. "You pushed Nex out in the hall before without touching him." She stated calmly.  
"That happens sometimes when I get angry. Things move and I don't even touch them." Stryka replied warily.  
"That was the Force, the dark side; it can be very dangerous to others and yourself if used that way."  
Stryka nodded. "Can I go now Jedi?" He asked.  
"Go back to the hangar with your family." Nile sent him off. Then she turned and headed for her own quarters. She needed to find a suitable planet to relocate these people as quickly as possible.

Stryka walked quickly down the hall and nearly ran Nare over as the Jedi came out of his quarters. Stryka stared up at the imposing Jedi knight, his mismatched eyes wide. Nare looked down at the teenage boy with a slightly unpleasant smile.  
"What are you doing out here wandering around kid?" He asked  
"Nothing that's your problem." Stryka answered.  
Nare lifted the arrogant teen off his feet in a mild Force strangle-hold. Stryka's eyes went even wider and he gasped and struggled.  
"You need to respect those who are older than you boy." Nare hissed and dropped Stryka back on his feet.  
Stryka shoved Nare back with a weak Force push and ran down the hallway as fast as he possibly could. Nare did not pursue, he simply watched the Force-sensitive boy run away before taking out his comlink to make a private call.  
"Master." Nare bowed slightly as the holo of his secret master appeared.  
"What is it Narae?" The dark, imposing holo-figure asked.  
"I have found another candidate for you my Master."  
"Very good. Where is he my apprentice?"  
"We are currently in hyperspace Master. I have yet to learn the candidate's destination. I will inform you as soon as I know my lord."  
The figure nodded and smiled sinisterly under his hood as the image faded away.

Stryka was tearing down the halls at top speed to get away from Nare when he suddenly collided with a small group of clones who were coming out of their barracks. Stryka hit the first man with such force that they both crashed to the ground. The clone let out a muffled grunt as he hit the decks. His armor made a slight crunch as he hit the metal floor.. Stryka was back on his feet in an instant ready to escape the team of identical men. Several strong, gauntleted hands stopped him before he could get very far.  
"What are you doing over here?" One trooper asked the frightened teen.  
"Yeah, and why were you running like that?" The man he'd knocked over growled irritably as he got back to his feet.  
Stryka stared up at them with wide eyes not answering.  
"The General cleared him boys, just let him go." Another clone's voice broke in and a familiar, but frightening helmet popped up among the others in the group.

There were a few reluctant murmurs from the others but they released Stryka and the teen darted away from the group of clones.

"And no more running!" Nex called after him.

Several hours later, Nile was wandering back out of her quarters to find the refugees. She'd located at least two suitable planets that they would be able to relocate on easily. Nare saw her from a distance and walked quickly to catch up.

"Hey Ni." He walked along side her easily.

Nile looked up at her more-often-than-not constant companion. "Hey Nare."

"You still look beaten, you really should be getting some rest."

"I can't, I'm still the general here. I have to see to my men in medbay, discuss the relocation spots I found with the villagers, make sure we still RV with the rest of the fleet as required, and apparently we've got a few more rescued clones to take on, possibly one who can take Rex's place for a few weeks while he recovers. So I have to be ready to meet them at docking, their transferring from General Skywalker's flagship. I guess they've been on his cruiser recovering for a while, but Torrent company is already set with fresh troopers and they knew that I take on damaged clones and survivors."

"More clones, really?" Nare grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Don't you have enough ruined, deviant, and generally messed up soldiers in your collection yet Ni?"

"Don't start." Nile snapped.

Nare held out his hands in submission. "Easy, I was just asking."

"The way you phrased it was uncalled for and you know it. Just because you have something against clones doesn't mean you have to be rude to them every chance you get."

"You don't even care about our friendship anymore do you?" Nare's tone was hurt and angry. "It all about the poor helpless clones and how abused they are. You've suddenly started hating even coming in contact with me for just simple conversation. You always take their side. You've become way too attached to them. Especially Rex."

"You just don't want anything else taking up my attention." Nile hissed. "This conversation is over." She turned sharply and walked faster.

Nare just caught her by the shoulder. "This has got to end. No more clones, no more Rex. Face it, they're just _**clones**_, they're all going to die one way or another, you'll just get hurt. I don't want that to happen. You're my friend. The only one I've ever had, and I've known you longer than these troopers have even been alive. I care about you Nile."

Nile jerked her arm out of his grip. "No you don't, you just hate the clones and want to do anything to make them miserable."

"See what I mean? There you go again, taking their side and assuming that I mean harm to them or you. What's happened to you?" He demanded as Nile retreated back down the hall.

"I don't know anymore!" Nile called back to him. "What's happened to you?" She countered turning back around and staring at him with fiery emerald eyes.

Nare huffed angrily. "Well you'd better find out soon." He turned swiftly and walked away from her.

Nile continued her fast paced walk down to the hangar bay so she could talk to the rescued villagers about their relocation. She pushed all angry, frustrated thoughts of her talk with Nare to the back of her mind, refusing to think about his cutting, but mostly truthful remarks about her growing comradeship with the clones. She entered the hangar bay in search of Tran's family, they might be the best ones to talk to about the locations she had chosen, since Tran had been their leader. She saw a boy she recognized as young Stryka sitting with the young man she remember as being Tran's older son, Stryka had called him Jorda. With them were two others, the healers who had been trying to save Tran's life. Nile couldn't recall their names but they were Stryka's cousins she believed.

Jorda looked up at her approach. "General." He nodded and got to his feet to greet her with a formal handshake. "My name is Jorda Ma'am. I'm the informal leader now I guess, since my father died."

"Jorda, you can just call me Nile. I hate being called General all the time, I'm just a person like anybody else." That was not true though, not only was she a Jedi, she was a shape shifter and a warrior, but she refused to hold herself as a higher form of life than others, especially her clone soldiers, just because of a few extra skills.

"Very well Nile. Have you located a place for us to stay yet?"

"I have two of the best locations I could find for you and your people."

"Please, have a seat with us, we're all ears." Jorda moved over and the tight circle opened in a spot for Nile.

"Thank you." Nile folded her legs under her body and sat gracefully next to the female healer and Stryka. The boy shifted uncomfortably, but did not leave. "The two planets I chose are ideal for people of your skills and habits. The first is the planet we're already rendezvousing at. It's called Dantooine. It's a very rural planet with lots of wide open fields ideal for farming and living off the land as I know you have done for centuries. There's not much in the way of woods or cover though. It has lots of fresh water lakes and rivers."

"Sounds fairly okay..." Jorda looked hesitant. "It's not home though. What else did you find?"

"The other choice is Aaris III. It's tropical, hardly inhabited, there's a partially colonized town on one area where you could all live easily. They farm there, but it's a bit different. They grow and sell amazing tropical fruits as well as fish in the large ocean that surrounds most of the lands there. It's warm and safe there, well away from the war and probably the best choice of the two planets if you're willing to try something new."

Jorda looked over his family and companions. "I wish Father was here, I really don't know what I'm doing." He looked nervous.

"I suggest you take an hour or so to talk it over with your people. I'll be back for an answer when that time is up. We need an answer very soon." Nile got to her feet to leave them.

"Nile?" A hand reached out and caught her by the arm. Nile turned to see the female healer. "Thank you so much for what you've done for us. If you or your soldiers ever need help, come to us, we will gladly return the favor."

"You're wlecome. That means a lot..." She was looking for a name.

"Nikana."

"Thank you Nikana. I will tell my men. They really do appreciate gratitude from time to time. They don't get much of it normally, not even from the people they protect and rescue half the time."

"That's terrible." Nikana looked upset. "They don't have families do they?"

"No, many of them don't. My men are my family, the only one I have. I just hope I don't lose them all in this blasted war."

"M-may I come to you medical area and help while I'm here General?"

"If you really want to, I'm sure the troopers won't mind. They could use the company. I'm so busy getting things all fixed up I haven't been able to visit them like normal." Nile turned and called a clone over to escort Nikana to the medbay. "I have to go talk to the men not in the medbay now and tell them about what's going on."

Nile left the healer in the capable hands of the clone soldier and headed off to the barracks where all her non-injured infantry soldiers should be right now. She had to tell them about Rex's condition before they all went crazy. They weren't going to be happy about the whole situation but it was only temporary.

"Hey boys." Nile called when she entered the room. Many of the clones were simply lounging around in their fatigues all sprawled out on their bunks. A few were sleeping and some were still in armor, one or two were just coming out of the 'freshers with towels over their bare shoulders. Those troopers ducked behind their bunks, though they were all used to Nile coming around unexpectedly. She was pretty much one of them, but she was still a girl, and their General. All of them snapped to instant attention when they heard her voice.

Nile chuckled as she looked them all over. "Sorry for the lack of ahead notice guys. At ease." The clones relaxed and the few from the showers quickly got the rest of their clothes in place before sitting on the bunks with their brothers to listen to Nile. "As you all know, Captain Rex was severely injured two days ago in a combat zone." There were a few angry mutters and Nile clearly heard the name Nare more than once. "He's going to be out of commission for several weeks, at least three, before he can return to full combat duty. I asked for him to be taken out of bacta for a few hours today so you can all see him shortly at some point today before he goes back in for a long time. I'll keep the med droids distracted, or deactivated for you so you can visit." There was a round of good natured laughter at this. "Also, we're getting a few extra new brothers, graciously donated by Skywalker." Nile half joked.

"Poor brothers. I'll bet they're glad for the transfer." one clone muttered.

"Are they all in one piece still then Sir?" another chimed in.

Nile laughed at them. "As far as I know, and we all know how accurate intel is, they just lost most of their unit and were also injured themselves. Nobody else wanted to take them into their battalions so they get dumped in with the rest of us rejects. I really don't know what any of them are like. So play nice when they get here and don't be rude. I was told one will be able to step in on Captain Rex's behalf." This statement was greeted by angry mutters. "It's only _temporary _trust me. I want Rex back out there with us more than anything, but he'll be okay soon and we'll be back to normal okay?"

"Yes Sir!" The clones all barked in unison.

"Very good. Enjoy the rest of the day. We're dropping off the refugee villagers and then rendezvousing with the rest of the fleet as commanded. I have to go back for their answer on the chosen location in half an hour. We'll go visit Rex after that, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." one clone answered for all of them.

Nile walked back to her quarters feeling a bit more relaxed now that she had accomplished most of what she needed to get done for the time. Nare and his argument remained in the back of her mind still. _Am I too attached? Where will this all lead to?_

Nile was back in the hangar bay right when she had promised to return. There was a small cluster of older village members waiting in a half circle when she arrived. Jorda stood in front of the circle. Stryka stood off to the side with the male healer looking a bit downcast and sulky. Nile understood his attitude though. He had just lost not only his home, but his father and everything else. She felt terrible. It was no way for a youngling to live his life out. But, sadly, it was part of growing up during a war. She felt almost guilty and responsible for the events that had caused this tragedy to occur. Nile simply shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Have you decided amongst yourselves?" She asked as she stood before the small group.

"We have General." Jorda stepped forward a bit more. "We have decided to move our village and set up on Aaris III. It seemed to be the best option. A town if we need it and plenty of places for us to spread our people and restart our lives."

"We are very grateful for the efforts you and your men have made on our behalves Ma'am." The male healer spoke up. "We are in your debt."

"You are most welcome." Nile answered. "And no need to put yourselves in debt. I simply refuse to follow the ludicrous orders I have been given or leave innocents to fight on your own. This Republic has seemed to have lost all its morals, if it ever had any. This war is ruining us all."

"I agree." Jorda frowned. "This is why we chose Aaris, it is very remote, neither Republic or Separatist will bother us there. There's nothing strategic about capturing it for the war. No people to unite, no resources to pillage. My people and family will be safe there."

"It will take us several hours to reach it from here, we're already pretty far out in the rim so it's closer. I will inform my crew. Be ready to disembark at 06:00 hours."

"Thank you again Nile."

Nile gave the villagers a formal tilt of the head before leaving them to get sorted out for the landing. She had a bunch of clones eager to visit their wounded brother before losing him to a bacta tank for the month. She hoped things worked out okay with the new transfer clones as well. With a very tight knit group of brothers like Nile's company, accepting new brothers could be hard. And a few of her men didn't do so great with newcomers. Storm and Nex were the first to come to mind. Storm was still a very aggressive man, but very wary of others. He had lost his the vision in his right eye due to an explosion during the battle of Geonosis. This caused him to be very bitter and wary most of the time. He had the tendency to cause fights with those outside of his tighter group of clone brothers; Shadow, Sniper, and Mech.

Nex had been betrayed by renegades while on a mission with a few brothers and his padawan commander, who was not much younger than Nile herself. The padawan, Natoya, had become very close with Nex, Nile suspected closer than he had told her, but she didn't pry. Though several of her troopers had reported that they often heard the man crying quietly at night. Nex was very bitter and downcast now after losing both Natoya and his brothers to traitors and a crazed Jedi Master. He found it very hard, only one month later, to trust anybody at all. He trusted Nile and was starting to thaw towards his new brothers, but still remained apart and a bit frosty towards others most of the time. Nile continued to work with both clones in an effort to help them overcome fears and problems. It was hard work, but they had more than earned any and all help they could get.

Nare walked silently up onto the bridge and came up behind Admiral Clayton. "Admiral."

Admiral Clayton nearly jumped out of his skin. "General... very stealthy. What do you need Sir?"

"Where is our current course taking us Admiral?"

"We have just diverted to Aaris III on General Renarus's orders. I can only hope she's not getting us all in trouble again."

"Thank you Admiral. That is all." Nare turned on his heel and left a quickly as he had appeared.

"That boy scares me sometimes captain." Admiral Clayton muttered to the clone naval officer at his side.

"All due respect, I agree fully Sir."

"There now, does that feel better Sniper?" Nikana was tending to the clone's broken arm.

"Yes, thank you Ma'am." Sniper nodded gratefully. "Those droids have no idea how uncomfortably tight they wrap our bandages most of the time. I know it's supposed to be tight, but it was hurting my arm even more the way they had it." he looked up at Nikana, studying her curiously. Apart from Nile, she was really the only female he had ever come into contact with this close. Her hair was very dark like his, but much longer. She had soft blue eyes that gleamed with intelligence, but Sniper also saw sorrow buried there as well. She was smaller than Nile too, but still very slender and trim. She caught his gaze and the clone soldier blushed. "Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just curious."

She smiled at him. "It's okay Sniper. I know you don't come into contact with civilians much." She almost said normal people, but that would have been cruelly insensitive to the man. Clone or not, he was still a fairly normal human being like her and her family.

Sniper dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Very true. But I don't like any of the civvies I have come in contact with." He caught himself. "Sorry, skip that, I like a few." He smiled apologetically up at her.

Nikana laughed. "Don't worry, you haven't managed to offend me yet soldier. You'll have to try harder. than that."

Sniper blushed again and looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "I'll just stop talking then." He said with a half smile.

"I'll leave you to your rest now Sniper, you could use it." She noted that he looked just slight disappointed that she was leaving, but he quickly hid it.

"Thank you for your help Ma'am." the young soldier said again.

"It's Nikana, and you're very welcome."

Nile and a group of about fifteen or so clones walked into the medbay just as Nikana was finishing up with Sniper. Medical droids, anticipating what was coming, moved to cut the group off from the bacta room. Nile simply made a casual flick of her fingers and all three droids hit the floor, deactivated. Clones both in the group and lying on beds in the medbay snickered appreciatively.

Sniper waved at his brothers with his good arm and got smiles and waves in return from most of them. "Where are you guys going?" He called.

"We're going to visit Rex before they put him back in the bacta tank." Nile answered. She walked over to him. "Come on, you can come too, I don't think you need to stay in the medbay anymore now right?"

"No Sir, I'm good now. I'd rather say hi to the Captain."

"Let's go then." She gently pulls him up by his good arm.

Rex was looking a lot more alert when Nile and Sniper came in. He was surrounded by a cluster of anxious brothers as they listened to his story of how Nile had helped him. Nile blushed pink as she listened. She hadn't been that much of a hero, had she? But Rex was enjoying giving his enthralled brothers a narrative of the events, so she wasn't going to interrupt, this was their time with their brother. She nudged Sniper forward into the small crowd. They didn't have much time and Nile was anxious for a few minutes alone with Rex, but she couldn't just shoo the clones away to satisfy her own personal attachment. Her men came first. She'd survive with a shorter time with him. He looked up as he spoke, momentarily capturing her eyes with his own.

_Thank you Ni._ He spoke to her through their bond. Nile was amazed at how quickly he had caught on. It was unheard of for non-Force users to be able to feel a bond much at all, let alone know how to use one. But Rex was somehow able to do so with the ease of a Jedi master.

_You're welcome Rex, but do you have to tell it so... extravagantly?_

She could hear his chuckle in her mind. _Yes._

They both suddenly became aware of the others staring at them in confusion. They had connected the gaze, but couldn't tell what their officers were doing, other than staring of course.

Rex cleared his throat. "Anyways..." He continued and Nile simply half listened, she was mostly focused on watching the clones. They were her family and she loved them all like brothers. She was happy to see them forgetting about the losses and the horrors to listen to an over exaggerated tale told by their beloved brother captain. After about forty-five minutes, the troopers had begun to clear out in pairs and groups until only Nile was left.

"I made sure that you're getting the best of care, seeing as I can't stay in the medbay to keep an eye on you for a month." Nile said as she slipped her hand in his.

"Do I _have _to stay in a bacta tank Ni? I _hate _bacta tanks." Rex's voice actually had a hint of a whine to it.

"Come now Captain, I'm ashamed." Nile teased him. "You'd charge into terrible battles even if you had nothing but a few twigs to fight with, and I never hear you complain, but you won't go in a bacta tank for a few weeks without putting up a big fuss."

Rex huffed and folded his arms, releasing Nile's hand. "Fine, I'll go, but I still hate it." The clone captain practically pouted like a four-year old.

"Oh Rex, what would I do without you?" She leaned down to give him a gentle kiss and Rex happily returned it, forgetting all about the pesky bacta tank and everything else on his mind.

Nile stayed Rex while the droids prepared him for his month's stay in bacta. He held her small hand in his much larger one. Nile rested her forehead on his.

"You're going to be just fine when you wake up Rex." she said kindly.

"I'll miss you though Ni."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too."

The last thing they did was sedate the injured captain and hook him up to the breathing equipment. Nile gently stroked his cheek as his eyes glazed over and drifted shut as the powerful sedative took over his system. She hated to see him like that, all weak and loopy, but she knew he'd be strong and fit by the time it was all over. "Rest easy captain, I'll be around, and I promise I'll be here as soon as you wake up." She whispered in his ear.

Nare sat in his quarters and held his holo-transmitter thoughtfully in his palm. He set it before him on the floor and keyed in the code. He bowed his head respectfully as the image of his secret master appeared. "I have the location you requested my lord."

"Good, send me the coordinates. I will send a team to pick the candidate up."

"Yes master."

"Nobody knows of this?"

"Yes master. I have been careful."

"Very good." The holo-figure vanished.

Nare smiled, if Nile and the Jedi were going to reject him, then fine, he had other things he could do, starting with his training as a dark Jedi agent. He was now neither Separatist or Republic. He was going to become and elite within his new group. _If only I could convince Nile to join me... she doesn't agree with Republic, and if I could just get rid of Rex for good, she'd come back to me._

Nile stood in the hangar bay yet again and was assisting the villagers in their boarding of the gunships. Nikana made her way through the bustle to get to her. Nile weaved between clusters of people and met the young healer in the middle.

"Thank you so much for what you have done for my men. Sniper talks rather fondly of you." Nile said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure. If you or any of your men ever need help you can come to us, we will gladly help any of you."

While the two women talked, neither noticed Nare as he slid stealthily into one of the gunships with the villagers. Nare caught sight of Stryka standing among the others waiting for the rest of his family to board. Nare smiled sinisterly, all he had to do was draw the youngling away from his family and no one would ever know what had happened. His mission would be an easy and successful one.

Nile and Nikana climbed into another gunship and at Nile's command, the small convoy let the large hangar of the _Justice_ and headed planet-side.

Nile was the first to step out into the exotic jungle landscape. She inhaled the warm humid air. It smelled of ocean water and new life. She surveyed the land before her and saw mountains and ancient ruins mingled among them. A little ways off was a small, and abandoned town. It wasn't in poor condition, it was just empty. The supply ship landed behind her and troopers got off to unload it. She waved her refugees out of the ships and led them to their new home. Some were wary and upset as they looked around the strange, unfamiliar land. Kids were the first to brave the place and wandered a bit more freely through the large trees, observing the colorful avians perched in the branches and the large local flowers blooming.

Nile was surprised to see Nare assisting with the offloading of the supply ship. But there he was, directing villagers and clones troopers alike as to where to stash the supplies. Food, water, blankets. clothes, and medical supplies were safely packed into the crates and ready for use. Nile stood back and watched for a few minutes before joining in to help the people store their things.

Something nagged at Stryka, almost as if something or someone was calling out to him. It was the strangest feeling. He felt compelled to wander off into the woods. So he decided. Why bother fight it? He was bored anyways, and this place seemed ideal for exploring, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. There were plenty of good places where he could just be alone and hide. He's seen all sorts of ruins there. He went off deeper and deeper.

Nare slipped away upon seeing Stryka leave. He sensed that his master was here. Stryka seemed to have sensed something as well. He strode quietly through the jungle trees and caught up easily with the teen boy. Stryka was startled by his appearance and he very nearly attacked Nare out of fear and defense.

"Oh, it's you." Stryka grumbled. "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't wander off alone on strange planets. It's not safe." Nare sensed his master even stronger now. He was close, very close.

"Why would you care?"

"Oh I don't really..."

Suddenly, a dark figure lunged out and grabbed Stryka forcefully and roughly. The figure was tall and cloaked, Nare couldn't even tell for sure who it really was. Stryka kicked and fought the iron grip that held him until the figure drew a needle and injected the boy in the neck with its contents. Stryka went limp and the dark figure dropped him to the ground with a dull thump.

"Rest well young one." The deep, menacing voice hissed. "You did well to find this one my apprentice. He is strong, very strong and will make a very good addition to our ranks."

"Thank you my master. Do I have an new assignment yet?"

"Yes, my master has been keeping tabs on the Jedi you work with. He is very curious. He wants her and her skills to be part of us. She will make a powerful ally in our efforts. Do whatever you must to get her to join you. If she refuses, bring her to me, alive. I shall deliver her to our master."

"Yes master. It shall be done."

Nile sensed a vague disturbance as well as a dark presence very briefly, but as soon as it had come, it vanished again. She shrugged, though it bothered her greatly. She said her final good-byes to the villagers before climbing back into the gunship with Nare and heading back to her flagship. They were already late for the rendezvous with the fleet and she was well aware that Master Windu would be displeased. _But then, _She mused. t_hat's not abnormal at all. When was he ever _not _displeased with me in some way? _

Storm was waiting for Nile when the gunships landed. He had been given _specific, detailed _instructions from Rex to keep an eye on Nile for him while he was in bacta. Storm had agreed, especially upon seeing just how frustrated Rex appeared to be at not being able to do it himself. _Good thing he only said one eye though._ The clone mused darkly. _That's all I've got anyways. _His other eye was still there, but he was unable to see out of it. Sometimes he got a blurry image, but that was worse than not seeing at all. The gunship landed before him and both Nile and Nare jumped off. Storm instinctively bristled at seeing Nare so close to Nile. Rex had clearly decided that the Jedi was trouble and that Nile should be kept away from him as often as possible. The captain didn't say for sure, but Storm suspected that Rex's near death had been Nare's fault entirely.

Nile excused herself from her conversation with Nare and walked over to Storm. "Did you need something?" She asked him.

Storm was forced to think quickly on a cover up reason as to why he was here. "I was coming to see if we had any orders Sir, or are we on stand by now?"

"Yes, just stand easy and relax, all we have to do is meet up with the fleet at Dantooine and pick up the new guys and I have some tedious, boring meeting with the other Jedi to attend. Most likely all I'm going to hear is how displeased they and the Chancellor are with my actions as of late."

"You could always call in sick Sir." Storm suggested as they walked down the hall.

Nile chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought of it more than once. 'Sorry Masters I couldn't come I was too injured, it took them a long time to stitch me back together. Did I miss anything?' "

Storm roared with laughter, not a common thing for him to do. So it made Nile laugh harder as well. Laughter in this war was often the best way to cope and get on with life when things seemed so hopeless they'd never end. Nile and her clone soldiers often found refuge in a good laugh after hard battles.

"It's good to hear you laugh Storm. You should do it more often."

"Maybe I should." Storm went back to being his normal serious self for the time.

"You really should." Nile put a hand on his armored shoulder.

Storm walked with her all the way back to her quarters then turned back to go to the barracks and join his brothers. _This is really going to be a tricky job. What will she do if she catches on?_ The clone shuddered. _She's gonna get annoyed fast if I hound her for a whole month and shadow her all over the ship._ The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of her wrath. It wasn't pretty.

Predictably, the meeting with the Jedi council and the Chancellor was tedious and it made Nile irritable. She reported all that had happened as well as her unauthorized rescue trip. By the time she got back on board the _Justice _she had entirely forgotten about the new troopers who were waiting in the hangar as she had requested. There were three of them sitting there on the crates waiting. Two snapped alert and to attention as soon as they saw her. One simply looked up at her and went back to ignoring.

The one clone was sight with his helmet stacked off to the side showing his face. He had a shaggy tuft of red hair along the top of his head, his ears were pierced and he had a cruel, arrogant air about him. Nile foresaw plenty of trouble right there. If he was to be a temporary replacement for Rex, he was going to have a hard time of it from her men.

The other two seemed a lot more meek and eager to please their new general. She looked them all over again and gestured for them to sit.

"What are your names troopers?" She asked, hoping for a response of some kind.

"I'm called Echo Ma'am." one spoke up.

"Why are you called that Echo?" Nile asked curiously.

"I-I'm really good at remembering things Ma'am, and I repeat them to my brothers if they need it."

Nile chuckled softly. "Echo... I like that name."

"T-thank you Ma'am."

"My name is Caden Ma'am." The second man spoke up.

"Nice to have you in my group Caden." Nile smiled kindly at him before moving to stand in front of the third and final trooper.

"And what is your name soldier?"

He looked up at her, almost indignantly. His eyes flashing. "Noss. What's yours?"

"General Nileen Renarus of Renegade Company."

The man simply snorted. "Nice to meet you." He remarks sarcastically.

"As relaxed as I am in my command and relationship with my men Noss, I do require a bit more respect than that soldier." Nile raised her eyebrows. No wonder nobody wanted this one...

Noss simply growled. "Ain't no one gets my respect till they've earned it." He got up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Without his helmet, piercings in his ears are visible. He was a bad boy, in more ways than one. "You wanna see if you can make me gravel at your feet? Huh, little miss?" He hissed.

"Is that right trooper?" Nile countered. The other two clones looked uncomfortable as they shifted in their seats. "You may want to revise that."

Noss didn't even break his stare. his eyes burned into Nile's. "Oh? Do I?" He growls lowly. "You want to make me, Jedi?" He spits.

Nile shapeshifted, lunged, and pinned him to the floor; and in a mere few seconds was right in his face in wolf form, snarling angrily.

He snarled back, and let out a shout of surprise. "What the _shab _kind of freak are you?"

Nile's large paw flashed out across Noss's face. She raked her large claws along his cheek. "One who has earned fear and respect."

Noss shouted, half a growl of pure rage, half in terrible pain. He shoved her off of himself with a surge of adrenaline packed power. He covered the left side of his face as blood trickled down from the fresh wounds. It seeped through his fingers, his free hand clenched in a fist. "You'll pay for that Jedi. And for all the other things you've done to my brothers." He remarked coldly. "I swear it."

Nile's lips curled back in a snarl before she melted back to her normal form. A group of her men rushed into the hangar with blasters drawn.  
"General! Sir, are you alright?" Storm asks as he moves between her and Noss. Nex surges forward and keeps his blaster aimed squarely at Noss's chest.

Noss stared at the man with steel eyes. He let his hand fall to his side, his injury exposed. He put his hands up, knowing he was out matched. "I'm a tough guy, not an idiot." He muttered. "Do with me what you will, but I'm gonna believe in what I want to."

"Take him to Shadow in the medbay." Nile instructed her men. "See to it that his wounds are properly treated, then show him to his quarters."  
Nex moved behind Noss and nudged him forward none too gently. Storm stayed back with Nile.  
"Are you okay Ma'am?" He asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine Storm, thanks. He's gonna be a handful I can tell..."

Noss growled at Nex, but didn't object to leaving. In fact, he was thrilled to escape the presence of a Jedi. Something about them always made him feel uneasy. "No ones touchin' me unless I say it's okay to." He growls, shooting Nex a dirty look.

"You'll do what Nile asks..." Nex hissed in Noss's ear. "Any trouble out of you and I'll shoot you myself." He prods him again in the back for emphasis. The other clones lead the way to the medical bay.

Noss made a face and muttered under his breath. "Noss will do what Noss wants to. End of story."

Nile walked down the wide halls of the _Justice_ pondering the new clone trooper Noss. Storm walked dutifully at her side in silence for the time being. Nile regretted harming the man before and hoped he wouldn't mind a few scars. She easily lost her temper. No amount of Jedi training had erased her hardwired nature. And he had been way out of line. He had treated her poorly.

"So, Sir?"

"Hmm?" Nile snapped quickly out of her thoughts. "Yes Storm?"

"Permission to kill it the next time it see it Sir?"

Nile looked at him for a minute with blank confusion. "Oh, Noss?"

"Yes that."

"Not yet Storm. Sorry."

"Then can I at leave give him a decent haircut then Sir?"

Nile chuckled. "For now I'm afraid we're just gonna have to leave him as is. Though I am understanding why Skywalker didn't want him around. His men are perfect, no nonsense and no discipline issues. They'd have killed each other."

"I hear Appo's quite the tough commander. He's been through a lot of hard battles."

"I'm sure he is. Skywalker's men have to be extra tough with what he drags them through."

"So, I know it's not really any of my business, but what are you planning to do with Noss?"

"Of course it's your business Storm. He's one of your brothers."

"Hardly." Storm grumbled.

"I'm making him lieutenant. He'll be second in command until Rex comes back."

"You're joking right?"

Noss winced at the sight of all the machinery in the medbay. He swallowed audibly and stood, completely petrified, in the doorway. Nex gave him another rough shove to force him into the room.

"Shades!" He called the medic. "We got an injured one for you."

Shadow appeared from a few beds away apparently talking with one of the injured men there. He came right up and examined Noss from head to boots then finally settled on his face.

"Ah, tangled with General Renarus did you?" He chuckled. "Come on, let's get that cleaned up."

"Possibly...Or whatever that creature was..." He growled lowly, wary of the medic's every move. "I only saw something like that once before..."

"Really?" Shadow asked as he got a antiseptic wipe to clean the cuts. "This might sting." He warned.

Noss winced slightly before Shadow even began. He grit his teeth, though he'd been through worse pain before. "Yes...Just before I got off Kamino for good...I thought I was through with the GAR..." He muttered, his eyes still intense.

"Sorry to inform you brother, but we only get to leave the GAR if we're _dead_." Shadow made quick work of cleaning the cuts off.

"Maybe it'd be better if I was." He growled. "The only person who cared about me is dead. not that you'd care." He turned his face away. "I've never been a soldier."

Shadow looked at Nex as if to ask, 'where'd you get this guy?', before going back to his work. He examined one of the cuts. "This one's deep." He pointed to one cut in the middle of the others. "I should probably stitch it up.

Noss batted his hand away, turning on him. "Never! I won't go through something like that again." When he moved his jaw he winced. It was clearly bothering him, but he didn't want anything to do with needles and stitches. "Just leave me alone." He got up, grunting.

"Well, just be careful with it then. Keep it clean and don't get blood everywhere." Shadow said. He clearly recognized the fear in Noss's eyes. He saw it in Storm's mismatched eyes often enough.

Noss rolled his eyes and pushed past Nex. He wanted to be anywhere but a medcenter after what had happened. He was angry and lost. Alone in the galaxy without people caring about him, so he didn't feel the need to care about anyone else.

Nex didn't back down. "Come on, I have to show you to your quarters." Nex was very grateful that Noss was getting put in officer's quarters. The last thing he wanted was to share the barracks with this wacko.

Noss was about to object, but after his ordeal he did feel tired. His muscles suddenly ached. "Fine." He simply stated, without much emotion in his tone. He let the man lead him away, but kept his eye on the weapon he held.

Nex had to resist the urge to harm Noss in some way. He didn't trust the man one bit. He was a threat, he just knew it. _No Nex, he's just a brother. You're just being paranoid._

Nile walked up to the officer's deck to speak with Noss. He should have been put in his quarters by now, so she would just meet him there. Storm was still glued at her side.

"Uh Storm?"

"Yes General?"

"You can go relax now. I'm just going to talk with Noss."

Storm hesitated. "Are you sure General?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yes Sir." Storm walked briskly down the hall and turned the corner, then stopped and stayed put.

Nile paused outside Noss's new quarters for a moment. Then she knocked. Inside the room, rummaging and slamming could be heard. A moment later, Noss appeared in the door way, his mohawk messy and his eyes a little glazed. "What? I thought I made it clear that I didn't care for Jedi." His voice sounded drained and tired, and the wounds on his face were still bright red.

"I came to apologize for hurting you before Noss. I should have found a better way to resolve that." Nile said. "I'm not really much of a Jedi as you will be able to tell as you get to know me. May I come in?"

Noss nodded, still a little out of it. He moved, wary of the Jedi's movements. His journal laid open on a desk, and clothes laid flung about the room. A few bloody rags sat in a bin next to the door. "It's your regiment...You can do whatever you want." He laid back down on the bed and lifted up his shirt a little. He rubbed another set of wounds on his chest and abdomen with some kind of oil. He sighed heavily.

"I prefer to give my men as much freedom and choice as I possibly can." Nile said as she watched him carefully. She observed the sorry state of the room and noted the bloody cloths in one corner with an inward cringe.

Storm had now moved from around the corner, to just a little ways away from the door. He wasn't going to leave his General alone with that guy for very long unless he was within shouting distance if needed.

"Are you still hurt?" She indicated the other wounds on his body. She moved a bit closer, still trying to show that she was harmless and just wanted to help. She reached out her hand, but did not touch him.

Noss tensed but didn't do anything other than put more of the ointment on his hand and continue to rub. "Not really...It's from a few weeks ago..." He sat up a little, carefully tending to the wounds on his face. "You're not like other Jedi in more ways than one then...I'm...Sorry, if I blamed you wrongly...I..get...angry easily...It's not my fault though...But it's not yours either..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...haven't been myself recently..."

"I forgive you Noss. Everything's been rough on us lately." She sighed. "Do you need anything?"

Noss shook his head slowly. "I doubt you'd want to get it for me..." He indicated an empty bottle on the desk that could have been the reason he was so mellow.

"Do I want to know what that was?" Nile asked with a slight edge to her voice.

Noss shrugged, still a bit out of sorts. "Probably not. Unless you let your boys drink alcohol. It calms my nerves..." He trailed off, very close to sleeping. "I've never been part of a real squad before..."

Nile backed away from him slightly. "No I don't... Nor have they ever seemed interested. That's a horrible idea if you're fighting men like my boys are. That's just asking for it. I'll have to require that you don't as well. You're part of a family now, a real squad."

"There's a reason I wasn't." He says, opening his eyes lazily again. "I'm not like them. And Noss does what Noss wants to do. End of story." _Because I never got to before._ He thought quite loudly in his mind.

"Not anymore he doesn't." Nile said firmly. "Now get yourself cleaned up. I'm coming back for you in one hour _Lieutenant."_

Noss straightens up. "Wait what?" He gets up. "Where's the second in command? Come to think of it, why I am in his room?"

"My Captain was injured in an ambush and will be returning at the end of the month. In the meantime, you will fulfill his duties until his return. So I suggest you make yourself decent so you can meet the rest of your command."

His head spun. "Wait wait wait. Where is he going? You're...not taking him to...Kamino, are you?" A look of pure fear crossed his face, the scent of it radiated from his body.

"No... He's spending the month in a bacta tank." Nile said sensing the fear from him. "Why in the galaxy would I take him there?"

He shakes his head. "No reason. But what kind of _di'kut_ would put him in for that long? When he comes out he'll look like that fella 99 did." He put his hands on his hips, then he huffed and started flinging on armor. It's plain white, and it looked like it didn't have a scratch on it. Which was odd, considering Noss's condition.

"It's very necessary unfortunately." Nile folded her arms and turned to the door. "He was hit by three large hunting arrows. He pretty much died. I was able to use a Force bond to bring him back. Otherwise we'd have lost him."

Noss raised an eyebrow. "Bond? So...you're...married to him?" His face looked almost sad for a moment, but he quickly turned and picked up a duel set of forearm length blades. "I thought Jedi couldn't do that..." He murmured quietly

Nile blushed deeply. "Well no, it's just a lifesaving thing really. I can talk to him through it though. And again, I'm not much of a Jedi..."

He looked up. "Nope...you're not..." He smiled, which is odd for him. "Excuse me for a moment..." He headed into the fresher and injected himself with something. He came back out and shook his head.

"Okay...Where was I...Oh, right...**NO FEMALES IN HERE WHEN I GET CHANGED**!" He shouted, crossing his arms in front of him. "No men either. This is my temporary room. Out...now..."

"Right..." Nile nodded and ducked out of the room, and nearly crashed right into Storm. "I thought I sent you back with the others?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in there? Did he hurt you?"

"Um no... He was simply making it clear that nobody is to bother him while he's changing."

Storm rolled his eyes.

Noss marched out into the hall moments later. He walked with his arms behind his back, his mohawk hanging slightly over his eyes, and a scowl on his face. He kept his stone-like eyes in front of him. his armor looked like it was too small for him; his shoulders were much wider and his abdominal section armor pinched his skin, as well as armor in other places. He shifted uncomfortably.

Nile and Storm were already in the barracks waiting with the rest of the company.

"Boys, this is Lieutenant Noss." Nile said as the clone soldier made his entrance. "He's filling in for Rex until he's out of bacta and ready for combat." Dozens of cold, critical, identical gazes were now fixed on Noss.

Noss looked back at each of them. When he spoke, his voice was bold and commanding. "Being part of the 501st, and under the command of Captain Rex, I expect no less of you being his fill in. Until he's brought out of the green goo, I want every one of you to give a hundred and fifty percent. Just because I am a substitute don't think I'll go easy on you..." He stopped pacing in front of them and turned to a random trooper. "You there. Name and rank."

Nile looked truly impressed. She really hadn't thought Noss had it in him. She watched closely.  
"Private Mech Sir." the trooper answered meekly in a quiet voice.

Noss nodded. "A Private eh? I want you to listen and listen close then. No injuries. It's unacceptable. You get hit in the head you die. You get hit anywhere else, you might as well be dead. I want perfection for your Captain when he gets out. To get there, you're going to be the hardest men on the field. I want no fatalities. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Mech answered quickly.

Nex and a few others shifted about, murmuring to each other.

"I said, do I make myself clear!" He shouted louder, looking at each of them, especially Nex.

"Yes Sir!" The shout back was reluctant. Nex eyed Noss with hostility.

"That sounded like a bunch of pansy milk maids. I'll have to have a talk with Rex. Did he train you yellow bellies to respond like that? Double time, on the ground. Give me five hundred. If you don't make me deaf it'll be a thousand!" He began pacing in front of them again. "Once you're finished, we begin tougher training. Those Kaminisii took it easy on you with flash training. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of moans and groans and all eyes turned pleadingly to Nile.

"I said you had to make me deaf with your response...I think you might have woken a baby with that one. Two thousand. Now! **AM I CLEAR!**" He stood with his hands behind his back, his expression unwavering. "On the floor...Now."

The entire company whimpered as one group and slid to the floor, except for Sniper, because of his broken arm, and Nex.

Noss turned to both of the men standing up. "No one took it easy on me. Both of you. down. now. You can still do em with one arm soldier. Rex would expect the best from each of you." And as for you, Nex. You've got no excuse. Apparently someone thought I was good enough to run a company. So, as long as I'm in command, you do as I say. Get. Down. now."

"Rex doesn't brutalize us." Nex hissed. "You have no place here."  
Nile got ready to intervene. As much as she admired Noss's lack of being intimidated, he was taking it a little too far.  
"I have no place anywhere. I'm not a soldier like you. I trained myself. I made myself into a resilient fighter. I would expect you to do the same. Unless of course, you'd want to let a brother die because of your lack of commitment. Your weakness." He hissed back. "Three thousand for you. Do them before I change my mind and decide to take you on myself."

Nex just folded his arms in refusal. The others weren't really doing much but watching the exchange with wary looks.

"Alright boys that's enough." Nile said sternly. "All of you up off the floor and go to the training area now."

Noss nodded slowly. "Let them go. This one fights me. As a show of what power can be achieved through determination." He got into Nex's face. "You and me brother. Just you, and me." He growled, heading off to the training room. "Fall in and march like you mean it. Put those Coruscant guards to shame." He popped off a few armor panels, and once inside he stacked them on a bench. He only left wrist guards, his belt, and lower body armor on. Through his exposed upper suit, rippling muscles much larger than Nex's and the others can be seen.

All the others stared in wonderment at the pair. Nex looked much smaller alongside Noss's bulkier frame. Nile thought briefly about stopping it, but she felt that they needed to get this out and over with. _Better here than on a battlefield._ She thought grimly

Nex pulled off his armor plates as well. Noss cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back. Cracking bones can be heard across the room.

"Show me what you've got, Nexu." He signaled him to come closer with his finger. "Here kitty kitty. Come here." He taunted. A wild look crossed his face.

Nex fairly snarled and stalked towards Noss, never taking his eyes off the other clone.

Noss grinned. "Rule number one. Never let your opponent intimidate you." He locked onto Nex's eyes. "Show me what you've got Little kitty cat. I hear a Nexu has a brain the size of a warra nut...Did they give you that nickname because you match?"

Nex continued to stalk and pace back and forth before Noss, looking for a good place to strike, or else let Noss strike first. His face was blank, keeping his motives and intentions well hidden from Noss's anticipation.

Noss's face broke into a feral grin. "Come on _dar'manda._ Hit me with your best shot." He growled, putting his arms out to the sides.

Nex lunged forward, slamming his body into Noss's with all his weight behind the blow. Noss moved back a bit, but his body was braced and his muscles were tight. He swung both his arms down into Nex's back, turning his body at the same time. The move sent Nex down into the floor, where Noss quickly picked him up and flipped him. Nex threw a powerful kick to Noss's midsection to dislodge him. He quickly jumped to his feet and stood ready and waiting for Noss's next move.

Nile had one eye on them, but didn't prefer to watch them harm each other. However, she didn't want any lasting, permanent harm done to either of them so she had to be ready to stop the fight if need be. She got the others' attention and got them busied with a game of dodge-ball. Most of them were too distracted to even play properly, but at least they weren't going to cause a stir over near their fighting brothers. Storm and a few others looked agitated and itching to join in to help Nex.

Noss grunts but doesn't show signs of weakening. He uses one hand to grab Nex's neck. He hoists him off the floor and pins him to the wall. His iron grip is dangerously close to becoming deadly. "Rule number two, never let your guard down, and never surrender." He chokes him now, his other hand holding back Nex's arms. Nex gasped and struggled to break free. His vision swam and his eyed darkened. He lashed out with his feet again. Noss's steel-like expression slowly peeled away. He stood perfectly still. His mouth dropped from a snarl to a frown. His face showed pure remorse as he let him go. He backed away slowly, his gaze shifting to his hands, then back to Nex's face. His knees hit the floor. "Rule number three...Never turn out like me..." He said loud enough so everyone can hear. His heart was melting in his chest so vividly that he could almost see a puddle dripping to the floor. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "Never turn yourself into a monster..."

Nex got up gasping for breath. His chest rose and fell heavily for a few minutes before he calmed down.

Nile walked up. "Alright. I trust you two have worked things out now?"

Nex hardly nodded. The other clones in the room murmured amongst themselves quietly.

Noss got up very slowly. He turned away from his men and started to put his armor back on. "Yes Ni. Er, Nile. Um...General...I think so..." He barely put the last piece of armor on before a piece of chest padding popped off. It sailed over into a corner, and Noss lay on the floor; he was too stiff in the armor to get up. "_Osik_..." He muttered, feeling like a turtle who got turned over.

"Why don't you both got get cleaned up." Nile said. "Noss, I'll talk to you after."

Nex shoots and angry scowl at Noss and stalks off. The other clones thin out of the room in groups, heading for the mess hall leaving Nile and Noss behind.

Noss nodded slowly, still on the floor. "Well, I'm not going anywhere." He said with a slight tinge of scorn. He rolled over onto his stomach, grunted, then got up slowly.

"Don't make me hurt you again." Nile threatened, her eyes burning like green fire.

Noss swallowed loudly. He didn't cringe, but his mind said he'd like to. "What? I let him go...I...Didn't want it to turn out...like before..." He shook his head. "Besides, you and that Rex fellow would have it in for me...I...I was just trying to play Lieutenant..Make it seem like I knew what I was doing..." He said in a quick apology.

"You could have killed him. You took that whole thing way to far. My boys don't need you to beat at them and torture them." Nile said, her tone border-line harsh. "They know exactly what they're doing."

Noss nodded. "Then you should've picked one of them to play Rex for a day. Not me." He sat down. "If you knew half the _osik_ I've been through, you'd have known that already. You Jedi are all the same..." He said without meaning, almost trying to convince himself. "I can't even fire a blaster."

"Are you really a clone? Where did you really come from?" Nile asked warily. "I haven't met a clone trooper yet who's missed a target, let alone doesn't know how to shoot."

Noss growled irritably and stood up. "I don't know how to work them because I wasn't taught. Of course I'm a clone. I was bred for experiments to help make your army bigger and stronger. How do you feel about that?" He formed fists with his hands and paced. "I tried to be normal, but I'm not. I can't even fire a _shabla_ weapon. How do you think I feel? I do things the best I can, but they aren't enough! And I've got scars to prove it." He pointed to his face.

Nile cringed at the comment about the scars. "I-I'm sorry. I really didn't know, nobody tells me these things. I just get all sorts of broken and injured men who've been rejected, it's not exactly and easy task. But somebody has to show them that they're cared about."

Noss's anger faded again. He rubbed his arm nervously. "I...didn't know that sir...I just...come to conclusions easily..." He looked back up at her. "I can fight though. Monster though I am...I can still do it..." He smiled. "You're right 'bout one thing...you're different than other people..." He yawned. "Well, er, I'm off to bed. Catch you later." He saluted quickly and strode out of the room, picking up his plate as he went.

"Right then. Talk to you later Lieutenant." Nile headed off to find the armory trooper. He'd made her custom armor. Perhaps he could make a new set for Noss. His suit obviously didn't fit him well at all.

Noss sighed, instead of heading for the barracks, he turned to the medbay. A few droids looked at him, but his size told them to worry about the others and leave him alone. A persistent droid stood in his way. "You are not authorized to enter the bacta tank area. It is almost your curfew."  
"Really now tinny? Well, I think yours is just about...now..." He popped the droid's head off and set the part down in its arms. He carried on. The green liquid bacta always disgusted him. He'd been one of the men to test it. It was not an enjoyable experience at all. He stopped in front of the tank labeled for 'CC-7567'. He sat down cross- legged on the floor and sighed.

After about an hour, Noss began to talk to the somewhat sleeping Captain. "What am I going to do? I can't lead your men...I'd be the death of them all...Think Noss...What would you do?" He looks back up to him, hoping somehow he'd get an answer.

Rex became slightly awake and alert enough to catch a very blurred glimpse of another clone outside the tank. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. _Am I coming out yet? _He tried to ask, but couldn't seem to speak or form words. _I hate it in here._ Was his last conscious thought before going back to sleep.

Noss looked up, swearing that he could see him move. "No way..." He got out a washable marker and drew a mustache on the glass, where his face lay. "There's no way he can resist chewing me out for that..."


	4. Mission on Kashen

Nile stood respectfully before a holo-image of the Jedi council. They sat there, stern as ever, and oh how that bothered her. She relied now on her constant military work and training to keep her patience and not fidget in place as she listened to their ongoing lecture. Her mind briefly flickered a wondering thought as to why Nare wasn't at this meeting. He should have been here somewhere or at least listening via a holo-link if he was unable to make it in proper time.

"We're sending you and your team to help aide the recovery on Kashen." Master Windu's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Recovery? But Master, we should be-"

"That is your assignment Knight Renarus." He cut her off. "And it's not nearly as harsh of a punishment as I had wanted to give you. Now go, and may the Force be with you."

Nile found Nare as the other Jedi walked quickly towards her down the hall. He came to a halt, his dark brown cloak swirled around him like a fog cloud before settling down.

"Why weren't you at the briefing?" She asked him bluntly.

"Sorry, I forgot about it until too late."

Nile folded her arms as if waiting for a better excuse than that.

"Okay, okay." Nare surrendered. "I was briefing Captain Tor and getting him sorted out with his own quarters."

"I didn't know you brought Tor back. I thought you hated clones."

"Tor's okay I suppose." he admitted.

"Okay, he'll be joining us on our next mission then?"

"Yeah, so brief me on what we need to know or do for this mission."

"Okay boys!" Nile said first thing in the morning to her assembled company. "We've got a mission. I think they wanted us out of the battle fields for a while... and since we're so good at helping ruined people get back on their feet,we're going to help clean up Kashen. They had a nasty civil war there that just ended few weeks ago and have asked for help from the Republic in relief efforts and clean-up."

Noss's face went white. He shifted and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what? Did you say Kashen?" He stood up and paced, not caring if the men saw him being a nervous wreck. "I just got back from there!"

Nile turned to look at him. She sensed his fear easily. "Yes Kashen, I'm sorry if you don't want to go back there. You can tell me about it later if you wish. In the meantime, any intel on the area and terrain would be very welcome."  
The rest of the company watched their Lieutenant pace around. Nex snickered under his helmet. "Not so fearless now..." He said scornfully.  
"Zip it soldier!" Nile scolded him.

Noss turned to him, but instead of anger on his face, it's a sad and concerned look. "You're right. I'm not fearless. I just never let my fear get in my way." He turned to Nile. "I know that rock like the back of my hand. It's not much, the rive that cuts the planet in half is what you need to look out for. It spans the whole thing. Like a belt. You can see it from space. Because their planet doesn't have an ocean, it's their main water source. however, the moon controls it's tides. It's smaller in the day, but it expands by night." He took out a holo of it, and as the blue image flickered to life, three major villages were able to be seen. "There are five clans of natives. The leader of three of them fought with me. Some of my...last squad weren't so lucky to get out alive... This is the reason." He clicked a button and the image that showed next was a wolf-like beast. At least eight feet tall, and much, much bulkier than many of the men there, the wolf-like creature had a chain dragging behind it. "Shan Yu...Was the leader. The leader of the most vile race of creatures imaginable. Animals." He growled, closing his eyes. "He could rip your limbs clean off." He opened his eyes again. "The group I was with was the resistance. We were able to outnumber the older clans ways and defeat them. At the cost of 5,000 rebel soldier and four trooper lives. Now, there are about 8,000 of their species left, only about 500 or so still stick by the old ways. They've been banished to the rockiest mountain, Gah Taung, and haven't been seen for a while. I was still there only about two weeks ago. Savages though they are, and as fierce as the battle was, the current leader is kind and his sister...was very wise..." He saddened visibly and tossed Nile the chip. She caught it easily. "This has all the info you'll need...And I can talk and reason with the brother." He sat down, his head hanging low.

"Thanks for the help Noss." Nile and the others were visibly amazed.  
"You came out of a fight with those things in one piece?" Sniper asked in wonderment.  
"Yeah, those things look like brutes!" Another man called out.

Noss nodded slowly. "Not exactly..." He took off the pieces of armor on his mid-section, then peeled back some of the suit, exposing the deep gashes Nile had seen him tending to in his room the day before. "Their claws are sharp enough to pierce armor...And their teeth can crush your head with your helmet on. I've seen it done." He shuddered and stood up again. "Not all of them are savages though. They can be a big help. Raya, the sister, and her brother, Jerome, are the best fighters I've ever seen. But they are kind and caring, and they see things in so many different ways." He covered himself back up and smiled. "Raya was a dear friend of mine...She saved my life...and...I...couldn't save hers...She drifted away in the same river that she was born by...That's how we got separated..." He sighed, looking lost all over again.

There was a chorus of sympathetic sounds from the company and a few murmurs of fear at the gruesome details. Clones trusted their armor with their lives, and now they were being told it was as useless as flimsy-sheets to protect them during this mission.

"Let's just hope we stay away from the bad ones and remain on the others' good side..." Storm muttered.

"Maybe we can find Raya during the clean up." Nile said kindly. "She may still be around. Oh and Noss, stop by the armory before we head out. I got you a new suit of armor made. It should fit you much better than the set you have now." she said as an after thought.

Noss looked up at them. "I'm...sorry to you guys for...earlier...I'm not a bad man...I just...Wasn't sure exactly how to be a lieutenant." He smiled sympathetically. "I know from experience that that's the last thing you need..." He looked over to Nile and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Please tell me it's without a _kama_ though? Pleeeeaseeeee..._Kama_ is just a fancy name for skirt." He walked over to the door and signaled with his hand to ask if it's okay to go check it out.

"All forgiven." Nile spoke for her company. "And no, no _kama_ for you Noss, don't worry. But you'd better watch out with the skirt comments when Rex gets out. He'll tear you apart if he hears that." She said with a small smile. "Meet us in the hangar bay for shipping out." She signaled that he was excused.

Nile stood in the hangar bay with the rest of Renegade Company discussing the upcoming job and looking over the contents of the datachip Noss had given to her. They were also waiting for Noss to show up. The clones were interested in looking over the images of the natives and studying them carefully. A few of the clones were looking over the images of the planetary terrain and carefully planning out strategies in the event that the company was attacked.

Nile was a bit nervous and slightly angry with the Jedi council. _Why didn't they fully inform me what I was really getting myself into? And why is it just fine and dandy to help these people out but it's my _punishment _for helping out another group of civil war victims? What is going on here? What is this blasted Republic coming to? I don't think they even know what they're fighting for anymore._

Nare was coming to join the rest of the group. He now had the full services of Captain Tor, an ex-ARC trooper and one of the very few clones he ever would put up with. Which was probably because the man didn't seem to want to kill him for various reasons, and actually followed his orders from him, and not just Nile. Tor got along okay with Rex and the rest of his brothers, but he often was more of a loner, due to his ARC upbringing. Nare wasn't too focused on whatever mission the Republic, or Nile would be dragging him along this time. Right now he had other issues on his mind, namely his own secret mission to bring Nile to his new-found group of Dark Jedi rogues and get her to come along willingly. And his other mission, this one was more personal than required, was to kill Rex and eliminate the clone intruder for good. And he had a few new ideas for that.

Noss was excited about getting a proper set of armor. "Alright." He said to himself as he wandered around for a moment looking for the armory. When he found it he opened the door cautiously. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called, admiring all the weapons, but also feeling a little insecure.

"Yeah. I am." a clone trooper wandered out from between several weapons racks wiping his gauntlet gloves on his thigh plates. His armor was all black and he blended in into the darkness of the back room quite well. "Are you trooper Noss?" He looked the other clone up and down slowly as if inspecting him.

Before Noss can respond, the same armor piece that broke free in the training area flies a few inches past the trooper's head. Noss staggers a bit, but doesn't react much. "Ah, yep. That would be me..." He says, almost bashfully, in reply at last.

The trooper is unfazed by the armor shrapnel but he stared at Noss for a few more seconds. "Wow, the General wasn't kidding. You're a lot bigger than the rest of us." He turned to retrieve the new armor set. "This ought to help you out a bit there brother."

Noss grins nervously. "Sorry about that...And yeah...not by choice..." He takes the new set and nods. "How long you been here?"

"In Nile's company? Since Geonosis." The trooper answered. "Try that on, see if I got it right."

Noss nods and takes his armor off. He slides the new pieces on and is surprised by how well they fit. He flexes his muscles without a problem and smiles. "Good...You got it right and then some." He picks him up in a bear hug, not suing all his strength. "I can't thank you enough."

The trooper squirms in the tight hug. "Um right, you're welcome. Can you put me down now though?"

Noss nods, setting the man back down. "sorry...I've never actually done that though...It feels kinda good...I'll see you later than." He smiles and waves once in a half salute and leaves to find the others, and show off his new plates.

Nile stood off to one side discussing plans with Nare and Tor. Storm, of course, was right next to Nile watching and listening to the conversation.

"So I heard you took some crazy trooper to replace Rex?"

"First things first. He's not crazy, just... different from the others. Second, he's not replacing Rex, he's just standing in for a few weeks while Rex recovers."

Noss strode into the room after listening to that part of the conversation. "Indeed. I could never replace the old man. It's not in my job description." He glared at Nare. Something about him made Noss very uneasy. He seemed dark and deceiving. His own face changed upon seeing him. "Now, Noss is in a good mood. Let's not spoil it." He hissed under his breath.

Nare glared indignantly back at him. "Show some respect for your Generals _clone_." He hissed back at Noss.

Nile pushed them both back away from each other. "Let's not start shall we? Noss, this is General Nare Rurill. He's a good friend of mine, though we may not always agree. General Rurill, this is trooper Lieutenant Noss."

"He's no General of mine." Noss growled lowly, turning his attention to Nile. "What are your plans for clean up General Nile? I can tell you exactly what they need. And, I can contact the brother, Jerome, for you." He offered keeping a wary eye on Nare.

Nare just snarled and turned off on his own, taking Tor with him. Tor looked none too thrilled by Noss either. The former ARC gave a small snort of disgust before following his own General.

"I'm not entirely sure of the situation down below. But I figured they'd need help with any rebuilding and any clearing up of debris." Nile folded her arms as she pondered the situation.

Noss watched Nare leave, his muscled shoulder relaxed as he did so. He turned his full attention back to Nile. "Yeah. They're strong, but they do need some help with things like that. They need security while they do that. They can't build a roof and fight off enemy forces at the same time." He droped his gaze a little, almost whispering to her. "If that creep hurts you I'll kill him. Just say the word." His amount of trust for his General was growing, and he wanted to make sure she survived this trip in one piece.

"Yeah, um, don't worry about him Noss. Thank you for your concern though. I'm not sure what's gotten into him these past few months. Nile turned and looked over at Nare for a moment. "He wouldn't ever hurt me though." She looked a little uncertain of that fact though.

Noss made a face. "Yeah...And I'm a nerf. Just...be careful..." He looked back at the holo map, trying to hide any raw emotions from his face. _Close call_ He said in the near silence of his own mind, unaware of a Jedi's capabilities.

"I will, don't worry." Nile looked at him for a moment as if reading something."So, are we all set to go down now?"

Noss nods. "Yeah...I'm waiting on you actually..." He blushed slightly, hiding it by sliding his helmet on. He'd rewired it so it wasn't so confusing for him. After a while of having it on, his head didn't spin so much. "Where will we be landing? In the main city of Drapeer, right?"

"Yes, that is where we were told to land anyways." Nile nodded to confirm.

Noss nodded slowly, but something was still bothering him. He sat down and looked absently at a datapad. "Will Rex be going with us?" He asked quietly, hoping the answer would be yes, but knowing the outcome would probably be no.

"No..." Nile's voice sounded sad for a moment. "He's got a few weeks to go. Come on, let's get on the gunships, the pilots are waiting."

Noss got up but shook his head. "I still don't think it should take that long." He followed her, but looked back for a long moment before following. Was that the last time he'd ever see him? Why did he care so much about a guy he never met? He didn't know. He simply continued on his way and hoped he'd make it back. He wanted to laugh about the kama and the mustache.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure he got the best care and would be able to be fully healed. You have no idea just how bad the wounds really were." Nile turned to look over her shoulder at Noss as she walked to the ships. "What's so funny?" She gave him a suspicious look as she jumped into the gunship with the rest of her men.

Noss hesitated before he boarded the vessel. "Oh, nothing..." He chuckled, then turned to the private comm inside the trooper's helmets. "I just wanted to make sure you guys knew this again, be very careful. And don't offend the natives...They're as powerful as a Wookiee...if not more so..."

"Right... this is just going to be an assault ship full of fun isn't it..." Nex grumbled.

The gunships dropped steadily down to the planet's surface. The doors opened to let the company out. "Go careful down there guys." The pilot called to the group as they jumped off.

Three tall figures stood close to the door of the ship. One had a silver helmet and armor, tinged with black accents. He stance was very commanding, very straight as well. He had the air of a gentleman, though he was a wolf. He stood on his hind legs, his arms clasped behind his back. Under his powerful spiked armor, a muscular body lurked. The two creatures beside him had bronze colored armor, and hunched over slightly more, as if they didn't stand this way often. They accompanied their leader and stood completely still.

"Greetings. I see the Republic has finally noticed our off kilter world?" He said with a slight chuckle. He had a noticeable accent.  
Noss stepped out first and regarded him. "Hey Jerome."

"Noss!" The wolf man cried, nearly tackling Noss in a hug. Noss grunted and was instantly released. "Apologies my old friend." He turned back to the group and bowed. "Please excuse my rash emotion."

Nile jumped down from the ship with her group of men behind her almost like a pack of scared little kids all peering around their general at the wolf-people. She smirked back at them trying to hold back laughter. It was amazing sometimes, the things that scared the clones.  
"Greetings." She nodded formally. "I am General Renarus. But please call me Nile. These are my men, Renegade Company. They're here to help with the relief efforts." She moved forward, leaving her unnerved company behind a few feet. "I see you already get along quite well with Lieutenant Noss."

The wolf man turned to Noss and grabbed him in somewhat of a head lock. "A lieutenant? You did alright Nossy." He chuckled, giving him a helmet noogie. "He's like my little brother. Spent a good few months here actually. Raya's been asking about you-"  
"Raya's alive?" Noss asked hastily, cutting him off. Jerome noded. Noss smiled beneath his helmet. But tears welled in his eyes.  
Jerome faced Nile and her men once again. "Yes, I'm afraid we do need help. We can't patrol our borders and build houses at the same time. After the series of explosions lead by...my father, there is much work to be done. You and your men are very welcomed here, and in return for your help, you are granted use of our resources and housing. As well as a fresh cooked meal three times a day, or whenever your boys get hungry." He chuckled again, leading them towards a hotel like complex. "This is where you will be staying. It's the only building in this town that survived major destruction. You and I may discuss further details in my home, and your men may stay here or explore the town if they'd like."

"Well my boys can help with patrols if you wish, we don't know much about building houses, though I suspect we can learn quickly." Nile said. She sensed that Noss was happy to know that his friend was alive and well. "Thank you for your hospitality Jerome. Let's go talk about the details then shall we?" she signaled for her men to stand off and at ease. "Noss, you're in charge."

Jerome nods. "Our species may look and sound like savages, but in my countries, I keep things as civil as I can." He dismissed his two guards, who trotted up to the new men and sniffed them semi-discretely. Jerome half rolled his eyes. "We are still evolving..." He smiled and opend the door of a white plaster house, very simple, but very clean and neat. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." He told her while taking his helmet off. His fur was a mixture of different shades of gray layered together.

Noss looks over to the men and slapped the front of his helmet. "Rashad, Nereel. Do you guys have to do that?" A little pang of annoyance was in his tone. The two guards stop sniffing for a moment before standing back up on their hind legs, now towering over the men.  
"They smell funny..." Rashad replied.  
Nereel simply stared at Nex, a funny look on his muzzle.

Nex backed away from Nereel. "What do you want?" He asked the strange new being.

Nereel flattened his ears against his head and his brown and black fur bristled. "Easy, _vod_. I mean no harm to you." He said carefully, trying to make sure his words came out right. "I am curious."  
Rashad's pure gray coat dazzled like silver in the sunlight. "Yes. You are...strange to us...You not like Noss...Who...are you all?" He asked in return, turning toward Nex now as well.

"We're clones." Shadow spoke up. "Who are you?" He turned the question back on them. All the others looked a little less uneasy and more curious now.

Nereel smiled. "Ah. You are one of thousand faced men. I am a guard. I protect leader. I learn from leader."  
"You and I both must work on...sentence construction..." Rashad said quietly to Nereel.  
He nodded slowly. "You are fighters. We fight too...a big battle..."  
"Uncle lost his ear...Almost his head though. He tried to fight Shan Yu..." They both shuddered at the name.  
Nereel smacked Rashad on the back of the head, making a sick noise without a helmet on. "You're not supposed to say that name anymore."  
"Sorry..."

"So... what else do you guys do? Do you have free time?" This question came from Storm. A few of the others dared to move a little closer to the wolf men and seemed to be looking them over cautiously.

"We read. and study...and play bolo ball."  
Nereel nodded in agreement. "We have fun too...Not much since war started..." He sighed sadly."Want to play?"  
Rashad chuckled. "We take it easy on you...Or you play with pups." He pointed over to three smaller wolf dogs, play wrestling each other. They hadn't yet noticed the ship or the men, but seeing Rashad point to them, they got up and lined up in front of him military style. Two were light brown with black and gray markings, brothers, and the other was a girl, her coat was almost blue. Each of them wore a jumpsuit, the two brown ones in green, the blue one in red.  
"Saki and Tari, reporting for duty sirs." The two little boys said in unison.  
"And Reika..." the girl grunted, shoving Tari in his side with an elbow. They all stood about four feet tall.

"Hello there young ones." shadow said to greet them. He then turned back to Nereel. "We'll play." He turned to look at Noss. "Right?" he figured he'd better ask since Noss was technically in charge.

Noss nods, still itching to see Raya, but knowing she was alive would be enough of a comfort now. "Yeah, why not."  
"Tackle pile!" Tari shouts and grabs Shadow's legs. Saki and Reika both run over to him and help bring Shadow down. They pile over him, each making an 'oof' sound as the other flopped on top. Nereel and Rashad both watch and laugh. "Looks like you're part of the family now."  
"They like you lots." Nereel nudges Nex. "Loosen up, brazer." He says, not knowing exactly how to say the word in Basic.

Nex whirls about, instantly ready to defend himself from any attackers. "What?" He half yelps at Nereel.

"Agh! Help!" Shadow cries from the bottom of the heap somewhere.  
"Sorry brother, you're on you're own down there." Storm chuckles.  
"Yup, we know better than to interrupt playtime..."  
"Hey!" shadow yelps almost pitifully.

Nile sat as Jerome asked and looked out the window for a moment just to make sure the clones weren't panicking or anything. She then turned back to her host and observed him quietly. "You're species is very fascinating Jerome. If you don't mind my saying so."

Jerome smiles and shakes his head. "I take that as a compliment. We began as mere wolves on this planet many, many moons ago. Generations before us now. We began to develop more advanced ways of communicating, then making tools...We woke up in a way. We began to learn. Far more complicated than other simple animals, we learned to reason and think for ourselves...And here we are today...Though, some like my father believed we needed to stay as we were...dumb animals...I never understood that...So, I made it my mission to enlighten my breed. Education is the most valuable thing to us now. Our young are completely literate." He sits down and hands her a cup. "Tea. It's like fine wine to us. Alcohol clouds our vision too greatly, and it is banned." He sips quietly, sitting like a gentleman.

Nile sipped from the offered cup gingerly at first, but then found no harm in it. "It's very good. The tea I mean." she set the cup down gently. "I think we all will have lots to learn from each other. We can stay and help as long as you need us."

Jerome nodded gratefully. "I appreciate it very much. We need all the help we can get after a war like this..." He set down his own cup after drinking its contents. "I need one team of your men to patrol the border of the East with my men. they are a little weaker, but must be as strong as possible, no matter where they are. The outcasts live on the Western hemisphere of our planet. Our borders are strong there, but a few extra helpers would be welcome to make it stronger and rebuild the damaged wall. The rest can stay here and help the families in the town rebuild. The school is the first project. The children have seen enough of the war, it's time we got them back to their usual studies..."

"My boys will do their best to help protect the borders." Nile assured him. "They are exceptional fighters. I will send my best and strongest for that task. The rest as you said will do everything they can to quickly restore your village." Nile again looked out the window. "I imagine this place was a very nice town before the war. I'm sure we can help you fix it. Maybe even make some things better for you."

Jerome nodded, noting the windowless buildings scorched by fire. "It was...green too." He pointed to the now almost sandy ground. "A war takes its toll on every living thing involved..." He sighed."Thank goodness the pups got spared in the fighting. Shan Yu, as cruel as he was, never found them. I hid them safely away..." He chuckled sadly. "But the cost was still great." He stood up again and put both cups in a sink. "Would you like to meet my family?" He asked over running water.

"I would love to meet them." Nile stood. She was curious about families. She'd never had one, though the clones did a wonderful job standing in as over protective brothers.

Jerome smiled and led her out a back door. A child sat on a rug in an open room, the roof was made of glass that had recently been rebuilt. The youngling looked to be about four or five years old, as it toddled about building things with blocks in the middle of the floor. He looked very similar to Jerome. A white wolf sat on a balcony looking down at them from another house. Jerome pointed to her, then to the baby. "My sister Raya, and my son, Jasko." Jasko smiled as his father picked him up. "My wife is out. She picks vegetables in the gardens because she doesn't want to be the pampered wife of a ruler."  
Raya looks down sadly. She slided onto the glass roof, then down one if it's supports. "It's a pleasure to meet you, um?" She offered her paw hand for shaking. "I apologize in advance for not being too enthusiastic...It's been a hard few weeks..." Jerome leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She perked up instantly. "Really?" She exclaimed excitedly. Jerome nodded and gave her permission to go. She bowed to Nile and raced off, leaping up onto roof tops to reach the town square.

"You have a very nice family Jerome." Nile said to him. "I'll have to get better acquainted with Raya and you're wife later. Right now I should probably go out an attend to my own family."

Jerome nodded. "At sun rise the patrol will leave. Just make sure your men are ready to go. My seconds can brief them on how thing run around here." He smiled and waved as she left, setting his son back down so he could keep playing.

Nile nodded to confirm that she heard him before walking out to see what the ruckus was about with the others. She didn't sense trouble though, just a vague amusement from both parties.

Nereel chuckled, amused by Nex's response. "In time, you'll see it too. You are vod, br...brazer...Family now." He clapped him on his back a little hard and trotted over to the heap of fur and trooper on the ground. "Easy kids, they are not used to little ones playing with zer ears. Come on now. Shoo." He gently shoos them away.  
"Yes papa..." Tari and Saki said together as they trotted away and began romping again. Reika watched them go, but she looked up to Shadow instead. "Are you going to stay here?" She asked quietly, looking a little worried that he would leave. Rashad smiles and 'aws' quietly. "She likes you, Shadow." He said his name slowly, wanting to get it right.

"So I see." Shadow got up and brushed himself off. Then he looked down at Reika. "Yes, we're staying here for a while, to help rebuild your village."

Reika smiles and hugs his legs. "You're a nice man..." She snuggles his legs, feeling comforted by his presence.

"Uh, okay." Shadow really didn't know what to do, so he just patted the wolf-girl gently on the head.

Nex just shook his head, clearly not convinced that he would not be harmed and he stood back in the group of more timid brothers.

Nereel simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the other men who look more intimidated. "You are _vod_ too. I no hurt you, ever." He smiled, showing his powerful canines, but in a more friendly way. "Rashad and I both like you lots. Keep it zat way." He turned to Rashad. "Right?"

Rashad nods and smiled as well. "Right."

The other clones nodded. "We really thought you were all going to kill us before we even got out of the ship..." One man said timidly. "We're glad to be friends."

Raya leapt up over some of the men and tackled Noss. "Noss!" She shouted and hugged him.  
Noss chuckled and hugged her back. "I thought you were dead."  
"So did I...I am so very glad you are not." Happy tears streamed down her face. Her brown tuft of hair flopped into her eyes, but was quickly put back in its place by Noss's gentle hand. The black tips of her ears are the only other color on her body. "I was afraid that I'd never see you again."  
Noss simply smiled under his bucket and hugged her, not caring if the others saw him displaying emotions on this level.

Nile walked up with an amused expression upon seeing Noss get tackled by Raya. "Well that solved." She said to herself with a smile. "That reunion healed him more than I ever could."

Noss got up and helped Raya up as well. Her jumpsuit and black armor were a little dusty, but other wise fine. "Raya is like my little sister." Noss explained, feeling a little guilty of hugging her over Nile, then wondering why.

Nile stood back and observed as her men got to know the natives a little better. She didn't want to interrupt Noss and Raya, as they seemed to need to be assured that the other wasn't really dead.

Another gunship made its landing close by. "You forgot something!" The pilot called before taking off. As the dust settled, Nile saw Nare and Tor coming toward them. She really hoped that Nare would keep his temper and attitude in check for this mission.

Nile was honestly surprised to see that Nare had actually come along. He hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about the mission, not to mention neither of them had been getting along all that great the past few days. She looked over at him from where she stood.

"Be careful Nare. Nile called over to him. Don't do anything that may provoke them."

_What exactly to you take me for? _His Force thought was an indignant ripple in the Force to Nile.

_I just know you have a habit for getting on people's bad sides._

_I helped out with Tran's people without causing trouble didn't I?_

_Yeah._

_Then quit expecting the worst out of me._  
Rashad then looked over to Nare and Tor. "Hello. I expect you are wis the General?" He asked politely, his stance towering over the two men.

Tor's mouth dropped open behind his helmet and he stared up at Rashad with fear in his eyes. Nare gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs before answering.

"Yes, I am General Rurill. This is my captain, Tor." He answered. "I work with Nile on missions, and we're here to help."

Rashad made a face at Nare, looking between him and Nile. "She is right. Best not to provoke a warrior race. Gets you tied to a stick and thrown over a fire." He chuckled.

Tor cringed visibly at the thought.  
Nereel rolled his eyes. "We are not animals...In the acting sense."

"We'll keep that in mind." Nare assured Rashad. "I must go talk to my comrade now." He turned to Tor. "You stay here and keep your eyes open and get to know the people."  
"Yes Sir." Tor's reply had a hint of shakiness to it.

Noss let go of Raya after their enthusiastic reunion and put his arms behind his back. "Sorry Rayers. I've got to get back to my job though."  
Raya nodded. "Aye. So do I. I like to patrol the boarder of the town before dark." She waved him a quick goodbye, then dashed off, kicking up dirt behind her as she darted away on all fours.  
Noss then turned back to Nile. "So...How'd it go with Jerome?"

"It went well Lieutenant. I now have better idea of how we can help them the most. Tonight I need to select and brief a team of my best fighters to help with border patrol at dawn." Nile replied. "The rest of us will be helping with rebuilding and clean up. I'll be doing both." She turned to regard Nare as he stood talking to Rashad. She hoped, really hoped, he'd stay out of trouble.

Noss nodded to Nile, keeping his eyes secretly on Nare. _I don't like that guy..._ He growled deeply, turning the audio on his helmet off as he did so for a moment. "You don't want to send all your best men at once, for strategic purposes." He said carefully after a moment.

"You are quite right. I'll send a good mix of skills along the first time out then, and have the rest wait for another patrol." Nile sensed his general wariness of Nare. _I think if Nare wants the clones to stop wanting to kill him, he's gonna have to try harder._ She thought dryly.

Rashad nodded to Nare and turned his attention back to Tor. "Are you of thousand faced men too?" He asked with curiosity.  
"Is it true dat you all look same?" Asked Nereel.

"Yeah, we do." Tor replied, but made no move to take his helmet off at the moment.

Noss looked up toward the sky and sighed, his ears turned toward the beat of a drum. "I'm guessing it's dinner time...They have customs to treat guests with respect and compassion...I'm guessing they're throwing us a party."  
The little girl Reika let go of Shadow and ran back over to the boys. She shouted loudly. "**HEY!** Jerome is calling."  
A loud howl rang out in the near silence. The three children got up and brushed themselves off. Rashad and Nereel snapped to attention. They carried the children on their backs and raced toward the center of the village. "_Oya_! Come on!" They called after the men.  
Noss nodded and started toward them, signaling the troopers to follow.

Shadow and the other clones in the group followed after Noss once he signaled them. Nile and Nare walked in the back of the group.  
"So this is gonna be an interesting mission..." Nare said a bit slowly, as if not wanting to set Nile off.  
"I agree. I think we'll enjoy it, and the wolf people will benefit greatly from this."  
"Indeed."

As Nereel and Rashad arrived, their children slid off their backs and looked down in wonderment at the festivities.  
Female wolves danced gracefully with silken scarves, and the men beat the drums. The people were dressed in simple but protective hides, and in some cases bronze armor. Jerome was seen at the head of a long table, surrounded by four others, enough for everyone to have a seat. The main table was decorated with fine varieties of food and decorations. The children were in one corner of the courtyard; Reika, Tari, and Saki raced over to join them. Nereel and Rashad waited until all members of the Republic party had entered, then they kept watch over the gate as everyone else enjoyed the festivities.

"Wow, your new Lieutenant wasn't kidding..." Nare observed the festival in wonderment. He watched the dancers for a few moments before turning back to his group. The clones came up closer and stared as well, though it was hidden behind their helmets.

"Looks like fun..." one man said.

"Yeah and maybe if we're lucky we'll get to dance..." another teased.

Nile signaled for them to hush and the company went silent. They all stood, waiting for instructions from the wolf people.

The dancers, sensing the men staring, moved closer. Two females walked up to the man who teased about dancing and spoke to him in his mind. _You wouldn't have to wait too long gorgeous._ They giggled and flicked a tail in his direction.

The clone blushed bright red and took a few steps back until he knocked into another man who then shoved him off.  
Nereel chuckled and Rashad said nothing. He rolled his eyes. "Women..." One teased him by brushing up against his shoulder. He blushed and let his tongue hang out.  
Jerome clapped his hands and the drummers stopped in place. The dancers turned toward one of the tables, one blowing the man a kiss before she vanished into the small group.  
Noss stood with his hands behind his back, and when Jerome sat down, he took a seat as well, urging the others to do so.

"We have been brought aid in our time of war. We thank the spirits of our lands for their good nature and prosperity. We banish all evils into the mountains of Gah Taung." Jerome raised a glass. "To our new future, and to our new friends."  
"_**OYA!**_" They all shout and began taking food, devouring it hungrily.

The company and the Jedi all sat, most of them looking to Noss for guidance in this area. They then joined in eating with their new friends. Noss took off his helmet and dug in as well. "Eat hardy." He told them.

The rest of the clones all removed their helmets one by one and set them carefully at their sides before eating. It was, of course, impossible to eat with your bucket on.

Jerome waited until at least all of his people had eaten something before beginning. He signaled to the drummers to keep going, and they continued to pound a beat.

Raya returned from her endeavors and joined the troopers at the table. She smiled and sat down next to Noss, who smiled in return.

Nile and Nare sat among the clones and the wolf people. Nare had Tor on his other side though, not willing to sit near the other clones and still a little unsure of the wolves around him. He was accustomed to Nile and her wolf form, but this was something else entirely. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Do they know?"

"About me? I don't think so. I'll probably show them later."

Noss looked at both Jedi a little funny, but he said nothing. He sat back in his chair after he'd eaten his fill.  
Nereel and Rashad argued over the last potato. Nereel conceded after Rashad took his sticky bun. "It's not worse it..." He mumbled. Rashad grinned.

The company of clones finished eating and sat, perfectly straight and still, waiting for whatever was next for them to do. Nile gestured for them to relax, and most of them did. Nex was one of the few who didn't though.

Noss sat up as Jerome stood. He bowed to his subjects, and to the new guests, then left without another word. After his paw steps faded into silence, the dancers got up again and the drummers were joined by a few other wolven people. Together, they performed on flutes and string instruments. Their tunes were lighthearted and springy. Noss tapped his foot along with the beat and bobbed his head. "You can do whatever you want to now." He said, trying to ease some tension.

The clones got up, most of them were unsure of what to do with themselves now though. Nare stood off to one side with Tor, both of them watching the dancers.

The clone who'd encountered the dancers before, Drali, was watching again, and getting harassed by his brothers via the private comm.

Nile watched with amusement and admiration as she let her Force senses flow around the area, searching for anything out of place.

A few of the dancers stopped to watch and chatter about the newcomers. They spoke in broken Basic, a mix of Mando'a and an indistinguishable dialect as well. They giggled and occasionally winked.  
Raya rolled her eyes and got up. She walked over toward Nare and Tor, still wondering who they were.  
Noss stayed close to Nile, his mind wandering to their Captain. He cleared his throat and spoke, "You think one of the chicks is going to make off with one of our boys tonight?" He chuckled lowly.

"Well I really wouldn't blame them if they did..." Nile laughed. "It's good for them to learn about things outside their military life, females included." She watched closely

Noss chuckled again. "Better not let them get too friendly though..." He watched Raya as she talked to Nare and Tor, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Yeah..." Nile looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Noss shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He smiled to her and turned his attention back to the drummers. "They do this only on special occasions. The music brings balance and promotes happiness. The spirits they spoke of dance in the sky when the position of the moon is just right. Maybe the sky colors will come out tonight." He smiled and gazed up at the sky again.

Drali and a small group of the others were standing a bit closer than before, they were all incredibly shy, but very curious.

Nereel shoved Drali closer. "Go on then. Show em what you got." He smiled, giving him a thumbs up. The women folk giggled a bit more, watching the group intently. Drali panicked and froze in place right where Nereel had shoved him.

One of the dancers was bold enough to walk up to him. She wasn't dressed as gaudy as the others and she blushed when she spoke to him. "Hi...I'm Shareen..." She smiled. She had almost golden fur, and her eyes were a light blue. She had no visible markings, which set her apart from the others. "Are you liking your visit so far?"

"I um.. uh.. yes, I am." Drali looked down at his boots as if enthralled by the dust on them.

She smiled warmly. "It's alright. I'm not going to bite off your head you know..." She looked back to the women who giggle and jeer. "I'm not like them you know..." She sighs and looked down toward his boots as well. "I've always been a little different..."

"Oh okay." Drali didn't know what else to say. "I-I think you're just special then. I mean... look at us, we're all the same, it's not the best in the galaxy to all be alike someone else." He watched as a few of the others moved closer to the other dancers uncertainly.

"Better than feeling like you don't fit in." She said, looking up at his helmeted face slowly. "But you are not like them...What is your name?"  
The dancers showed a bit of interest as the men approached, some waved their scarves in an invitation to them to dance. The other clones came to a halt about ten feet away and looked puzzled.

"My name is Drali." he answered.

Nare watched as Raya approached. Tor stood a bit stiff, more wary of her being a female, than as a potential threat.

Raya flattened her ears, showing she meant no harm. "I have no intention of trying to 'woo' you. I left in such a rush that I didn't catch your names..." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm Narae Rurill." Nare answered. "This is Tor." He discretely shoved the clone captain forward a few steps forcing him to be polite to their company.  
Raya nodded, taking a step back. "Ah...It's a pleasure. You are a Jedi," she said to Nare, "And Tor...you are an ARC trooper...Right?" She noted his broader shoulders. She sounded much more fluent in Basic, and didn't stutter as she spoke. Her voice was almost like liquid.

Nare nodded to confirm her statement.  
"Uhh... y-yeah." Tor half stammered. "I _was_ an ARC, I... got demoted..." He stepped back beside Nare.

Raya tilted her head to the side. "Okay...I may look vicious...but I won't hurt you..." She stepped a little closer to him. "I know how much you've been though..."

"Captain Tor is bit more... timid than the others ARCs. His first General demoted him to a trooper." Nare spoke up for his friend.

She shrugged. "That ain't a way to treat a man...Who really cares if you're a little shy..." She rubbed the back of her left ankle with her right foot. "I don't mind it..." She looked back up at him, still very curious.

"Apparently my General did." Tor grumbled to himself. Nare wasn't sure he would agree fully with Raya on that topic. If he could have his way, Rex would be the lowest possible rank he could be put in. Tor became less shy though and moved to stand more in front of Nare as so he could talk better with Raya.

Raya growled lowly and looked down. "If I had my way, your General would be out of commission.." She looked back up at him. "You're a great man...A little...hm...I can't put my paw on it...But... you seem nice." She smiled again.

"Well thanks, you seem rather nice too ma'am." Tor said bashfully. Nare just rolled his eyes and stood further back, tried of just standing in on the conversation.

Raya nodded, her smile was both sad and welcoming. "Just call me Raya. Ma 'am is too formal." She nudged him. "Sir."

"Okay, Raya, you can call me Tor then." The trooper captain held out his hand for shaking, he no idea what he really should be doing instead, if anything.

Raya nodded once and shook his hand. "Aye. Tor. Strong name. Very bold." She let go of his hand and blushed.

"Thank you." Tor dropped his hand back to his side. "So..." The clone captain didn't know what else to do.

Raya shrugged. "Well...I just wanted to get acquainted...It's a pleasure to meet you...both of you..." She glanced at Nare and Tor one last time then she turned to go back to her patrolling.

"Thanks!" Tor called after her, still watching as she left.

Nare stepped forward. "Are you quite through Captain?"

"Yes Sir, sorry to keep you waiting. She was very... nice." he had a somewhat dazed expression under his helmet.

"She was indeed." Nare gave Tor a suspicious sidelong glance.

Raya turned around only once to look back at him, but not knowing what to say she continued. She leapt up high into a tree and vanished without another sound.

Nile continued to watch and observe the amazing scenes before her. The wolf people were truly amazing to her. She couldn't imagine any of them trying to kill her or one of her men in cold blood. They seemed quite hospitable to her. "This is very nice. I'll have to see what I can do to show them our appreciation." she nodded approvingly.

Noss shook his head. "Good luck...They'll keep trying to repay you 'til either you or they are blue in the face." He leaned back and put his boots up on the empty chair beside him. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "They value friendship over money any day. They really are a good group of people...They're just misunderstood.

"I like them a lot already." Nile commented

Noss nodded. "As do I...They...became my family...It's the first time I ever felt wanted or loved...Raya and Jerome found me and a few other guys back on Kamino...If it wasn't for them, well...I wouldn't be here."  
"Really?" Nile looked curious. "That's why they speak Mano'a then. They must have picked it up from the other trainers there right?"

"Jerome did yes. He was a trainer, but he became disgusted with Kaminoans. He quit and took a few of us back here...We fought along side him during the war...Only four of us survived out of nine...He thought the Mandalorian culture was brilliant, and used some of it to make theirs." he explained. "They speak Mando'a, Basic, and Ka'tee, their native language."

"I honestly don't blame him. From what I heard, that place is awful, worse than torture and downright cruel and sadistic." she looked disgusted.

He nodded. "You don't know the half of it...You can ask John and Dex...They're still here I think...They had it really bad...I...know what it feels like though..."

"Poor things..." Nile murmured, then she seemed to catch herself, not wanting to insult Noss or his brothers.

Noss smiled sadly. "I think they'd like to meet you...Though, John doesn't really trust anyone."

"Do they stay here now?" she was interested in clones who'd found homes outside the Republic. She often wondered what she could do to help them get that if they wanted or needed it.

Noss nodded. "If they went back to the GAR, they'd continually be tortured...They were experiments on Kamino...Like I was..." His eyes darkened and his tone became very cold. "You must not breathe a word to anyone else. The natives are the only people who even know they're here and alive..."

Nile nodded solemnly. "Never. I wouldn't even dream of doing something so horrible to any of you." She laid back and looked up at the beautiful night sky. The stars glittered and sparked like tiny gems in the sky. "It's getting late, we should select a team and head off for the night."

Nile turned for a moment to check on the clones who were watching the dancers, the female wolf people laughed and continued talking, leaving the clone soldiers wondering why they were being ignored. Nile saw no harm being done there and turned back to her her conversation with Noss.  
Shareen smiled at Drali. " Drali...I like that name...It's close to Drakir, which is our word for heart." She smiled again, her ears were pinned back and her cheeks were a rosy red.  
"It's Mandalorian. It means bright." Drali blushed as well, but his face was well hidden under his helmet.

She nodded, moving a little closer to him. "You want to go sit on the cliff? It looks over our river...It's nice, and quiet, and far away from my sisters." She whispered to him. "And I would like it much if I could see your face..."  
Drali looked hesitant, but he saw that everybody else was busy and not really paying attention, he decided it wouldn't hurt. "Okay. Your sisters won't hurt my brothers will they?" He asked innocently as he watched the small group of clones edge closer to the dancers.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not. They haven't seen many humans before. Let alone men..They are curious." She carefully took his hand and led him down toward a valley. "It's not too far...We'll still be able to hear Jerome-san, if he should call."  
"Okay." Drali let her lead him to the place she'd told him about.  
Shareen smiles and looks out over the water. The river seems endless, it's gently rolling waves lap at the shore calmly. "You can't see across it now...In the day, right as the sun comes up, you can just make out the other hemisphere." She explains.  
Drali stared down at the massive river in wonderment. "It's beautiful." He breathed. "I've never seen anything like it before. But then, I never get to just enjoy the landscape on the planets I've been to. Nile tries her best, but we always get run ragged during missions."

Shareen nodded. "It gives us life...And it makes life worth living. It's calm tonight...That means tomorrow it'll be clear and sunny. When it's choppy, it usually rains. There is one special part of the river, close to the middle of our planet, that is said to glow. We aren't allowed to see it though. Only the leader goes there, to dream and contact the spirits..."  
"Very interesting." Drali continued to stare out over the water. It truly an amazing sight.  
She nodded again. "I've always though so..." She turned in the direction of a sudden whistle. "I think your leader is calling you."

Noss nodded his agreement. "I should go with the ones heading toward the boarder...That way I can show them how to do things. I know how the people's customs work. Here, Rashad and Nereel and the kids can help the others."

"Very well." Nile said to Noss's response. She made a sharp, loud whistle to call her company to her.

Drali heard the whistle, "Yeah that's her. I've gotta go." He said reluctantly. "It was nice to meet you."

Shareen smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay...Catch you later I guess..." She said as she watches him go.

Some of the natives winced and covered their ears. Nereel nudged Nile. "Don't whistle. High pitches can hurt our ears...They are very sensitive." He wiggled his ears, Rashad who was watching him rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, apologies my friends. I wasn't thinking of that." Nile blushed with slight embarrassment.

Rashad chuckled. "It's alright. We don't have many visitors...Especially _jetii_ visitors..."  
Noss stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. All the clones gathered around Nile and stood waiting for her instructions. Drali was the last to jog up along with the group of brothers who were still being teased mercilessly by the dancers. Nile wondered how much they got out of that simple contact with females other than their general. They seemed rather confused. she knew poor Sniper would have loved this, but he was stuck on the _Justice_ doing what he could to help there.  
"Okay boys, it's late, time to turn in. I'll brief you on tomorrow's jobs and assignments when we arrive at our quarters.  
"Yes Sir." The clones answered.

Many of the wolf people had left for the evening. The huts and tents were dark, and many were sleeping already.  
Rashad and Nereel waited at the top of the hill beside the gate. "Come. We will show you to your rooms. I believe you'll find it very nice."  
"Yes. But be careful...The females may wander into the lobby if they are curious enough." Nereel raised an eyebrow at the group who had stayed to observe the clones. Some sigh and awe in annoyance.  
Noss walked ahead with them, but kept his eyes on Tor. He didn't show hostility, but his expression said that they needed to talk in private later.

Tor and Nare joined in at the back of the group. The clones all looked wary of the thought of those females showing up in their temporary quarters. But they didn't show it outwardly.

"Thank you." Nile said to Nereel and Rashad.  
Nereel and Rashad both nod and looked slyly at the clones. "Oh, come now. We're kidding."  
"They will probably just stand around gossiping for rest of the week."  
Noss slowed toward the back as well. He backed up to be next to Tor. "You and I need to talk _vod_." He said calmly, trying not to sound harsh or menacing.

"Um okay... why?" Tor looked confused. "And it's _captain_."

The rest of the group walked on, oblivious.  
Noss made a face and rolled his eyes. He pulled the man aside. "You know why. You and my sister were gettin' really friendly back there...If you hurt her, in any way, you might end up missing a few body parts when you wake up the day after. Do I make myself clear, _captain_." He almost spat, but he tried to keep his voice level.

"You- I..." Tor stammered. "I wouldn't hurt her!" He half yelped.

"What's going on over here?" Nare's deep voice rumbled from behind Tor.  
Noss held a hand out to Nare for him to be quiet and stay out of it. "I know that. All I'm saying is, you do, and you answer to me. She's...been through a lot...If you can make her feel better, even more so than I can, be my guest." He clapped his brother on the shoulder and gave Nare a death stare.

Nare glared indignantly back at Noss. "Just _who_ do you think you are trooper?" He hissed. "You can't just threaten my captain like that. He clearly meant no harm."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. And it's only if Tor does something irrationally stupid." He turned to Tor. "Don't take it to offense, because I don't mean it that way. I know you'd do the same if you were in my boots...I'm just being a good brother. Understand the risks, enjoy the benefits...You're my family too _vod_." he then looked Nare dead in the eyes, his stance towered above the Jedi. "I am who I am. Deal with it." He brushed past him, then signaled for Tor to follow. "Come on. I'll show you to your room, since the others left without us."

"Right..." Tor half squeaked and followed the larger clone to their temporary housing area.

"You'd better watch yourself clone..." Nare growled menacingly as Noss left.

Noss pointed for Tor to stay where he is. He unexpectedly turned and grabbed Nare by his neck. "What makes you think you're so much better than me?" He growled and let him go. "You know what, since we're using nicknames apparently, why don't you get a life and leave me alone, _shabuir_. Or would you like me to call you Short Annoying Kid?"

Nare blasted Noss back with the Force. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me again. Or you'll never move again, ever." He hissed. "And as for being a kid, I'm your General, and I'm older in more ways than one, and you will show proper respect, or I'll have Nile get rid of you."

"Nile doesn't own me. She can't flick her wrist and have me vanish. She's a Force user, not a magician. I'm not an animal, and I am free to go and do as I please. I'm my own person. Get that in your thick skull!" He touched Nare with a finger. "What are you going to do about it, _Shrimp_?"

"You're a _clone." _Nare sneered. He again called on the force and attacked Noss. He held a tight Force grip around the insolent soldier's neck.  
Tor stood farther back, it was too far and too dark to really tell what was going on, but he suspected it wasn't good. But, worried as he was, he stayed put.

Noss gasped and coughed, but maintained his composure well. "I'm a human...like you..." He managed to get out at last. "Tor!...Brother!...Please!"

Tor still stood frozen. It was Nile that came to Noss's rescue. "What in the name of the Force is going on out here?" She practically yowled.

Nare dropped Noss right away, and stood as if nothing special had happened. "Just getting acquainted with the new Lieutenant Ni."

Nile glared at them suspiciously. "Why do I not believe you then?"

"You know how males can get..." Nare stalled. "A bit aggressive at times right?" He looked over at Noss now, not with hostility, but with an unreadable expression.

"_Chakaar_..." He gasped, holding his throat. "You _shabuir_...dirty _shabuir_." He got up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Telling...lies like that...I ought to slot you right here and now!" He growled and tightened his grip, his pupils shrinking. His expression was like that of a bear staring into the face of a hunter.

"Enough!" Nile blasted both men back with the Force. "I don't know what's gotten into you, _both_ of you, but this stops now!" Her voice was harsh and commanding.  
Nare coughed as he got up from being thrown. He rubbed his throat and stalked off with Tor at his heels.

Noss got up slowly, also rubbing his neck. "I hate him..." He said, a deep fire burned in his throat. "_Shab_, I hate that kid..." He brushed himself off and turned to Nile. "He could have _killed_ me just now, do you realize that?"

"Noss, I'm sorry, I should have warned you about that." Nile stared back at him looking a bit angry at his tone, but not saying so. "Nare... doesn't get on with the clones at all. I have yet to figure out a solid reason, but he doesn't seem to trust you, any of you. However, that does not excuse what happened before. As a trained Jedi, he should have never behaved that way."

"That Shrimp almost crushed my _shabla_ windpipe! I knew he was trouble..." He growled and paced. "That Bug has no right to tell me what to do...He said you could get rid of me? Is that true?" He stopped. His eyes were wide now and his expression slowly melted from anger to fear.

"Noss calm down." she ordered firmly. "You are not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not going to get rid of you. What kind of ridiculous idea is that?"

"I don't know." He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know..." He repeated quietly, a twang of loneliness grips his heart.  
"It's going to be okay." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I promise. Now let's get back with the others."

Noss nodded and slid his helmet on again. "I just feel bad for Tor...I wonder if Nare treats him like that..." He frowned with disgust.

"Not as far as I know. They seem to get along okay. I'm not sure why though. It's kinda strange."

"He's a hypocrite. Tor is a clone. Like me, and like everyone of us. I could care less of what he thinks of me. It's not my problem." He rubbed his neck again. "If he pulls something like that again though, I'll kill him."

Nile put her hand on his arm now. "Please don't." She said quietly. "He's still my friend, though we may not always agree. He's not really a nasty brute, I think he just needs some help is all."

Noss felt his skin tingle under his armor. Under his helmet, his red cheeks couldn't be seen. "Okay...I won't...But...He's just such a...a... Oh, I don't even know anymore..."

"I know, I have days where I could just strangle him too."

The conversation ended quietly after that. Nile kept a reassuring hand on Noss's arm. She sensed something from him as her hand touched his arm. She made a slightly amused smirk. It was late by the time they reached their base area. She's pick out her men when she got inside, and then brief them in the morning. If she even had the energy to get up that early.

The sun was just staring to come up on the horizon as the wolf-people began to stir and awaken. Renegade Company was also prepping for their work. Clones got ready to head out on patrols while others sat about a bit more leisurely, waiting to go help in the town.

Raya woke up early that morning. She stretched out and yawned. It felt like every other day here. Since the war, it seemed all too quiet. And her paranoia of patrolling the village was keeping her up at odd hours of the night. She decided it would be best to head out early with the others and see what she could help with.

Nile was still sleeping quite deeply by the time it was dawn. She stirred slightly, knowing deep in her subconscious that she should get up now, but couldn't seem to force herself up.

The clones were all up and gathered with Noss in the main lower room.

"Where's the general?" one man asked. All helmeted heads turned to Noss for an answer.

"Maybe she's still sleeping. Who's brave enough to go fetch her?" someone else chuckled.

Nare and Tor showed up a few minutes later. Nare looked ruffled and he stood back away from the others, especially Noss. Tor joined his brothers though and stood ready for his duty. Both he and Nare were staying in town with Nile to help the locals rebuild.

Noss sighed and rolls his eyes. "I'll get the General, you all stay here. Wait for Rashad and Nereel." He bounded up the stairs toward Nile's quarters.

Nile stirred again, vaguely aware of Noss's heavy footsteps, but was still much to groggy to even think of opening her eyes. She wasn't normally this tired, but she hadn't gotten much rest in the past two days since the Corstris mission failure. Between saving Rex's life, the battle, relocation of the locals, taking on the new clones, and now this, she hadn't gotten a moments peace. It was too unusual though. The Chancellor had never heard of this amazing thing called 'leave' apparently.

Noss knocked on her door, gently but loud enough for her to here. "Ni? You alright?"

Nile rolled over. _Rex? _He and Nare were the only ones who ever called her Ni. "Rex?" She mumbled drowsily.

"No...He's still swimming in the soup. It's Noss." He opened the door very slowly and cautiously. "If you have trouble waking up, the medicine man has something that'll help."

Nile grumbled and shook her head. "No... I'm fine." she sat up and wrapped her blankets around herself before getting up. "I just..." She tilted slightly and almost fell before getting some of her balance back. "...need something to eat first." she swayed precariously again.

Noss moved quickly to catch her. He put one of her arms around his broad shoulder; her hand didn't even reach the other side. "Easy...Maybe he should come to you?" He handed her a pouch filled with breakfast items, such as scones, and other delicacies.

"No I'm fine really." Nile blushed with embarrassment. "That happens every now and then. Especially after what I've been through that past few days. I just have to get something to eat before I do anything else." she accepted the pouch from him.

He looked to her with concern, then gently urged her to sit back down on the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll be okay." Nile nibbled on some of the food slowly. "Is the rest of your team ready for the patrol?"

Noss gave her a simple nod. "I think so."

"Good. I'll be down shortly to see you all off okay?"

Noss nodded and turned to leave. Before he did so he stopped and turned around. He looked like he was about to say something, but he decided against it and continued on his way, his foot steps vanishing down the hall.

Three weeks had passed since the arrival of the clones, everything had been successful and uneventful for the team, and the wolf people were now thriving. Their cities were restored, almost completely, and there was not much left for the troopers to do. They now just wandered about helping if needed, but mostly playing with the wolf people in the open areas where they enjoyed a few rough games of bolo-ball every day. Nile was getting a lot more anxious to get back to the _Justice_. Rex was due to come out of bacta any day now and she had promised to be there with him when he came out. She stood in the shade of a tree waiting for the Admiral to contact her and let her know they were ready for her return. In the meantime, she watched as a large group of her men were playing bolo with the younger wolf people. Even Tor had joined in, and Nex too. Storm was sitting out with a cluster of wolf pups who were too young to join in, or already out. She knew he wasn't much into playing sports, and that was due to an injury, fighting was hard enough for him, and he liked doing things properly, so sports just frustrated him badly. She felt bad for him, but he was used to it and didn't seem to mind as much as he used to. And she was sure nobody knew of the problem but her and Shadow. He had preferred to keep it to himself and she had respected that. Though she was pretty sure his brothers might know too.

Nare was watching the game and he was watching Nile. He sensed her anxiousness and unease. He was almost positive she was getting fidgety because she missed Rex. He scowled, he'd not yet come close in these past weeks to approaching her about joining him and forgetting the war. Somehow, whenever he wanted to do it, something held him back. He was growing more and more uncertain of himself and the task. He wanted Nile to be his, not belong to the Dark Jedi. Maybe he should just leave everything and take her out while he still could.

Nile was getting a vague sense that something was off, maybe dangerously off. She couldn't seem to quite pin it down in her Force senses, and her normal senses didn't seem to be warning her of anything. She turned to look over at Nare, and saw him turn back to the game as if lost in thought. She shrugged and went back to trying to locate the source of this disturbance. She jumped when her comlink went off.

"General, are you there?" it was the Admiral.

"Yeah I'm here, are you guys back and ready to pick us up yet?"

"We are indeed, the gunships will be down shortly. And you have a new mission from the council, they are waiting for you to answer as soon as you arrive."

"Thank you Admiral, we'll be ready." She closed the link. "It's about k_riffin'_ time too." She clapped her hands together, loud enough to call her men, but not enough to bother the wolf peoples' sensitive ears. The game came to a quick halt and all the clones focused in on their General "Alright boys, time to start saying your good-byes. Gunships are on the way to take us home." She sensed a slight ripple of disappointment from a few men, Drali's being one of the strongest she felt. She was sure he had gotten close with somebody here, but she'd been too busy helping to find out who. She was aware of him sneaking off on occasion though. She wasn't about to scold him, though she was worried about him not wanting to come back. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let him stay here, not yet. If she started letting her men leave, then things might become bad for them, if the GAR tried to track them down, and for her, if she refused to comply to the Jedi and the Chancellor. She let out a heavy sigh of frustration then watched as Drali slipped away from the others. She didn't follow him. His private life was none of her business.

Shareen was also unhappy. She hadn't felt this happy since the war had started. It seemed like years, rather than two months. She took Drali's hand and kissed it gently. "It's alright. Whenever you do come back, I'll be here." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "And don't worry about me. My sisters will keep me plenty busy...I'll never forget you, Drali."  
Noss watched the two talking for a moment, then he turned to Raya. "Will you be alright here?"  
"I'll be around..." She winked and stood at attention next to Jerome, who was watching the separate conversations with slight sadness as well.  
"It is a sad day for us, and I'm sure for many of you today... However, this will not be goodbye. Once the bond of friends is made, you can never break it." He smiled and fireworks broke out across the sky. With the setting sun, the pink sky highlighted the vast array of colors.

Drali smiled, "I'll never forget you Shareen. I..." He blushed and stopped whatever he was going to say. Then he seemed to get his courage back. "I-I love you." he stammered and quickly turned to follow his brothers.

Shareen smiled and nodded. "I love you as well. Good luck on your journey...I promise to find you again soon!" She waves along with the others.

Nile walked up to join Noss and the other wolf people. "It's been an honor helping you and your people." She said to them. "We'll have to come back when the war's over and see how things are going."

Jerome nods once in recognition. "You are always welcome here." He smiles and turns to his people, who all wave and salute.  
Some of the little wolf children cling to the clone's legs, but seeing their leader, they make annoyed grunts and let go.  
Noss in turn looks up at an approaching ship. "I guess...it's time to go...I bet Rex is coming out today..." He chuckles, thinking about the marker mustache.

The clones wave good-bye to their new friends and get ready to board their gunships. Nare joined Nile and the pair of Jedi walked over to the landing ships. Nile beckoned for Drali to hurry up as she jumped into a ship. The rest of the company was climbing in and the filled ships took off for the _Justice. _Tor stood next to Nare in the ship but her had his helmeted head turned towards Raya. He wondered if he should have said a proper good-bye to her, she had been very nice to him after all. But he'd been to scared to do it and now it was too late. He'd probably never get to see her again.

Noss waved to Raya, and she waved back. She also waved and smiled at Tor, and when Noss wasn't looking, she blew him a kiss. Her sleek body vanished into the crowd of wolf people as they called out good byes, see you laters, and wishes for good luck and fortune.

Tor blushed and waved back at her. The clones continued to wave good-bye until the gunship doors closed and they lifted up.

The gunships docked in the large hangar bay and the company filed out and went to their barracks. Sniper was waiting for them, his arm just had a simple brace on it now. Nile smiled as she walked up to him.

"How are you feeling Snipes?" She asked.

"Good Sir, I'll be fit for the next mission. I regret missing the last one."

"I'm sure you'll get to hear lots of good stories though." she put a hand on his shoulder and turned to walk after moment. "I have to go to the medbay now, I promised Rex I'd be there when they got him out."

"Talk to you later then Sir."

Nile's comlink bleeped for her attention and she answered it. "General, the transmission from the Jedi council is waiting. They're running out of their famed Jedi patience over there I'm afraid."

"Yes of course Admiral, thank you. I'm on my way."

Sniper gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll tell the med droids to wait for you."

"Thanks Sniper."

Noss wondered whether he should follow or go with Sniper. Knowing he would cause trouble with the Jedi, he decided on the later. "I'll go with you, Sniper. I've got some droids I need to "apologize" to..." He chuckled.

Nile turned. "Actually Noss, you'll need to come and hear the briefing with me." her eyes were apologetic. "We're getting another mission."

He swallowed loudly. "I apologize then to you in advance..." He muttered, stalking to her side, his head lowered and his shoulders scrunched in defiance. "Can't Nare go with you, since he's your fluffy buddy?"

Nile frowned. "Nare and Tor are already there and waiting. You don't have to say or do anything, just listen in and then when it's over you can tell the company what's happening."

"So, I am to act as a holo recorder...Right..." He stood up straighter as he walked beside her, passing other troopers in the hall, he resisted the urge to growl and raise his arms above his head. He chuckled instead. "Do you think I'd make your Jedi Masters cringe? Or do they see their experiments often?" His tone was being both joking and serious and cold at the same time.

Nile just rolled her eyes at his half teasing. She enjoyed his good humor though she sensed the underlying pain there. "I doubt it. But try to be respectful if you must say something. I already get into enough trouble as it is because of taking on all you guys. How do think we got our name? They even wanted to call my flagship 'Deviance'. So try not to get us in trouble okay? For me?"

Noss nodded and blushed under his helmet. his voice cracked in his reply. "Sure thing..." He smiled and restrained himself from drooling in the bucket on his head. "What's it all about though? We just finished a mission."

"I don't know." she shrugged. "They always run us ragged though. Sometimes I think they send us to the worst places hoping to kill us all. No big deal." She grumbled. "Anyways..."

He raised an eyebrow. "This whole set up seems screwy to me...Oh well. What can you do..."

Nile sighed heavily. "Yeah I know, but you're right, there's not much I can do about it." She walked into the transmissions room and nodded to Nare and Tor as she entered, then stood respectfully before the hologram of the Jedi leaders.

Noss crossed arms in front of him and composed himself enough to give a simple two fingered salute. His jaw was locked, his expression tight and wary. He didn't both to remove his helmet, or speak, which was probably a good thing.

Nile bowed. "Masters." Her tone was barely disguised frost.

"Knight Renarus, I take it your mission was a success?" Master Windu stated.

"It was Master. All done and better there. I heard I have a new mission already?" She got right to the point.

"We do."

"Sending you to the planet Christophsis we are." Yoda said. "A droid base there is, powerfully built and too dangerous to land a full assault it is."

"So..." Nile lifted an eyebrow.

"Select a small team from your men and go in and destroy the shields at the base." Master Windu spoke up. "We will be sending General Livinder and Ghost Company in after it's all clear."

Noss growled under his breath and whispered so only Nile could hear. "They're sending us in first...You know what that means?" His face grows even harder, his eyes cold and distant. "We're expendable to them..."

"I know Noss." she whispered back. "I always have been. The council doesn't like me at all. Never have."

He growls louder, staring the images in their eyes. "You aught to be ashamed." He says a little louder, wanting them to hear him.

"Pardon?" Master Windu looked surprised.

"Masters, this is my second, Lieutenant Noss." Nile said, totally unapologetic for his interruption, but she was worried.

"Nothing, sir." He glared at the man however, looking menacing and bold. "Nothing at all...We should be going Nile, we've got work to do, and people to free...Unlike a few people I now know..." He turns toward the door to leave, not even saluting or dismissing himself.

Master Windu looked furious. "You really need to maintain a better command chain Renarus." He said. "Dismissed."

"Glad to be." Nile shot back before they cut the link.

Noss grunted and kicked a container in the hall. He put a good sized hole in it. He held the sides of his head as he paced. He let out a bellowing roar, then calmed down and smoothed the front of his armor as if it were a wrinkly shirt. "Let's go check on the Captain." He said after a moment, turning back to Nile, his expression blank.

Nile debated for a moment. She had really wanted to be alone with her captain so she could help with getting him out of the tank, but she could just do that after Noss was gone. She kept an eye on him though, knowing he was very frustrated. "Okay."

Noss nods once and heads toward the medbay. "I'm fine now, just so you know... I am calm...and zen..." He hummed. "Rex better watch it though... He's gonna be half fish by the time he gets out of that gunk..."

"He'll be fine." Nile nearly snapped at Noss.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Can't help it for holding a slight grudge...He's all you ever think about!"

Nile's eyes blazed with fury. "Not you too." She growled. "Rex is my captain, and a very good friend. Of course I think about him. You'll do well not to question me Lieutenant." She did not address him by his name.

Noss looked down, ashamed that he'd let his personal feelings out a bit. "Sorry...I guess I'll have to meet him first...Are you going to do a tail and gill inspection, or should I?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood. As he got closer to the door, his pace slowed.

Nile kept a frown for a moment as she debated telling Noss to go away, but she let it be and walked into the medical bay. The droids guided them to the bacta tanks, where one was waiting for her command to take Rex out of his.

Noss swallowed audibly and shrank in posture. He glared at the droids. "Back off." He said, standing up fully again. He wasn't sure if he should run and hide, or stand his ground and pop off another head. He waited for Rex to come out and get it over with already. He chuckled as he saw that the mustache he had drawn was still there.

Nile looked at the vandalized tank and scowled over at Noss. "Your doing?" She gestured to the droids to begin the process.

Noss nodded and grinned, but as the droids began moving about, his skin turned pale. "Oh...I think I've got to sit down for a sec..." He sat with a loud thump, turning his back away. _I've been in there before...I almost drowned trying to get out..._

Nile saw his reaction. "Why don't you just let me handle this, you can meet him later when he's awake and more himself. I'm sure you'll get off easier when he finds out about the tank if you do." She teased.

Noss turned to face her. "I'm not a sissy...I...just...Know what it's like in there..." He said quietly. "What can I do to help?" he asked, standing with his hands on his hips.

Nile had been hoping he'd leave, but she wasn't going to say so and she certainly didn't show it. Noss was still her friend too. "Umm.. I don't know actually. I don't do much either. I just help get him dried off, the droids do the rest."

"Droids suck...And...you dry him off...Hmm..." He hid a smirk as best as he could. "I suppose he gets into trouble often then?"

"Too often." Nile grumbled. "But he's never been injured this badly before. One of these days he's gonna get himself killed."

Noss nodded. "I bet I've got more scars than he has...And more muscle..." He flexed, choking as the seal on his suit stayed, not easing away from his muscular throat like usual. He pulled at it until he could breathe. He gasped heavily. "Ahhh...I'd better stop doing that..."

Nile snickered. "He's not as much trouble as you though..." She watched as the droids emptied and lowered the tank. She took a large towel from a stack and moved forward to help.

Noss stayed where he was and watched. It gave him a funny feeling, seeing someone who looked so much like him, yet he was so different. He looked down at the floor and studied the surface of his boots, not wanting to see anything he'd regret. He was more worried about what to say, how to act, and what the man would do to him once he got to know who he was, rather who he pretended to be.

The droids held Rex up between them and another moved to give him a quick injection to reverse the sedative. Nile was already at his side and gently rubbing the towel over his bacta soaked body. She was careful of the injured areas though they were fully healed now, she was sure they'd still be sore. She felt him tense and move as the sedative wore off and he came to. She continued the soothing motion of rubbing the towel over his body to dry him.

"Ni..." He whispered hoarsely before he even opened his eyes.

Noss looked up as he heard the man speak, knowing the feelings he was going through. Of course, he didn't even know where he was when he woke up. He was sure, strong though Rex was, that the man was confused. He decided to try his charm and wits out early, though he may pay for it when the captain was fully awake. "Howdy sleeping beauty. Have a nice rest while the rest of us were workin' our _shebs_ off?" He chuckled, giving him a smirk, partially self confident, but more so to be annoying and seem arrogant.

Nile braced for anything that involved the two killing each other. Rex shook his head groggily. "General, who is this?" he growled.

"This is Lieutenant Noss, he's been helping out while you were gone." she explained.

Rex frowned again and blinked trying to clear his blurry vision and get a better look at the other clone.

The familiar face that had been in front of his bacta container grinned wider. "I've been filling in for you in your absence, but don't blame me when you see your boys...They don't think listening to me is a good idea...We've been having fun with wolf people and teasing you while you were in the drink. Look." He said and pointed to the mustache. "We made you a mustache since you seem to lack the capability to grow hair."

Rex turned and blearily looked over his shoulder at the tank. He scowled and turned to Noss. "None of my guys would have done that." He growled irritably. Nile willed Noss to quite bothering the captain before one of them ended up getting hurt. "Would somebody get him out of here?" he grumbled.

Noss shrank visibly. He had no intentions of making him angry already. "Apologies _vod_...I just wanted to have a little fun... I guess... I just miss someone..." As a droid grabbed his arm to lead him away, he ripped it off and stuck it through its chest plate, causing it to shriek electronically. Noss made a face, then turned back to Rex.

Nile frowned. "Noss, Rex, I'm sure you two can get along just fine. Right now, Rex you're still too groggy to be civil to your brothers." she said lightly. "Now Noss, why don't you go inform the others that Rex is well and out of the bacta tank. He'll be able to come out of the medbay very soon."

Noss made a face. "Have the stupid droid do-...Um, I mean...sure... I'll be right back." He huffed and left, a little offended at being asked to shoo. He was relieved to leave the medbay though, and as soon as he sauntered through the bacta area, he bolted for the door.

Nile half frowned as she watched Noss go. Rex was laid out on a medical bed and droids were poking at him making sure he was still healthy and that nothing was damaged by the injuries. Nile chased the droids away assuring them that she would finish. One protested and she deactivated it swiftly. She turned to Rex.

"That's better." He grinned at her. "No more droids and no more people."

"Agreed." Nile finished a quick checking over of her captain. "You're looking good Rex. You should be fit to fight in the next few days here."

"Yeah..." he sat up and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Noss, watching from a window dropped to the floor with a loud thunk. He covered his face. "I knew it! Oh, what an idiot I am!" He got up and started muttering and cursing under his breath. A droid noticed and shooed him, receiving a grunt and a shove from Noss.

About half an hour later, Nile walked out of the medical bay with Rex. The clone captain went to the armory to fetch a few replacement plates for his armor, and Nile went to the barracks to join the other clones.

Noss was close to the armory entrance, and when he saw Rex he decided to follow. Walking next to him he felt oddly out of place. The man was a legend, and Noss's frame dwarfed him. "You enjoying the outside world again _vod_?" He asked, his tone neither arrogant nor really questioning.

Rex turned to regard the larger clone steadily. "I am. I take it you took good care of my brothers for me?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

Noss nodded and removed his helmet. "Yeah... More or less, the ladies of Kashen did, but I tried my best to keep 'em breathing." The four scars on his face had healed a good deal, but they still showed, and always would. "It's the lady of the house I had trouble with..."

Rex looked at the scars. "Well my thanks goes to you and to them." He said. "Who'd you tangle with? Nile?"

Noss nodded, then shook his head. "Well..sort of... More or less... yeah... But the only reason I didn't punch her lights out is cause she's a girl..." He admitted defeat with shame.

Rex's brown eyes flared at the other clone's statement. "If you hurt her..." He growled, his mood going from guarded, to aggressive and protective.

Noss backed away from him with innocent eyes. "I would never. How can you say I'd do that? While you were off in dream land I was with her everyday. I'm the one who made sure she was safe." He growled, getting back to the man's side, he stopped him and pulled him up toward his face. "Don't think for a second, not one, that I don't care. I hid behind a mask 'cause I been done wrong...And a lot too. You'd be the same way if you'd been through half the _osik_ I have." He set him down. "I don't expect anyone to understand, but never, **never**, think I would do anything to hurt her."

Rex kept a focused gaze on Noss. he hadn't seemed frightened by him in the least. "I don't intend to make an enemy out of you Noss. I only wanted to be certain that my General was safe in my absence. There are people I don't trust."

Noss nodded. "At least we've got one thing in common." He almost spat as he continued to walk beside the man. He had respect for him, but his patience was very thin. "She seemed more than a General to me when you were sucking her lips off." He grumbled under his breath.

Rex's eyes widened. "What did you say trooper?" His voice was cold and edged with menace.

Noss bristled, but knowing he's bigger he stated it again, slower, and with more emphasis. "That's right. You heard me. It seemed to me, that she, and you, were together, from a romantic point of view. Perhaps there was a bug on her face that you felt could only be removed with your tongue..." He thinks, tapping the side of his head. "Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense."

Rex growled deeply in the back of his throat. "Don't go around saying those kinds of things soldier." He snarled. "You could get her into lots of trouble. And if you do, I'll tear you apart myself."

Noss nodded. "I understand completely. Though, I have to admit...I'm kinda jealous of you..." He looked down, turning his face away from him. "I'm nothing but a monster, so I don't know what it's like to have someone love me anyhow... So, I guess I don't understand." He looked back over to him. "I'd never get her in trouble..and if I did, you know I'd take the blame. I'm not afraid." He stood back up, his muscles pulsing under the armor he'd gotten made for him. He respected the armor smith more than many other people he met, with only two exceptions.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding Noss." Rex held out his hand to the other clone.

Noss looked at his hand with skeptical eyes. He decided that he could take whatever the man could give him and he shook the hand. "I guess so... Just watch it mate. When I meet someone I like, you can bet that they're stuck with me."

Rex bristled just slightly as he shook Noss's hand. He didn't much like his last statement. Did Noss like Nile, as in love her?

Noss's face then showed concern as he let go of the man's hand. "I meant you. I never had a higher up to go to for advice... Actually, I never technically had a squad though either..."


	5. Interlude Saying Goodbye

Renegade Company was now safely at their Coruscant barracks and ready for some resting time. Nile was selecting the team to take with her to Christophsis. Rex was coming of course, that was a given. Two days out of bacta and he was back to his normal self, and just getting along with Noss now. The others she selected were, Shadow, Sniper, Storm, and Mech. And of course Nare and Captain Tor we coming along too. She felt guilty for leaving Noss behind, he'd done such a good job with her team on Kashen, but she did need somebody to stay home and take care of the company while she was gone.

"I know you can do it. And I trust you Noss. Keep my boys in line for me okay?" She said to him after explaining.

His head dropped. He felt as though she didn't trust him. He nodded politely and hid his emotions. "Sure thing..." He sighed in his bucket and turned to watch her leave, feeling a little cheated. He'd stayed behind at the camp, and now here. Why did no one trust him? He was bred to fight even harder than his normal brothers. Perhaps, it was his own unpredictability... It stung, no matter what form or however nice Nile managed to sugar coat it. He was still a bit jealous and downcast about the incident with Rex and Nile. He really had loved her too. But Rex was better for her than he could ever be and she deserved the best of the best. Still, it left him with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry Noss. Really." Nile sensed his emotions easily in the Force. "I wanted to just go in and have at it with a full team, but it's just a small quick mission and I can't take both my officers and leave everybody behind unguided. And Rex missed the last mission."

"Why not have Nare baby-sit them? No offense to them, but come on. Do they really need me for that?" He crossed his arms in front of him. "If you ask me, sending two Jedi away and leaving the boys behind is like asking for trouble."

"Nare would rather be tied to a torture rack then spend a few days watching my men for me." Nile rolled her eyes. "I just want you to make sure they don't slack off too much, but don't work too much, they need to have a bit of fun too."

Noss grunted and kept his arms crossed in front of him. "I don't get that Shrimp's problem. Tor is a clone, like me, and the others. Why doesn't he tease him too?"

"I really don't know Noss, would you please just take good care of them for me?"

He nodded, walking back over to the men, he watched the rest of the time without saying a word.

Nile turned and jogged off to the waiting gunship. The Republic had secured a Sep drop ship to take them down to the planet so they had to make sure it was set to go. Rex and the others followed behind her.

The rest of the company was a mix of happiness for a break, and forlornness for getting left behind this time. Noss turned his back as they left, not really wanting or caring to see them off. He stalked toward the barracks, his pace slowing as he went. He felt pain after a while, feeling bad about not saying good bye. He wondered if that was the last time he'd see some of them.

Nex stood sadly and watched his General leave. He'd really wanted to go. He didn't want to get left behind with Noss. "Stay safe guys." He said quietly.

"You guys can do whatever you want. But I know what I'm doing." Noss pulled a hoodie over his armor and headed out the door.

The rest of the company just shrugged and wandered off in various directions. Drali watched Noss and hoped the his new brother would be okay. He watched the other clone wander off.

Noss stepped out into the city. He didn't gaze in awe at the buildings, or admire the lights. He kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him. He walked into a bar, ordered a stiff drink, then he wandered back outside. Something hit him in the back of his head, and a sharp pain in his neck followed. He felt the world melting in front of him, going black. His body crumpled to the ground, submitting to unconsciousness.  
"He's perfect... The one we've been looking for." A dark voice stated. It was the last thing Noss solidly remembered hearing.

Drali paced about the barracks. Noss had been gone for hours. He fidgeted and irritated Nex with his pacing. "He's been gone for ages." Drali growled. "He's supposed to be here."

"He'll be fine Drali. Quit already."

The dark being stood before a cell, lying on the floor, stripped of everything but the lower half of his bodysuit, lay a clone.

Noss growled at his captor, standing by the bars, his fingers tightened around them. He could easily pry them open, but he had to wait for the right time first. "What do you want with a loser like me?" He nearly hissed, but maintained his composure.

The captor sensed the rage and strength built into this clone. He activated a button in his wrist armor that sent a powerful electric jolt through the bars of the cell. "I'm looking for information."

Noss shouted and staggered backward. "You ain't gettin' none..." He held his side, without his upper armor and body suit his deep gashes showed. They weren't fresh, but the still looked horrible; raw red and pink flesh, quite mutilated. "If you think you're going to get something out of any of me, you are sadly mistaken." He spat.

"Come now, you have no reason not to cooperate." his captor's voice was smooth and quite reasonable. "I know you have no love for the Jedi, and your new General rejected you did she not?"

Noss growled. "That's not true! She's the second person to give me a home when I have none. The list of people I'd gladly die for is short...as is my patience." He paced a bit, noticing that his scars were visible. "I will not negotiate with evil..." He turned back to face him. "You couldn't possibly break me... I'm tougher than my brothers."

"We will see about that clone." the man sneered. "In the meantime, my droids and I will make you _comfortable._" A team of magna guard droids entered the cell with the Noss's cruel captor. "Let's get him all hooked up and ready for a proper interrogation."

It had gotten much too late. Drali was still up waiting and Nex was curled up on his bunk half asleep.

"Something had to have happened to him." Drali said at last. "Let's go look around for a little while."

Nex grumbled in protest. "Okay, okay. And when I find him I'll give him a good beating to teach him to wander off like this. This is unacceptable. He's in charge for star sakes. I thought Nile trusted him."

Noss growled, watching each opponent with an intense blazing fire. He waited for them to make a move, his muscles tight and ready for a strike or a blow. "Try it and your precious droids come out of here in pieces." He retorts back.

The dark being kept coming closer, still flanked by his team of droids. "These droids are nothing like those stupid battle droids you fight. These can take down even the strongest of the Jedi. Including the one you like so much."

Noss growled. "Ain't nothing to me... I've faced worse. Worse than even your foul presence... When's the last time you took a shower Meathead? Before the fall of the Old Republic?" He sneered, his muscles still tight.

The dark captor came forward and with a wave of the Force, held Noss back against the cold wall of his cell. The droids came forward, brandishing their electro staffs. The lead droid plunged his right at Noss's stomach and held it there. Noss shouted as electricity peeled through his body. He gained enough composure after a long moment to reach down and bend the staff back towards the droid, in turn electrocuting it. He struggled against the hold of the Force, growling and groaning loudly.

The droid 'died' with and electronic screech and toppled over. The masked dark Jedi smirked. "Impressive. We'll need to restrain him properly."

"You can never truly tame a monster." Noss growled, though it turned into more of a shout as he moved forward. He used the bent staff to whack another droid in the head, sending it spinning in circles. "If you wish to die, **BRING IT ON!**" His eyes darkened and his animal instinct took over. The only thought in his head was _Fight, Kill, Win._

The captor let Noss tear apart the droids before then entering into his mind briskly. _**Sleep!**_ He commanded harshly, sending the waves through the clone's entire body.

Noss clutched the sides of his head as a tremor ran through his body. He could feel it tingling in his veins. He dropped to his knees, sweat beads on his forehead collected and dripped to the floor. He growled again, barely able to speak at all. "Never..."

_Sleep..._ the suggestion was softer, kinder. _Sleep, you need it... sleep..._

Noss shook his head, his hard body melting. "No..." He moaned, breathing very heavily. "I...won't...bend...to your...trickery..." He coughed, gritting his teeth he desperately tried to stay awake, fight harder, beat the odds. He's fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

_It is not trickery... Noss. It's simply what you need to fight and survive... now __**sleep!**_

Noss thought about it for a moment..._So calm and peaceful...maybe the nightmares will stay away...I am tired... _He closes his eyes for a brief moment, but an alarm bell in his head goes off. _I need to stay awake. The enemy is here and now...Get up, you worthless piece of osik...Get up..._. He shouted at himself. "You're the enemy...you're the one...I have to fight..." He slowly got to his knees, his body fighting him the whole way. He grunted and shouted, his eyes nearly bursting from his head.

The captor shook his head for a moment, before returning, full force, this time applying pain to the stubborn clone as he refused to sleep. _Sleep and it will go away, you'll stop suffering._

Noss shouted even louder, this time it turned into a wail of anguish. "My life is nothing but suffering! Whether I have my eyes closed or open, it doesn't matter!" His pulse raced in his temples. His lungs felt like they're going to explode. "Let me go! _Chakaar_! Let me **GO**!" He nearly sobbed as he fell forward, letting go of his strength, he closed his eyes, only drifting half way into rest, he panted heavily.

_Well that's a little better. _The captor left his mind and summoned in a fresh team of droids to help him restrain Noss. "Restrain him as we would a Jedi, make sure you place plenty of pain sensors on him, and wire up the electric charge directly into his body, not just around him."

Noss groaned a final time. _You'll never break me..._Shabuir_..._ He thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

_We'll see..._ the captor smirked, his face hidden behind a cruel mask of armor.

Nex and Drali were wandering through the huge city, they looked hopelessly lost and bit unnerved. It was night, and that's when all the lower levels ruffians were out, prowling the streets. Bright lights from various building signs lit the way, but there were plenty of dark places that could hide threats.

"I think someone's following us..." Drali looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Are you sure?" Nex's eyes darted around the terribly unfamiliar landscape. He caught sight of a dark figure ducking into an alleyway. He grabbed Drali's shoulder. "There!" He pointed.

Both men drew their weapons and went to follow their stalker. Drali watched Nex's back as they slowly moved into the dark alley. Nex stiffened and Drali bumped into him. Drali was about to turn around when he saw another figure closing in from the entrance, cutting off their escape. Drali turned and saw the other person when he turned to warn Nex. Both clones stood rigid, aiming their weapons.

"You're coming with us. You're just what we need." a voice full of menace and darkness rasped out to them, but seemed to come from all directions. They huddled together and backed away from the figures, but they were trapped.

"No, that's not wise. Our General will find us and you won't get away with it." Drali said.

"Your General is the very reason we need you. We already have one of you."

"Noss!" Drali yelped. Nex shot him a silencing glare.

"You'll get nothing out of us, any of us. You'll just have to kill us, or leave us alone." Nex's deep voice was cold.

"You're all such stubborn creatures..."

That was the last thing the pair of clones recalled. After that it was sudden cold and darkness. The dark assailants dragged them back and threw them into cells near where Noss was being held.

"Master, we found a few more, they may be useful." one reported.

"Very good Naerdiel. We will break the whole company. My master fears they are too formidable to keep in service. Their General is far too perceptive and may unravel his hard worked plans. He is steadily at work trying to bring their General to us and away from the Jedi. Get these guys ready for their interrogation. They're going to be staying with us for a while."

"Yes Master."

"Leave us." The masked captor said to Naerdiel's companion. He bowed to his master and obeyed swiftly.

"I have a new mission for you my dear."

"Yes Kaal?"

"There is a new apprentice for us to train. His name is Nare. It is soon time for him to reveal himself. Wait for your perfect opportunity then I want you to strike with him, mentor him in our ways properly and see to it he completes all his tasks and is loyal to us. Things are coming together very soon."


	6. Mission on Christophsis

The small ship landed silently behind enemy lines. Under the cover of complete and almost unnatural darkness, a small infiltration team dashed for cover. They took shelter in a bombed, ruined building that must have been majestic at one point, before the Separatist invasion.

"Come on guys!" Nile's voice hissed quietly. "We need to find better, closer cover before daylight. So far so good, nobody's noticed us."

"Yeah, not yet." Rex's voice came from somewhere to her right.

Nile chuckled. "They won't find us 'til we let them Rex. You're the best troops in the galaxy, and I'm an elite Jedi knight. They don't stand a chance."

Somewhere to Nile's far left, Nare could be heard yawning. "Why were _we_ assigned to this lousy mission anyways?" he looked tired.

"Because, we need to sabotage the droid base so the rest of the troops can land and help free the people here and drive out those worthless Seps for good." she rolled her eyes. Nare was so grouchy sometimes. "Now come on, there's better cover over there." Nile pointed then signaled to her men to move to it. Her brilliant green eyes glowed in the low light as she watched them move.

"Come on boys move it!" Rex barked quietly to his brothers. Tor followed right behind his brother captain with ease. Nile slunk out of hiding next and Nare just cursed and followed unwillingly.

By the time light had begun to show, Nile, Nare and their team were tucked safely away in a slightly damaged building. They were much closer to their target though. Nile yawned and stretched out after spending the last few hours curled up, asleep on a slab of permacrete. She looked and saw Mech all curled up in a tight ball sleeping under some sort of table. She smiled softly and watched him for a moment. Her sensitive ears suddenly pricked forward at the sudden sound of approaching droids. Rex also became alert at the sound. He had been lying on his stomach stretched out under a pile of debris near the entrance of their hideout. Both the clone captain and the Jedi crept forward to see if they were in danger of being discovered. Sniper and Shadow were already there, watching from a higher up vantage point. Just as Rex was about to look out, Nile sensed danger.

"Get back!" She hissed and pulled him backward by his shoulder pauldron. The other clones pulled back as well, vanishing into the darkest areas and out of sight. A patrol of droids then appeared from the alleyway. Super battle droids led the small group and regular droids marched in the back.

"Sir, I suggest we track them." Shadow's voice vibrated in her ear comlink.

"Good idea Sergeant. Do you have a tracker?"

"Right here Sir." He flicked his wrist and the device caught neatly onto the last droid in the ranks.

"Nice shot." Everybody murmured.

"Let's go get us some clankers..." Sniper said excitedly.

" We need the rest of the team Sniper." Nile pointed out with a chuckle. "Patience. Now come on, before Nare wakes up and does something reckless." she and Rex slipped back into their hideaway and joined Shadow and Sniper on the way in. Mech, Tor, and Nare were still sleeping.

After everybody was awake, it was time to decide on a course of action for taking down the droid base. The bantered back and forth for a little while, not angrily, it was mostly good humor.

"Rex and Tor, we'll need a distraction." Nile said at last. "Draw the droids away from the shield generators here." she pointed to locations on a holo-map. Nare and I will go in and place the charges. Once they blow, you should be able to call in the reinforcements."

"Sounds good to me Sir." Rex answered. "Once their shields and heavy weapons are gone, it'll be easy to get our forces in." Tor nodded along with his brother.

Nare just rolled his eyes unseen by Nile and then nodded when she turned to look at him. "Okay. He agreed.

Just and hour later, the two Jedi slipped around the base unseen by the droids or anything else. They found the generators easily.

"Now Rex!" Nile whispered into her comlink. Seconds later, blaster fire erupted from the other side of the base. Droids then left the shield to attack the hidden clone troops that threatened them. Nile and Nare made quick work of setting the charges. Nile set them for one minute and the two Jedi ran for safety. as fast as they could. They joined their now overwhelmed soldiers in the fight. Nile mentally counted down the seconds for the explosion as she batted away blaster bolts with her lightsaber.

"Cover!" She shouted as she sheathed her blade and dove down. All the clones and Nare ducked at the command as soon as they heard it. The explosion was huge and it shook the ground under the troopers and Jedi. Droids were destroyed by the blast and shrapnel flew in all directions. Nile felt like she had been pinned by something heavy. She lifted her head in time to see Rex rolling off to one side of her. He had used his armored body to shield hers from danger. While she was touched by the gesture, she wished he didn't feel the need to risk himself for her all the time. But since she had saved his life several months back, he'd stuck to her side like the most stubborn adhesive she'd ever encountered.

Rex stood and lifted his wrist comlink to his mouth after removing his helmet. "General Livinder, this is CC-7567, Captain Rex, you are clear to land your troops. I repeat, clear to land troops."

The sky was soon filled with gunships and supply ships. They landed and Master Livinder walked out, followed by more clones.

"Welcome to Christophsis General Livinder." Nile said as she jogged. "What's left of it anyways..." the clones snickered. "The droids are all yours." she turned to take a call from the council.

Livinder grinned. "Let's not waste anymore time then shall we?" she turned to her orange, gold marked commander. "Cody, gather your men."

"Yes General." he walked by Rex and gave his good friend a comradely clap on the shoulder. Rex took off his helmet and grinned at his old friend.

"The council has instructed me to stay and help you Master." Nile said as she returned from her call..

"Okay, what's happened so far?"

"We've managed to destroy the shield and most of the base and its heavy weapons. Now it's just a matter of driving them out so the civvies can return."

"So, what's our plan of attack?"

"Well you're the master, and you've got most of the troops. Nare and I just have six clone soldiers with us. I'm sure we can come up with something though."

"I'm up for ideas." Livinder said. "Rex? Cody? What about you?" both clone officers stood to the side of their respective General waiting for their chance to speak.

"I say we make them come and get us." Rex spoke up. "There aren't that many Seps left, and I'm pretty sure their commander in up in orbit right now, commanding from there. This will give us the advantage."

Cody nodded. "Still as sharp as ever Rex, you were always better at coming up with the plans."

"Good idea Rex. I like that." Nile praised.

Nare walked up then. "Now what's going on? Are we getting out of this dump yet or what?" His tone was nasty and sarcastic. "This is exhausting."

"It's nice to see you too!" Liv snapped at him, matching his tone.

Nare just rolled his eyes and stood back at a distance from the other Jedi and clones.

"Anyways." Liv turned back to Nile and Rex. "It's a good idea, but how do we get them to come to us?"

"Leave that to me and my boys." Nile beckoned Nare over so he could hear the plan. Nare jogged over reluctantly and stood next to her. "Me, Nare and our team back to the Sep base. It's only half a klick away from here. We'll attack them and get them to chase us off. Since we're such a small force, they'll want us gone and out of their hair, so of course they'll make a chase. Then you guys can come out and ambush them as we draw them in."

"Sounds like a good plan to me General." Sniper chimed in. "That is, if we can outrun them."

"We can do it General." Rex said confidently.

"Let's do it." Shadow said.

About an hour or so later, Nile commed Liv from her position. "Hey! They've got us on the run!" She shouted over blaster fire. "We're almost-" suddenly a deafening explosion shook the area and even Liv and her team saw and felt it from half a klick away

Liv heard a cry of pain through the still open comlink channel. She stared at her comlink. "Nile!" She shouted into it. No answer came through. "Blast. Cody! Gather your troops. Something's gone wrong."

"General!" Rex shouted as he picked himself up. Dust hung in the air still as he struggled to his feet. The others were doing the same, but not Nile. She lay flat on her stomach, completely motionless on the shattered ground. "Ni? Are you okay?" he asked timidly.

Nile groaned and rolled over a little to face him. "Go Rex! Get your men out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" he began to feel her over for injuries. She had armor so she could have been hurt that bad. He paused at her right shoulder. A large fragment of shrapnel was imbedded into the muscle under her shoulder. "No..." he whispered. Nile had gone unconscious, that was not good. She must have gone into shock. Rex barked at the others to go back with General Livinder, before picking Nile up in his arms. He went as fast as he could to catch up and get her to safety.

Liv and her troops ran past Nile's team and Nare. She stopped a man. "Trooper, where is your Captain and General?"

"Back there!" Mech pointed. "There was a blast, they told us to go."

"Good go on." the Jedi whipped out her lightsaber and ran to where the soldier had indicated.

Rex continued to carry Nile to safety as quick as he could. Droids were now swarming after them at full force. "Hang on Ni... I've got you." He soon caught up with the others and with some help from Liv, got her to Shadow at their temporary base camp. "Shadow! She needs medical attention now! Get her someplace safe. The other Generals are beginning the attack. I must go help." He looked back at Nile wishing he could stay, before dashing off to join the attack where he was also badly needed.

Shadow quickly carried Nile into a deserted building in the center of their camp and placed her inside on a cot that he used for medical work. "Easy now General, I'll get you nicely fixed up."

Nile moaned. "Rex..."

"Easy..." Shadow said again. He saw that his chest plates were smeared with her blood. He cursed and dug through his medpack for a blood loss control sharp and a painkiller. He administered those before rolling her over and very gingerly, removing the shrapnel from her shoulder. He got it out and set it aside. The thing was huge and it had gone dangerously deep. The medic was worried it had done internal damage.

Later, sometime after the battle was over, Nile finally came to. She tried sitting up. Shadow gently pushed her back down on the cot.

"Rex?" Nile looked at the clone for a moment.

Shadow grimaced. "No it's me, Shades."

"Oh right sorry, I'm a little groggy." she tried to get up again. "Thanks for your help. I'm okay now though. I really have to get back out there."

"But Sir!" The medic protested. "If you go out now your wound will take longer to heal. Captain Rex specifically told me to keep you safe in here. So that's what I'm going to do." he made her lay back down again.

Nile groaned. Sometimes Rex was **too** protective. In the meantime, she just waited for the medic's attention to leave her so she could slip off.

Liv chewed her lip as she stood near the medical area with Rex and Nare. Rex had checked on Nile a little while while ago. And now he was pacing and fidgeting around. He had his helmet of so the Jedi couldn't see his face, but his emotions were clear enough, he was _worried._

"How was she?" Liv asked the captain.

_This is boring... _Nare wandered off. Liv shot a scowl at him. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Rex.

"She's not very stable." Liv now heard the worry in the clone's voice. "Shades is trying to keep her there for now. She keeps trying to get away from him. Apparently she almost got away, but she aggravated the wound and started bleeding again. She went into shock." he shook his head. "She's too stubborn for her own good."

Shadow paced around by Nile's side. She was pale and still weak from losing so much blood before. He was angry with himself for allowing her to escape his sight and slide away from him. She'd done her injuries no favors by doing that. He gently covered her shivering figure with a soft blanket and stood back to comm Rex.

"Rex, you need to get down here, she's not any better. Bring another Jedi with you too."

"I'm on my way." Rex sighed and turned his 'link off. He could not let her die, and that wasn't just because it would harm him either. He loved her, letting her die would be an ultimate failure on his part.

Liv went with Rex. "I did healing at the Temple Rex. I'll see if I can help..."

"Thank you General." he sighed in relief..

She nodded. "You're welcome Captain. Now let's see what can be done." she said as she entered the medical building.

Rex followed her in and barely contained a gasp when he saw Nile. She lay on her side on a blood soaked sheet that had been pristine white at one point. She was unconscious again and looked to be dead. He dropped by her side and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but still there. Just as stubborn as ever, Nile refused to die of her injuries. He discretely took hold of her hand and tried talking to her.

"You have to wake up General." He pleaded. "The other Jedi need you." _I need you_. He spoke with the Force bond so nobody else would hear.

"Rex." she whispered. "Is that you?"

_I'm here Ni. You're going to make it. You have to make it._

Liv got to work quickly. She applied more bacta to the wound and then neatly stitched it shut. "Now..." she placed her hands on Nile's forehead and concentrated on the Force. She sent a healing wave into her fellow Jedi's body.

Nare stood outside the building, watching tensely as they all worked to save Nile. If they failed, he'd be ready to save her. He knew he could save her from anything. Though he was still annoyed at her constant rejection, he still loved her completely. He didn't know what else to do to get her attention except for something drastic, and dangerous if it went wrong. He could though... He'd done so much already. What was one more thing? He'd finally show is true colors. He'd gotten rid of that annoying clone Noss for good. If his masters wanted to learn more about Nile, then they could torture the stupid clone to their heart's content. Nare wanted Nile for himself, not for the Dark Jedi to pick over and study.

When Nile finally woke up, she saw Rex hovering nervously near her side and Liv finishing the healing process.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

Liv finished up, stepped back, and motioned for Rex to do the explaining.

"How much can you recall?" Rex asked as he pulled his helmet off.

Nile frowned in concentration. "The last thing I remember was trying to find you guys. Then something happened. I think I fell down."

"Yeah, you tried slipping away from Shadow after he warned you to stay put. He found you a few feet outside the building here, lying in the street bleeding." he shook his head.

Liv placed a cool towel over Nile's forehead. "How do you feel now?"

"Better. A little tired though. How bad was it?"

Liv sighed. "It was pretty bad, but I was able to heal most of the damage."

Nare walked in from his vigilant guarding of the doorway. He scowled at Rex, though the clone captain wasn't facing him. "How are you doing Ni?" He asked her.

"I'm fine now Nare thanks. How did you and Tor fare the blast?"

"We're okay."

"Good." Nile tried to get up but Liv pushed her back down. "No, you have to rest, it will heal quickly if you just relax for a little while. You may have to go back to the Temple for a time, your body is having a hard time healing itself because you're so exhausted."

"No! No, way am I going back to the Temple!" Nile snapped. "I'll rest here. I can't just leave my men here, they need me."

Liv nodded as if Nile's outburst had never happened. "Alright then. Rex, you watch over her for now, since she's not listening to your medic. Don't let her leave."

"Will do General. I'll take good care of her" Rex answered, secretly happy with his task.

Nare walked out of the medical area. "Why can't he just shut up?" the jealous Jedi grumbled. "I hate missions."

Liv glanced at Nare. "Why can't you just shut up?" She snapped.

Nare ignored her comment and vanished to someplace where he could mutter and grumble without being heard. He had to talk with his master now. He felt it was time to reveal himself for what he really was. He was sick of pretending.

Liv rolled her eyes as she watched Nare leave. "What he needs is a good kick in the pants." she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree." Nile said.

"I'm not." Rex mumbled, glaring at Nare's retreating back.

Liv let out a small laugh.

Cody watched Nare as the other Jedi stalked away from the medical area. He had been wary and just a little suspicious of him since he'd first met the Jedi. Now he watched as Nare seemed to check the area around him and slip out of the camp base. Cody lifted an eyebrow, his suspicions sky high. He quickly grabbed his blaster and followed quietly after him.

Nare stood inside and downed, wrecked building. He checked over his shoulder one more time and slipped further into it. He took out his comlink and contacted his master. The sinister masked man stood, glowing blue in the holo-transmission.

"Nare, you've gotten impatient."

"I'm sorry master, I think it's time."

"I think you may be right my apprentice."

Cody peered around the corner of a damaged wall and saw the menacing figure that Nare was talking too. He didn't understand it, but he knew that was no Jedi and what was it time for? Cody was getting more and more uneasy as he watched and listened. Suddenly, the figure in the hologram seemed to stare right at him. He gulped and ducked back, his armor making a slight scarping sound in his haste he cursed as Nare turned around and started walking toward him. Cody ducked back and tried to vanish but Nare ignited his lightsaber and came right at him. Cody stared unflinchingly at the blade now held to his throat.

~1~

Rex was crouched at Nile's side as she lay on the small cot listening to Liv's report of the battle. The Jedi Master was informing Nile as well as the council and Rex occasionally contributed a few words. After that was over and they got instructions to stick around for a few more days just to make sure there was no more trouble. Nile decided she was ready to get up again. She sat herself up.

"Rex help me stand up please." She said to him. He didn't move to do so right away.

"No, you still need your rest." Liv said, placing a hand on Nile's shoulder.

"I've been resting! Can I at least sit up for Force sakes?"

"Sit up only."

"Okay, okay." Nile grumbled. Rex held out a gloved hand to gently pull her into a sitting position. She sat up with a groan and peered outside.

Liv sighed, and after giving both Shadow and Rex a warning not to let her leave, she left to try and get some meditating done.

Rex glanced at the other General as she left before turning back to Nile. "So how are feeling?" he asked to fill the awkward silence.

"I'll live Rex, you worry too much."

Liv sighed and pushed her red hair back from her face. Being a Jedi during the Clone War was very hard. She sat down on chunk of masonry and fiddled with her lightsaber hilt. Nile's small group of soldiers wandered up to her.

"How's our General?" the one called Sniper asked.

Liv glanced up at them and placed her lightsaber back on her belt. "As stubborn as usual. She'll be fine. You can go see her if you want..."

"Thanks Ma'am." Storm said and the three clones wandered past her to the medical area.

The group could hear Nile and Rex bickering back and forth, something along the lines of her wanting to stand up but Rex was not letting her. They exchanged knowing glances, they were used to Nile constantly trying to flee the medcenter every time she was injured. She was always so stubborn about it.

"Okay Rex, I'm ready to stand up now. If I keep laying here I'll go crazy."

"But Sir-"

"No more 'buts' Rex. Now give me a hand."

Reluctantly, Rex helped get her to her feet and then put her arm across his shoulders to keep her steady so she didn't fall. He didn't think it was a good idea, but as long as he was there to hold her, he'd go along with it.

Nile's three other troopers then wandered into the building to find them. Rex was still supporting Nile carefully.

"Hey General. How are you?" Sniper greeted.

"I'm okay now Sniper. How about you guys?"

There was a chorus of 'fine' from all three men and she nodded her approval. Nile just then, started to sense something, it was dark, cold, cruel, and closer than she thought would be healthy. She lifted up her comlink after requesting it from Rex.

"Liv, you there?"

"I'm right outside why?"

"Do you sense anything?"

There was a pause on the Jedi master's end of the 'link. "Something rather vague... It's hard to tell. And have you guys seen Cody anywhere? I've been unable to locate him."

"That's strange..." Rex murmured.

"No, he's usually right with you."

"I know, that's what worries me. I don't see him around here anywhere. I'm going to go look around a little more."

"I hope you find him." Nile closed the link and turned to Rex and her other men. "Go with her, just in case, I'm sensing that something's off here." she saw Rex hesitate. "You too. He's your friend. May the Force be with all of you."

Rex, Sniper, Storm, and Mech all headed to join Liv. She was in the main tent where she had finally gone after searching the entire area for her missing commander. She was in the middle of trying to contact Cody as they approached.

"Odd..." she grumbled as nothing but static came back over the 'link.

Rex gave it a try on his helmet to helmet comm. "Commander, come in, this is Rex. Are you there? Cody?" Nothing. Rex growled. "That's not good. I can't get him on the helmet comm, which means he's not wearing his bucket."

Liv cursed. "Could he have been captured by the Seps?" she voiced what everybody was thinking.

"I hope not. That's the last thing we need." Rex's deep voice was an angry growl. Cody was one of his oldest, best friends, he didn't want to see him hurt or killed.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Liv motioned for the clones to come with her.

Nile had had enough of sitting around. People were in danger, and that dark coldness in the Force still seemed to nag at her her like a threat. She knew she would be strong enough to return to duty. She had to get to Rex and the others and help them find Cody. Nare wandered by her as she came out of the building. He almost seemed to be hiding a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She practically snapped.

Nare didn't respond at first then he finally said, "Nothing, nothing at all. You just seem to be missing a party member."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, glaring at him suspiciously.

"What?" his face was the picture of innocence.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she said sarcastically.

Nare's comlink beeped. "That may be Cody now..." He lied and wandered off to his hideout to take the call.

"Well I'm going to go look for him." Nile said, also lying. She slipped into hiding behind another building and watched as Nare moved into his hideaway. He checked around himself and walked confidently inside.

He held up his comlink close to his mouth and answered it. "Yes Master?" he walked deeper into the building forcing Nile to follow so she could hear the conversation. "-yeah I got him..." Nile moved in closer. "... no he didn't even put up a fight. Okay, I'll be ready, may the Force be with you too." he closed the link and moved in farther, his footsteps echoing. Nile still followed, stealthily hiding herself from him.

"What's gotten into you?" Nile heard an angry, confused voice snarl. She knew it belonged to Cody. She peered around a corner and saw him with Nare standing before him. Cody shook his body, desperately trying to shake himself loose.

Nare just laughed and activated his yellow bladed lightsaber. "Now that you've seen, you have to die clone... so sorry." His voice was nowhere near sympathetic. "We wouldn't want any evidence would we?"

Cody's golden brown eyes shone with terror in the eery light of the lightsaber blade. Nare lifted the blade up and brought it down for the killing blow.

"**No!**" Nile snarled and lunged out of hiding, igniting her own deep blue blade and placing it between Nare's blade and Cody's body. The clone commander went limp with relief as Nile swung the blade aside.

"Well, well. Look who showed up." Nare seethed. He blocked as Nile swung a blow at him. "How sweet of you, defending this irresponsible idiot."

"Idiot? What did he do this time? Sneak up on you while you were causing trouble?" Nile growled at her very _**former**_ companion." she again slashed at him, then dodged one of his blows in return. He just stared back at her now, holding his blade in a defensive position. "Well?" She hissed. "I'd like to know what this whole fuss is about."

"Why should I tell you?" Nare asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't care anyways." he blasted at Cody with a bit of Force lightning.

Nile flinched. Cody screamed in pain. "Stop!" she shouted at Nare. She blocked the lighting with her own body, absorbing most of it with the Force. It still hurt though. "Why are you doing this?" Nile shouted the question through her strain.

"It's my job now. I'm no longer with the Jedi, or the Republic." he finally stopped the flow of lightning. "This is my duty."

"_**What?**_" Nile yelped as she got up and stood full height before him. _Rex! I need you!_ "Your _duty?_ You just tried to kill me!" She reached back and placed a hand on Cody, she felt the life strongly in him, though his body had been weakened.

"I tried to kill Cody." he pointed out.

"You would have killed me too. Now there's no telling just what you might do."

Suddenly, and explosion rocked the sides of the already damaged building. As the dust cleared, Nile caught a glimpse of familiar white and blue armor as Rex dashed through the huge hole he'd just made. Liv was following right behind him. Nare just stood there, his eyes suddenly seeming to take a yellowish glow as he spotted Rex.

"General!" Rex shouted as he ran to Nile. "Are you okay?" Nile was staring dazedly at Nare and did not answer Rex's question.

"Narae!" Liv shouted when she saw him and felt the dark side rolling off of him like a black cloud of fog. A crashing above their heads turned her attention to the ruined building. A chunk of ceiling crashed down almost hitting Nile and Rex. Another fell, this one hit Cody. The trapped clone cried out in pain and tried to dislodge it. "Rex! Get out! This place is about to collapse."

"Oops." Rex stammered. "I guess that was my fault."

"It's okay." Liv turned to Cody. She winced as she saw his face, he looked haunted and in pain. "Cody, can you walk?" She murmured quietly to him.

"I-I think so Sir. It's mostly just my left leg. It hurts pretty bad."

Rex swiftly got Nile outside where Shadow and the others waited. "Ni, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" his eyes took on a murderous gleam. "If he did-"

"I'm fine Rex." Nile soothed her captain.

Rex left Nile in the care of Shadow and the others and went back to help Liv and Cody get clear. They hurried away with Cody limping between them as the place crumbled. Nare seemed to just appear from within the settling dust of the collapsed place. Liv turned and ignited her green lightsaber. Nile pulled away from Shadow and Rex to confront her old friend.

Rex grabbed her by the arm and held her back. "It too dangerous."

"Let me go Rex. Stay back here with your brothers." she charged over before they could protest.

Nare suddenly bolted. Nile and Liv dashed after the fleeing ex-Jedi.

"Narae! Stop!" Liv commanded. He ignored her and kept going.

"Get over here you coward!" Nile snarled as she chased him. She knew the insult would probably make him pause at least.

Nare stopped and turned. "Shut your mouth Nile!" he yelled at her, then made a break for his star-fighter.

Both Nile and Liv used the Force to jump and they landed right in front of him. Nare screeched to a halt and simply stood there, facing them but doing nothing. After a second he took out his comlink.

"Now what?" Nile snarled. "Are you going to comlink us to death?"

Nare didn't answer, he just pushed past Liv so he could contact his new master.

Nile looked at Liv. "What are we going to do to him?"

Liv shrugged. "I don't know. We have to stay here, those were our orders. We'll just have to inform the council that Nare has gone rogue. We'll let them decide."

"They'll just us to kill him." Nile protested. "Let's just try doing something less drastic Master."

Liv looked reluctant. "Okay, as long as he doesn't betray our mission, or try to kill anybody again. There may be an answer to this sudden outburst."

"I'll watch him carefully."

Nile walked around the corned that Nare had slipped around. Her green eyes blazed furiously and her ears were pinned back. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you betray us? The Republic, Tor? Nare we trusted you! Especially me and Tor."

He just turned away from her. No you didn't. Besides, you and the dumb Jedi never treated me right."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "I tried to understand you, but even you can admit you were a pain most of the time."

"It's too late for that now." he looked upset. "And besides, I've got new people who understand and listen to me."

"No Nare don't!" she pleaded with him. "Just talk to me. Or Tor. We both listen."

"Why would you care?" he turned off his comlink. He'd gotten no answer from his master, and knowing Nile, he'd be standing here listening to her for a while. "After all, I am just a 'coward' who hangs around doing nothing all day."

"No, Nare would you just listen?" She growled at him. The tapped a code on her wrist comm. "Captain Tor?"

"_Yes General?"_

"I need you at my location. I'm at the landing pad."

"_On my way Sir."_

Nare just folded his arms. "Why'd you need him to come?"

"Tor deserves some sort of explanation from you Nare. It's your job to tell him why your betraying us, not mine."

Tor jogged over to the arguing Jedi. "What's going on?" He asked them a bit warily.

Nare didn't even look at the captain. "I found a better place than this."

"Sir?" Tor's helmeted head tilted a little in confusion. "You're leaving us?"

"I thought Nile would have blurted it out by now." Nare snapped. Nile glared at him. "In a way, yes I am."

Tor frowned. "You will be missed Sir."

"No I won't." Nare looked up at Nile.

"How would you know?" she demanded. "How would you have any idea of how you're making your friends feel?" she frowned, still completely baffled by this strange turn of events. She left Tor with Nare so maybe the clone captain could talk some sense into his wayward General. She stood at a distance with Liv.

By now, more of the men from Liv's company were standing around along with Nile's little team. Cody and Shadow were gone though. Probably in the medical building.

Sniper and Storm were looking over their brothers. None of them really knew each others habits and personality so there was a slight wariness between them all. Two men marked as sergeants moved over to greet Storm and Sniper.

"Hey there brothers." one said. "My name is Storm, and this is Gray he gestured to the other clone next to him." he held out his hand to Storm for shaking. Storm took the offered hand, but seemed to be giving the sergeant a funny look. "Did you say your name was Storm Sir?"

"Yes." Sergeant Storm released the handshake and now gave his brother a curious look. "Why? What's yours?"

"My name is Storm. That's Sniper." He indicated his brother with a slight nod. "And that's Mech." He pointed out the quiet, shy clone trooper standing a bit farther off.

"Great..." Sniper muttered sarcastically. "Two Storms. What's next?"

Nile had been listening to them and now she laughed and walked up to the small group. "Play nice Sniper." she cautioned. "Never mind him." She said to Sergeant Storm. Just give him a good smack if he gets out of line."

"Hey!" Sniper protested.

Later that evening, they'd still gotten nothing out of Nare, but he hung stubbornly around the camp, just watching, almost waiting for something. His very presence made Nile and the others uneasy to say the least. He simply sat near the center of the camp, staring at everybody. The clones who weren't on watch were all sleeping in tents or in the rubble of ruined buildings. Cody was still in the medical area with Shadow, the medic was curled up on a slab of broken wall, well within an easy distance to get to Cody if the injured commander called. Rex sat near a security area cleaning his blasters slowly and carefully, also watching Nare somehow at the same time. The rest of Nile's team were off duty and sleeping. Sergeant Storm wandered back and forth, pacing near Liv as he kept watch. Nile found him to be a tough, well trained soldier. But something clearly had him on edge right now. Liv finally looked up from her meditation to stare at him.

"Sergeant, please stop that, you're driving me crazy."

The Sergeant froze instantly. "Yes sir." he shifted from foot to foot now, but didn't move from that spot.

Nile gave him a curious look. "Is there a problem soldier?"

"Sorry Sir, it's just..." he hesitated.

"Come on trooper, spit it out."

"It was just unexpected Sir, for the other General to betray us I mean."

Nile huffed and glared over at Nare. He just grinned back at her. "I know, it's got everybody all edgy now, just try to relax."

Nare sauntered over in their direction. Rex lifted his eyes from putting his second blaster back together. He slid it back in the holster and strode over to reach Nile before Nare could.

"Aw come on Ni, you're not afraid of me are you?" he teased darkly.

Nile scowled at him. "I'm not afraid of pests." she turned to Rex, who'd moved to stand partially in front of her. "Rex stand down, I'm handling this."

Rex locked gazes with Nare and finally stood back at Nile's side. "Yes General." Nare gave the captain and evil grin.

Liv stood back with Storm, just waiting for something to happen. Nare tried moving a little closer to Nile. Nile didn't like the look on his face, but she didn't back away from him. Rex moved forward again. "Back off." he growled.

Nare just laughed. "Since when are you Nile's 'defender' clone?"

Nile bristled. "I don't need a defender. Rex is just doing his job."

Rex's hand drifted down to his sidearm. "She's right, protecting my General is part of my job."

"You've always needed one... ever since I've known you..." he then turned to Rex. "Although I don't have much confidence in your ability to keep her safe. If Cody, a highly trained commander couldn't even defend _himself_... you'd better watch out."

"You attacked him, he wasn't supposed to have to defend himself from a Jedi!" Rex snarled. Nile frowned. She didn't make a move to break anything up yet.

"He should be ready for anything."

Rex continued to glare and he moved back in front of Nile again. This time, the whole way. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Rex. He can't hurt me."

"I still don't trust him... General."

"I could hurt anyone I wanted to!" Nare shouted suddenly. He wanted Rex dead now. "You can't stop me. You're too weak." He gave Rex a good, solid kick in the lower leg for a distraction. He then called on one of his newer, darker Force techniques. Force drain. He began pulling the very life Force right out of the captain.

Rex yelped and slammed his armored fist as hard as he could into Nare's ribcage. Nile tried to stop them, but she wasn't really sure what was going on. Rex was suddenly struggling to stand upright and still attack Nare. The renegade Jedi taunted the clone by standing just out of reach. He kicked Rex again.

"Nare leave him alone!" she demanded and tried to get between them.

"Stay back Nile, or you'll get hurt too." Nare's voice took on a slightly different tone when he spoke to her. It was more of actual concern for her. But he continued to pull Rex's life out of the clone. Rex struggled to get up again, but he finally collapsed and stopped moving. Nile stared down at him in horror, there was no steady rise and fall of his chest plate as he breathed. He was motionless. She let out a cry of rage and threw Nare back as far as she could with the Force.

Nare painfully got up from where Nile had angrily thrown him. He stared over at Rex's beaten form and grinned, now quite pleased with himself.

"You killed him!" Nile snarled and came forward, igniting her lightsaber and smashing Nare back again. She kept coming closer. Nare yelped as the back of his head connected with a wall. He sat up slumped against it and tried to collect himself, but Nile made a dash for him, swinging her lightsaber down in a move that could easily kill or maim him. He decided on Force lightning to save himself. Nile brought her blade around from reverse grip and blocked the lighting before it could harm her. The angry knight's injured shoulder throbbed a little as she moved, but she ignored it and tossed Nare back yet again.

Liv ran over and crouched next to Rex. She was worried about the rage she sensed from Nile, clearly she had more than a small attachment to the clone captain who now lay before her. She pressed her ear to Rex's chest plate and was able to detect the faintest sound of his still beating heart. Sergeant Storm came running up and she signaled him to go help Nile. Sergeant Shadow came running up with Storm, Sniper, and Mech all looking anxious.

Shadow knelt next to Rex and Liv. "Is he okay Ma'am? What happened?" the medic asked frantically.

"Force drain."

"What?"

"Nare tried to drain Rex's life Force out. Nile was able to stop it in time, he'll be okay soon, just get him to the medical area and we'll take care of things out here."

"Yes General." He beckoned for Storm to help him carry Rex back.

Liv then went to go help Nile and Sergeant Storm. Mech and Sniper also came with her. When they got there, Nile was staring at Nare, her eyes were wide with anger and her pointed ears were pinned down completely flat to the sides of her head her lightsaber blade glowed just inches from Nare's throat.

"Nile!" Liv shouted. "That is enough! Stand down."

Nile still stood there for a moment before taking a step back and sheathing her blade. She didn't really look guilty when she turned to face Liv, just angry, like a hunting hound robbed of its kill. Nare leaned back, panting heavily, his side hurt and his head was pounding. He tried to stand, but he yowled in pain as he felt a rib crack.

"As a Jedi you know that anger is the dark side, you stooped right to his level. You're behaving like a child." Liv scolded.

"Master you saw what he did!" Nile snapped her protest. "He killed-"

Liv cut her off. "Your captain is resting in the medical area, he will be fine. You may go see him now, I will take care of Nare."

"Yes Master." Nile hardly bowed before dashing away.

Liv shook her head, Nile would need to be properly addressed later on, and probably have her captain reassigned to a new General, unless they could agree to stay at a professional level here. The Jedi master then turned to Nare. "Will you let me heal your ribs?"

"Sure whatever." he grumbled offhandedly.

She got to to work and while she did she looked up at his face. "They should be okay in a minute or two, just don't move about too quickly." She sat back. "Now choose, are you one of us still, or are you a traitor?"

"Sorry _master_ your hopes are dashed. I'm no longer with you pathetic Jedi." Nare hissed darkly.

"Then in that case, you are now under Jedi custody. Come with me Narae."

Nare rolled his eyes but obeyed, he'd be getting out of here soon enough, and if he could get close to Nile again, with the hopes of taking her with him, then fine, he'd play along with the Jedi master. Liv was joined by Sergeant Storm. The clone sergeant handed the Jedi a pair of binders which she promptly placed on Nare's wrists. He didn't even pull away from her. They took him into the same building that housed Shadow's medical area. The medic had been joined by Liv's own company medic, Dex, and the two were busily patching up brothers wounded in the previous day's battle. It was now the nearly morning of the third day on Christophsis and things weren't quite going according to plan. Scouts had reported of more Seps gathering for a fight, there would be another battle soon.

Nare smirked cruelly when he saw Rex lying on the medical cot with Nile sitting nearby. "He's a goner and you all know it." he snickered.

"Shut up." Sergeant Storm gave him a hard knock in the back of the head. "You're as helpful as a droid."

Nile looked up at Nare. "Actually, he's just fine." she gave him a frosty smile that said 'I know something you don't' "He's only sleeping, and when he wakes up... well... I hope you're in lock up, for your sake."

Liv sat Nare down in a chair and secured his binders to it. She took his lightsaber and clipped it onto her own belt for now. Nare scowled. Sergeant Storm stayed to make sure he didn't escape. But the moment Storm turned his back to listen to something Liv was saying, Nare had unlocked his binders quietly and slipped a bead comlink into his ear, just in case he had a call from his master. He was expecting one rather soon. He kept his hands behind him as Storm turned to glance at him.

Suddenly the comlink clicked. "Where are you?" A harsh female voice demanded.

"I'm having... problems..." He murmured, glaring at Liv and Nile.

"Well hurry up! I don't care if you have to kill them all." the voice snarled.

"Yes Master." Nare's voice was still hushed. He immediately started to figure out a way of escape, that also involved taking Nile out with him.

Storm gave him a strange look. "Quiet you." the sergeant snapped.

Liv turned, the her Force heightened senses picking up on the faint, harsh voice. It sounded familiar, and not in a good way. Nile's sensitive ears pricked forward as she also heard the voice.

"Who is he talking to?" Nile half growled, baring her sharper teeth in a snarl. That unnerved Liv slightly, she hadn't realized just how frighting Nile really was. She had more pointed canine and incisor teeth that gave her a feral look. Liv shook it off.

"I'm not quite sure. I know I've heard that voice before... Wait... Vanya, do you remember her?"

Nile snorted. "Remember her? Master we were practically rivals. We trained together, sadly enough..." she suddenly was aware of a scuffling sound over by Nare and saw that he had gotten up.

Sergeant Storm stood tensed, wit his weapon aimed to kill. Shadow and Dex looked warily across the room, both medics were worried about the already injured men, and who would be next after tangling with Nare. Shadow gave Nile a look that said he knew something like this would happen all along and was resigned to it.

Nile drew her lightsaber as Nare made a sudden move and Storm fired without warning. The blaster bolt clipped Nare's leg before he could even react. He limped but didn't go down.

"Haven't we all had enough of this?" He asked, panting slightly.

"That's what I was thinking, so if you'd just surrender..." Nile didn't back down, but she had sheathed her blade.

"Are you kidding me? Come on Ni, you know me better than that."

"Where's your master?" Liv demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Nare went silent.

Sergeant Storm was itching to shoot Nare again, both Jedi could sense it. He lowered the weapon though and moved back to replace the discarded binders on Nare's wrists. Nile sensed danger too late. Nare seemed to uncoil like a spring the moment Storm tried to settle the binders back over his wrists. He jerked around, now suddenly facing a very startled Sergeant Storm. He grabbed the clone in a powerful strangle-hold as the pair of Jedi leapt backward in slight surprise. Nile recovered first and stepped forward.

"Release him. Now." she commanded sternly.

"Of course!" Nare tossed the gasping, choking clone back out the door with a tremendous crash. Sniper, Storm, and Mech, who had been standing just outside were startled and they froze in place, just staring at Sergeant Storm's limp figure in complete shock.

Nare gave Nile and Liv a taunting smirk and a salute before running outside and vanishing from sight into the ruined city.

Nile growled a curse and ran outside. Liv contacted her soldiers to let them know that they were now to look out for Nare.

"Detain him alive if you can, do not approach without backup, preferably Jedi backup."

Outside, Sniper and Mech were helping a badly shaken and bruised Sergeant Storm to his feet when Nile walked up.

"Are you okay Sergeant?" Nile asked him.

"I'll kill him..." he growled. "I'm fine now Sir."

It was nearly the next day by now, the sunrise was faintly starting to show. They'd have no luck looking for Nare in the near darkness though and the Seps could be anywhere.

"I want everybody on high alert, both for Nare and any Seps incoming. Understood?" Nile spoke to all the gathered clones.

"Sir yes Sir!" they barked.

Nare had been dodging clone patrols all night. He was tired and in a hurry to get off planet. It was light out now and he had lost the cover of the night time darkness. He really hoped that his new master would come for him soon. He hid in a cluster of decorative shrubs near the landing pad and debated his next move.

Nile and Liv stood with their teams discussing their plans. With Seps being confirmed as returning with reinforcements, and Nare still on the loose, the Jedi Generals were a bit frazzled. Rex was awake now and none the worse for what he'd been through. He was bent on killing Nare though. Nile had sent him a whole team out to search the surrounding areas.

"The only good news I received from the Council was that Delta squad and their General are inbound to give us a hand with things here. They're coming from a mission on Dantooine and they have a critically injured man with them." Liv said.

"We can take care of him. Shades and Dex a great medics." Nile said with a nod.

Nare cloaked himself with the Force as he saw Nile and Liv getting closer to where he had hidden. The two were still talking and were soon joined by Rex and his team. Nare scowled hatefully when he saw the clone captain alive and well. His attack had not been powerful enough to kill Rex outright and Nile had stopped him before he could finish. He froze as something rustled in the bushes near him. Some sort of feral creature bumbled through the foliage and snarled at him. Nare remained perfectly still and concentrated on taking over its mind.

"We found nothing Sir." Rex reported to Nile. "I believe he's still lurking around somewhere close though. We've seen no ships coming or going so he hasn't left the planet."

"It was worth a shot Rex." Nile sighed deeply then suddenly sensed something. "Liv..."

"I sense it too." Liv murmured. "He's very close by."

"When I get my hands on him..." Rex growled.

"Calm yourself captain. We'll find him soon enough." Liv said sternly.

"Yes Sir." a faint rustling in the nearby bushes caught both his and Nile's attention.

Rex pulled one of his blaster from its holster and approached the bushes cautiously. Suddenly a large beast lunged out of those bushes, yowling and snarling. Rex ducked quickly to avoid getting clawed as the thing jumped on top of him. His blaster got knocked aside and he grappled with it, trying to keep it's teeth away from his throat. It snapped fruitlessly at his visor, attacking him as if it were possessed. He heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber activating and the beast let out and anguished cry and collapsed on top of him, in pieces. He shoved it off and rolled over. Nile helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." he murmured. Nile nodded once in reply.

"There he goes!" Sniper cried, pointing to Nare's fleeing figure.

Rex snarled angrily and charged after him with Nile and the others not too far behind. Liv however, stayed behind. Delta and their General were due to arrive at any minute and would need assistance and a briefing.

Nare had Nile and Rex on his tail not too far behind. He gathered the Force around him and jumped up high onto a tall building ledge. Nile made to jump after him when Nare tossed a small detonator down.

"Look out!" Rex jumped and knocked Nile to the ground, pinning her under his own body. The device detonated, rocking the pair, but it was not powerful enough to kill them. Nare vanished again, laughing cruelly as he did.

Nile groaned and rolled Rex off. "Rex? You okay?" she tugged his helmet off and signaled for the other clones to stay back, just in case there were more explosives involved.

Rex coughed. "Y-yeah. I'm good. Sorry General."

"It's okay Rex. You were just reacting they way you should've. We could have both been killed if that had been a bigger device." she carefully helped him to his feet and steadied him. "I'll be feeling that in the morning though I'm sure. Thankfully I have armor." Nile looked up into the building Nare had vanished into. She frowned, worried for Rex. She was afraid that Nare would kill him, just to hurt her. She was starting to suspect that her old friend was on to them.

Rex grinned sheepishly. "I'll try not to tackle so hard next time. Are you okay?"

"Just shaken and dazed by this whole thing. I'll be okay."

Rex would have pulled her over for a hug, but his brothers were watching. He just had to be content with what he could do for the moment, and that was just be there. He warily watched his surroundings.

Nile looked over at him in a sidelong glance that had a hint of a smile. "Come on boys. Let's get back to the landing pad. Delta will be here soon."

A ship had just landed by the time Nile and her group had returned. Four fully armored clone commandos exited with a Jedi in front of them. Two of the commandos were carrying another clone with them. He looked half dead already. He was unarmored so Nile could see just how deathly pale he was. He looked slightly larger than the other clones.

Nile ran up to them. "Quick! Bring him over here." she pointed to the medical building. "Rex, run ahead and tell Shades to be ready to help another injured man."

"Yes Sir." Rex ran off to do as ordered.

She then turned to the rest of Delta and their General. Nile did not recognizes the General. She was a bit shorter than Nile, with a small, athletic frame. She had auburn hair and dark blue eyes. "Welcome my friends. I'm General Nile Renarus."

"Thank you Nile. I am Faye Doloomar. Thank you for helping us." Faye looked worried and distracted though as they entered the building with the injured clone.

Nile turned to the four commandos who were hovering around. "Get some rest Delta, your brother is in good hands now. I'll take care of him."

Faye turned to Delta. "You heard her boys, go rest up." then she turned back to Nile."Will he be okay?" she asked. Concern was all over her face.

Nile gently ran her hands over the clone's still body, inspecting him for injuries other than the obvious bandage around his middle. "I'm not sure yet. What happened to him? I sense there's something here that I can't see."

"He was stabbed by an assassin. We suspected that the blade was poisoned. He's been getting worse and worse."

"That's not good...I've not dealt with poison before. But maybe if I concentrate properly, I may be able to neutralize it. I will try my best." Nile closed her eyes and placed a hand on him gently. He groaned once then went silent. "What is is name?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"His name is Mereel."

Meanwhile, Nare had come back near the camp to find Captain Tor. His master was on the planet now and he was planning to at least get Tor on his side if not Nile yet. Tor could be easily persuaded to join him. He was used to being a rejected loner, surely he had no great love for the Republic or the Jedi.

He found Tor, as usual, standing alone near the back of the camp. He reached out and grabbed the trooper by the shoulder and pulled him back into the shadows behind a building.

"Captain... I have a proposition for you."

~1~

Rex was wandering restlessly around the Republic camp. It was late afternoon judging by the sun's position in the crystal clear sky. They had now been on Christophsis for three days. Rex briefly wondered how the rest of the company was holding up back on Coruscant. He felt weird for not having all his brothers around where he could see them and keep an eye on them. Not that they needed to be baby-sat, he just liked to know that all his brothers were accounted for and being taken care of. Suddenly, a strange sense of foreboding washed over the captain like an icy cold wave, giving him the chills despite his temperature controlled armor. He looked about nervously, but finally stopped pacing. He watched as a team of colorfully painted commandos emerged from the building they had been using as a shelter while they slept. He discretely observed the four heavily armored men and the Jedi that joined them. A few minutes later, Sergeant Shadow walked by. Rex reached out and caught him by the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Shades, go check on the General for me would you? I don't think she's gotten much rest since we got here, and she listens to you."

"Sure thing captain." Shadow nodded and continued on his way.

After a little while, Rex got to wondering where Tor had gotten off to. He tapped his fellow captain's code in on his wrist comm.

Mereel lay on a padded chunk of masonry that had once been a wall. Nile was still sitting by his side with on hand resting lightly over his injury, as she had been for the past few hours now. She had managed to remove most of the toxin from his system, and his body should be able to expel the rest on it's own. Now all he had to do was heal and regain his strength.

Nile finally left him to rest and wandered outside. She sat on a small boulder a little ways outside of the medical area just as Shadow walked up.

"Rex asked me to check on you Sir." the medic said.

"I'm fine. And Mereel is going to be okay now too." she sighed as her eyes threatened to droop shut. She shook her head to clear it.

"You don't look so good General."

"I said I'm fine Shades."

"You need some sleep." Shadow persisted. "Why don't you go rest for a bit? I'll look after Mereel."

"No Shadow." she shook her head stubbornly.

_She listens to me now does she Rex?_ Shadow sighed, burying his frustration. "Humor me then, so I can go back and tell Rex you're not going to fall asleep standing up."

Nile rolled her eyes. "Fine Sergeant. What did you have in mind?"

"First, here." he handed her his water bottle, then sat next to her on the boulder. He fumbled in his belt pouch for a second and pulled out a sharp. "Hold still." he rolled down the neck on her bodysuit and stuck the needle in.

She flinched. "What was that?"

"Stim sharp. Since you won't cooperate and get some sleep. This will help keep you alert. Now come on back inside so I can take a look at your shoulder."

"Oh come on now Shades..." Nile grumbled in protest.

"Just please Sir." Shadow pleaded. "Do it for Rex."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Rex hadn't yet gotten through to Tor. "Tor? Are you there? This is Captain Rex."

"Who's captain Tor?" an unfamiliar voice startled Rex from behind.

The edgy trooper turned and was now facing the Jedi who had come with the commando squad. She was a good deal shorter than he was, but no less imposing than any other Jedi he had met and worked with. "He's Nare's former Captain Sir." Rex answered. "I've been unable to get a hold of him for a while now."

"Nare is the traitor you've all been tracking down yes?"

"Yes Sir. A very dangerous one I might add."

"His captain is missing? That doesn't sound good."

"No, I think I should probably go look for him."

"We'll go with you then Captain." the Jedi beckoned for the commandos to follow her. "My name is Faye Doloomar. What is yours?"

"CC-7567, but you can call me Captain Rex."

"Very well Captain Rex. Let's go find your missing brother then shall we?"

Nare glared at Tor as Rex's voice came in over the clone's comlink. His look said; 'don't you dare.' Tor gulped slightly and ignored the sound.

"So Tor... Are you ready to join the winning team? Be my loyal captain? No more wasting your life getting slaughtered in this pointless war." Nare was adding in discrete mind influence into his words. Tor had always been weaker than his brothers and would bend easily into Nare's plan.

Tor's eyes went almost blank and unfocused. Nare knew it was working. "But what about all my brothers?"

"Never mind them. They're all too blind and slaved to think for themselves anymore." Nare kept his slight pressing up on Tor's mind. "Now just be calm..."

Rex was just around the corner from Nare and Tor when he heard the voices. He signaled a full halt. The one called Scorch made a muffled protest as one of his brothers bumped into him from behind, causing him to bump slightly into Rex. "Shh! Listen!" Rex hissed at the commandos.

Scorch glared at the red painted commando behind him but kept his mouth shut as ordered. Faye moved past the Delta boys to get up front next to Rex.

"I hear it." she whispered to the tense clone captain. "Is that Nare?"

"Yeah that's him." Rex's deep voice growled.

"He's talking to somebody. Sounds like... a clone."

"Not good. I'll bet he's threatening him."

Liv appeared from nowhere and joined them. "What's going on? Oh..." the Jedi had suddenly sensed something terrible.

Suddenly, Nare felt a strong dark presence, he turned and saw a female, older than him and Nile, and quite imposing. She was tall and slender and covered in a dark cloak that flowed around her frame like an angry storm cloud. Her face, the only skin on her body that showed, was pale, her eyes, however, gleamed with passionate darkness.

"What _are_ you doing with this _clone_?" she demanded. Her voice somehow managed to be sharp, but strangely sweet.

Nare bowed respectfully. "Master. I was just seeing if my Captain was loyal to me."

"I see. Well is he?" she turned her dark eyes on Tor.

The clone cringed but held his ground.

Liv stepped out from hiding. "You." was all she growled at the other woman.

"Ah Master, how are things at the temple?"

"Vanya, I'm taking you back to Jedi custody. You should have never escaped."

"Hmm... well good luck with _that._ And the name is Naerdiel." the dark woman tossed Liv back into a broken wall with the Force. Liv hit and the impact instantly knocked her out. She lay slumped on the ground near Tor. "Captain, bring me that Jedi." Naerdiel commanded Tor.

Tor looked between her and the injured Jedi. Naerdiel was terribly imposing and could kill him with a swipe of the lightsaber she surely must be carrying. He finally complied and gently picked Liv up and placed her at the woman's feet. He was concerned for the other General and not really sure if he was doing the right thing. Something in his head seemed to reason that he was doing what he had to.

Sergeant Storm, had no idea what he was walking into. He was just coming back from a patrol and had decided to take a shortcut back to the sleeping area. He was about to come around the corner when he heard voices talking. They sounded familiar, but there was one he didn't recognize. He looked around and saw his General lying at the feet of a woman he didn't recognize. He gasped and ducked back, but in his haste, knocked into a pile of rubble, sending it crashing.

Naerdiel and Nare both spun around, hearing the crash. Naerdiel gave a sinister smile and reached out in the Force and yanked Storm out of hiding. The trooper gasped and struggled in her grip. Nare then started sensing the others lurking about.

"T-Tor!" the clone sergeant choked. "G-go get N-Nile!"

Nile had joined the hidden group with Faye and Rex. They all stared in horror. Nile then took action, igniting her lightsaber and lunging out of hiding. A few of Liv's men had also showed up now, alerted by Sniper and Mech. Blaster fire began as the clones fought ferociously to free their General from these menaces. Nare called his lightsaber off of Liv's belt and began deflecting shots back at the clones. Naerdiel dropped an semiconscious Sergeant Storm in a heap and pulled out her own blood red blade. A trooper screamed in pain as his shot came right back at him and smashed through his chest. Nile and Faye leapt in front of the clones, and batted away the blaster fire that got deflected by Nare and his mysterious friend. They worked together as if they had always fought side by side. Tor stood behind Nare, quivering in fear and confusion. Nile looked over at him and Nare caught her gaze. He grinned evilly and glanced over at Tor.

"I-I don't know." Tor said as if Nare had asked him a question.

Nile realized what Nare was doing. "No Tor! Don't listen to him. Don't betray your brothers!" she tried to move closer to him.

Naerdiel smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a huge wind kicked up. Nearby bushes and plants seemed to cower before the sudden gale. Clones stopped firing and stared in surprise. Nile drew back as dust flew about. Naerdiel grabbed Liv with the Force and vanished. And as sudden as the winds had come up, they died.

Everybody was frozen in surprise. Sergeant Storm was coughing and gasping in deep lungfuls of air. Rex was the first to move and look for the missing women. Nare backed away while the confusion was high and dragged Tor with him.

Cody came limping up, having escaped from the medical building upon hearing that his General was in danger. He came up with Rex. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know they both just disappeared." Rex jerked his helmet off and looked around uneasily.

Cody just nodded and searched the ground for anything that would be useful. "Odd." he said after a moment he leaned down to pick up a small piece of flimsy. "I've found something!" he called out.

Faye and Nile were using the Force to try and locate the other Jedi. But they were having no such luck. They heard Cody and came up to see.

"What does it say Commander?" Faye asked

Cody held it up and read carefully; "_You will not find me now, only the trail I leave. Always remember, I am the lady of sorrows._"

"Strange..." Faye murmured.

The clones all looked around. Cody noticed for the first time that one of his men lay dead and Dex was kneeling down next to him looking sad. The clone commander growled angrily. Rex stood next to his old friend and put a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

Nile reached out in the Force again. "I think Mereel's in pain again." she murmured quietly. "Come on, I'm going to go check on him. Rex, you're with me. Sniper! Storm! Mech! You guys stay alert for any trouble."

"Yes Sir!" the three clones barked.

Faye had gone ahead of Nile with Delta. She stalked back into the building with the Delta boys at her heels. She paused by Mereel and put a hand on his side. He shifted in his sleep with slight pain as she touched him. Faye clicked her tongue and shut her eyes for a long time. She finally opened them.

"I can't believe you made it the whole way here." she said to him, even though he was asleep. She wished he would get better, they could use his help.

Scorch leaned heavily on the wall. He yanked his helmet off and ran a gloved hand over his face. He looked at each of his squadmates. They were all the best of the best, they had been through everything together, he just hoped that Mereel's fate would be the same. He put his helmet back on and heard Sev mutter through the comm. "He'd better get well or I'm gonna kick his _shebs_ all the way to Mandalore."

Scorch grinned under his helmet. That was Sev's way of being soft and he proceeded to tell him so. He just wished Mereel was awake to hear all this.

Mereel suddenly woke to a searing pain in his sides. His pained yelp startled Faye and Delta, who still thought he was sleeping. The pain stopped and he relaxed again. He was sweating and panting.

"W-where am I?" he couldn't seem to focus on the room, everything was fuzzy and gray. He sighed heavily and more pain came back. He groaned.

"You're in a medical outpost on Christophsis Mereel, just relax." he recognized Faye's gentle, soothing voice.

Nile came running in with Rex. Mereel was laying on his uninjured side and moaning in pain. Faye stood close by, trying to calm the suffering clone. Nile came up and placed a hand on his side. He groaned when she touched him..

"Easy Mereel. My name is Nile. I'm going to help you okay? Now where does it hurt?" she rolled him onto his back as gently as she could and he stifled a scream of pain.

"Everywhere... my stomach." He choked out. He thrashed miserably.

"Steady brother." Rex placed a firm but gentle hand on Mereel's chest.

Faye and Delta hovered worriedly nearby as they watched and listened.

Nile sensed the toxin again, stubbornly hanging about. Shadow came up with an empty bowl of sorts. "His body needs to expel the last remnants of the poison. That's why he's sick." he placed the bowl by Mereel's head.

"Oh, right. Of course, I don't know why that never crossed my mind."

"That's why I'm the medic." Shadow offered her a grim smile.

Rex quickly moved back from Mereel, not wanting to get caught up in _that_. Mereel gasped once and convulsed. Faye looked even more worried.

"Is he going to be okay Shadow?" she asked.

"As soon as he gets it over with he'll be feeling much better. Poison is nasty stuff to work with. I don't encounter it much but-" the medic was interrupted by the sound of poor Mereel vomiting. "But... I hope not to have to encounter it again after this."

Nile gently patted Mereel on the back and helped hold him up and steady him. She was using the Force help dull the pain and sooth the flustered clone. He was soaked in sweat and his skin felt clammy. She was sure he'd be okay soon though, once the toxin was all gone.

"It's okay Mereel, almost over..." she said quietly.

After a good ten minutes of him emptying his stomach of the poison he was finally feeling better and he turned to look at Nile. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And you are an ARC trooper."

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

Shadow came up and gave the exhausted ARC some water. Mereel sipped it gratefully and sighed when he's finished. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Now get some good long rest. I have some things I must attend to. Shadow will take good care of you."

Nile and Rex soon left and Delta crowed around Mereel. "You'll be fine soon _ner vod_." Sev said, but he knew he didn't sound very convincing.

Faye came and pushed Sev aside. Mereel had grown on her, that much was clear. She looked down at him. "In a few days time you;ll be out here helping us again. Now get some rest. We have to go out and help Nile. Don't worry though, we'll come back to visit later." she walked to the door, pausing once to look back.

Mereel watched Faye and Delta leave. He grumbled to himself and wished he could be out there with them. He got himself comfortable and went back to sleep.

~1~

Nare sat in the shelter of a damaged building, meditating. He was upset that his master had vanished, leaving him behind on his own. He had been hoping to leave. Tor cowered in a corner looking lost and confused. Nare activated his comlink.

"Master, where are you?" he growled into the 'link.

"I'm leaving the planet. Meet me on Trewel my apprentice."

"Yes Master. What of the other Jedi?"

"Leave them, they are their own destruction."

"Yes Master. I will come."

"I do have one last fun task for you while you're there though. Delay the Jedi. I'm putting you in charge of the last droid attack. It's not to be a big attack, just a mere distraction. Then you will join me."

"As you wish my Master." Nare bowed. After the conversation had ended he turned to Tor. "Come on, we've got a distraction to plan Captain."

Tor nodded absently and walked over, still not sure if he felt safe in Nare's presence or not.

Nare again activated his comlink to make a call to the Separatists. He was soon in an intense conversation with their commander.

"That's as soon as they can get here?" he grumbled.

"Yes, yes that's as fast as they can get to your current location if you could just-"

"Never mind, just get those droids over here as quickly as possible. I'll deal with the rest."

"Yes Sir."

Nare shut the 'link off and rolled his eyes. "Come on Tor, lets go visit the others again."

"Yes General."

Nile helped Dex and Cody bury their fallen brother who had died in the last skirmish with Nare and Tor. Rex and the others stood off to the sides in ranks and in complete silence.

"I'm so sorry Commander." Nile said after they had finished.

"It's not your fault Sir." Cody said quietly. "We all die sooner or later." he moved back to stand in the ranks with the others.

Nile stepped forward and ignited her lightsaber and carved the clone's name and the date into the marker. Then she came back to stand with the clones. Faye and Delta also stood among them. They all saluted and moved off and back to their duties.

A supply ship landed a little while later and the clones went to help unload it. Among the things that were on board, was a young teen boy about fifteen years old. He had dark brown hair and green eyes and he walked with confidence past the clones and out of the ship. He was dressed like a Jedi padawan and a lightsaber dangled from his belt. His gaze swept the area until he caught sight of Nile and Faye talking with Rex and Cody. Nile turned around, sensing him and she locked gazes with him. She had never seen this kid before in her life, yet he looked strangely familiar. It bothered her. She broke away from the others to investigate. Unfortunately for the teen, Sergeant Storm beat her to him. He'd been in a rotten, suspicions mood all day long since Liv had been taken and Tor turned on them. Nile really didn't blame him, but she was worried he'd take it out on the young newcomer.

"Who are you and what are you doing here here kid?" the clone Sergeant demanded.

The boy answered a bit warily, some of his confidence had now vanished. "I am-."

"Stand down Sergeant." Nile interrupted as she walked up. "I'll handle this."

The young Jedi relaxed visibly. "Hello Master. I'm padawan Gyflyn."

"I am Nileen Renarus. Now, what is your reason for being here young one? The front lines are no place for a youngling."

"I'm not a youngling!" the padawan snapped indignantly. "I was actually just assigned as your new apprentice."

"Oh no you weren't. I didn't ask for a padawan. And I never will. I hate kids." Nile flattened her ears back.

"Well there's no need to get sour about it. You're not getting rid of me. And if you don't believe me, just ask the council."

Nile hissed. "Fine then, I will. I've been needing to give them a piece of my mind for while anyways."

More clones had showed up now, curious about this situation. Nile got out her comlink and got the council on the other end.

"Ah, knight Renarus. I'm just going to guess and say that Gyflyn has arrived safely?" Master Windu answered.

"Yes he has." Nile's voice was terse. "And I don't approve at all. Children do not belong in the front lines Master. And I never asked for a padawan."

"The council decided that you needed to take on a learner. Since you insist on constantly breaking rules."

"I don't follow that logic at all Master." she snapped. The clones who were listening in all snickered. Most of them shared Nile's general disdain for the 'top Jedi'.

"It's your responsibility to teach him the ways of the Jedi. It will help refresh you to our ways."

Nile growled. Gyflyn folded his arms looking smug. "I'm returning him to the Temple when we come back to Coruscant."

"We will see."

Rex and the others had moved in and were staring suspiciously at Gyflyn now. Nile had her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you for the time. Come on. We've got things to do."

Several hours later, after showing Gyflyn around the place, warning him about Nare, and introducing him to many of the clones, Nile sat down with Rex after leaving the kid in the care of Shadow for the time.

"I've got to get rid of him." Nile grumbled to Rex. "He'll drive me crazy in no time."

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to shoot him for you?" he was joking if course, but he managed to ask with a straight face.

Nile gave his shoulder a good swat. But her hand bounced harmlessly of his plates. Faye and Delta wandered over after checking up on Mereel for about the hundredth time. Shadow finally joined in the relaxing time with the others. Gyflyn warily sat down near Nile. Rex stayed on the other side of her, almost protectively.

Mereel got up out of the bed. He armored up and staggered over to the others. He was sick of just laying around. He was strong enough to at least go outside and stand with the others if nothing else.

Faye let out a gasp of surprise but covered it quickly.  
"Shouldn't you be resting Mereel?" she asked him. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't hide she was happy to see him, or how happy she was he was doing okay.  
"Getting bored _ner vod_?" Sev teased. He knew the best that Mereel hated recovery.

"Ahh, I got sick of laying around." he said, "I'm sure I'll live. As a matter of fact Sev, I"m getting very bored."

Faye smiled. Sev pulled off his helmet and grinned wickedly. "You've been missing all the action." he said teasing Mereel even more. He cocked his eyebrow. "Don't worry, soon you can help us clean up this mess." he grinned even bigger. Faye grinned in spite of herself. Sev was not usually the one that smiled in the squad. That was Scorch's job.

Mereel returned the evil grin. "Yes, but unlike you, I've been getting plenty of rest. You look like you haven't slept for weeks." he chuckled.

Sev sighed. "You got me there." he chuckled.

Faye smiled. "Wish I was you." she said, and smiled broadly.

Mereel shook his head, "No you don't."

Faye's attention snapped to Nile and Rex. "You guys don't look so good..." she said but stopped.  
"General," Sev said, "I really don't think any of us look too hot today." his voice completely deadpan.

Mereel heard a faint pop as Scorch switched over to his private comm. "Is it just me, or would you say that General Renarus and Captain Rex are awfully close?"

The ARC observed them closely. "Oh I'd say something may be going on there..."

At that moment, Nare swaggered up out of nowhere with Tor tagging along. "Well, well, what have we here?" he taunted looking at Gyflyn. The young Jedi had been looking off in the opposite direction but when he turned and looked at Nare in surprise, the older Jedi could hardly contain his own shock and surprise. _No, impossible. How did he get here?_ He quickly covered it over. He had to keep the Jedi's minds off of the Seps until it was too late.

Rex and Nile both sprang to their feet. Faye and Delta were slower and more deliberate in their movements. Gyflyn mimicked his reluctant master and jumped up right away. Nare saw both Nile and Rex give the boy a sidelong glance.

"Stay back, this doesn't concern you young one. Shades, take him back to the medical area." Nile commanded

"But Master-"

"Now." her eyes blazed.

Gyflyn seemed to shrink and he followed behind Shadow back to the medical base.

"Harsh Ni... What's your problem? I thought you saved that look specially for me?" his voice was mock hurt.

"Shut up you. And what have you done to Tor?" she indicated the clone captain as he stood behind Nare.

"I've done nothing to him. He's still my Captain." Nare hissed.

"You're a traitor. Tor wouldn't join you." Rex spat. "Tor? Are you okay?" he tried stepping closer.

Tor didn't answer for a few moments. Then he looked right at Nile. "I'm sorry General."

"No Tor don't!"

Cody came over to see what the fuss was about. Delta, Mereel and Faye, sensing this didn't really concern them, stood down for now.

Nile drew out her lightsaber. "I've had enough of this!" she lunged in a swift attack on Nare.

Tor drew out his blasters and began to shoot at Rex and Cody. Both clone officers were caught by surprise. Both clones took cover and set their weapons on stun. They didn't want to kill Tor until they were sure that Nare hadn't done something to him first.

Nare and Nile clashed lightsabers again. They were evenly matched most of the time, though most of Nile's best skills rested in her lightsaber and unarmed combat. Nare usually played dirty, even as a Jedi he had pulled low tricks while fighting.

Rex started to get angry again. All of this was Nare's fault. His eyes gleamed murderously and he charged out at Nare before Cody could stop him. Faye then joined in to help cover Cody.

"Don't know what got into him." Cody grumbled as he waited for the clone traitor to pop out of cover again.

"I don't either, but I'm willing to bet that Nare threatened him and he's scared." Faye blocked a shot as she spoke.

"That's the-" he dodged another shot. "-most likely option."

Tor moved closer to Nare while shooting at Cody's head.

Nare grinned. "Good to see that you're eager." he said slyly.

Rex was with Nile, shooting whenever Nare got too close and forcing him to back off and defend himself. Nile slashed at Nare again and Rex shot at Tor.

Sev jerked his head back to avoid a stray shot as he got closer to Faye. The Jedi moved to block a shot from hitting Fixer.

Rex faked a sudden charge at Nare and was blasted back with Force lightning for his trouble. He cried out angrily. Nile was quick to come to his aide. She slashed at Nare's hands, forcing him to draw them back and break off the lightning attack. Rex coughed and struggled back to his feet.

Cody then fired several quick shots at Tor then charged, knocking the other clone to ground and pinning him. He wrestled away Tor's weapon and the two tussled as Tor tried to escape.

Nare glared at Nile then Rex. "This was Tor's choice. Stop thinking I forced him into it." he hissed.

"General I'll let you do the talking. Cody could use some help." Rex moved off before he did bodily harm to Nare. He jumped into the fight and dragged Tor off of Cody. The rogue clone struggled and kicked at Rex to trip him. Cody got up and tackled Tor's legs to bring him down and it worked. Tor kicked Cody in the stomach and the commander reeled back gasping. Tor got up and Rex got him in the side of the helmet with his armored elbow. Tor yelped in pain. Rex pinned him down and knocked his helmet off. Rex was enraged now. He didn't even see Tor there, only Nare. He then smashed his fist into Tor's chest plate, knowing where the armor was the weakest and where it would hurt the most. Tor cried out again, catching Nare and Nile's attention.

Nare ginned wickedly sensing Rex's rage. "Good job Rex, now use your anger and kill him."

Nile gasped quietly. _No Rex._

"It's a trap Rex don't." Cody said as he got to his feet.

Rex suddenly snapped out of it. He shoved Tor back and scrambled away. "No."

Nare just smirked. Tor looked shaken and hurt. Nare left him to pick himself back up again. He did, and walked back to Nare, sulking the whole time. "Let's go Captain. Time for new things to happen." he left them with that and ran off.

Cody and Rex scowled after them irritably. "Good riddance." Cody snarled.

Something about Nare's parting words stirred something in the Force. Nile's eyes flew open. She stepped back. In her mind she saw the med base and the injured troopers and the ones in charge of working there. Suddenly the image faded and she heard terrible screams of dying troopers. Suddenly the base appeared again, or what it had been. Now chunks of masonry lay scattered among them lay dead troopers. She gasped in horror and shook her head.

Offering no explanation at all and leaving poor Rex wondering what was wrong, she dashed up to the med base and looked around. Nothing. her pulse was still pounding. She checked that the troopers inside were still okay. She sighed and slumped against a wall. Rex, who had finally caught up, leaned on the wall next to her.

She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder plate. "I-I was the base Rex." she choked. "It was in ruins and the clones were lying dead in it." she buried her face in his shoulder.

Faye followed and stopped short. Surprised, Sev hit her back.  
"Sorry general." he said quickly.  
"No problem Sev." she said. Scorch stood watching Nile. he looked toward Mereel like they shared a joke.

Nile jerked up and looked away. Rex didn't move but his face burned behind his helmet. Mereel chuckled and pretended to ignore them completely. Faye had noticed but wasn't going to say anything. Mereel tried hard not to laugh and eventually succeeded.  
Nile moved toward Faye to talk to her, "I know I sensed something here. Something still isn't right." She glanced around nervously afraid of what was lurking out there and terrified of what Faye was going to say about her attachment to Rex.

"We'll find it." Faye said reassuringly. "Don't worry." she winked and turned away.

"Commander Sir?" a droid's voice came in over Nare's comm.

"What is it Lieutenant? "

"The cannons are in place Sir and our infantry is ready for the attack."

"Very good. Commence the attack right away, fire the cannons on my command."

"Yes Sir."

Nare turned and grinned at Tor. "Let's get to fighting shall we?"

the droids can clearly be heard in their noisy approach. Nare drifted about with Tor, staying off to the side of the advancing droids. He'd move in when he knew the time was right to attack.

"Sir droids are on the move!" Sniper shouted from his lookout post. "They're less than two klicks away already and getting closer still."

"Come on down Sniper, let's get ready here. You guys know our drill. Get Storm and Mech into positions, we'll join in soon." Nile called up to him.

Gyflyn came out of the medical building with Shadow. "Master, can I help?"

"Yeah, get ready for your first battle kid. Stick close to me or Rex. And no pulling any stupid heroics or I'll stick you right back here with Shades. Got it?"

"Yes Master."

"Commander Cody, I'll brief you on how my team works during a battle."

"Yes General."

"I'll leave it to you to place your team though. Except Sergeant Storm. I want him to help Shades evac the medical building as quickly as possible. I sensed trouble there."

"You got it boss. Sergeant! Medbase now!" he barked into his comm.

"Alright commander. Here's how we operate..."

Less than fifteen minutes later, clones were tucked away, hiding in buildings and alleys, crouched under rubble from buildings and ready to spring out as soon as the droids got too close. Nile wished Nex was here, this was the sort of battle he would have enjoyed greatly. Rex crouched near her and watched the roads before them in anticipation. He was glad for a real fight. Not one that involved Nare or Tor. Gyflyn was waiting for his time to attack. Nile had posted him as far back as she could, that way he wouldn't get tossed right into the front lines. Sergeant Storm and Sergeant Shadow were slowly and discretely moving injured men and the precious medical supplies out of the base and into a farther away building. Nile had been agitated over something since earlier that day but had only told Rex and Faye about it.

Faye and Delta were there too, they were hiding out near the medical base, watching the slow process as the clone Sergeants moved the place. Nile had entrusted them with the safety of the injured clones. And that's what they would do. If Nare or Tor showed up, they'd not be leaving in one piece.

The droids got closer and closer. Nile lunged out of hiding like a powerful spring uncoiling. She ignited her lightsaber as she jumped and landed in the middle of the droid ranks and began fighting from the inside out. Clone surged out of hiding as soon as the droids got close enough. They attacked with renewed ferocity. They wanted to get this over with and find their kidnapped General.

Gyflyn and his small group were finally released into the fight. The Jedi padawan was actually quite the brilliant fighter. Nile started fighting her way to him so he'd have her for guidance if he got too flustered. Suddenly, a dark shape jumped down in front of her. Nile drew back and swiped her lightsaber at the being. A familiar yellow blade met hers.

"You!" she spat.

"Somebody had to lead these stupid droids..." Nare smirked. He drove his blade at her side and she moved away, flipping her blade to reverse grip as she did. She brought the blade up and around to slice from shoulder to hip but he was able to block it. It was one of her favored moves.

Gyflyn saw his Master battling the dark Jedi and began to fight his way over. He wanted to help, and maybe be a padawan who saved his master. He was always heard stories from other apprentices who were already out fighting.

Nile danger senses prickled at her again and she saw the medical area in her mind's eye. She fell back from her fight with Nare and activated her comm alarm to Faye.

Faye's wrist comm began blinking red. "Come on boys get out! Nile's given the order. Move it!" She shoved Mereel and Delta ahead of her. "Shadow! Sergeant Storm!" She called the two men.

"We got everyone out but there's still some crates of important medical things left." came Shadow's reply. "We'll meet you at the safe point General."

"Hurry! I don't want anything to go badly here."

"Yes Sir!" Shadow ran back in to inform Storm.

Nare took this moment to make his own call. "Commander. Open Fire!" he called into the 'link.

Nile stared at him warily and moved forward as if to make another attack. Suddenly, there was a powerful roar as several cannon rounds came out of nowhere and flew high overhead. Nile gasped.

"Storm! Get out of there!" Shadow called furiously to the other sergeant.

"I've got them Shadow!" his voice came in over their helmet comlinks. "I've got the rest of the meds."

Shadow saw the incoming rounds and knew the other clone would never make it out in time. "Storm!" he called again and started running at the medical building. The powerful rounds smashed into the building, sending debris everywhere. Shadow was flung mercilessly to the ground by the shock wave.

Nile felt a life blink out suddenly and hoped desperately that it wasn't Shadow. She lunged at Nare again this time in full anger, forgetting all about the Jedi she should have been. She shape-shifted into a wolf midair. He was caught completely off guard and she knocked him to the ground, pinning him securely and holding a large paw on his neck.

Gyflyn was still sneaking over, if he could at least help his master take Nare down he'd be happy. He snatched a pair of binders from a clone soldier's belt as he approached. When he caught sight of them again, Nare had been pinned down by a huge black wolf and his master was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even think, he acted. Jumping high into the air, the padawan landed and kicked the huge creature off. It yelped and fell back, then got up and snarled angrily, then he couldn't believe it, but it seemed to glare at him in a most human sort of way. Its expression was one of pure shock and disbelief.

Nare coughed and tried to get up but suddenly found that he couldn't move again. He looked up and saw not Nile's wolf figure, but the boy padawan sitting on top of him and securing his wrists with binders. He was about to attack to boy when he was suddenly knocked out.

"What are you doing?" Nile's voice snarled from the wolf form.

Gyflyn stared at her in shock. "M-master?"

"Yeah, what in the name of the Force is wrong with you kid?" she growled irritably and shifted back to humanoid form. She didn't look any less threatening though.

"I-I got him secured M-master."

"Yeah, you broke my ribs too, thanks a bunch." she hissed back at the boy. What did I tell you about trying to play hero?"

"Not to..."

"That's right. From now on you're staying right where I can see you. Got it?"

"But Master I-"

He was cut off by her glare. Nile moved past him and pushed Nare's semiconscious form into a sheltered area. She scanned the battlefield. The clones were still fighting valiantly and the small droid forces were getting thinner and thinner. She watched Rex lead another charge to push the droids back into a full retreat.

Faye stared frantically at the ruined base from her position at the new medical area. Sergeant Storm and Shadow had not reported in like agreed and she had not seen them since she'd left. The turned to Delta and Mereel. "Stay here, guard the wounded men."

She ran back through the ruined city, jumping high over collapsed walls to get back to the missing clones' last known position. The destruction that greeted her left her not much optimism for the their fates. She climbed up over the rubble and spotted a helmet in the wreckage. She picked it up. It was Sergeant Storm's. A little further probing into the pile of destroyed building and she heard a faint moan of pain coming from below her. Faye looked down into the pile and saw a trooper's body trapped there. She squeezed into the narrow gap and used the Force to free him the best she could. He stirred and looked at her with dull, pain filled eyes. It was Storm. One side of his body was still pinned and one look at it an Faye knew he wouldn't make it. His armor had not been able to withstand the weight of the smashed chunks of building rubble and it was slowly crushing down on his chest.

"Oh Storm... why didn't you get out?" Faye whispered as she crouched next to him. "Where's Shadow?"

"H-he'sss... outssidde." the clone Sergeant managed to gasp. He struggled to reach something and finally got it and handed it to Faye. It was the last pack of blood loss control sharps. They weren't very common for clones to have in their medpacks and were often very helpful if they were around. "H-he-he'll n-need t-these..." the clone coughed and went still.

Faye gently brushed his cheek with her hand and then backed out of the small space. She covered it over with another chunk of rubble. "Rest easy now Storm, you did what you thought was best." she jumped down from the heap and found Shadow lying in the street and just struggling to wake himself back up.

Nile sent Gyflyn to fetch Rex while she guarded Nare. The droids had vanished, leaving them in peace. Nile had managed to comm the Separatist commander and tell him of the loss of Nare. The commander had been a typical Sep coward and fled with his droids.

Gyflyn came back with Rex and the boy stood back as Nile had told him, and Rex strode over and hauled Nare to his feet.

"Why did your stupid youngling tie me up?" Nare hissed at Nile. "This wasn't his fight."

"Gee, I wonder." Nile rolled her eyes. "Somebody had to do it."  
Rex gave Narae a shove, "Shut it." he growled.

"Who asked you to supervise?" he asked Rex. "Oh I wonder... Does Nile need _extra_ protecting _and_ a bodyguard?" He taunted. "How sweet!"

"No." Nile snapped

"Then get your "bodyguard" out of the way."

"Nope." she signaled Rex.  
Rex grabbed onto Nare's arm with a vice like grip causing the other man to wince.

Just then Sniper came over, dragging along a badly beaten and bruised Tor with him. The other clone was limping badly as Sniper forced him to walk faster.

Nile turned toward the pair, "Is everybody gonna throw the traitors at me at once?" she asked with mock exasperation.

Naræ saw Tor. "What are you gonna do with me?" He teased.

Nile didn't even pause to think, "Lock you up. For a long time."  
"Shoot you." Rex growled under his breath.

"Oh please, you're not the 'master' Jedi. You can't even make correct decisions." he looked at Tor, then continued, "You'll get into trouble if not consulting the council first!"  
Tor nodded, back at Nare.

"If I'll get in trouble then you're gonna get in even more trouble." Nile snapped. "And as for making decisions, you didn't make so many good ones yourself!"

Nare just scowled. Tor suddenly made a run for it.

Sniper jumped in front of Tor, giving him a nasty grin, he kicked Tor's injured leg. Tor fell over screaming in agony. Nare looked up at Nile. His eyes gave her a menacing look.

"Don't glare at me Narae. If you would have left him alone he would be fine right now. I can still sense his fear of you."  
"She's right you know." Rex snapped.

"Like I said, It had nothing to do with me."

Nile placed a hand on Tor's head. _Don't be afraid of him._ she though to him.

"Would you leave him be?" Nare hissed

"Shut up Narae!" Nile snarled, "I'm helping him and I've got a right to do so. Technically, he's not under your command anymore."

Tor looked hurt. "I am afraid of the General. But I'm more afraid of what you'll do to me, after what my own brothers did to me, than what He would do to me." He pointed at Naræ.

"I'm sorry for what your brothers did to you Tor. They were afraid for each other and they were afraid for their Generals. They were devastated to have to hurt you, but they knew the had to, to save others. Tor, think about how many injured clones almost were killed when Narae blew the med base." she talked quietly to him in a soothing tone.

"Oh please," Nare sneered "Your sweet talk isn't going anywhere."  
Tor looked really upset, and torn. "I doubt it." he muttered, looking at Sniper and Rex, he tried to get up and walk.

Rex frowned and helped Tor to his feet. Sniper stood next to Tor on his other side. Nile glared at Nare. "Take it easy Tor. We're here to help you. Just cooperate with us and you'll be fine." said Rex.

Tor steadily got up on his feet. "I don't know." he said. "I don't think I want to trust you." He looked at Sniper. "Considering you wanted to kill me."

"Tor, I'm sorry!" Sniper protested, "But I didn't have a choice, you were trying to get me and my brothers killed I had to do something. And I didn't try to "kill" you, I kicked your leg. Now would you please just stop all this and come back to your brothers where you belong?"

_Don't even consider it Tor._ Nare mind spoke to him_. You can't go back. They'll lock you up and torture you. You belong with me. I will keep them from hurting you. I'm the one who's kept you protected. Your brothers have nothing._

"I-I'm sorry." Tor limped back over to Nare. "I'm with him now."

"I'm sorry Tor." Rex hung his head, "But if you stay with him, we will have to kill you." Rex was devastated. But he pulled out his blaster and aimed it a t Tor's chest.

Tor looked shocked. He had never wanted this, but he never knew that it would lead to his death.

Nare quickly signaled for Tor to shoot at Nile. It might be the only thing that could save him.  
Tor nodded sharply and drew a blaster had had hidden, clipped under his _kama,_ and fired at Nile immediately.

Nile could sense the blaster round coming. She activated her lightsaber and deflected it back in the direction it had come from.  
"No!" Rex shouted. He shot at Tor.

Tor screamed in pain as both Nile's deflected shot and Rex's own shot hit him. He staggered backward in shock. Nare quickly caught Tor and laid him down on the ground. He put his gloved hand on the chest plate, and absorbed the pain. He glared at Rex. He could see Tor was giving up.

Rex left Nile's side and ran over to Tor. "Tor, I'm so sorry." he choked. "I didn't want to shoot you, but you tried to kill Nile."  
Nile could sense Rex's agony over what he had done

"Yeah," Nare snapped, "It's too late for that. So go away.

Rex tried to ignore him but was not succeeding very well. "This is your fault!" he shouted, "If you wouldn't have scared and confused him he would be still fighting on the right side. You have no idea what you are putting us all through!"

Tor lay on the ground. Nare's hand was still on his chest. There was shrapnel from his armor now beginning to dig into his heart."Oh please!" Nare argued. "We've already gone over this multiple times!"

"Shut up!" Rex snarled, "If you weren't trying to save him, I'd kill you now."

"Like you could stand a chance." Nare snapped. "What if I'm not saving him?" He taunted,Trying to make Rex angrier. "Like you even cared."

"He's my brother!" Rex shouted, "Of course I cared! What about you? Do you care? Or are you just in this for yourself?"

"Of course I care," Nare said slyly. "Why else would I be helping? He should wake up any minute now." he grinned.

Storm, and Mech wandered over and saw Tor lying on the ground and bloodstains on his armor. "Tor?" Storm shook him carefully.

"Back off," Nare snapped.  
Tor turned over on his side, "Huh?"

Nile and Rex jogged over to them. Rex looked at miserably at Tor. "Just leave the traitor Storm." Rex growled.

Tor slowly sat up. "I feel funny, like something..." He stopped.

Nile could sense Rex's feelings. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Rex." she whispered to him, "You were only doing what you though was best."  
Rex simply nodded and turned away from Tor. He looked at Nile, "Why did it have to come to this?" he wondered out loud.

Nile and Rex walked over to Tor. "Tor? Are you okay?" Nile asked him. "Does anything still hurt?"

Nare looked at Tor. Obviously his plan was working. He'd poisoned the clone captain. And no, it wasn't lethal, if Tor was starting to think about going back to his brothers with his tail between his legs, Nare would now be able to stop him. It was a simple obedience toxin. Tor would not be harmed permanently.  
Suddenly, Tor let out a shriek, "Help!" he screamed. "Something's inside of me!"

Rex nearly jumped out of his armor. Nile gasped and tried to calm him. Rex grabbed onto his brother's hand. "Easy Tor." he said, carefully laying his brother back down. Nile sensed something bad was going to happen. She had a very bad feeling about this. Rex helped her unfasten Tor's chest plate. She pulled off Tor's helmet. He looked terrorized. She reached into the Force. "That's low Nare, even for you..." she growled and looked up at him. He was still bound and standing there. He just shrugged.

Tor was in pain. So much he had no clue who's hand was on him, until he saw familiar faces in the distance. _Why are they standing so far away?_ He thought. _Why would they be avoiding me?_ a hurt look formed on his face.

Rex stared at Tor. _What is happening to him? _he wondered. _He looks... trapped._ Rex could tell that Tor was in a lot of pain.

Tor was confused. "Someone please!" he used up all of his strength to cry. His vision was blurry, he was in numerous amounts of pain, and he blacked out.

"Wake up Tor. Wake up, remember who you really are." Rex pleaded as Nile kept trying to heal the poison. Tor still had a piece of armor shrapnel in his chest, they'd need real medical help to get that out.

Tor opened his eyes. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I'm here Tor. It's me Rex. Take it easy we're trying to help you."

Tor yelped in fear. "What's going on? Why was everybody trying to hurt me?"  
"Settle down Tor! Easy. Here take my hand." Rex gripped his brother's hand tightly. "I wont let anything hurt you again. The Jedi can fix you up again." Rex helped Tor get to his feet. Ships had arrived to take them all home. "Come on, we're going to get you home."

"You must hate me," Tor sputtered.

"I don't hate you Tor." Rex sat him down. "I was not very happy that you betrayed us." he frowned, "But you're still my brother."

"I'm taking Tor back to Coruscant." Nile said at last. "And you of course are coming along." She pointed at Nare.

Nare sat down about a foot away from Nile his wrists still bound. "Looks like the Captain will have a happy ending after all." he teased.

"Yeah no thanks to you." she muttered

Nare scowled. He looked up at her, "I'm not as terrible as you think Nile." He stood up to face her.

She folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow "Really?"

He didn't take his focus off of Nile. "Yes, I'm obviously not a Jedi, but that doesn't mean we can't agree on some things." Trying to get Rex angry, he then said, "Wow, I never realized how pretty your eyes were."

Rex glanced up and narrowed his eyes at Nare, he hadn't caught all of his words but he wasn't happy with what he did hear.  
Nile's expression went from skeptical to slightly angry with a swift blink. "I'm sure we could agree on a few things but you are still on the wrong side." she glared at him.

Nare didn't know what to think. "I may be, but to me, you're the one who caused me all this pain." He said thinking about the past.

"What did I do to you?"

"You were always the snappy one, never friendly. Especially when I tried befriending you." he concentrated on the past for a minute.

"Well I can't help it if I'm sarcastic sometimes." Nile complained, "You weren't always the nicest person either you know."

"Well, I'm sorry. You know the past was pretty rough for me."

"What was so rough about it Nare?"

"Nothing for you to poke your nose into." he said sadly.

"Come on, let me help you." Nile said gently, "Talking about things with others helps sometimes."

"Fine." his face grew red. He didn't like to bring up the past. It made him uncomfortable. "I never knew my parents, so I guess you could say I was abandoned at birth. The only thing I did know, was that I had a younger brother, and our parents separated us for specific reasons that were unknown. I was brought to the temple after I was found, and was trained with Atris as my master, along with you, and Liv." He stopped.

"I know all that already."Nile frowned, still puzzled, "What have I got to do with this then? You said I hurt you. As far as I know I've never done anything to you until now of course."

"Like I said, you always seem to ignore me, and when I do talk to you, you snap at me." Nare said. "You keep choosing the clones over me."

"Well ..." she couldn't really think of an excuse at the moment.

"Can't think of what to say?" he managed a half smile. _If only I didn't have to suffer this burden._ He thought. Without thinking again, he reached out for Nile's hand.

Tor looked at Nare and Nile from where he sat with Rex. He whistled, as if nothing was happening. Rex looked at Narae and Nile with an expression of barley hidden annoyance and anger. _Just what does he think he's up to?_

Nile almost jerked her hand away but she didn't want to upset Nare. She needed him to tell her what he was feeling. His hand gripped Nile's gently, but strongly. He sat there silently for a few minutes, and then said, "I didn't want to," a hurt expression formed on his face. "But it seemed like the only path."

"Well that was a pretty lousy path to choose Nare. You didn't have to betray everybody just to get them to listen to you." She edged away, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." he confessed." scooting closer. "It's just consuming me, taking over me, and I can't help it." his hand was shaking, but still holding on to Nile's.

Nile looked sadly at him. "Try to just ignore it then. You're stronger than that."

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry." he looked crushed. He knew he'd never convince Nile to come with him. "I can't, and I'm not."

"Now what are you going to do then? If that's your choice you know that you can't stay with us and it will be my duty to hand you over to the council." Nile looked up at him.

"I'm not sure," Naræ said looking back. "I deserve to die anyways."

"Rex? Are you okay?" Tor asked weakly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, sort of."

"Okay, good." He said to Rex. After hearing what Nare just said, he replied, "Nare's being pathetic. I bet this is all a trap."

Rex eyed them nervously "You think? He _is_ being a bit pathetic... he doesn't seem like the type to just suddenly give up like that..."

Nile looked slightly annoyed by Nare _Surly he wasn't just going to give up now?_ She sensed that there was still something... someone Narae deeply cared about... she couldn't quite pinpoint it, which bothered her.

Rex had finally made his way over to Nile and Nare. "Why can't you leave Narae?" he growled.  
Nile could tell that Rex was jealous. She smiled at him. That seemed to calm him a bit.

Nare looked back at Rex, and grinned. "Got a problem with it big guy?"

"Yeah maybe I do."

"Maybe you should just shut up and go away then," Nare retorted. "I'm not doing any harm!" Do you see any harm being done?" He looked directly at Rex, almost as if he could see through him.

Rex scowled at Narae, "Just see to it that there isn't." he threatened.

"Better move it before it does happen," Nare joked, "Or before I succumb to my bad attitude."

Rex glared at him, "Well I'm not going anywhere." he folded his arms. "Why don't you move it?"  
Nile was still watching to make sure they didn't kill each other.

Nare shrugged. "I'm not moving," he said. He sat back down next to Nile. "Where were we?"

Nile shrugged as well. "Just let me try to talk to him for a bit Rex. Go keep an eye on Tor."

Rex growled deep in his throat and left.

Once Rex left Nare scooted in closer to her.

Nile inched away. "Will you just cooperate Nare? Quit pestering Rex." she was getting really annoyed with him now.

"Aw, what's the matter Nile?" he followed her.

She folded her arms and silently dared him to move any closer. "What do you want Nare?"  
Rex stood within walking distance, also silently daring Nare to get any closer to Nile.

"I don't know..." Nare sat there thinking. Then said, "But I do know I have feelings for you Nile. I care about you."

Nile's opened with surprise. Rex just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. "Nare," she said softly, "Is this what has been bothering you for so long?"

"Some of it." He said.

Rex had wandered back over to Tor grumbling under his breath. He sat with Dex, Cody's team medic, and Tor. "I hate him." he growled.

Dex nodded. "You know, he may only be doing this to bother you."

"Yeah... I suppose." Rex grumbled.

Nile wasn't sure what to say to Narae so she just sat and stared off into the distance. His unusual news had unsettled her.

Nare kept quiet. He knew the others were talking about him, but he didn't really care, he'd deal with it later. He really like Nile, but didn't know how to explain his feelings for her. He understood why she was uncomfortable

Nile sat silently still unsure of what to do or say. Nare had cared about her all these past years and she hadn't even noticed it. She cared about Rex now but wasn't sure how to tell Nare of her choice. She sighed.

"I understand Nile." he finally spoke. "I'd totally understand if you hate me." He stood up and looked over at Rex and Tor.

"Well... I don't exactly hate you. But I'm not very happy with you at this particular moment." She followed his gaze and wondered what he was plotting next.

"Why wouldn't you be happy?" he turned around to her voice. "Every thing's peaceful..." He paused, "Or at least it seems that way."

"Things are tough right now. I can't explain, but I can't share you're feelings Nare. I just can't."

He took a chance when Nile wasn't looking, to give an evil grin at Rex. Tor nudged Rex. "Is it just me, or is Nare still... you know..."

Rex glanced over at Nare and spotted the evil smile. He glared back. Nare quickly glanced back at Nile and smiled sweetly.

Rex looked back over at Tor. "Did you see that?" he whispered furiously. "He is up to something."

"Obviously." Tor answered. "He has something stored up there in that brain of his."

"What brain?"

Tor snickered and kept watching.

Nile turned back to Nare. "You know I'm still gonna have to turn you in right?"

Nare shook his head as if he'd decided something. "No," he said. "I don't want to fight you Nile." That was it, she had sealed Rex's fate. He had no other options left for escape, and she had refused to accept him. He reached out into the Force and found a lethally sharp shard of crystal rock. On this planet, there was plenty of it. The moment Nile was turned, Nare launched that blade sharp piece of crystal right at Rex's unsuspecting form.

"Look out!" Tor screamed suddenly.

Rex cried out as the rock hit him in the lower chest and penetrated his armor. It speared right into body and the force of the impact threw him up against a wall. He fell to the ground, lying on his side. The crystal dagger was sunk deep into him and blood was already starting to leak out of his shattered armor plates.

Nile pushed Nare down and ran to Rex. She rolled him over. His armor was smeared with blood. "Rex..." she whispered. She pulled his helmet off. His face was white and he was tight lipped with pain. "Ni-" he gasped.  
"It's okay Rex, hang on."

"Ni- you have to- do something... about him." Rex choked.  
"Shh... just hold on Rex." Nile said. She used the Force to help him. "I don't want to lose you." she whispered."Don't give up..." she gazed into his eyes.  
"Nile... I-I love you." Rex managed to gasp out as his vision began to get dimmer and more fuzzy.

Nare could hear everything that was going on. He held tight onto his hurt and anger. His hatred for Rex burned inside him.

"Gyflyn! Go find Sergeant Shadow! Hurry!" Nile shouted.

Gyflyn nodded and ran as fast as he could. He finally reached Shadow. He was talking with Faye and Mereel. "Sargent! Rex is badly hurt." he told the medic.

"Oh no." Shadow packed up his medkit and ran after the padawan.

Nare kept an eye on Rex and Nile. His hatred flowed through him. Once he had stood up, he quietly walked a short distance away from everyone. He still had the binders on his hands, and feeling more mixed feelings of anger and hurt than ever before. He knelt down and meditated, cursing, and crying out at the same time.

Nile was focused intently on helping her injured captain. Rex was gasping for breath and blood continued to leak down his armor. she was starting to feel frightened. She wasn't sure why. She shook her head and went back to helping her captain.  
"Nile..." he gasped. His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to suck in breaths. He coughed and bright scarlet blood spattered on the ground.  
Nile cringed at the sight of the blood. "It's okay Rex I'm gonna help you get better." she knew he was nearly too tired to fight for his life. "Hang in there. I love you too." she bent down close whispered in his ear.

Rex felt Nile's warm breath on his cheek and blinked up at her, no longer able to find his voice through the spreading dullness in his body. He felt heavy, like his limbs were made of lead. He couldn't move. His vision wavered again and he tried reaching out to Nile but she faded away from him.

_Hold on Rex..._


	7. Interlude Trouble on Coruscant

The _Justice_ made a fast paced trip back to Coruscant. Nile had a friend back at the Temple who was very gifted as a healer. She would be able to help Rex. In the meantime, the medics on board struggled to stabilize the wounded soldier. They worked carefully to remove the crystal shard from his lower chest. He let out a tortured wail of agony as they slid it out. He weakly clutched at the sheets of the bed beneath him and writhed in pain. Droids swooped in, quickly administering stronger painkillers and holding him still. The rock was brutally sharp and jagged, not easily removed. It had gone into his lower ribs and punctured the lung. Blood collected on his lips as he fought to breathe. They had removed the fragment from his body and set it aside. Nile examined it closely, just to keep her mind elsewhere. Soon the droids moved him to another smaller room and she had to stay behind.

Several hours later, the medical droid came over to inform her of his condition. She was pacing about nervously and looking into the small operating room where Rex lay. Blood had pooled on the floor beneath his bed and a droid had moved in to clean it up. The droid startled her as it came up.

"We have stabilized him General. He is beyond our care however. He is in a coma right now. You were right to take him to a Jedi healer, that may be able to save him. We are uncertain when or if he will wake again."

"_**If **_he will wake up?" Nile asked sharply. "Surely you can do better than that tinny."

"I'm sorry Ma'am. We've done all we could. A healer may be his only chance if he's to wake up again. Other than that, his injuries have been surgically repaired. Those should not pose any further threats to his life. We have him hooked up to monitoring equipment and a hydration line. We've also giving him further blood supply.

"Very well. Can I go see him now?"

"Of course." the droids started to turn, but then seemed to recall something. "Oh yes, my colleagues also have repaired the other injured trooper you brought in. He's awake and doing well."

"Very good droid. Continue on your work."

Nile quietly stepped into the small room after the droids had left. It was chilly inside, as usual. Rex's left side was covered in a thick, bloody bandage. He was pale and his breathing was shallow. The droids hadn't done much to clean the blood off of him, they'd simply left him as is. That angered and worried her all at once. It was as if the droids didn't expect him to wake up eventually. She picked up a clean cloth and got it wet at the nearby sink. She sat next to him and gently washed the dried blood and sweat off his face.

"Oh Rex... I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm so sorry. This should never have happened to you." she finished cleaning his face and neck then rinsed the cloth off and wrung it out. She came back over and looked him over again. She softly wiped the cloth over his bare chest, continuing the gentle bathing. "I've got a friend back at the Temple who can help me wake you up again. You'll be better in no time at all. She's really good. But I'll warn you now, she's a bit scared of clones, just try not to be a big bad captain around her and you'll be fine." she smiled sadly. Once she'd finished washing the blood and sweat off his body, she put the cloth away and sat down again. She studied his face, and the scars on his exposed chest and arms. He had lots of scars. Many new ones, but some were old, from training. She reached out and very softly touched his face with the tips of her fingers. She traced up over the faint scar on his chin until she lightly brushed her fingers over his lips. She bent down after a few seconds and gave him a gentle kiss.

Nare let his fighter hang near the surface of Christophsis as he debated on what to do. He was supposed to join his master now, but he badly wanted to catch Nile first. He'd snatch her right out of the Jedi Temple if he had to. He knew that's where she would go. With Rex's deathly injuries, Nile would be desperate to get him the best help she could possibly find. And the Jedi healers were galaxy wide famous for their mystical talents with healing. He grinned to himself. She'd be too distracted to even know he was there until it was too late. She was coming with him, whether she wanted to or not.

Shadow was in the medical area checking over Mereel and the Delta boys. The commandos were purely exhausted, far beyond a healthy level. He dosed each man with a generous amount of relaxants and sent them to the barracks for several hours of unbroken sleep. All four men practically sleep walked the whole way there. Mereel seemed to be okay, considering about a week ago he'd been stabbed, poisoned and half dead by the time he got medical help. Shadow took a blood sample and quickly scanned it for further toxins.

"You're fine now Lieutenant. Just get some good solid rest okay?"

"You got it Shadow." Mereel slid off the examination bed and walked out minutes behind Delta.

Gyflyn came in next and Shadow cast a nervous glance over at the room where Nile was still with Rex. But the padawan wasn't looking for his master.

"Sergeant, I got hurt while fighting." he admitted reluctantly, almost looking scared. "I thought it was just a scratch but it won't stop bleeding. And Sniper said I should ask you to look at it before something bad happened."

"Sit down Commander. I'll take a look at it for you."

The padawan sat down on the edge of one of the beds and looked up at Shadow as the clone medic rummaged through his medical things. Gyflyn held out his injured arm for Shadow's inspection. The medic frowned as he worked.

"Here." he carefully tugged the padawan's tunic and under shirt off so he could see and laid it aside on the bed. He found the gash on Gyflyn's shoulder, it was raw and red still. "There's you're problem. It's nicked a blood vessel. Was it a shrapnel wound?"

"Yeah."

"Did you pull it out yourself?"

"Yeah." Gyflyn looked sheepish.

"Well, don't do that. Only let a medic remove that kind of thing. It's not like a splinter. Pulling out shrapnel could do internal, lasting damage if you don't know what you're doing."

The teen's eyes widened with shock. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay kid, you don't have to be sorry. Just careful. I'm sure there's lots of things that you're probably gonna find out the hard way during the war."

"I know. That's what Nile says. I don't think she wants me around."

"Nonsense. She's just distracted." Shadow finished bandaging up the boy's arm and gave him a painkiller. "There, rest it for a few days and I'll see how it's doing. Come back tomorrow morning so I can change the bandage okay? Oh and don't get it wet. Sorry, that's means no shower. But trust me, you're not the only one."

"Okay, thanks Shadow."

"You're welcome kid."

The _Justice_ docked safely a few days later at it's home port on Coruscant and let out the embarked troops. The crew would be staying as the ship was still needed elsewhere. Ghost Company was off first. They had lost a lot of men during the battle, but were still ready to go out again if needed. Their General was still missing and many were eager to get back out there and find her. Faye, Delta, and Null ARC Lieutenant Mereel came out with Nile's men and Gyflyn. Mereel and the Delta boys were looking better already with just a half day's rest. With the exception of Faye and Gyflyn, all the clones got into transports and headed off for their barracks for some down time. Nile's men, Shadow, Sniper, Storm, and Mech were eager to see the rest of the company after being gone for a week. They missed their brothers. Tor was being supported between Sniper and Storm, none of them looking quite thrilled by the task, but willing to help their brother anyways.

Nile and Faye got into a Temple bound transport with Rex lying on a repulsor bed between them. "Is he going with us to the Temple?" Faye asked as the speeder zoomed off to it's destination.

"Yeah, I've got a friend back there who can help him." Nile's sentence drifted off with a huge yawn at the end.

"You haven't sleep in over a day Nile." Faye said worriedly. "You need to get some solid sleep after you get Rex settled. The healers never like people hovering around anyways. Get some rest okay?"

"You're right. I do need some sleep. I'm worn down the bone, I just feel like I can't sleep until this whole disaster is fixed."

"I'll report the council for you."

"Thanks Faye, I owe you."

"No you don't. Oh and I'm going to the barracks after. Do you want me to tell your men anything for you?"

"Just let Renegade Company know that we're home and Rex is going to be okay, and that I'll come down to visit them first thing in the morning."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

The next day, Kaal paced about in front of a large holding cell. Three captive clones were before him each one dangling there in the harsh energy field that contained them. None of them had spoken much in the week or so that they had been in his captivity. He wanted to learn more about their General, but they had refused to cooperate with him no matter what he did. The larger one had proved to be most dangerous and aggressive compared to the other two. He had been even more harshly restrained.

"Good morning boys." he greeted the clones cruelly with an electric jolt to wake them up.

Noss grunted, but didn't scream. He'd dealt with worse before. "You'll never get me to spill my guts... But I'll soak this floor with yours when they rescue me!" He shouted, his eyes glued to the man.

"Sure you will..." Kaal replied coldly.

Drali and Nex only convulsed as the pain surged through their bodies. Other than that, they were motionless and quiet.

"Now I'm sure you're all getting tired of this, so I'll ask again. What can you tell me about Nileen Renarus?"

Noss shrugged. "More than you would care to know..." He growled. "I would never betray her though. Never!"

Kaal ignored the other clones for now and focused solely on Noss . "Really now? Why not? She's just a _Jedi_. I know you don't like them, and you have no reason to like her. She hurt you, did she not?"

"Nile would never hurt me intentionally." He hissed, pulling forward a little. The restricting binds automatically shocked him with a power jolt when he moved too far.

"No 'General' there..." Kaal murmured to himself. "I sense that you are very fond of your General."

Noss closed his eyes and took the heat with a tight face. "She's my friend." He replied after a moment.

"Oh I'm sure..." the Dark Jedi sent another jolt into Noss's body. "Just how good of a friend?"

Noss grunted this time. "She didn't love me, if that's what you're asking!" He said through his teeth as he kept them clenched.

"Not entirely. How did _you_ feel toward her?"

He shook his head. "Why would you care?" He growled again, looking the man in the eyes.

"It's my job to gather information on you, your brothers and most importantly, your Jedi. I want that information, and seeing as you seem to have a thing for your Jedi, it may be better if I worked on these two." he swung around and stared at Nex and Drali through his cold mask.

"No!" Noss shouted, instantly wishing he'd kept his mouth closed. "If you touch them I swear I'll...I'll... I'll kill myself. Then you'll have nothing left. No one to go to... Those kids ain't been with Nile long... They were part of my squad." He lied.

"Really?" Kaal held out his hand and a droid handed him a datapad. "Well let's see..." he tapped it a few times. "Ah yes... CT-7871, Drali... you've been with the _former_ Renegade Company for four months, you worked personally with Nileen on several covert missions. CT-7561, Nex... has served with his General since Geonosis. And you, Noss, no background, no number, you just showed up a month an a half ago." he sounded smug. "I think I can work with these two even if you could kill yourself."

Noss looked down, defeated. "Look, you can do what you want with me...just don't hurt them... I deserve it." He looked back up at the two men across from him.

"I make no promises."

With Rex finally safe in the care of Cyrstal Starstone, Nile's healer friend, Nile felt she could finally breathe and relax. She moved over to her quarters looking beaten and exhausted. Faye wandered past to address the Council.

Nile crawled into her bed and curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. She'd barely gotten herself out of armor and under the covers before collapsing.

Meanwhile, Nare landed his fighter on an old landing pad near the Temple, he didn't want he presence to be noted by others so he simply took his fighter, and traded it, with some mind influence involved, for a bigger ship. He couldn't very well stuff Nile into his one man Jedi fighter and make his escape, that would never work at all. He ignored a call from Naerdiel and jumped into his new ship. He checked it over, making sure it was safe and ready to go before cloaking it and leaving it on the 'pad.

Nare stood below the Temple, as a kid, he and Nile had slipped out of it countless times for an afternoon of escape. He knew the outer walls like the back of his hand. _Find Ni's window. I'll get in from there, she probably still has the security down on it._ The place was huge, but he knew where he was going. He did, after all, grow up here his whole life.

Jedi healer Cyrstal Starstone sat by clone Captain Rex's bedside. She had her eyes closed and one hand resting lightly over the wound to his chest and the other with her fingers gently touching different points along his face and forehead. She poured her healing power into him, knowing that Nile was counting in her to bring her friend back. She sensed strange things within this clone. It set him apart from others. She usually avoided them for the most part. Clones scared her for some reason that she could not yet figure out. But that was beside the point, Rex felt as if he had some kind of strange connection to the Force. Not the same as a Jedi would, but similar. He also felt vaguely dark, but not in the bad sort of way really. He felt like a soldier who had seen too much of this war.

Soon she felt that he was coming out of the deep unconsciousness. She was a little worried because he was waking up in an unfamiliar place and Nile wasn't here to keep him calm. She got out her comlink to call her friend.

Nile stirred a little in her sleep as she was trapped in a nightmare. _She heard voices calling her, it sounded like the clones. They were crying out for her, desperately trying to get to her it seemed. She whimpered and the cries turned to screams of pain and anguish and then suddenly stopped, leaving her in darkness. _Nile was sweating and tangled in her bedsheets as her struggles grew harder and more panicked. _The darkness faded and she saw a being with a cruel mask, it was similar to a mandalorian's but much more terrible. Before him was a man in chains, he was so thin, pale, and weak that he didn't even lift his head to look up at her at first. When he finally did she gasped in recognition._

Why Nile? Why did you leave us? _He asked pitifully. _

I didn't leave you Noss. I'm home. I came back. Where are you? What's wrong?

Why... _the voice and the person both faded leaving Nile with the dark being._

What are you? What have you done to him? _Nile shouted at him._

You are mine Nile Renarus.

Nare scaled the huge wall of the Temple within a matter of less than an hour. It was early in the morning and still not yet light out. He stood on a ledge a few feet below Nile's window and stared up at it. She was definitely in her room, and very troubled. He smirked and used the Force to open the window before jumping in. He landed by her bed and watched as she slept fitfully. He watched for a moments longer, knowing he'd have to be quick so that she didn't wake up first and start a huge fight. He pulled out a sharp from his belt and swiftly injected her with a mild tranquilizer. She woke up at the feeling of the needle and stare groggily up at him as if confused. Her eyes suddenly got wider but by the time she realized what was going on the sedative had already begun its work. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in a heap on her bed again.

Cyrstal stared nervously as Rex slowly awakened. She moved quickly away from him, leaving the nearly fully healed captain by himself in the room. Nile had not answered her comlink so she was going to fetch her right from her room. She walked briskly down the halls of the Temple to find her friend. She tapped lightly on the closed door.

"Nile? You in here?" Cyrstal asked. No answer.

Nare heard the voice outside and debated quickly. He had wanted to challenge Rex before leaving, so he could have one last confrontation before killing the clone and taking Nile with him. But if another Jedi came in here, that would mess things up badly for him. He decided on another option. Quickly he took a piece of flimsy and scrawled a note, then left a comlink by the note. He walked back to Nile's unconscious form and picked her up gently and jumped out the window just as the door slid open.

Cyrstal felt a dark presence in the room and she bolted inside as soon as the door opened. She saw a shadow vanish out the window and ran over to it. She stopped halfway upon seeing a note on Nile's small study table. The Jedi healer picked it up and read it to herself.

_I had something important come up. I'll be back later. Give this comlink to Rex when he wakes up. I don't want him to panic or anything._

Cyrstal frowned, this was very unusual. She scooped up the comlink and folded the note into her tunic pocket before leaving the room feeling uneasy.

Rex sat up in his bed and looked around as he slowly woke up. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. Nile was missing. She was usually right next to him when he woke up from being injured. Rex sat bolt upright and hissed with slight pain form his barely healed chest wound. He rubbed it gingerly and found it to be mostly healed and not even bandaged. _How long was I out? Where's Nile? Where am _I_?_ He looked around again and spotted a comlink sitting on a table by his bed. Frowning slightly, he picked it up and studied it carefully. He pressed a slowly flashing button.

"Nile? Ni? You there?" he asked. There was a pause and a bit of static for a few seconds before a familiar voice answered him.

"Nile's not here right now... Would like to leave a message for me to give her?" the voice was Nare's, all edged with sarcasm and menace.

"You." Rex growled hatefully. "What have you done with Nile!"

"She's coming with me now, if you'd like to say one last good-bye... well, figure out how to find me. You've got twenty minutes before I leave and take her away for good."

"Look, I know it's me that you're really after. Leave her alone and I'll come to you and let you do whatever you want."

"Tempting... but no. I liked my arrangement better." the comlink went silent.

Rex snarled angrily and was about to throw the comlink across the room when he got an idea. He reached over for his helmet and pulled a few wires loose after making a quick connection with comlink and his HUD systems, he traced the last known coordinates of the call. "There you are."

"Let me go Nare." Nile growled at him once she came to and got more alert. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Shut up Nile."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Kill Rex before you can even say good-bye."

"No you won't. Why do you want to kill him? He didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not getting into an argument with you again."

"Well I am getting into one with you!" Nile snapped at him.

"Calm down!" Nare hissed before sitting down and inching up next to her.

Rex stood on an old landing pad. He looked it over closely. "I know that signal came from here."

Nile sensed Rex immediately. _No Rex! Get away! He's trying to kill you!"_

_No! I won't let him take you away from me._ Rex thought back to her.

Nare grinned and uncloaked the ship before coming up uncomfortably close to Nile.

Rex saw the ship appear. "There you are." he growled angrily and charged over to it, running up the ramp in to time.

Nare wasted no time, as soon as he heard and sensed Rex coming, he took a pair of binders made to restrain Jedi and put them on Nile's wrists, also putting them around a bar in the back of the ship. Then as soon as Rex's footsteps approached the small room in the back, he grabbed Nile and pulled her to him. She squirmed against his hold but to no avail. Nare brought his lips down on hers for a kiss just as Rex charged through the door.

Nile was enraged. She struggled against him. "Let go of me!"

Nare ignored her pushing and continued just a few seconds longer when he saw Rex out of the corner of his eye. He finally kicked Nile back from himself and stood up. She gasped and stumbled backwards still bound to the pole by her wrists.

Rex stood in front of Nare but he was looking over Nare's shoulder. Nile caught his eyes. "Don't- worry about me- Rex!" she gasped. "Concentrate on- Nare!"

Rex glared at Nare. "What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular..."

"Then let her go!"

Nare just grinned at him. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because she's not doing anything to you anymore." he paused. "And you'll be in a lot of pain soon if you don't let her go." he said menacingly.

"Well I'm not letting her go. And I think you're mistaken," Nare's grin faded. "You should've stayed in bed Captain, because things aren't going to get pretty."

Rex's brown eyes flashed with anger. "You're gonna be the one in bed when I'm done with you!" He lunged forward.

Nare ignited his yellow blade, and went towards Rex making a powerful, angry slash at him.

"Rex!" Nile screamed.  
Rex dodged and rolled behind Narae with amazing reflexes. He quickly got up and kicked Narae square in the back.

Nare grunted and stumbled. "You'll have to do better than that!" he spat. "And quit your whining, Nile. At this rate, I'm willing to sell you to bounty hunters."

Nile got to her feet, her emerald eyes flashing like green fire. She gingerly tried to use the force to shove Nare. He laughed, and pushed her against the wall. "Where were we?" he asked Rex, his lightsaber in his hand. Rex was enraged. He jumped at Narae, trying to knock his lightsaber away. Nare held tightly to his hilt, and swung the blade in a smooth downward arc at Rex's arm.

Rex cried out in pain and horror. He grabbed at where his arm should have been, but it wasn't. He cried out again in shock.  
"Rex!" Nile screamed. She had never felt so powerless before.

* * *

Back at the barracks, things had been terribly strange for Nile's small group of men now home from Christophsis. The rest of Renegade Company were nowhere to be found. Mech had done some creative slicing to figure out where the rest of their brothers had vanished to.

"Guys, I've got some bad news..." he spoke up after a while of working.

"What is it Mech?" Storm asked as he came up behind his brother now. Mech hated when they hovered over his shoulder while he worked.

"It says here that Renegade Company doesn't exist."

"What?" Sniper yelped and scrambled over along with Shadow.

"I looked up a few ID numbers that I could recall. All of them are either 'terminated' or 'reassigned'."

"You mean dead?" Shadow sounded worried.

"Looks like it." Mech said, his voice quiet and sad. "Somebody did something to our company while Nile was away. I've got nothing on Lieutenant Noss. Nobody knows where he is."

"Figures." Storm growled and rolled his eyes.

A new voice suddenly chimed in. "Hey guys. What's wrong?" it was Gyflyn, Nile's new padawan.

"We've got a missing batch of brothers." Sniper replied. "Our whole company's gone missing."

"You're sure? Does my master know?"

"Yes." Mech spoke up almost as if daring anybody to prove his slicing skills wrong.

"The General has been out of touch these past two days." Shadow murmured.

"I'll go back to the Temple and see if she's still there for you." the padawan offered.

* * *

"Good idea kid." Shadow replied. "Go ahead."

Nare stood over Rex victoriously as the clone captain stared up at him. Rex's normally golden brown eyes were darkened with rage and gleaming with hate. Nare grinned with menace and brought his lightsaber up for a killing blow.

Nile couldn't take it anymore. While she couldn't muster up enough force power to remove her bonds, she did have another way to escape... Suddenly, her form vanished only to be replaced by the cat-like form of a sand panther. The binders clattered to the floor, drawing Nare's attention from Rex. He gaped for a few seconds, which saved both Nile and Rex's lives. Nile let out a snarl and sprang into him with massive claws extended. She raked them across his face before he was able to drive her back. She attacked again, yowling and snarling. The toxin in her claws would leave permanent scars even if Nare was to get immediate medical treatment on them. She clawed at him again but he was barely able to move aside. Nare grinned. He embraced the pain, these scars would help him later. Focusing on the dark side of the force, he sent out a shot of lighting at Nile. He then snatched the binders again via the Force and tried to bind them together around her throat in a makeshift collar.

During the scuffle, Rex's comlink went off. He was so badly in shock that he could hardly register what was happening around him. But with only one arm, he had no way to answer the comlink on his good arm. "Captain Rex?" an uncertain voice floated over the 'link. "Captain, are you there? Respond. This is Jedi healer Cyrstal Starstone. What is your location Captain?"

Rex groaned miserably. "T-track- the 'link s-signal." he managed to gasp out.

Nile hissed at Nare as the overly tight collar choked her. She threw him off and slashed at him again, forcing him to back away or else get shredded. Nile shifted again, this time into wolf form making the binders about her throat slacken to a more comfortable tightness. She growled and advanced.

* * *

Shadow, Sniper, Storm, and Mech all sat on their bunks in the barracks cleaning their armor and weapons, getting ready for whatever mission they had next. The Renegade Company barracks was eerily quiet and almost creepy with just the four of them there. Mech's eyes darted nervously from empty bunk to empty bunk. Storm and Sniper eventually got up and searched the lockers finding them all empty. Shadow sat up on his top bunk with one leg dangling down over the edge, humming as he sorted through his medpack and replenished it.

Storm and Sniper eventually flopped back on their bunks with heavy sighs. Storm rolled over and looked down at Mech, who was underneath his bunk. Sniper shoved Shadow's leg back out of his way as he laid there staring up at the top of his bunk.

"Something's really not right here." Storm growled, breaking the haunting silence. "Our brothers should be in here with us."

"Why would they all get reassigned while we were gone? And after just a week many of them are already dead? Who the _fierfek_ did they get assigned to?" Shadow spoke up from his bunk.

"What about us?" Sniper asked. "Chances are we're also 'reassigned'."

"Nile's still been out of contact." Mech said quietly.

Storm jumped down from his bunk. "We need to find them. Maybe they're still here in the barracks someplace."

Sniper and Mech looked hopeful. Shadow didn't look as optimistic as his brothers but got down from his bunk to join them. Suddenly, a new voice came from behind them. It was a soft, hesitant female voice.

"Is this Shadow Squad's barracks?" she asked them.

All four men spun around in surprise. Before them was a small woman, maybe about twenty if that. She had short dark brown hair and eyes not unlike the clones own golden brown ones. They all just stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I'm looking for four men, they belong to Shadow Squad." she said again.

"No." Shadow was the first to speak. "This is Renegade Company's barracks. I've never heard of a Shadow Squad. My name is Shadow though."

She smiled a little. "They told me you'd be confused. You are Shadow Squad. Renegade Company was divided into smaller squads or else divided among other companies who needed more men."

* * *

"**What?**" all four of them yelped.

Shadow, Sniper, Storm and Mech all stared at the strange woman with confusion and slight fear. What was she talking about? What happened to Nile and their brothers?

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded.

The woman looked a little nervous. "I'm Jedi knight Kani Ne'hazka. Your General."

"But we already have a General."

"I'm afraid not. She's no longer commanding you at this point."

"That's a lie!" Storm spat.

Sniper grabbed his brothers arm. "Easy." he whispered. "She's a Jedi brother, we still have to show respect."

Storm growled and jerked his arm away from Sniper and moved back a little. Kani looked wary of all the hostile looks she was getting. Suddenly, Faye, Delta, and Mereel came running up. Faye caught sight of Kani and then cursed. "Too late." she growled to herself. "I meant to get here before she did. Sorry guys. Things have gotten a bit interesting."

Shadow raised and eyebrow. "Just how interesting?" he asked her.

"The Chancellor and the Jedi council have both grown weary of Nile's constant disregard to orders and protocol, they decided to disband the company to other Generals. I tried to prevent this but I'm just one voice against them."

"So now what are we going to do without Nile? We owe her everything. She's like one of us. Our family."

"We can only hope that they will allow her to return. They are looking for her and Nare right now to bring before the Council. Both Nile and Captain Rex vanished early yesterday."

"They're probably in trouble!" Shadow nearly wailed. Some of Mereel's bothers have located General Livinder on the planet Trewel. We're taking some of the 212th boys, Delta, and you guys. Also they asked me to take Gyflyn along for now, until they get Nile sorted out."

All four clones looked weary and broken now. "We'll go along with this, but after the mission we want our real General back, nobody else. We take our orders from her. Without her, they would have left us for dead anyways." Shadow said.

Kani frowned at the lack of discipline in these clones. She had always known clones to follow their orders to the letter. This bunch would be rough to tame. "Come, we must go now, Liv is counting on us to rescue her from the assassin."

##~

Nile snarled and drove Nare to the cockpit of the ship where she shifted back to normal and drew her lightsaber for the killing blow. Nare, battered and weakened by the fight and the toxin in her claws, fell back and collapsed, bleeding and panting, in the pilot's chair.

"Come on Nile, don't do this." Nare just sat there like he was innocent. He was too weak to get up.

"I didn't want to have to kill you Narae." she admitted. "But you've become too dangerous. We could have stayed friends but you ended that possibility when you turned on me."

"I know you don't have it in you to kill me." his eyes were back to their normal teal color. "If I'm dangerous, then that's none of your business, you shouldn't have to protect everyone around you..." he paused. "Including Rex. If he dies, just let nature run it's course. He's not going to live forever."

Nile green eyes flashed for a moment. "Nare, they're my friends. My family. I care about them no matter what the Jedi code says." she paused for a long moment. "You are a threat to them. So that is why I have to kill you. And as for Rex what do you have against him anyway? I love him, and if you really cared about me then you'd stop trying to kill him."

"There are just some people I hate." Nare made no move to get up or fight anymore.

"Well then. Since 'I don't have what it takes to kill you', then I'll just give you an order." she said. "Leave Narae. Go away, don't ever show up anywhere near me or Rex, or any of my friends ever again." She gazed at him for a moment.

Suddenly, the ship's hatch flew open. "Nile! Captain Rex!" Cyrstal's voice shouted from the back somewhere. Nare jumped in surprise but still did not get up. Nile spun around, lightsaber still blazing in her hand, to face her friend.

"How did you find us?"

"I tracked the Captain's comlink signal at his suggestion."

Nile actually grinned, but then she gasped. "Rex! He's hurt Cyrstal we need to get him fixed up right away."

"I'll take care of that, but in the meantime, both you and Nare have been summoned before the Council. It's important." several other Jedi followed Cyrstal into the ship and got Nare into binders.

One of these Jedi was her master, the other, Nare's master. Nile saw disappointment all over their faces, and hurt on her own master's.

_What have _I _done?_ Nile's thought was indignant. She turned away from her master, both annoyed and ashamed all at once. The older Jedi got Nare into binders and for once her old friend didn't put up a fight. He just shot a glare at Rex's prone form and then at the masters before they pushed him out of the ship.

Nile sullenly followed the masters as Cyrstal got Rex back to his feet. He looked to be mostly okay, besides his missing arm. She was sure the poor man was in shock though. Losing limbs was often a traumatizing experience from what she had seen. Cyrstal planned to get the Captain sorted out with a top grade prosthetic hand. He would need one to return to duty and he had more than earned the right to any special treatments in her mind. His loyalty to his General was unquestionable. It was his quick thinking that had enabled her to reach them in time. They all got loaded into speeders and made for the Jedi Temple with haste.

###~

Shadow stopped by to visit Tor. The clone captain was still in the medical area at the barracks, but he was kept under close watch. Nobody knew for sure if he would turn on them again and they weren't taking any chances. He seemed to be okay. He was sleeping on a small medical bed with bandages over his injuries. Unlike Rex, the traitor hadn't gotten any special treatments. He hadn't even been put in bacta. His wounds had been treated simply and two clone guards stood watch over him as well as his droid medic. Shadow shook his head sadly before trotting off to join his brothers in the loading bay. They were due to leave any minute now.

Kani stood watching as the clones loaded up the ship for the journey. It wasn't a long trip, and it probably wasn't going to be a long mission, but she was nervous. This was her first mission as a full fledged knight and she was certain her newly appointed soldiers hated her already. They all seemed hostile to her very existence. Especially the medic. He seemed the most annoyed by her presence. She watched as he jogged up and past her carrying a pack with what she assumed was his medical supplies, judging by the blue cross painted over the back of it. Another man, this one had lighting bolts painted in black on his armor, stood off to the side inspecting the crates that had not yet been loaded onto the ship. She knew that had to be Storm. Two men were carrying a heavier crate together, one had lots of markings on his armor, including a huge paw print on the chest plate, and the other one's armor was more simple looking with only a few marking on it. She assumed that was Sniper and Mech over there. None of them had given her their names, she had to find that out on her own.

Inside the ship were four heavily armed and armored commandos. They seemed to be fearsome men, but friendly enough, at least compared to the new Shadow squad boys. There was also an ARC trooper somewhere around the place. He was larger than the other clones with broader shoulders and more muscle hiding under his thick armor shell. He seemed strangely cheerful and more of a ladies man than any other clone soldier she had ever seen before. His good humor was appreciated by the frazzled young knight. He had introduced himself as Mereel.

A few other clones had wandered over. One was marked as a commander of the famed 212th. The other with the same colored markings was marked as a medic. They marched over to Faye and began discussing the upcoming mission. Kani, feeling a little left out walked over to join in the discussion. A padawan came running up, panting as he skidded to a halt by Faye. She gave the boy a look and he ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late." he mumbled.

Faye nodded and the planning continued. They ended the talk after a brief time and then signaled for everybody to board the ship. Kani followed behind Faye and the padawan jumped into the ship alongside the clones.

**Later during the hyperspace travel**

Gyflyn sat in the back of the ship with clones. Storm was sleeping on one of the benches, and Sniper was glancing through his datapad. Gyflyn let out a depressed sounding sigh and settled back in his seat. Shadow gave the boy a sidelong glance. He got up and walked over to him. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

Gyflyn looked up at Shadow."I guess."

"Okay good." he grinned at the boy. "Nile wouldn't like it if you were unhappy. Right?"

The padawan managed a small smile."Do you think they're safe?"he asked. "Nile and Rex I mean."

"I'm sure they are kid. They're at the Temple. I would think that's as safe as you can get."

"I guess I just miss them."

"Me too." Shadow sat down next to him. "Nile has been a very kind General. The best I've ever worked with." he sighed. "And Rex, I owe him a lot. He saved me and my squad on Geonosis." his eyes looked distant. A sad look clouded his face. "But she's not gone forever."

"You're right."

Shadow nodded and patted him on the shoulder kindly. "So, what else did you want to talk about?"

Gyflyn smiled, then frowned after a moment. "I-I did some research when I got back to the Temple. Something had been bothering me about Nare. He seemed to have... I don't know.. almost a connection to me, or my past or something. Nile seemed to see it to. She was almost afraid of me when she first saw me. I poked around and hacked into some files. Mech helped me actually."

"What did you guys find?" Shadow had a small frown on his face now.

The boy hesitated for a few minutes. "I- I'm related to Nare." he blurted out after a minute.

"You're what?" Shadow looked confused.

"He's my older brother. Nobody ever told me, but Nare must have known, and Nile too. Or at least she could sense it. Shadow I don't want to be related to him! He's a monster!"

Storm rolled over with an irritable growl as Gyflyn got more agitated.

"Calm down kid." Shadow said firmly. "Just because he's bad, doesn't mean you are right?"

"Well, no, but I don't want to related to him! He's evil, he makes people suffer, and you saw what he did to Rex! He almost killed him. I always thought that it would be great to have a brother. You would have someone to look out for you, teach you right from wrong,but now..." Gyflyn's voice trailed off.

Shadow felt bad for him. He had no idea what is was like to not have a brother. He was surrounded by dozens of his brothers each day. "I'm sorry Gyflyn." he said.

"It's not your fault. At least I have you guys." he replied, smiling now.

Shadow had been thinking hard about what Gyflyn had told him. "Kid, if you ever need a brother, I'm right here." he smiled at him.

"Thanks Shadow." he finally seemed calmed. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment. Then he leaned closer so nobody could hear him. "Would you keep an eye on Storm? Nile usually keeps his temper in check... but she's not here right now and I've noticed that he's been a little..." he paused. "Upset lately." he finished.

"Okay! What do you think I should do? Keep at a distance, or hang around him?"

"Oh I don't know..." Shadow sighed, wondering if this was a good idea after all. "I'd say just keep an eye on him. He wouldn't do anything bad, but sometimes, especially after what happened to him on Kamino and Geonosis, all that anger has to come out sometime."

The padawan nodded and walked off on a path to find Storm. He was excited to at least be doing something instead of sitting around.

Storm still sat on the small bench away from everybody else. He had his arms folded and his chin was resting on his chest plate. He was sleeping. In his dreams he saw his brothers, the ones he had lost on Geonosis. He was following them into a dark cave. Suddenly, there was a violent flash of an explosion. He heard the sounds of his dying brothers screaming in pain. Suddenly, he jerked awake. He was panting and sweating.

Gyflyn saw Storm and walked over to him."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he mumbled.

"Yeah,you look it." Gyflyn said sarcastically before checking Storm out one more time. He shrugged and then went back to sit with Shadow.

Storm frowned slightly and folded his arms tighter as Kani entered the room.

"Whats going on?" she asked him. "I can feel that you are afraid."

The scarred clone turned away from her so she could not see his face. "Nothing."

"Are you sure...?"

"No."

"You had a dream, what was it about?" she asked gently.

Storm hesitated for a long time. "Geonosis, my brothers."

"Geonosis yes...I heard of that battle. Many were killed. One of my friends died there. What gave you fear?"

"I-I keep dreaming about it. I keep seeing my brothers dying... I keep hearing their screams again."

"I am sorry. Try not to dwell on them dying. They are with the Force now." she reached over softly to touch him reassuringly on the head, but Storm growled and jerked away from her hand.

He shuffled farther away. His anger welled up again. "You Jedi just don't understand emotions." he growled.

"You are right I don't. But sometimes emotions are a bad thing."

He turned to face her again. His one yellow eye looked frightening now. "Sometimes they can help too. If we didn't care about each other, then how many more of us would be dead? Our feelings can keep us alive."

"True..." muttered Kani. "I guess I don't know what I'm talking about huh?" she smiled weakly.

Storm didn't answer. He just turned back to face the wall.

####~

Nare was sitting in a cell in the lower part of the Temple waiting to go before the Council. Nile was in there right now. He suddenly sensed her anger and alarm. He grinned, wondering what was up.

A Jedi healer by the name of Jayl was tending to the cruel cuts and gashes he had gotten from Nile. He knew this healer from when they were all kids. He hadn't seen her in a few years, but she hadn't changed much. She had long jet black hair and expressive, almond shaped, tawny gold colored eyes. She wasn't quite as tall as Nile, almost though, and her figure was very slender He noted that she seemed more amazingly beautiful than he remembered though. He had always loved Nile but Jayl had constantly tried to catch his attention as they got older. She was almost avoiding him now though, as if he was some kind of virus. Nare looked a little hurt, he wasn't a much of a monster as they all thought.

Nile sat by Rex's bedside for what seemed like the hundredth time this month. He'd certainly gotten hurt enough to last a lifetime. Now, she couldn't help but feel his latest injury was entirely her fault. He was sleeping deeply thanks to Cyrstal's use of the Force. Nile herself was getting drowsy as she watched. The medical droids worked smoothly to fit Rex with a proper mechanical replacement for his missing arm. Rex groaned and stirred a little but Cyrstal kept at the healing and soothing Force aurora around him, making sure he didn't wake up and mess up his newly fitted arm while the droids were still working.

After while, Nile ended up drifting off into sleep as well. Her head dipped down and she laid it on the bed next to Rex and relaxed. Cyrstal smiled almost sadly as she watched.

About two and a half hours later, Rex awakened slowly and looked around. The room was empty, though his highly attuned senses alerted him to a faint sound nearby indicating slight movement. He turned his head and saw Nile with her upper body resting on the edge of his bed and her hand holding his. He smiled glad to know she was safe after that nightmare. Had it even been real? He started and lifted his right arm to examine it. Yes it had been. Instead of flesh and bone, he saw a high quality work of machinery where his arm had once been. He flexed the metal appendage gingerly. It worked just like his real hand would have. He was truly amazed by it, though it angered him as well.

Cyrstal came back in the room slowly and stood at a slight distance from him. "How are feeling Captain?" she asked quietly. "Does the prosthetic work properly?"

"I'm fine thanks Ma'am. It works very well." he replied.

"Oh good. The droids can put the synth flesh over it now and you'll never even be able to tell the difference by looking."

Rex lifted his hand and looked at it again. "Actually Ma'am, I'd rather leave it off."

Cyrstal looked surprised. "Leave it off?" she repeated.

"Yes. I don't want to just forget and act like it never happened. I want it to be there as a reminder."

"You're sure?"

"Very."

"Okay, if you say so Captain."

Rex nodded and she left the room after a few minutes. He waited another minute or so to make sure there was nobody else before turning back Nile. She was still half curled up on the side of his bed with just her upper body resting there. He smiled again, glad to see her so peaceful and almost innocent looking. He gently moved his mechanical hand and brushed a loose strand of her hair back from her face. She jerked back upon feeling the cold metal brush her cheek and Rex, equally surprised, pulled his hand away then glared at the metal fingers angrily.

Nile blinked drowsily. "What?" her voice sounded sleepy.

"I'm sorry Ni I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay Rex." she interrupted quickly. "I just got startled is all. Let me see your hand. Did they do a good job?"

Rex gingerly held out his arm for her to see. Nile, completely undisturbed by it took his mechanical hand in her own organic ones. She carefully looked it over, then looked right into his dark, golden brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rex. This was all my fault." she looked down, unable to hold his steady, but pained gaze anymore.

"No Ni. This is _not_ your fault. Nare gets the blame for this." he pulled her up closer for a protective hug.

"Rex?"

"Mmm?"

"Rex, they disbanded the company..." she looked to be on the verge of tears. "and..."

"What Ni? What's wrong?" Rex looked alarmed, but he tried to stay calm.

"I-I'm being sent into exile."


	8. Mission on Altair 9

A month a pure confusion and half of that time spent tracking a psychotic Sith lady was wearing down everyone. Cody's group eventually got called away from the hunt to assist another Jedi General. Liv had finally been tracked to some unnamed planet in the far outer rim. Shadow eyed the landscape warily. It was a run down, swamp and jungle infested building that they had tracked a sudden burst of signal from the General's comlink to. Rex was still not with them and some said he had been placed on a far outpost on Yavin 4. Rumors also said that the remainder of the Renegade Company clones were headed there next. Word from Coruscant was depressing. Nare had escaped the Jedi Temple with Tor and a Jedi healer in tow, Nile had been taken to an undisclosed location. Though when Mereel had informed them of this he had a strange look that could be described as plotting. Shadow shrugged it off. He didn't know what the ARC got up to half the time. _Could be any number of crazy things, knowing him._ Mereel popped in and out of the mission every few days or weeks bringing intel from Coruscant and the Jedi when he returned. Shadow watched as the Delta boys stalked ahead of them to secure the area. Mereel and Faye had just returned from scouting nearby and Kani was there with the rest of his brothers and Gyflyn. The kid was doing okay considering all he'd been put through in such a short time. Shadow sighed and inspected his brothers discretely for injuries before doing the same to the Jedi. Kani turned and stared at his visor while he was looking at her. The medic blushed furiously and jerked his head away. _She'll never be able to replace Nile as General, but, I hate to admit, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _Shadow mentally scolded himself. _You moron,_ t_his sort of thing is the very reason Nile and Rex aren't around anymore._

Delta commed back before Faye could give a report and said that the location was secure.

"There are definite signs of activity here Generals." Boss said. "A ship landed her not long ago, and there are some drag marks nearby."

"More than likely from a person." Sev added, he was just out of visual range of the comlink but they could hear his voice off in the background.

"Good job Boss." Faye said. "We checked the other location. Nothing. All deserted. We'll all RV with you in ten."

"Very good Sir." Boss nodded, saluted and the hologram vanished.

"Well, let's get going. I want this blasted mission over with." Faye shook her head.

"You know the Jedi are already counting on us finishing it this time?" Mereel piped up. "They already have another mission lined up." everybody, Jedi included, groaned in protest.

"Oh joy." Storm grumbled. "What do they want _this_ time?"

"Droid base destruction."

"_Again?_" Faye looked annoyed. "We just got done with one of those." she grumbled, thinking of her first mission with Mereel and the Delta boys. Mereel had nearly been killed that time.

"Good times." Sniper said, mock cheerfully. "I guess I'll have to cancel that vacation though... Never a moments peace I swear." he yanked his boot from a particularly stubborn patch of muck.

The others finally managed to chuckle at Sniper's humor.

~1~

Nile sighed sadly and stared out the viewport, trying not to look at the single clone trooper tasked with dumping her on some planet in the Outer Rim. Instead, she thought back to her last few hours spent with Rex at the barracks saying good bye before he was shipped out to some base unknown to her. He had been shocked angered by her news of the company's disbandment and her harsh sentence of exile. Nile was given a few weeks to get herself in order and prepare for her trip into exile. Most of that time was spent with Rex, in the short time he was allowed to stay, and giving him messages for the others. She wasn't allowed to see them anymore. She thought about her parting conversation with great sorrow, she was sure she'd never see him again.

"_This was my fault wasn't it?" Rex asked, staring at Nile, his large brown eyes full of guilt and yet still a child like innocence._

"_No Rex, _never_." Nile said firmly, her pointed ears flattened back, making her anger visible. "The Jedi council is to blame for this. Them and their stupid rules. Also the politicians for being so conniving and narrow minded that they can't even see what they're doing to all of us."_

_Rex frowned a little, not sure what to make of those statements but he knew Nile was right. "I wish I could just leave the army and come with you. My place is here though, with my brothers. I do love you Ni. You know that don't you?"_

_Nile rested her head on his. "I do Rex. I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much." she cuddled up close to him and Rex held her in his strong arms. He tilted her face up towards his and kissed her gently. Nile, though sad and already feeling lonely, returned his kiss. His kisses trailed down the soft skin of her neck and she shivered, just slightly. He paused after a moment and Nile checked her chrono._

"Stang_, it's late." she grumbled._

"_Do you have to go Ni?" Rex stared up at her with those beautiful, brown eyes and she felt her insides melt. Nile cursed those innocent eyes of his as she nuzzled her head under his chin._

"_No. I'm staying here for the night." she said with a playful gleam in her previously saddened eyes. Rex managed a grin and their lips again met in a kiss. After a while, Nile left to change into her sleep clothes and Rex peeled off his bodysuit, leaving just the lower part on. Nile came back out and Rex immediately decided that he _liked _her sleep clothes, a _lot_. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a sports top that left the beautiful, delicately muscled curves of her body exposed to his approving eyes. He realized he'd never really seen her like this, unless one counted the times he'd helped treat her battle wounds. He didn't even realize he was starting until she looked a little shy and paused for a moment in the 'fresher doorway._

"_I-I'm s-sorry Ni." he managed to stammer out eventually, feeling embarrassed by his own reaction._

_She chuckled at the flustered clone and glided over to him. "It's okay Rex. Do I really look that nice to you though?"_

"_Ni... you're _beautiful_." he breathed out._

_Nile ran a gentle hand over his muscled chest. "Thank you Rex."_

_Rex sighed in contentment and hugged Nile to him before laying down. He pulled up the blanket over their bodies and kissed Nile a few more times before wrapping and arm around her and falling asleep. Nile also fell asleep, peacefully nestled into his warm, solid body. "I love you Rex." she murmured._

_Rex woke up that last morning to Nile's hands working gently on his thickly muscled, but very stiff shoulders. He groaned slightly, but not unhappily. She nuzzled his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry Rex, I have to go now."_

_Rex growled unhappily now and gently tugged her down for a proper kiss. "Be careful out there Ni." he whispered._

"_You too Rex..."_

Nile sighed again and her clone escort turned his helmeted head slightly to look at her. Nile felt guilty for ignoring him this whole time and she turned to face him finally.

"I'm sorry for being so rude." she said softly. "What's your name trooper?"

"Jaing, that's what my brother's call me ma'am."

"I like that name. You can call me Nile."

Jaing nodded silently and focused on the ship's controls again. Nile leaned back in her seat suddenly feeling very weary and alone.

~1~

"I don't like this place." Boss growled.

"It gives me the creeps." Mereel muttered.

The building was dark, damp, musty, and generally falling apart. They had already scattered for cover once when a chunk of roof tumbled down. The clones were all jittery, as if expecting the aging building to collapse right on their heads.

Kani picked up on the clones' moods. She wondered if this would be better if Nile were here instead. The clones were still behaving a little frostily towards her.

Gyflyn stared around the area. He was in the middle of the group of clones. He sensed something and looked up to see a slender shadow slinking along on a crumbling balcony. Suddenly, the padawan sensed danger. With a crashing groan, more chunks of ceiling plunged down to smash them.

"Look out!" Gyflyn shouted. The Jedi, without any words, used the Force to blast the clones back out of the way before turning their hands up to use that Force on the chunks of masonry. They held them suspended above their heads before moving them to the side and dropping them. In the confusion and clearing dust, it took them a few minutes to find that both Mereel and Scorch had gotten trapped under a smaller piece of roof. Scorch was cursing as he tried to keep most of the weight off of Mereel, knowing the ARC's armor wasn't as tough as his. The Null ARC was wheezing from the lack of air by the time he was freed. Both clones were shocked, but otherwise unhurt. Boss helped Scorch up and Shadow helped Mereel to his feet.

"You guys okay?" the medic eyed Mereel up and down.

"Yeah, I think we're good."

"I saw her up there." Gyflyn muttered angrily.

"Did you see where she went?" Faye asked after she caught her breath.

The padawan shook his head frustratedly. "No, she looked more like a shadow than anything."

Everybody grumbled and complained before moving on. Nerves were getting frayed. The clones were all still tense and ready to spring into action, whether it was combat, or simply avoiding being crushed to death by more building collapses.

"I think we should split up." Kani finally spoke up. "Maybe one team will be able to be a decoy?"

Faye paused, considering the younger woman's suggestion. "That might be a good idea. I can take the Delta boys and Mereel and you can take Shadow's boys."

"Can I go with Shadow?" Gyflyn asked.

"Fine by me, just stay out of trouble." Faye teased.

Faye felt like she was being stalked, and she was sure the clones were feeling the same way. If their constant glancing around was anything to go on. Suddenly, a dark voice, dripping with menace and poison echoed down from above their heads. Delta and Mereel froze as one, instantly aiming their weapons into the shadows.

"Well look who's here... If it isn't the little Jedi and her pet clones." the Sith lady purred as she dropped down from above to land in front of them.

Faye drew her lightsaber, but did not activate it. She simply held the hilt and watched her adversary. "Where is Master Livinder? What have you done with her?" she demanded calmly.

Naerdiel laughed cruelly. "Never you mind _Jedi_. You'll be with her soon enough." she drew out and ignited two blood red blades and crossed them together before her.

The clones lifted their blasters and began shooting. The Sith woman batted the laser fire away like pesky bugs a few shots hit the commandos but their armor was protecting them. Mereel was fortunate enough to not get hit either. Finally, while all the clones were firing, Faye darted forward, igniting her green blade and clashing with Naerdiel.

~1~

"I sense trouble." Kani said after a a while.

Shadow and Storm just looked at each other and shrugged. Mech just looked ahead, not paying much attention to his brothers right now.

"Care to share?" Sniper asked, on the border line of insubordination.

Kani frowned. "I think we're the ones going after Liv, because Faye's team is the decoy."

"Oh well that's good. The Deltas have better armor for that sort of thing." Sniper said darkly. Storm cuffed his brother roughly.

"Shut up."

Sniper hunched his shoulders slightly and growled angrily at his brother. Shadow shook his head. "Knock it off. Both of you." he snapped.

"Do you guys always fight this much?" Kani suddenly spoke up again.

"No." all four men replied at once.

Kani suddenly halted and face them all. "Then why are you now?" she demanded.

"General... the mission?" Shadow spoke up.

"Can it Sergeant!" She snapped. "We're not continuing until I have this figured out."

"Aren't Jedi supposed to be _calm_?" Storm muttered via private comm.

"Now what is going on?"

"These past few months have been very stressful to all of us Ma'am." Shadow replied for the group. "And, we miss our General, she's not replaceable. She was one of us."

"I understand." Kani nodded. "But it's time to put that behind you. I'm your General now, and like it or not, we need to work together as a team. I don't want any of you to get killed. Now, can we all agree to stop this pointless fighting and get on with the mission?"

"Sir yes Sir!" the clones barked.

"Good, now come on, I can sense a very faint presence down this way."

The clones snapped back to their places and quietly followed Kani down the dark passage.

~1~

Faye and Naerdiel locked lightsabers again making another hissing clash. The clones all flinched as one . Mereel saw Naerdiel draw her second lightsaber back to stab at Faye and he quickly snapped his blaster up, took careful aim and... someone fired before he did. He glared over at the Delta boys and saw Sev lowering his DC 17 sniper rifle. He was sure the commando was smirking. The Sith lady was forced to divert her attack to save herself from getting shot. Faye was working quickly to avoid both lightsabers, all while trying to get some sort of advantage over the Sith lady. She leapt backward then darted to the side driving Naerdiel back and making her readjust her balance. She looked up briefly, noting that the roof was very weak.

"Mereel! Open fire on the roof supports!" she shouted as Naerdiel lunged at her again.

"But Sir-!"

"Now!"

Blaster-fire erupted from behind her. Somehow startling both women. Faye recovered first and flung Naerdiel back with a blast of Force energy. Naerdiel screamed with anger as the roof and half the building crumpled down, separating them and burying her under it.

~1~

Mech felt the ground rumble under his boots. The building suddenly shook. Everybody stopped walking and regained their balance.

"What the?" Storm nearly lost his balance again and another tremor shook the building.

"Fierfek!" Sniper cursed. "I knew this place would cave in on us."

"Language..." Mech muttered.

Kani turned. "We need to move." she said. "Now." She charged forward, using her lightsaber to light the path. She suddenly paused and the clones all nearly smashed into her from behind.

"Whoa!" Shadow smacked into Mech and Storm.

"What?" Sniper asked Kani.

"She's in here some place..." she closed her eyes and extended her senses.

The clones all stared around the empty hall and small room. There was a muffled scraping sound and suddenly a small rock smashed down in front of them. The clones yelped and jumped back. Mech looked up and saw a small ledge with a large crack in it.

"There!" he pointed. "She's up there!"

"What a weird place to stow a Jedi." Storm shook his head.

Kani looked up there. "Master Livinder! Can you hear me?" she called out, but not too loudly. She got no response. The younger Jedi leapt up onto the ledge and peered into the deep crack. Liv lay inside bound and gagged. "I'm Kani, I'm here to bring you home." she said quietly, she cut Liv free and slid the gag off.

"Th-the Jedi C-council?"

"Yes, they sent me. I'm here with some clones, we're gonna get you out of here. Can you manage to jump down?"

"I-I don't think so." Liv's voice was weak. "I haven't been on my feet for a while. I've been drugged and dragged someplace new almost every day."

"I'll get you down." Kani backed out of the crack gently pulling Liv out with her.

The clones all scrambled to gather at the bottom as soon as they saw them. "What are we gonna do Sir?" Shadow asked.

"Easy, hold out your arms and get ready to catch." Kani's voice floated down to them from the ledge.

"No wait!" Sniper cried.

Kani gently used the Force to lower Liv down to the clones. They all sighed in relief and carefully lowered Liv down to let Shadow work on her.

"I thought you were really gonna toss her down at us." Sniper shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid Sniper." Kani snorted and jumped down in front of him, making the clone take a step back.

"I didn't mean that Sir."

~1~

"We'll be arriving in about twenty more hours." Jaing looked aver at Nile. She was half asleep in the co-pilot's chair. "Sorry." he murmured when she stirred and blinked sleepily at him.

"No it's okay." she sat up in the seat. "Are you allowed to tell me where I'm going?"

Jaing had his helmet sitting on the console, probably over the navcomputer, so she could see his face. He had a strange sort of smirk, like he was trying not to smile. "No."

While Nile couldn't figure out the reason he was so amused, she was amazed that his voice sounded familiar. Granted he was a clone, they all had the same voice, but his particular accent and ways of speaking reminded her of someone.

"You remind me of someone else I know."

Jaing laughed. "I've got one of those faces I suppose..."

Nile smirked. "I think it might have been Mereel. He's an ARC trooper I've worked with and even healed once."

Jaing stayed silent.

~1~

On Yavin 4, Rex was in the practice range taking out his pent up frustration on the holographic targets before him. He hated being here, he missed Nile and he missed his brothers. He shouldn't be stuck on this backwater base for training rookies and injured soldiers. He was a renown captain and part of the 501st no less. True he had been part of one of the most unorthodox companies in the legion, but he was still know throughout the whole army as the best of the best. He still considered this whole mess to partially his fault. He didn't know what else to think about it though. His mind was still in a state of shock.

After target practice, Rex sat in the private quarters he had been lucky enough to receive. He flipped through information on his datapad. There were a few soldiers he didn't know the whereabouts of. Nile hadn't been informed of where most of her men had been sent so she hadn't been able to tell him. He had been unable to locate Lieutenant Noss anywhere. Rex briefly wondered if the man had deserted. Troopers Nex and Drali were also missing, they had MIA in their files. Both were logged as possible deserters.

_Last seen on Coruscant in the main city. They reported leaving the base in search of a comrade and never reported back. Search has turned up nothing. _

Rex scowled and set his 'pad aside. Had they left when Nile failed to return and the company had been disbanded? That made some sense. It was still a poor excuse. He checked the date on the report, they had been missing for several days before anyone even knew. He stared at the 'pad in confusion. Drali and Nex would have never deserted, it wasn't like them. They were as loyal to Nile as any man in her company. If they didn't know she was gone, then why had they left? Rex wondered if he'd ever get that little mystery solved.

As Rex got ready to sleep, his thoughts drifted back to Nile. He felt a dull aching in his chest, and longing for her. When she had slept in his arms that last night, he knew his nights would be cold, lonely, and never the same. He tried to think of something else, but as he crawled under his sheets and drifted off into sleep, he was still thinking of her.

~1~

Nile had gone into the back of the ship to sleep after Jaing's insisting. "I can tell you're tired Ma'am, just get some rest. I'll wake you later."

She had reluctantly agreed, though she didn't know why she was avoiding getting some decent sleep. She curled up on a small cot in the back, she shivered, it was cold. _I miss you Rex. I miss you so much. I wish you were here to hold me._

~1~

Another ominous rumble alerted the clones and the Jedi that time was up. Cracks were forming along the walls and ceiling around them. The clones flinched and tensed as more cracks snaked across the walls and down the already crumbling supports.

"Whatever the Delta team got up to over there, it was pretty destructive." Storm commented as dust rained down on their heads.

"We need to get out of here." Mech said tersely. His tone was the only indicative of his stress. Mech was always quiet and more gently spoken than the others. He never spoke more than needed and he never spoke angrily. Sniper put a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded. Off to the side, Shadow and Kani were quickly helping Liv to her feet. A crashing behind them made the whole group jump. Just ahead of the falling ceiling, one could just make out Faye, Mereel and Delta all running for their lives to escape the mass destruction they had caused by blocking the Sith lady. Faye and Mereel were at the back of the group running side by side and dodging chunks of rock.

"Run for it!" Boss barked as they got closer.

"We're not going to make it out in time." Kani shook her head. "We won't be fast enough."

Faye and the other caught up panting and gasping as they skidded on the floor to stop and help with Liv.

"We'll never get out of this place in time!" Mereel shouted above the crashing and groaning of the aging building.

"Everybody get down!" Faye snapped. "Down! As low as you can." The clones all dropped immediately and lay flat on the floor. "Kani, lay Master Liv on the ground. We're gonna have to try and use the Force."

The three Jedi lay on their back and raised their hands to the incoming debris. The clones all cringed in their huddle, whispering good-byes to each other as the massive chunks smashed to the ground.

Faye was suddenly aware of rapid, labored breathing all around her, it sounded as if everyone was hyperventilating all at once. Huge rock chunks were suspended above the group's heads'. Faye let out a heavy breath of relief. All three Jedi moved the rocks aside and let them drop simultaneously. The heavy breathing continued as the clones slowly seemed to register the fact that they were alive. Half a dozen helmeted heads lifted up as they all looked around, first at each other, then the Jedi. Faye also realized she could hardly breathe thanks to the generous amounts of dust and particles in the air. Kani and Liv were in a similar state. Well at least they were all _alive_, for now. Then Faye sensed something was out of place.

The Sith lady finally unburied herself from the mess of rubble. She was bleeding all over and limping badly. _Cursed Jedi. _She had failed her mission, it would not be good for her when she returned, The Master would not show her favor or mercy after this particular failing. She had one last thing to do then, even if it didn't quite complete the mission, she would have satisfaction before she died. Taking a small vial off her belt, Naerdiel flung the small glass bottle towards the area the Jedi had run off to. She sensed that they were still trapped in the building as well. The vial hit the ground with rewarding shatter. "Time for the clones and Jedi filth to suffer..."

~1~

Rex hardly ate anything the two weeks he had been 'trapped' at the base. He picked sullenly at his rations during meal times and he never sat with the other clones in the base. He went through a constant, daily routine that he never shifted from so much as a second. He woke up every morning precisely at 0500 hours, showered, poked at his breakfast, then spent all the rest of his time until lunch in the gym. After fussing at his lunch, he went to the shooting range until 1700 hours, then after that he took another shower, nibbled miserably at his dinner rations, then took his shift in the security area until 2300 after which, he cleaned his armor and went to bed.

Without Nile and his brothers, life was boring, depressing actually, he hated being stuck at the base for Force-who-knows-how-long they'd make him stay there. Rex lay awake on his bunk late that night, unable to sleep. He longed to have Nile safe and sound in his arms. He was very certain he'd never see her again, he was scared she'd be left for dead someplace, alone and uncared for. How did Jedi punish those who went rogue anyways? He pondered all this, and it left him restless, frustrated, and feeling utterly helpless and defeated. After two and a half weeks, Rex was noticeably thinner and he even looked several years older. Sadness constantly showed in his eyes, which even seemed a few shades darker than their normal golden brown color. Rex let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, feeling a few hot tears slide down his cheeks.

~1~

Nile woke up when the ship jolted in landing. Jaing wandered back to the small room she was sleeping in. "Stay here Ma'am, until I let you know when it's okay to come out. And get your shape-shifting skills ready."

She frowned, now puzzled. "Okay sure."

Jaing slipped out of his ship and observed the near pitch darkness of the late night. The jungle around him looked a little spooky and threatening but he ignored it and strode into the huge clearing where a small Republic base lay. He checked in at the gate. If Mereel had done his job right, this should go well. If not, once he got it straightened out himself, he'd wring his brother'sneck.

The deck officer looked at him as he approached. "Lieutenant Jaing?"

"That's me."

"Your orders were to bring a wounded/ recovering soldier to the base. Where is he?"

"In my ship. I'm going to get him in a moment. As a special ops clone I'm trained to be a little more on the stealthy side of this work. Have the gate open and ready for my ship."

"Yes Sir."

Jaing trotted back to his ship ans started the drives. "Nile? Please tell me you can masquerade as a clone..."

~1~

Rex could swear there was someone prowling around outside his quarters at the Yavin base. He was lying on his bunk staring up at the ceiling in frustration when he noticed the sound. The half dressed captain slid his blaster from the small shelf beside his bed and made his way over to the door. He stood to one side and hit the control to open the door. A clone in unmarked, shiny armor peered in and looked right at him in his position. He lifted the blaster slightly. Another clone stood just behind the late night intruder.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" he growled.

The stranger stepped right in his room and the clone behind him out in the hall vanished. "Rex, it's me." the clone's voice suddenly changed into a sweetly familiar one, and he got a form to match. The armor melted away and Nile was suddenly standing in front of him. Rex figured he must be dreaming. _Yes, this is impossible, I'm just going crazy._

_You're not going crazy Rex, it's really me, I'm here, I don't know what happened, but one of your brothers brought me here._

Rex quickly took her in his arms and hugged her tight to him. Nile buried her face in his strong chest and cried softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again Ni." Rex whispered softly as he slowly ran her silky, light brown hair through his fingers. "I thought they'd take you someplace far and leave you to die alone on some deserted planet. Ni I was so scared."

"It's okay now Rex. I'm safe. You're safe too. We have to get out of here and find the rest of the company though. Jaing will take us to Mereel. He is with Shadow and the rest of his brothers looking for Liv."

Rex finally released his tight hold on her. "That is good news. I can't wait to get out of here and find my brothers."

"Jaing is covering for both of us somehow." Nile said. "That means I get to stay with you. Then he's going to get us out of here in the morning and make it look like a security fail that allowed an assassin in your quarters and kill us both."

"We're gonna owe him, that's for sure." Rex finally tilted his head down and brought his lips down to her's in a gentle kiss.

~1~

"Is everybody okay?" Faye finally called once she got her breath back and was able to sit up.

"Ow! Stang!" someone snapped. It was Boss, he was sitting up now and moving a small rock off of his foot. "Just a sprain Sir." he reported and stood up dizzily and limping slightly. There was a dent on the side of his helmet and his visor was cracked.

Faye raised an eyebrow, perfectly mirroring Mereel's look. "Just a sprain Boss?"

"And a concussion." Fixer's deep voice added from behind his sergeant.

"Who me?" Boss turned to look at Fixer and nearly lost his balance. Scorch and Sev steadied him.

"Yes you." Scorch said chirpily. "Do I get to be in charge now?"

Fixer smacked him. The clones all took off their helmets and sat down again, leaning on the rocks and roof chunks. Fixer worked to get Boss settled before he overdid it and hurt himself more. Boss fussed and complained about needing to check on the rest of the squad while Fixer worked.

Gyflyn had stuck with Shadow and the others the whole time, silently going about his duties. He looked a little shaken as he scrambled to his feet, but he was unhurt. Shadow rolled over with a groan and shook Storm's shoulder. Storm sat up and looked around, still in a sort of half daze, as if he was still registering the fact that he was alive. Sniper got up next, brushing dust and debris off his armor and cheerily making remarks about the dirt and the ruined building that nearly killed them all. Shadow didn't see Mech at first, he had been closer to the edge of the huddled group when the building came down and Shadow was instantly worried.

He poked around and finally caught a glimpse of Mech's armor in the rock piled up around them. "Oh no... Mech!" he wailed, causing everybody to jump.

Mech's breaths came in awful, gurgling rasps as he struggled to breathe. It sounded as if the clone were drowning. A slab of rock had pinned him and was crunching down painfully on his chest, making it even more difficult for the trapped clone. The sound of armor cracking and shattering could be heard as he was feebly trying to lift the rock off his his chest. He soon gave up after thoroughly exhausting himself. He had gone limp, save for his chest fighting to move up and down under the weight. Another painful crunching sound echoed in the cavern created by the debris, and Mech let out a low whine of pain. His fingers weakly clawed at the gritty ground, as if he was seeking some kind of distraction or relief from the pain.

Shadow was at his quiet brother's side in an instant, talking in low soothing tones, reassuring him. Mech gripped Shadow's hand with his remaining strength and would not let go of the medic's gloved hand. Faye and Kani leapt over the debris and landed lightly by the distressed pair of brothers. Without words, they worked quickly together and lifted the rock from Mech's chest. The battered solder took a huge gasp of air and cried out in pain. Kani slid her small hand into Mech's other hand and the clone finally relented his grip on Shadow's hand. Shadow swiftly, and very gently, removed Mech's chest plate and helmet, all the while coaxing him to keep breathing in small, shallow breaths. Mech's face was a pale, grayish color and there was blood bubbling on his lips. Kani used her sleeve to wipe the dripping blood off the injured clone's mouth. Out of all the clones she was in charge of, she had been the most fond of Mech, he was more quiet and seemed a bit less judgmental of her than the other three.

"It's going to be okay Mech." she spoke softly to him. "We're gonna get you out of this place and all fixed up in no time." she used the Force to help keep him dulled to the pain.

Shadow looked up at her, grim faced before turning his eyes back down. Kani followed his gaze and then sucked in a quiet breath. One side of his chest looked as if the ribs had collapsed. She could see faint, uneven ridges on the other side of his ribs, indicating shattered bones under the bruised skin.

"Several of his ribs punctured his lung." Shadow said quietly, "He needs help, now, there's not much I can do for him here." he admitted, looking pained.

Kani put a kind hand on the distressed medic's shoulder. "And we shall get him all the help he needs. I promise."


	9. Interlude Medcenter

The clones all sat in the middle of the ruins. They all appeared to be relaxed, their helmets where off as they reclined against the huge chunks of masonry that had very nearly killed them all. But tension and worry rippled through them all. One of them was seriously injured, therefore, they just weren't as relaxed as a first glance would have thought they were. Faye fidgeted nervously until Mereel came up and gestured for her to sit down. She nodded silently to him. She was fond of Mereel, he always seemed to easily be able to read her and understand how she felt about things.

Mech gasped painfully as Shadow quickly worked to bind up his damaged ribs so they could move him. Kani had one hand resting on the injured trooper's forehead as she labored to keep him stable and calm. Her free hand gripped his, though his grip was starting to slacken. His breathing still sounded terrible and was very strained. Bright scarlet blood stained his lips. His eyes slowly drifted shut and he went limp.

~1~

Rex was lying awake long after Nile had fallen asleep, he was on edge, his thought swirling out of control. "Ni?" he lifted his head and looked down at the beautiful Jedi curled up into his side.

"Mhm? What is it Rex?" Nile stirred sleepily beside him.

"I don't know if I can do this Ni." he admitted slowly, uncertainly.

"Do what Rex?"

"Leave."

Nile stirred and sat up to face him. "Oh we're not going far. We can even still fight if you guys want, but I want to get you out of this awful army."

In the low light, Rex's eyes were large with slight fear. "Isn't that treason?"

Nile seemed to ponder this. "No." she said at last. "We're not harming the Republic or the army in anyway, we'll still be on their side, we're not joining the Seps. We're just... not putting up with this anymore."

"Oh." Rex went silent and shifted on the small bunk that they were on. "So, when is Jaing coming to 'assassinate' us?"

"Soon, don't worry, whatever he has planned, it's gonna be good. He's downright ingenious this guy."

"He must be." Rex agreed.

Later...

Rex had finally submitted to sleep when he felt a hand lightly come down on his shoulder. The clone soldier awakened instantly, startling Nile. He was face to face with another clone. The man was grinning.

"Easy, it's Jaing. I just couldn't resist, you guys looked too peaceful."

Rex snorted. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

Nile stared up at Jaing. "Nice entrance Lieutenant."

"I try." Jaing held up two tiny syringes. "This is the plan, I inject you with this, it's a toxin that will paralyze you, never you worry, you'll still be quiet alive, but no one will be able to tell with medical scanners or just looking. You'll appear to be dead." Both Nile and Rex looked wary. "What? Don't you trust me?" he asked innocently.

"So you make it look like there was some kind of struggle in here and we got poisoned, then what?"

"Then I find you like this in the morning. Nile, I'll be taking you back to my ship as soon as your poisoned, I'll take care of Rex in the morning. I'll call in medics, then take care of his 'body'. It's a pretty simple plan, for what it sounds like."

"How do we know your on our side and not just tricking us?" Rex questioned, folding his arms over his bare chest.

Jaing actually looked hurt. "I brought her here to you for starters. I'm helping you. Mereel sent me."

~1~

**Four Days Later, Republic Medical Base in the Outer Rim:**

Mech was healing slowly, his brothers were hardly away from his side. As promised, Kani had made sure he had gotten full medical attention. Jaing had dropped off Nile and Rex two days ago and they stayed low, but around their friends when possible.

Mereel woke up that morning with the worst headache he thought was possible. He groaned and buried his head under the small pillow on his bunk. He heard a similar sound coming from the Delta bunks. It was Scorch. The commando coughed and flopped lazily over in his bed. Mereel stirred in his bed again, feeling feverish. He heard slightly raspy breathing from his brothers.

"I think we caught something." Fixer grumbled, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"I think I'm going to die." Scorch muttered. He wrapped his blankets around himself, his body shaking.

"I'll join you on that." Storm replied miserably and groggily. He started to shiver violently as well.

Scorch bit his lip to keep his teeth from hitting each other and chattering. He coughed loudly before sinking into his bunk.

"Where's Shadow?" Storm asked between coughs. "He might be able to help us."

"I don't know, probably with Mech." Sniper rasped from his bed above Storm's.

Scorch looked over at Sev, who tossed and turned miserably. Boss was quiet, but Scorch could tell he was shaking. _This is the worst. _He thought numbly, trying to fall back asleep. Sev suddenly jerked upright in his bunk. He reach up, and felt his sweat soaked forehead, cursing under his breath as the dizziness kicked in.

Fixer stumbled out of his bunk, stopping to cough. He managed his way to Sev's bunk. "_Ner vod_? Are you okay?" he asked, hearing his brother curse. Sev shook his head no, and coughed loudly. Fixer weakly patted his brother's shoulder and staggered back to his bunk. Scorch got up and left the room, mumbling incoherently. Fixer watched Scorch leave. _Where is he going?_

Shadow finally came back in the room looking pale faced and worn out. He moaned and flopped down in his bunk. His fatigues were soaked in sweat but he was shivering uncontrollably. Storm and Sniper were also shivering and coughing.

The Faye and Kani showed up next, escorting two droids and with Mech on a moveable medical bed. Mech was sleeping, but his breathing had declined again to it's awful liquid rasping. The two Jedi looked grim.

"The droids tested Shadow and Mech." Faye spoke up first. "We all caught some kind of rare fever on our last mission. It's fatal...if not treated quickly. We're currently quarantined to this room, until a cure is found. The whole medcenter is on high alert."

Scorch came back in, wiping his mouth. He groaned and flopped down on his cot, pulling his blankets up all the way. He was completely out of it, having not even noticed the Jedi when he returned.

Later in the day Shadow woke up, unable to sleep through all his brothers' coughing and wheezing. He knew he had to get up and help his brothers. They were suffering badly. He sat up with a moan. Fixer, it seemed he was thinking the same thing, was already up helping Scorch. Shadow walked unsteadily to Storm and Sniper's bunk. He had a few painkillers left in his pack. He pulled one out and woke Sniper first. Sniper groaned in protest and swatted Shadow's hands away.  
"Get off." Sniper rasped out before coughing again.  
"Just hold still." Shadow growled. He stuck the needle into his brother's arm. Sniper yelped before rolling back over and falling asleep almost instantly. Shadow helped Storm next. A few grumbles and indignant protests later, he headed back to the bunk he shared with Mech. He looked down to where his brother lay. Mech was breathing hard, his breath coming in awful sounding rasps.  
"Mech? Can you hear me?" the only answer shadow got was a barely audible moan of pain. Shadow quickly gave his brother a painkiller then slid down to his own bed.

Soon after Shadow had finally gotten comfortable, med droids moved Nile and Rex into the quarantined room with them. Both the rogue Jedi and former clone captain were pale and weak looking. They moved to an empty pair of bunks and curled up on the bottom ones.

Fixer returned to the bunk room. He placed a damp cloth on Scorch's forehead, before turning and giving his brothers painkillers. He looked at the others, before sliding back into his bunk. Fixer's breathing began to slow down, with the occasional raspy inhale. He was still slightly conscious, and all he could hear of his brothers was coughing and moans of misery.

The medical droid moved into the room and methodically began scanning the sick clones and giving them medications. Shadow gave the medical droid a nasty look as it hovered over his fitfully sleeping brothers. He hated droids. He spent most of his life fighting them. The last thing he wanted was for one to be taking care of him. The irony was just too much. Fixer caught Shadow looking at the med droid, and shot him a look of understanding. He didn't have a soft spot for them either.

~1~ **A Few Hours Later, Medical Center**~1~

Shadow got up again to check on Mech. He seemed to be off worse than the others. He groaned and pulled himself up to peer over the edge of his bunk. He slowly climbed down.  
"Mech?" Shadow shook his shoulder. "Brother? Are you okay?" he didn't get a response. Alarmed, he shook Mech a little harder and shouted quietly in his ear. "Mech! Wake up!"

Fixer, alerted by his fellow medic's distress, stumbled out of his bunk, a little unsteady. His brothers seemed to be doing relatively okay. "Shadow, w-what's wrong with Mech?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"He wont wake up!" Shadow practically wailed. The medical droid had swiveled around at the sound and was coming towards them now. Fixer staggered towards Shadow. He shoved the med droid out of his way, glaring at it as he past. He finally stumbled next to Shadow.

"Mech-?" he asked, he began to check his vital signs.

Suddenly, Mech took a deep but raspy breath. Shadow sighed in relief. "Mech?"  
"Sorry- to scare you- sarge." he whispered before slipping back in unconsciousness again.

Fixer shut his eyes leaning against the wall, partly in relief, partly in exhaustion. He walked around the room, looking over the others. Shadow was completely exhausted now. He practically fell back into his bed. He could still hear his brother's coughing and groans of agony as they tried hard to sleep.

Fixer flopped onto his bed. _Morning can't come fast enough. Neither can a cure._ He thought gloomily.

Mereel finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for what seemed like ages.  
Storm was sleeping soundly until he felt something sharp stick into his neck. He yelped groggily. "Shadow you know I hate needles... if that's you..." he growled and threatened sleepily. But what he saw when he turned was a med droid. He kicked it aside irritably and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "Droids..." He muttered.  
The med droid finally righted itself and moved away complaining about clones being very disruptive to his programing. Fixer scowled into the wall as the droid walked past. "I'll disrupt your programing alright." he growled sleepily to himself.

Sniper woke up again and started coughing. When he finally stopped he wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. He spotted a bright red smear of blood on his gray fatigue's sleeve. "Uh oh. Not good." he rasped to himself.

Nile had gotten up and brought water bottles to all the ill clones and her Jedi friends. Faye sat by Mereel, idly stroking her fingers through the sickly ARC's dark hair. Nile put a hand on her friend's shoulder and handed her two bottles of water. Faye nodded and set them on a small table by the bed. Nile pulled up another small chair from the little table and sat next to her. Faye looked troubled and tired. Nile said nothing, merely letting her friend sort her thoughts out on her own. Finally, Faye spoke.

"I just don't know what to think of this whole 'no attachments' thing anymore. I doesn't seem right to me. I've watched you since you've been here, clearly you fell into attachment, not just to Rex, but to all of us. And I sense not one hint of darkness in you, nothing. If anything, you seem a lot happier."

"I believe the Jedi are wrong. They are missing something that is right in front of them, they are blinded by their own rules. They don't even know what their fighting for anymore. It's all corruption" Nile replied quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping clones in the room.

Faye just nodded absently and turned aside to cough once before stroking Mereel's cheek lightly. She felt him tense, then relax under her fingertips. A faint bleeping sound suddenly disturbed the silence as Faye's communicator went off. Nile back out of visual and hearing range before Faye answered.

"Master Livinder. It's good to see you well." Faye said to the small image of the master.

"I hear you all have contracted a nasty virus Faye."

"We have Master. Are you and Gyflyn okay?"

"We had to be treated for the virus, but it was quickly over once treated. I've ordered a shipment of the vaccine to be delivered to the medical outpost for you."

"Thank you Master, we have been worried. The clones are extremely ill."

"I know young one. Patience, the medicine will be arriving within forty-eight hours at the most."

Faye bit back any comments and simply nodded. "Thank you for your aide Master."

~1~ **24 Hours Later, Medical Center **~1~

Scorch pulled his blankets back up, feeling cold. He was miserable. He had been sick before, but this was different. Everyone was sick now, and there was no escaping it. Sev opened his eyes. He groaned, feeling one arm pinned beneath him. He moved it, and searing pain shot up it. He bit his lip, as sweat beaded his forehead. Medical droids moved into the room again and Faye sat up in her bunk by the door.

"The clones in this room must be removed and taken to the medical wing for preparations." one informed them.

"Preparations?" Faye rasped, sounding confused.

"For the vaccines."

"Oh. Carry on then. And make sure all of us are placed together. We don't like being separated."

"I will do what I can."

Scorch's eyes widened. He glared at the droids, as if daring them to come closer. Two droids worked carefully to move Mech off of his bed and onto a stretcher. They checked his vitals and began hooking him up to special equipment. Two more moved over to Sev. He yelped as the droids touched him. He glared at them, but the fire was drained out of his eyes. The droids moved Sev and Mech away and soon returned for the the others. Storm and Scorch were next. Storm struggled for a moment but soon gave in. More droids entered, making their way toward Boss. It was starting to look like a medical droid invasion. Scorch tried jerking away from his droids, but soon gave in. Boss looked at the droids warily. The droids took them away then returned for Shadow, Sniper, Mereel, Rex and Fixer. Kani was slowly getting up on her own, with some help from Nile. Faye was going to get up, but decided against it when she felt dizziness creep up on her.

The droid reached Fixer now. "How do you feel trooper?" it asked him. "My sensors indicate you are under an unusual amounts of stress. Even given your condition."

"I'm fine." Fixer insisted. He sighed and looked around, feeling drained. He looked slightly upset as the droids took him away.

Soon everybody was settled in a spacious medical room. Out of everyone, Nile and Rex seemed the least sick, but that was because they hadn't been outright exposed to the virus, they had just caught it from the others. Nile wandered slowly among the beds watching the clones and soothing them with the Force if needed.

Mech continued to struggle for breath as several medical droids wheeled over to see what was wrong.  
Shadow began to get uneasy and tried to get out of his bed. But he was too weak. He tried again.

He turned back to look at Mech. His brother was deathly pale, and worryingly silent even for him. Shadow had to get up and encourage him to hang on. He reached over the best he could from his bed to Mech's. "Mech?" He took his brother's hand. "Mech, can you hear me brother?" Shadow gripped Mech's hand tighter. "Don't let go." he pleaded. "You're gonna get better."

Mech finally opened his eyes. "S-sarge..." he sounded awful.  
Shadow choked back a cough and swallowed hard. "Mech it's okay I'm here, you're-"  
"I'm not gonna make it Shades." Mech interrupted. "I'm sorry..."  
"Mech no! I'll help you. You'll see. I promised, no matter what, I'd never let one of you guys get killed. I wont let you die."  
Mech returned Shadow's desperate grip on his hand. "I'm sorry... don't forget me...I'm sorry Shades." his grip went slack.  
"Mech!" Shadow shook his brother gently. "No...Nile!" he wailed.

Nile was already making her way over as soon as she sensed Mech fading away. She darted to the clones and bent over Mech's still body. Shadow was sobbing quietly, still lying weakly in his bed near Mech, where he insisted on being put.

"I-it's too l-late." he choked. "I failed him. I broke my promise."

Storm and Sniper peered around their medical droids trying to see what was going on over there.

"Oh Shades..." Nile removed her hands from Mech's still body and sat on the edge of Shadow's bed. "I'm so sorry." tears pricked at her eyes at the sight of the battle hardened medic sobbing quietly. She softly hugged him, she felt him stiffen and felt slight anger flare in the Force, but it was not directed at her, just himself. Shadow's breathing had turned ragged, his eyes were clouded with grief and his face was pale with pain. He felt cold. Shadow was lying flat on his back and droids hovered over him working quickly to stabilize him and prevent him from going deeper into shock. _I failed. I couldn't save him. I let Mech down..._

"Fix? What happened to Mech?" Sniper demanded after not being able to see what was going on through all the med droids. He started coughing and hacking miserably.

Medical droids pounced on Sniper and hooked lines onto him and slipped IV needles into his hand. He moaned irritably trying to listen to Fixer. Sev, missing the whole thing looked confused. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice cracking with sickness and lack of speech. Fixer looked nervous and agitated, shaking his head. He just didn't know how to answer Sniper's question. Storm fidgeted anxiously waiting for an answer.

Just at that moment, a droid hovered by with Mech's body on a bed. Storm's mouth hung open. Sniper stared in horror. "F-Fixer?" Sniper stuttered.

Fixer ignored Sev, and bit his lip, trying to get his voice under control. "Mech...was too sick... he-." he stopped, at a loss for words. His head pounded as he tried to explain everything.

"No..." Sniper choked back a cry. Storm looked slightly scared. Both were crushed and completely devastated by the loss of their brother.

Fixer felt horrible. He had only known Mech for a short time. He could only imagine how Sniper and Storm, who had known him since; it didn't matter. He wondered how it must feel.

Storm and Sniper also looked to be in shock. Sniper coughed up more blood and a droid scanned his chest.

"This trooper is rapidly deteriorating." A droid looked up from Sniper.  
Storm gave the droid a nasty look. "Then help him you useless pile of scrap." he growled. He soon settled down though groaning miserably.

Nile moved a droid away from Sniper and carefully held his head to give him some nice cool water. Sniper nodded his thanks and Nile left the water well in his reach before checking on Storm. After checking on Storm she moved through the others.

A droid hovered over Sev working efficiently to give him some painkillers. Scorch looked over as the med droid hovered over his brother. Sev lay still, only stirring slightly as he subconsciously felt the droids presence.

There was a sudden yelp from across the room when a droid touched Mereel.

"What's wrong with him?" Nile asked firmly.

"We believe he is suffering hallucinations due to the fever." a droid answered.

Faye was sitting weakly, but dutifully beside Mereel's bed by the time he was lucid again. The Null ARC blinked blearily at her. Faye glanced over at Mereel, glad he was better. She hoped he would sleep, it would help, to make him push through the illness a bit better. Mereel coughed before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. He gave up after a few moments and carefully watched Faye. Faye looked over at Kani. Before long, she felt Mereel's eyes on her. She looked over and smiled weakly at him. Mereel blushed red and turned away from Faye. _Sleep._ he told himself. _Just sleep. _It didn't take him long to succeed.

Faye soon followed suit, leaning on the wall and closing her eyes, she drifted off. _She got up and began to walk around the barracks. After a while, she realized something was wrong. She was all alone. She __looked around for somebody, anybody. Suddenly, she saw a shadow, but no person. It began to follow her, backing her into a corner. It came closer, until it swallowed her, with nothing left but darkness._  
Faye jerked awake, scaring herself out of sleep. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she began to send herself into a coughing fit. She looked over at Mereel, before getting up to pace.

Mereel started and woke up. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing." Faye stuttered, still adjusting to the sudden scare. She shook her head and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She wordlessly shook her head and took a seat next to him again. "How are you doing?" she asked him, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Better. I don't think I'm as sick."

"That's good." she said, looking away before he noticed she was staring.

Mereel jerked his eyes elsewhere. Faye made him uncomfortable. But he still liked her.

"I'll be back." Faye said, feeling the need to check on Delta. Mereel made her feel a bit awkward. She got up, wondering vaguely where everyone else was. Mereel watched her leave. She felt guilty for leaving him, but after all, Delta were her men too and needed just as much attention. Besides, Mereel made her feel conflicted.

Faye came over to Fixer first, noticing how down he was. "What's wrong Fixer?" she asked him worriedly. She looked around after feeling a sense of loss in the room.

Fixer bit his lip, but gave in. "Mech died." he said, sick of moving around the subject.

Faye stayed silent, pressing her fist into her mouth to hold back to sobs stuck in her throat.

Fixer looked upset. "Shadow is in pain, we all are. Loosing Mech was horrible." he said softly. It struck him suddenly that he had never experienced the loss over a brother before. Especially not one he had been close to.

Sniper was still crying silently to himself. He started feeling even worse than before. He started up coughing again _I hope I'm dying now. _He thought miserably. _I'm coming to join you Mech._ It felt like his body was slowly shutting down on itself.  
Storm was suddenly awakened by an intense pain. It seemed to be his whole body in pain. He moaned in agony.

Faye winced inwardly as she saw Sniper. _Poor guy. S_he thought to herself. She moved on to Scorch, who looked bored and tired. At least she was able to get a small smile out of him. She eventually got him talking. She sat back and observed her friends while Scorch chattered on. It was a nice distraction for her and Scorch was able to get things he wanted to say off his chest.

Rex sat in his bed with Nile curled up by his side. She had buried her face in his chest and was crying softly and talking to him. Rex seemed to be trying his best to soothe her, though he looked very downhearted as well. The sudden loss of Mech had hurt everybody, and now the virus was taking over their systems, leaving less and less time for them. Time seemed to speed rapidly but no cure had arrived yet with only a mere few hours to spare and maybe that much time left before it was too late for all of them.

~1~ **48 ½ Hours, Medical Base, Outer Rim. **~1~

The Delta boys were all sleeping, though it was a fitful, uncomfortable sort of sleep. The ailing clones' had raspy breathing that seemed to be getting more and more shallow as the hours wore on. The Jedi too were succumbing to the effects of the fever, no longer having enough energy to use the Force to heal themselves anymore.

Shadow lay in his bed, completely unmoving and ignoring everything around him. Only quiet blips of one of his monitors and the faint rise and fall of his chest indicated life in him. Most of the clones were in similar states. Though they still shifted about and sometimes even thrashed in their beds.

"The antiviral should have been here a while ago." Nile growled from her bed on the other side of Rex's.

Rex made a low whining sort of sound when her voice disturbed his already fitful sleep. A med tech moved in on the rogue clone captain and injected something into his IV drip. Rex's body slackened almost instantly. Nile scowled, but said nothing, she was just glad Rex would at least be out of misery if he was sleeping.

Sniper started coughing and hacking again and his med techs moved in instantly. He swatted at them feebly but one simply held his arms down while the other checked him over, passing a medical scanner over his chest. The med tech frowned and scribbled a few things down on his 'pad. He hooked the clone up to another monitor and adjusted the IV dosage before giving Sniper some water. He tried to gulp the water down, but the medics made him take small sips before taking it away again. Sniper gave them a slightly uncoordinated, but very mournful look. The medic offered him a small smile before pulling up the blanket to cover the shivering clone.

"Anytime now trooper. The antiviral is on it's way."

Sniper nodded miserably. He looked over at the empty bed a few rows down and sighed heavily. He missed Mech terribly. He just couldn't believe his brother was really gone. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

Storm was curled up on his bed moaning pitifully. He was getting plagued by terrible muscle cramps. He convulsed once in a dry heave as his stomach cramped up in a sharp agonizing pain. The virus was in it's final stages, ravaging through the clones' weakened bodies. The med techs moved to him next, one fetching a bowl, just in case.

From her bed right beside Rex's, Nile was gently stroking the clone's cheek and trying to send calming waves into him and the other clones. She sensed Shadow's deep hurt and brokenness as a jagged tear in the Force around him, like an old wound that had been ripped open. Tears filled her eyes at the sensation of that slight connection with the sickly medic. She watched him, hoping he'd perk up just a little, but he didn't. If anything, he seemed to be getting worse.

Kani looked over at the clones who were technically under her command still. Nile had come back and they seemed to ignore her instantly. She wasn't sure what to think of Nile. She was supposed to be long gone in exile, but she had stubbornly returned and brought a clone deserter with her. She wasn't sure if she should be reporting this or not. They weren't doing any harm, but it still wasn't right. But Faye had taken charge of the situation and ordered absolute silence in the matter. Delta obeyed instantly, and Mereel, it seemed, didn't need to be told twice. He seemed amused by it all. And Kani suspected he might have had a part in this whole operation. But she just decided to stay out of it all. She got the feeling that if she did try to turn Nile in to the Jedi, she might have a bunch of angry clones on her case. It struck her as odd that she actually feared the men under her command. They seemed unpredictable and dangerous. Not at all docile and obedient like the other clones she had met. But maybe this was how they all were really.

~1~ **Several hours later** ~1~

"Thank the Force, it's finally here." Nile was awakened by several voices talking.

"Hopefully it will work in time, you got it into all their IV's yes?"

"Affirmative. They should all be taking a turn for the better or the worse within the next few hours. If they turn for the worse, there's nothing that can be done, they won't last much longer anyways. We'll just have to make sure they have the least amount of pain as possible until they pass."

Nile cringed at the thought of loosing anyone else to this pointless war and it's many side effects. She was going to get them all out of this mess, and no one was going to stop her.

Faye looked around blearily. The clones were all still out like lights, but she sensed a slight bit of peacefulness to them. Could it be? Had the antiviral gotten to them. She probed into the Force around each man carefully. Yes, there was something fighting off the virus. She wanted to shout for joy. Everyone was going to be okay.


	10. Mission on Hijarna

~1~ **Three months later: Hijarna, Far Outer Rim, 1088 ABG **~1~

Faye stared out the viewport as Boss landed the ship, thinking about her mission ahead of her. A lot had changed during her last real mission, some experiences good, some bad. _I hope this mission only has good experiences. S_he thought to herself. She sighed and waited until the ship fully completed the landing cycle. Jaing had joined them for this mission and was sitting up front with Boss. Mereel was sitting in the back with the rest of Delta. Rex was also there, sitting with his brothers and Nile. The renegade clone Captain had repainted his armor to completely jet black, saving only his royal blue jaig eyes. Technically speaking, Rex was dead, killed by an unknown assassin while on duty at a base, and Nile was exiled somewhere in the far Outer Rim. But here they were instead, tagging along and fighting alongside the others like they had never left.

Nile had tried to get the clones to leave with her and forget about the war, but it just hadn't worked, despite everything, they couldn't leave, it was all they knew and they were scared to leave it. Nile had tried her best to reason with them, but they had refused to leave, so both her and Rex had stayed with them, helping out on missions.

Kani paced restlessly down the length of the ship. The clones had lightened up towards her considerably since Nile's returned. She supposed she had Nile to thank for that. But they were all getting along quite well now. She was beginning to enjoy their company more and more. Shadow still seemed a little uncertain of her, but not just because she was a stranger. The medic was still healing emotionally and mentally from the virus attack one his brothers and the sudden, terrible loss of Mech.

Shadow hoped that Kani would calm down. They needed their General to be confident. "Are you okay General?" He asked after watching her pace for a few minutes. Sniper and Storm gave her a slightly annoyed glance before turning back to Shadow.

"She'll settle down." Shadow heard Sniper mutter to Storm over the private comm.

"I just don't want to mess up again." the young knight replied, thinking of Mech.

"Trust me. You'll do just fine. You've led us before. Be grateful we're not ARCs." he said with a slight grin.

"Hey!" Mereel protested indignantly from a few seats away.

Sniper was standing at the viewport already. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Look at this. There are ruins all over the place."

Mereel glanced around. "They sure don't keep up to date with building codes around here." He said.

"According to intel, this place been nothing but ruins for a long time." Storm agreed as he stood next to Sniper at the viewport.

"Yeah a long time." murmured Kani, looking around. "Now, to find these droid factories." she activated the holocharts and set them before the group of clones. They all clustered around the image. "There are two factories here, our job is to get rid of them for good. Intel suggests that they are both hidden inside of the ruins. One team is going to disable factory A." Kani pointed to a red highlighted area on the map. Team number two is going after this one." she pointed out another base, located in another ruin, very close to the first. "We're getting dropped here. It's an in-between point and far enough that they can't detect us, but close enough that we can get there easily."

Faye spoke up. "Team one is my team, Delta and Mereel. Team two is Kani's and Nile's team, Rex, Sniper, Shadow, Storm, and Jaing."

The teams all filed out of the ship and stood ready for further instructions and action. Mereel was standing with Jaing and he was keeping one eye on where Faye was. This place gave him the creeps. Something just didn't seem right to him.

"This place is freaky." Scorch muttered to Sev over the private comm.  
"Yeah." Sev said, nodding his agreement.

~1~ **Hijarna, 5 klicks away **~1~

A ship landed and three dark figures jumped out. They were all dressed to blend in with the low light of the of the planet's near darkness of early evening. They stalked along the canyon-like ridges, moving like shadows.

"The Jedi are here." a harsh, but deep voice spoke up.

"We'll teach them to mess with the plans of the Sith." another voice replied.

The third being stayed silent. He was younger than the other two, the learner, the apprentice to their darker ways. And not really happy about being on this mission in the first place.

"There's a small group of clones and two Jedi here." the first Sith spoke.

"Each clone is five points." the second muttered.

~1~

Faye and Kani both suddenly turned, sensing the Siths' presences immediately. Nile turned and scowled. She sensed someone familiar.

The clones all looked uneasy and ready to get moving. Suddenly, there was a low, threatening rumble of thunder that made the whole group jump. A few large drops of rain began to fall, pattering on the clones' armor.

"I hate rain." Sev growled. Suddenly, it started pouring down.

Scorch snorted. "You were saying?"

Clones and Jedi alike grumbled in annoyance and tried to seek shelter in the wide canyon of rock. There wasn't much to be called shelter though. All the clones flinched at a flash of lightning and the Jedi were quick to guide their large group to a low, safe location to wait out the storm. The Delta boys where huddled on the outer parameter of the group with the Nulls nearby. The others were all huddled nearby, trying to stay warm and dry. They were all rain drenched by the time they got settled, if you could call it that. Everyone seemed to be on edge and unable to relax in the slightest. The clones occasionally spooked at a rumble of thunder, or a particularly sudden, or bright flash of lightning. Agitation clearly wavered from each man. Water ran down their armor and got the outer part of their suits wet. Rex was at one end of the group, leaning on a boulder when new trickle of water above his head made him scoot over. Nile was nestled up close to him as usual, and the others were still getting used to this whole concept of their former commander and general being so close.

Rex was tense, both visibly and in the Force and Nile was doing her best to calm him. He had been tense before, but the storm seemed to have made it worse.

Sniper and Storm were huddled side by side under and overhang in the canyon. The two brothers were bushing water off their plates and grumbling moodily about being soaking wet, when a blinding flash of lighting illuminated the whole area like day, and a huge clap of thunder crashed above their heads. Both instantly went silent and seemed to be breathing raggedly. Everyone else nearly jumped to their feet in surprise and terror. Behind their helmets, the clones were all wide eyed and breathing hard. They all settled back down after a moment, but the clones seemed even more on edge than ever before.

"I hate storms." Storm was the first to growl.

"So..." Sniper spoke above the thunder and rain to him. "Why in the galaxy did you decide to call yourself Storm anyways?"

"It doesn't matter Snipe." he growled irritably. He pulled his helmet off and glared at the royal blue lightning bolts painted on the sides.

Mereel was sitting by himself now, staring at the sky in wide eyed shock. _I haven't been around storms since I left... _A hand on his shoulder made him startle again.

"Mereel? Are you okay?" it was Faye's gentle voice and kind touch that finally got his mind of the storm and his past.

"Yeah, I'll be okay now. Thanks General."

"Please, just call me Faye."

"Okay Gen- I mean.. Faye."

She smiled kindly at him. Another flash of lightning made Mereel cringe slightly, but Faye hadn't noticed, she had suddenly focused on the rocks nearby. _What was that shape?_ _I hope it was just the storm playing tricks on my eyes..._

Faye was glaring at the rock face again. She could have sworn she saw something out there, but with the darkness and the storm, it was impossible to tell. The Force wasn't very helpful either.

Another crash of thunder made many in the group jump, and Faye could have sworn she heard someone whimper. She felt Mereel tense again and wondered what it was about storms that seemed to distress the clones so much. _It must have something to do with Kamino. It storms there nonstop doesn't it? But these guys grew up around them, and they don't show fear of anything else..._

"Rex?" Nile's voice came from by the clone's side.

"Hm?"

"What's with you guys and the storm? Are you really afraid of it?" Rex turned and was staring into Nile's large, glowing green eyes.

"It's nothing Ni, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well is there something you do want to talk about? Get your mind off it for a while?"

Rex rested his helmeted forehead on her's. "Don't worry about us." he whispered. "It's really okay."

~1~

A sulky shadow followed the two other Sith assassins. Nare didn't want to be here, chasing after a band of Jedi and clones. He just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately for him, his Sith masters were having none of it. _I should be on Naboo, with Jayl and Tor right now._ He thought grumpily. Suddenly, he felt a familiar perk in the Force. _No, make that two._ _I don't believe it. _He shook his head. _Well maybe this trip could be worth it after all. _Lighting briefly illuminated the three dark cloaked figures. Nare caught a brief, but brilliant flash of white just down the ravine from them. _Clones._ He jumped down, alerting his companions and skidding on the wet rocks on his way down. A heavy thud at his side and flash of metal in the lighting flashes showed that his master, Kaal, had landed next to him. Another figure slid down beside them, Kaal's new second after the death of Naerdiel, Darin. Nare hated him, a lot. He knew Darin viewed him as a pest. The three observed the huddled group of Republic troopers and Jedi with glowing yellow eyes. Kaal's expression was hidden behind the helmet of his Sith body armor. All three of them jumped again, landing lightly and standing before the group, waiting for their reactions.

Faye and Kani both leapt to their feet the second the Sith landed. _I knew I saw something._ Faye thought unhappily. The clones and Nile reacted next. The clones pulled on their helmets and snatched up their blasters. A magnificent lightening bolt crashed above their heads, illuminating the Sith and lighting the clone's armor up like glow rods. Near the back of the Republic group, Nare spotted Rex, just barely, the clone's armor had been repainted black, and there was Nile, her green eyes blazing and her hair blowing furiously around her face. Her lips were curled back in a feral snarl as her eyes locked with his. Rex stood rigid beside her, his _kama_ whipping around his legs in the fury of the storm. _Yes, this just might be fun after all..._

Faye turned to Delta and the Nulls. "I want you guys to get out of here as soon as the fighting starts up."

"But-"

"Someone has to get those bases destroyed Mereel, no buts. You too Boss." She said as the commando started to protest. "Stay back until you see an opening to escape."

"Yes General." they all murmured.

Mereel didn't like that idea very much, he'd much rather stay and help Faye and his brothers with the Sith.

"Don't even think about it Mereel." Faye warned, sensing his feelings on the matter.

"Nile and that black armored clone are mine." Nare hissed.

Kaal scanned the group and spotted Nile. "I want that Jedi, Narae, bring her to me, alive. She is destined for the Sith. Kill her soldier."

Nare frowned. "Yes Master."

Darin smirked and sized up all the clones. There were three in the normal white armor, four in light gray commando armor, two in regular ARC armor, and one in black ARC armor. He'd take out the normal armored clones first, it should be simple, then he'd kill the ARCs. Kaal observed the two other Jedi. One was very young, just knighted it looked like. She would be easy enough to destroy. The other looked a little older and much more experienced. Confidence radiated from her as she signaled to her men. A group of six clones moved back, melting into the rocks, hiding easily despite their flashy armor. The storm was starting to die down, it was mostly raining now, but it was extremely dark out. When he looked over for Nare, he saw that the young Sith was missing. Suddenly, there was an eruption of blue blaster fire and a snap-hiss of a lightsaber, no two lightsabers. Nare had gotten too close to Nile and Rex, and the clone had not hesitated to open fire. Kaal shook his head. The clones were not as docile as the Kaminoans had thought. Thunder rumbled overhead as the storm continued to pass over. The large ravine seemed to have turned into a small river of rain water.

Kaal sized up all his would be victims. The clones were looking more pathetic than ever. Even in the poor lighting, the Sith lord could see that they were all looking ragged. Their armor was almost starting to hang off their now visibly thin frames. They didn't walk with complete upright pride, they seemed more inclined to shrink back and look small. He shook his head. They were so stupid, these clones. They were so obviously mistreated by the Republic and their Jedi slave masters, yet they did not rise up, did not do anything to stand up for themselves. They simply could not think.

The Sith's eyes settled on the clone marked as a Medic. He was standing near the younger female Jedi. They would make a fun, if short challenge for him. He checked his chrono. It was nearly 2400 hours.

~1~ **1089 ABG** ~1~

Furious clashes of lightsabers drew Kaal's attention away from his intended targets again. Nile was swinging her lightsaber faster and more violently than he had ever seen a Jedi capable of. She was clearly dead serious about driving Nare off, or even killing him. Nare, in turn, also seemed very surprised. He took a step back, but Nile was relentless in her pursuit. Desperate, Nare flung Sith lightning at the clone nearby, but that only made things worse for him. He was suddenly picked up and thrown bodily back against the unforgiving canyon walls. His body connected with a dull thump and a slight crack. Nile's grin was feral, but she then turned to pull the black armored rogue clone to his feet.

Kaal observed Nile once again. The female ex-Jedi was the current bane of his existence, she was as slippery as a Rollerfish and he had been unable to capture her for months, years now. The slippery shifter was often in the company of clones, especially her former captain. He tracked her movements carefully. She she turned to the side, he noticed something that made him pause. Years of combat training, plus her own genetics, Nile was extremely fit, her body was lithe and muscled in every place. But, something about her looked almost...dare he think, soft? That wasn't right. He looked at her again. Despite her furious display of skills before, she looked very weary. Something was wrong here. But before he could investigate further, he felt a strange prickle in the Force, just as his comlink went off.

Darin was busily engaged in teasing the poor clones. He would get one cornered with his lightsaber, until the others were forced to get too close for their own safety to get their comrade out of harm's way. They all had slash marks on their armor now, most hadn't gone through the whole way, but it showed that the Sith was faster, and could have killed them, if he wanted. He smirked when he went past and unconscious Nare, sprawled out on the ground. The commandos had vanished, no doubt off to complete their mission. Darin didn't care. Those droids would be gone soon anyways. A lightsaber blazed to life nearby and he stared at the green blade as it came towards him slowly. Something smashed into the rocks nearby and he caught a glimpse of the two ARCs before they disappeared again. _Snipers...So, I can live with that._

Faye brandished her blade, more to be a distraction than a challenge. The group of normal clones scurried back, reloading their weapons and getting better cover. Another warning in the Force and Darin moved aside as a silent shot smashed into the ground before him. He smirked and lunged at Faye.

Mereel scrambled into a better position, Faye needed some help. He sighted up on the Sith. "Hold still you _di'kutla_ _hut'uun_." he growled.

Darin slashed his blade sideways towards Faye, hoping to get some kind of response from the ARC snipers. He made a quick movement forward, just to mess with their sights.

"_Haar'chak!"_ Mereel cursed as Faye was forced to stumble back and he was forced to readjust his scope when the Sith made the sudden movement.

"Such language _Mer'ika_..." Jaing snorted from the other side of him.

Mereel growled and got his sights adjusted. Darin was actually not moving. Wary of a trap, Mereel fired off his next round, with Jaing's shot not far behind his.

"Foolish clones." Darin twisted aside, bringing his lightsaber around, he easily deflected both shots, one after the other, sending them back to their owners.

Jaing ducked backwards with a yelp as his shot flew past his head. Mereel was knocked back with a pained grunt when the deflected shot connected with his shoulder.

"O_sik_!" Jaing kept himself low as he went to check if his brother was okay. He took off his helmet and set it aside. "Mereel? _Mer'ika_?"

**~1~**

Boss and Sev were in one of the two droids bases, finishing up with the explosives. Fixer and Scorch were in the other. Both teams racing to get done and rejoin the others. Or better yet, grab the ship and just go pick them all up.

"That should do it, now comm the others and tell them-" the commando sergeant was interrupted by his comlink beeping. He growled. "Hold that thought Sev." it was his secured, private channel, for emergencies only. The commandos both frowned and Boss activated it. A frightening figure encompassed in a dark hooded cape stared right back at him.

"38, execute order 66."

"Yes my lord." Boss didn't even stop to think, his mind automatically responded for him.

"38?"

"Yes sir?"

"Wipe them all out. I want those treacherous clones disposed of. They are a threat."

"It will be done my lord." The link closed and the two commandos stared at each other in shock.

"Boss..."

"This isn't good Sev."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Contact Fixer and Scorch."

**~1~**

Nare shook his head groggily. He groaned and reached one hand up to touch the sore spot. His hand came back wet and sticky with blood. "Mmgrh." he grumbled and groaned as he pulled himself into a standing position. He heard a slight shuffling in the rocks above his head, then a pained groan and muffled voices. _Clone_ voices.

"No...-you're gonna-...steady Mer'ika-"

Nare looked up there, but there were too many rocks blocking his view, so he just improvised and made a quick, Force enhanced leap up to the top. Two ARCs startled as he landed. One was lying almost flat on his back, and the other was hovering over him, and he was helmet-less. Nare smirked at them and immediately went after the injured man with his lightsaber. The other surged forward to protect his wounded brother. Nare slashed the lightsaber at him.

Jaing howled in pain as the lightsaber sizzled across his flesh. It was the worst feeling he had yet encountered in an injury. Terrible, burning, and rather excruciating. He clutched his hands over the wounded side of his face and had his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Nile and Faye had both ganged up on Darin now. Faye was attacking bravely when she sensed more pain coming from Mereel and Jaing. Nile gave her friend a nod before reaching out into the Force and lifting Darin bodily by his throat. The Sith dropped his lightsaber as his hands went instinctively to cover his neck.

Kaal was standing off to the side of the fight, listening to the message from his master, Darth Sidious.

"I've had just about enough of this nonsense Kaal." the Sith master growled darkly. "You've wasted enough time and resources chasing after that worthless Jedi. The time has come for us to rise. You and Darin are to return to Coruscant at once, you are needed."

"What about Nare master?"

"Eliminate him. He is of no use to me."

"Yes my lord." Kaal bowed slightly.

**~1~**

Faye landed lightly on the edge of the rock ledge and ignited her blazing green blade again. Nare startled and momentarily lost his focus, Faye didn't even bother to fight him, she simply lifted him up and dumped him back over the ledge she'd just jumped up. She smirked and sheathed her blade and crouched by the clones worriedly. Rain was still pouring down steadily. Faye turned on a heavy powered glow rod so she could see to help the clones. A a thick puddle of blood and rainwater had gathered under Mereel's body and was now trickling down the rocks in a thin trail. Faye hoped to the Force that most of the liquid was actually water and not the ARC's blood.

"Hang in there Mereel, I'm gonna try and help you okay?" the female Jedi turned to Jaing. "What happened?"

"He got hit by his own sniping round. It was a projectile round ma'am. I think it made it the whole way through." Jaing seemed to be ignoring his own injury, though it had to be very painful. The battered ARCs were both lying back against the rocks. Faye set the glow rod down nearby and carefully examined Mereel's injury. She took his helmet off and saw a pale, sweaty face. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes were closed.

"Oh Mereel...I'm so sorry." Faye gently cupped his cheek in her hand as his head lolled weakly to the side.

**~1~**

Nare hit the ground with a dull thump, landing near Kaal. The older Sith gave him a dark look before moving off. Nare shuddered, sensing trouble.

Nile was still holding Darin above the ground, tormentingly tightening her grip every few minutes. The Sith choked and struggled in her grip, but suddenly, Nile was blasted back by a massive Force push from Kaal. She flew back and crashed into the rocks with a sharp cry.

Rex, Shadow and the other remaining clones let out a fierce battle cry and charged out of the darkness with Kani, coming straight for Kaal. The Sith smirked behind his mask. He reached out his hands and flattened them all to the ground with another push, adding Force lightning to this one to keep them immobilized for a while. There were multiple cries of anguish and he watched cruelly as his pitiful adversaries writhed on the ground. Kani struggled back up, but Kaal ignored her.

Kaal moved off, his dark cloak swirling around him like a cloud. Darin had gotten back to his feet by now and Nare was struggling painfully to stand again.

"Darin, eliminate Nare." the head Sith ordered coldly.

"With pleasure my Master." Darin surged forward, smiling at Nare's shocked expression, and drove his blade cleanly through the younger man. "You were useless anyways." he hissed in Nare's ear and deactivated his blood red lightsaber.

Nare gasped, his whole body feeling like it was on fire and slumped back to the ground in a heap.

~1~1~1~

**A.N. I'm sorry this took so long, I'm in the middle of moving, and I just started college classes this month as well. I'll hopefully have the next part out in a few weeks. Order 66 is coming up next!**


End file.
